Cuentas pendientes
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Es un crossover de supernatural con Dark Angel. Iba a publicarlo en esa categoría pero no tiene la opción para el idioma español así que lo hago aquí. Ubicado como en la séptima temporada de Supernatural y la tercera de Dark Angel.
1. 1 Dean

No conozco tan en detalle la serie Dark Angel, sólo he visto la segunda temporada, así es que quienes sí la conozcan pueden hallar uno que otro error. Tómenlos como libertades de la autora.  
Y una vez más, aclaro que mis títulos apestan.

**1.**

**Dean.**

Cuando abre los ojos, una chica de tez morena y labios carnosos, está sobre él mirándolo con una preocupación que no alcanza a esconder tras su pretendida máscara de indolencia.

"Oye… oye… ¿estás conmigo?"

Dean no está seguro. La última vez que estuvo consciente, un poltergeist intentaba convertirlo en decoración de muralla y esa chica no estaba allí. "Vamos". La mano de la joven le palmotea el hombro en un gesto demasiado familiar mientras él intenta torpemente medio incorporarse del suelo. "Hay que salir de aquí".

Dean la sigue con la mirada mientras ella se aleja unos pasos y comienza a organizar con autoridad a los hombres y mujeres que se encuentran en la habitación (hombres y mujeres que él jamás había visto antes) en claro estado de alerta.

Justo frente a él, a tan sólo unos pasos, hay un sujeto en el suelo, pelo desgreñado y anteojos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y un andamiaje de metal torcido en sus piernas. Claramente, no puede moverlas. El sujeto hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia Dean, a todas luces un reconocimiento.

"Gracias, amigo", le dice.

Dean sólo lo mira de vuelta, desconcertado aún, y el hombre frunce el ceño.

"¿Estás bien?" pero antes de que intente siquiera hilvanar una respuesta, dos de los sujetos interpelados por la chica llegan al lado del hombre y lo izan para sacarlo de allí con una facilidad que Dean no habría esperado.

Él también se pone de pie y echa un vistazo a su alrededor sin tomar en cuenta el revuelo que existe en el ambiente. Necesita saber qué está pasando. Definitivamente no es la casa. Es un edificio medio en ruinas y con un hedor imposible a humedad y orines. Hay un boquete gigantesco en una de las paredes. Una explosión reciente, al parecer. Se acerca a la ventana y lo que ve a través del vidrio roto es una ciudad vieja, oxidada. Hay señales de batalla en edificios y calles. ¿El Apocalipsis? ¿No habían acabado ya con eso? Es como estar de nuevo en el futuro de Zacarías. En el fondo de sus oídos escucha la voz de la chica que está llamando a alguien con urgencia.

"¡Alec!".

Dean observa la calle bajo la ventana casi esperando divisar croatans aullando en las esquinas.

"¡Alec!" y entonces la mano de la chica se apoya en su brazo requiriendo su atención. "¡Alec! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" Sólo en ese momento Dean cae en la cuenta, con sorpresa, de que se está dirigiendo a él.

"Lo siento, cariño. Estás confundida. Mi nombre es Dean, no Alec".

La chica lo mira boquiabierta.

"No es divertido".

"No, no lo es", confirma Dean mientras continúa observando a su alrededor, confundido.

Ella lo mira preocupada ahora.

"Vamos. Larguémonos de aquí. Hablaremos más tarde". Lo agarra del brazo y lo obliga a caminar junto con los demás que ya hacen su retirada divididos en grupos de tres y de a cuatro. Se mueven por pasillos con cautela, bajando escaleras casi a gachas intentando esconder todo movimiento de quien quiera que les esté vigilando allá afuera. Dean actúa por imitación, decidido a seguir su instinto hasta que llegue el momento adecuado para aclarar lo que está sucediendo. La chica camina delante de él y de vez en cuando le dirige miradas llenas de aprehensión como si quisiera asegurarse de que no ha desaparecido. El hall está desierto cuando llegan por fin al primer piso y buscan el camino hacia la parte de atrás del edificio. Cruzan en la oscuridad por lo que debió haber sido el comedor de un lujoso hotel. Y Dean se pregunta cómo es posible que a pesar de la ausencia de luz, el salón aparezca tan nítido ante sus ojos. Se detiene y se mira las manos, curioso y asombrado. Puede ver uñas y nudillos con todo detalle. La chica también se detiene delante de él y lo llama en un susurro apremiante. Pero él no la escucha. Su atención ahora está en el espejo de uno de los pilares. Desde allí le observa Dean Winchester con el pelo crecido y el rostro y cuerpo de hace 15 años atrás.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Ahora sí que no entiende nada.


	2. 2 Alec

**2**

**Alec**

Cuando Alec abre los ojos está completamente solo en una habitación de motel. Alguien le ha cubierto con una manta con todo cuidado. Una nota en la mesa de noche en grandes letras, doblada en dos a manera de triángulo para darle altura, le comunica que quienquiera la haya escrito ha salido por cinco minutos en busca de café.

Mira a su alrededor. No hay nada familiar en esa habitación. Afuera es de noche. Lo último que recuerda es haber estado acarreando a Logan y su inutilizado exoesqueleto fuera del alcance de la explosión y entonces… nada.

Echa a un lado la manta y se levanta de la cama con toda precaución. El cuerpo le pesa una tonelada. Vaya sensación rara esa. Intenta oír el ruido del exterior pero al parecer el estallido también debe haber afectado su hiperaudición.

A los pies de la cama hay un bolso grande a medio abrir llamándolo a gritos para que curiosee en su interior. Nadie podría culparlo. Después de todo, lleva genes de gato en su adn que él nunca pidió y que lo han acostumbrado a inspeccionarlo todo. El bolso pesa bastante cuando lo levanta del suelo. Mierda. ¿Qué tan debilitado está? Lo suelta sobre la cama y apenas echa una mirada en su interior sabe que tiene más de una razón para inquietarse. Dentro hay muchas armas de distintos tipos que nadie podría adivinar que cupiesen en un espacio tan reducido. Hay cuchillos de caza que examina con toda atención, armas de fuego, escopetas y armas cortas, una Taurus, una Colt 1911 cargada con lo que parecen ser balas de plata, una caja con municiones, ¿cartuchos de sal?. En ese momento se abre la puerta y aunque el cuerpo no le responde con la rapidez acostumbrada, (cosa que comienza a molestarle seriamente) se hace de la Colt cargada y apunta.

El hombre se detiene en seco en el umbral sosteniendo dos porciones de café humeantes y una bolsa de papel con algo grasiento adentro. Es sorprendentemente alto, casi tanto como Joshua, y tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar mientras su mirada se mueve entre la colt y quien le apunta.

"Dean, baja el arma", dice al fin. Pero Alec es un soldado y no pretende hacerle caso al desconocido que tiene al frente de buenas a primeras.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Identifícate!"

Sam frunce el ceño con preocupación.

"Soy Sam, tu hermano".

Eso desconcierta a Alec.

"¿Mi hermano?... Como… Ben?"

Ahora el gigante también parece confundido además de preocupado.

"Ben no es nuestro hermano, él es tu…" y como si aclarar el asunto estuviera más allá de sus capacidades, deja escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Mira, te mostraré algo. Está en mi billetera. Sólo… no me dispares, ¿de acuerdo?"

Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos Sam pone los cafés y la bolsa en la mesa y mientras mantiene una mano en alto, con la otra busca en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"Te golpeaste muy duro en la cabeza esta vez, ¿no es así?".

Alec en ningún momento afloja el agarre sobre el arma ni deja de poner toda su atención en cada movimiento de Sam. Éste abre la billetera y la mantiene abierta para que pueda ver la foto que hay en ella.

"¿Ves? ¿Recuerdas ésta?"

Alec fija su visión intentando activar el habitual zoom sobre la imagen, una más de sus facultades transgénicas, pero algo debe estar realmente mal, muy mal, porque no puede. Entonces hace un impaciente gesto con el arma hacia la cama.

"Deja la billetera ahí"

Así lo hace Sam y se aleja un paso para que pueda cogerla sin aprensión. Cuando Alec mira la foto, lo que ve es su propia imagen al lado de la del gigante, unos cuantos años mayor, como un vistazo hacia su futuro yo, ambos sucios y claramente agotados pero sonrientes.

"Fue nuestra primera cacería después de volver a la carretera, ¿recuerdas?" explica Sam. "La tomaste con tu celular".

Y sí, realmente podría ser él, sin duda. Un poco más ancho de cara tal vez, con algo de arrugas alrededor de los ojos, el cabello más corto. Entonces, un mal presentimiento le pone la carne de gallina. Se vuelve lentamente hacia la ventana del motel, convertida en un espejo por la oscuridad afuera, y mira su reflejo.

"Oh, Dios", baja arma y billetera y se acerca al vidrio para ver mejor el rostro atónito que le devuelve el reflejo. "¡Soy un anciano!"

continuará...


	3. 3 Dean

**3.**

**Dean**

Avanzan por el pasillo de las cloacas hacia Terminal City. Al menos, eso es lo que le ha informado Max con esa expresión mezcla de preocupación e incredulidad en el rostro. La morena encabeza la procesión hablando por radio con un tal Dix, al que informa de cada cosa acaecida en las últimas horas.

"¡Una trampa!", le escucha decir "¡Era un maldita trampa! ¿Cómo pudo suceder?".

La cabeza de Dean está llena de ruidos. Cierra los ojos pero lo único que consigue es que los sonidos se hagan más intensos. Escucha las ratas moverse por los tubos de drenaje, el goteo de las cañerías. Percibe un murmullo de voces que proviene de la cloaca metros adelante, pero cuando abre los ojos de nuevo sólo ve a Max con el radio en la mano, atendiendo ahora a la respuesta de su interlocutor. Dean mira hacia atrás. A sus espaldas avanzan cinco personas más, dos de ellas lesionadas, que susurran entre sí y le echan una mirada de nerviosismo cuando se dan cuenta que los está observando. No están con ellos el hombre de los lentes y el par que lo llevaba en andas. Los dejaron en el centro de la ciudad antes de hundirse en las alcantarillas.

Cuando Max acaba la transmisión, se vuelve con un suspiro de cansancio hacia Dean.

"Tengo que reconocerlo: estabas en lo cierto al dudar de la transacción".

Y ahí está de nuevo esa mirada que le hace sentir como si le estuvieran estudiando las entrañas.

"¿Estás bien?", le llega la voz de la muchacha y la mano de ella se posa en su hombro mientras continúan caminando.

"Yo… no lo sé", Dean vigila todo a su alrededor, confundido y molesto. "Estoy bien,… supongo,…" ¡Dios! Si tan sólo cesara ese murmullo constante en sus oídos. "…Salvo por el hecho de que estoy perdiendo el juicio…"

Max se detiene en seco y le da un manotón que lo hace trastabillar hacia un costado. De pronto toda la preocupación se ha convertido en enojo y dolor en el rostro femenino.

"No bromees con eso", le reprende ella con la voz seca. Puede ver por el rabillo del ojo que los otros también se han detenido a sus espaldas. El tiempo se congela, los ojos de la muchacha clavados en los suyos como buscando una explicación a su actitud que él no le puede dar. Luego, Max reinicia la marcha y Dean la sigue en silencio, notando que el ruido en sus oídos ha bajado de nivel. Nadie pronuncia una sola palabra por el siguiente cuarto de hora hasta que alcanzan el borde de la cloaca.

Y cuando emergen del túnel, Dean cree haber ingresado a la dimensión desconocida. Hay seres con escamas, con pelos, con garras, paseándose por las pasarelas metálicas al lado de la gente normal, algunos con armas en sus cintos y otros con ellas en la mano. Los mira boquiabierto mientras continúa avanzando detrás de Max hacia el edificio adyacente en cuyo interior les espera otro grupo de fenómenos, afanados en diversas tareas. Se distrae con una mujer gato sentada atrás de un escritorio y termina estampado en el pecho de uno de esos seres con cara de reptil de cuyas fauces cuelga un cigarro puro:

"¡Cristo!", suelta sin pensarlo.

Nada sucede salvo que el ser frunce el ceño tanto como se lo permiten sus escamas.

"Hum. ¿Qué sucede, Niño Bonito?"

Eso es suficiente para que Dean cambie sus aprehensiones por indignación y se aleje de un salto del sujeto.

"¿A quién le dices "Niño Bonito?"

El ser lo mira un instante, perplejo, y luego se vuelve hacia Max.

"¿Qué le hicieron al chico?"

Max levanta y baja los brazos en un gesto de rendición.

"Ha estado así desde la explosión, Mole".

"Alec necesita reposo" interviene una voz a espaldas de Dean y cuando éste voltea a buscar a su dueño, no puede evitar soltar una ahogada exclamación de asombro al ver frente a él un humanoide peludo y alto, más alto aún que Sam, luciendo lo que parece ser un rostro canino.

"Alec diferente"

El humanoide se inclina hacia él para contemplarlo con mayor atención. Dean se inclina en el mismo ángulo paralelo a medida que se le aproxima y luego lo aleja con una mano intentando actuar de forma diplomática.

"Espacio personal, por favor, amigo".

El humanoide-perro sonríe.

"Alec reposa en su departamento", declara. "Entonces Alec ya no será diferente".

"No creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles, Joshua". Y allí está de nuevo esa mirada de Max. Esta vez pareciera estar sopesando sus reacciones frente a la manada de fenómenos que le rodean. De pronto, Dean se siente el tema de un ejercicio de observación. Tiene que salir de allí, buscar a Sam, buscar a Bobby, encontrarle el sentido a todo aquello.

"No, él…" señala hacia el hombre-perro. "… Joshua… tiene razón. Seguro que después de un buen descanso tendré las cosas más claras en mi cabeza". Ahora Max le observa con expresión indescifrable.

"Lamento haberles causado tanta molestia… " Oh, oh. Los ojos de Max se estrechan, clara señal de desconfianza. Al parecer, las palabras fueron las equivocadas. Lástima no saber nada acerca de este Alec. "… pero me retiraré a mi cuarto…"

"Departamento", le corrige Joshua.

"… a mi departamento… claro… y en un par de horas…" truena los dedos y sonríe "…¡como nuevo!"

"Joshua acompaña a Alec", se ofrece el hombre-perro.

"¡No!" se niega demasiado bruscamente tal vez porque ahora el tal Mole comparte con la muchacha la misma mirada inquisidora. "No es necesario" y comienza a retroceder distraídamente hacia la puerta del edificio. "Ustedes… continúen con lo que estaban haciendo". Pero cuando alcanza la entrada se detiene, inseguro de hacia donde enfilar sus pasos.

"No tienes idea de dónde está tu departamento", escucha la voz de Max detrás suyo. No es una pregunta. Es una afirmación.

Dean suspira resignadamente y se da vuelta para enfrentarla.

"Mira, er… Max, ¿correcto? No sé qué está sucediendo, pero yo no soy Alec, lo siento, mi nombre es Dean, Dean Winchester, y tengo que irme de aquí. Así que, si no te importa…"

"Vic, deténlo" ordena Max pero en cuanto el X6, en un movimiento difuso, se le pone al frente e intenta agarrarle el brazo, Dean instintivamente lo golpea y de un manotazo lo hace llegar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Estupefacto, Dean apenas tiene tiempo de recuperarse de la sorpresa antes de que otro par de X6 armados caigan sobre él. Todos sus conocimientos de lucha, aprendidos durante décadas de duro entrenamiento junto a su padre, se ven potenciados por la fuerza sobrehumana que parece poseer ahora. Incluso Mole intenta intervenir y termina estampado en el suelo con la dignidad hecha trizas.

"De acuerdo, Niño Bonito. Tú lo pediste" y mientras Dean continúa ocupado haciendo polvo a sus atacantes, abre cajas y busca en su interior hasta que encuentra una ampolla con la que carga una pistola. Hasta el momento Max sólo ha presenciado, atónita, cómo Alec arremete contra todo el que se le pone por delante. Justo en el momento en que decide intervenir, Dix le alcanza el intercomunicador porque Logan quiere hablar con ella. Con fastidio se vuelve hacia la pantalla mientras Dix apunta la cámara hacia ella.

"¡Logan, no es el momento!"

"¿Qué sucede, Max?" uno de los X6 aterriza en el escritorio, haciendo que la imagen se desestabilice por un momento. "¿Qué fue eso? ¡Max, contesta! ¡Max!"

Max respira profundo antes de responder y evitar que el hombre muera de angustia al otro lado de la comunicación.

"Es Alec. Está actuando de manera extraña", y se hace a un lado para dejarle ver lo que está ocurriendo en la sala justo en el momento en que Mole llega hasta Dean y le dispara un pequeño dardo en el cuello. Casi instantáneamente, Dean/Alec cae al suelo completamente fuera de combate. Max suspira con alivio mientras Mole, triunfante, le muestra la pistola inyectora.

"De acuerdo. Llévenlo a la enfermería y… átenlo".

"¿Qué le sucede?

"No lo sé", le cuenta mientras observa cómo cargan al X5 en una camilla. "Él dice que su nombre no es Alec sino Dean. Espero que termine con eso y retorne a la normalidad pronto porque…"

"Espera…"

El tono de voz de Logan la obliga a mirar la pantalla. El hombre está muy serio y hasta parece que ha palidecido.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dijiste Dean?"

Max frunce un poco el ceño y se pone en guardia para escuchar algo que, por la reacción de Logan, podría no gustarle.

"Sí".

Logan toma un respiro antes de continuar.

"...Dean… Winchester?"

continuará...


	4. 4 Alec

**4**

**Alec**

"Dean, me estás asustando"

"Mi nombre no es Dean", le contesta Alec mientras se mueve de un lado a otro de la habitación observándolo todo, buscando una explicación lógica para lo que está sucediendo allí . No le gusta ni un poco la situación y menos aún el hecho de que el grandote esté de pie bloqueándole a propósito el camino hacia la puerta y mirándole como si de pronto le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza en la espalda. "Por cierto, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Sam, soy tu hermano Sam".

Alec se detiene frente al otro.

"Mi hermano". Repite sopesando la información. Entrecierra los ojos haciendo ver su desconfianza. "¿Cuál es tu designación?"

"Mi… ¿qué?"

Alec resopla y vuelve a su paseo de león enjaulado.

"Olvídalo".

Sam sacude la cabeza.

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Me estás mareando".

Pero Alec también está mareado por las circunstancias. Se detiene frente a la ventana desde donde se pueden ver las luces de otro pabellón de habitaciones y del estacionamiento.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En un motel en Madison, Winsconsin"

"¡¿Qué?" se vuelve sorprendido hacia Sam. Debo irme. Ahora."

"¡Oye, oye! ¡Espera!" El grandote lo atrapa firme del brazo. Alec forcejea pero el agarre, para su sorpresa, no cede. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Seattle. Debo volver a Terminal City".

Sam frunce el ceño, desconcertado.

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Dean. No hemos estado en Seattle desde hace por lo menos un año. ¿Y qué es Terminal City?"

"Mira, amigo. Con mucho gusto te daría una clase magistral sobre lo que ha sucedido en Seattle durante los últimos años ya que parece que no ves las noticias pero, en serio, tengo prisa, los míos necesitan mi ayuda así que…". De improviso, gira el brazo que tiene atrapado por sobre el de Sam, bloqueándoselo, para descargar de inmediato un rodillazo en su bajo vientre. ¡Eso es!. Si los superpoderes transgénicos te fallan, el factor sorpresa siempre funcionará. Sam se dobla ante el doloroso golpe sin embargo, antes de que Alec pueda hacer uso de su breve ventaja, el gigante arremete de cabeza contra su estómago haciéndole caer al suelo con violencia e inmovilizándolo con el peso de su cuerpo de casi dos metros de altura. Alec pierde el aire y para cuando lo encuentra, Sam se las ha arreglado para voltearlo y torcerle el brazo tras la espalda. Mierda. Se ha convertido en un inútil Ordinario.

"De acuerdo" le dice Sam casi en el oído mientras soporta sus corcoveos. "Éste es el plan: iremos con Bobby, él sabrá qué hacer. No te preocupes, Dean. Vamos a ayudarte".

"¡Yo no voy con ningún Bobby quien quiera que sea ese!¡Suéltame, maldición!

"Es Bobby o un hospital. Puedes elegir".

"Me escaparé, lo sabes".

Sam respira profundo.

"Escucha, Dean…"

"¡Yo no soy Dean!"

"Como sea, escúchame. Los dos queremos saber qué está pasando ¿no? Yo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta y tú quieres regresar con… tus amigos. Dame unos días para aclarar las cosas. Si no logro hallar una solución razonable, yo mismo te llevaré hasta Seattle. ¿De acuerdo?".

Las posibilidades y circunstancias desfilan en la mente de Alec a toda velocidad: ha envejecido por lo menos diez años, un gigante se dice su hermano, se encuentra a medio país de distancia de los suyos y lo peor de todo, ahora es un Ordinario, en un cuerpo 100 veces más lento al que aún no empieza a acostumbrarse. Suspira con resignación.

"De acuerdo".

"¿No tratarás de escapar entonces?"

"No lo haré", promete, y la presión sobre su cuerpo cede al fin. Pero mientras caminan hacia el estacionamiento media hora más tarde, cargando dos bolsos de pertenencias personales y una de armas, Alec ya piensa a mil por hora cómo lo hará para deshacerse de la vigilancia del hombretón. Sólo necesita averiguar algunas cosas de este Sam (y de Dean, por supuesto), reconocer el campo de batalla y luego podrá configurar un plan de acción a seguir.

Y entonces cuando llegan a su lugar en el aparcamiento…

"¡Wow! Amigo, ¿éste es tu auto?" Alec mira boquiabierto y con los ojos brillantes hacia el vehículo negro que tiene ante él.

"Es…", Sam se detiene para buscar las palabras porque va a sonar raro indiscutiblemente. "Es el auto de Dean", dice al fin porque es la verdad.

Alec deja escapar un silbido de admiración.

"¡Qué buen gusto!" y abre la puerta del pasajero casi con reverencia antes de deslizarse en su interior. "¿Qué modelo es?" mientras pregunta y Sam echa a andar el motor para llevarlos a la carretera, estira una mano hacia la guantera y la abre para investigar su interior.

"Un Chevy Impala 1967", le contesta Sam, incómodo por tener que presentar a su hermano su propio auto.

"¡Wow!" Alec extrae la caja de credenciales y comienza a hurgar en ellas. "¡Medio siglo!"

Sam se vuelve hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Medio siglo?"

"¿Cómo se las arreglan con el mantenimiento?".

Credenciales del FBI, Servicio Nacional de caza y pesca, Seguridad Nacional…

"Tú lo…Dean se encarga".

…Servicio de Salud, INTERPOL, ¿Inspector de bikinis?.

"Yo tengo una moto Ninja". Deja la caja de regreso en la guantera y extrae una Beretta que de inmediato Sam le arrebata con un rápido movimiento de su mano libre.

"Si tú no eres Dean, ¿cómo debo llamarte entonces?"

"Alec"

"Bien, Alec. ¿Qué tal si te acomodas y duermes un poco? Será un viaje de toda la noche".

"No necesito dormir".

Comienza a hurgar en el bolso de cosas personales de Sam que había estado en el asiento trasero hasta hace unos instantes.

"¡Hey, deja eso!"

Alec extrae una camiseta y la despliega con admiración.

"Amigo, eres como un sasquach... O un Hombre-Perro, como Joshua. ¿Cuánto mides?"

"Dean…"

"Alec", le corrige de inmediato.

"Alec", concede Sam.

"¿Sí?"

"Cállate y duerme". La mandíbula tensa y los nudillos blancos sobre el volante le indican a Alec que no debe tentar su suerte. Al menos, no hasta que aprenda a controlar y sacarle mayor partido a su nuevo y torpe cuerpo.

Se vuelve entonces hacia la ventanilla tratando de visualizar algo en la oscuridad de la noche. Dios, ¡cómo extraña su visión nocturna! Y se admira al descubrir que está agotado. Tanto que no termina de darse cuenta cuando su organismo simplemente decide buscar el descanso que necesita y se duerme mientras él se sigue preguntando qué tan difícil sería intentar la fuga en la próxima gasolinería.

continuará...


	5. 5 Dean

**N/A:** A los que están siguiendo este fanfic, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pido disculpas por actualizar tan lento, pero estoy tratando de ser cuidadosa para no cometer errores. Gracias por la paciencia. :)

**5**

**Dean**

Dean despierta en una camilla, la boca pastosa y la sensación de que un camión le ha pasado por encima. Dos veces. Al lado suyo, sentado en una silla de ruedas, se encuentra el hombre de las gafas, ese del edificio abandonado, observándolo con suma atención. Realmente perturbador. Al fondo de la habitación, el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, está ella, la morena de genio corto y cara de limón agrio (que, por cierto, le recuerda perfectamente a Sam en sus malos momentos).

Dean quiere llevarse una mano al rostro en un intento de aclarar las ideas, pero no puede. Descubre que tiene grilletes en muñecas y tobillos que le atan a la camilla. Por supuesto, debió haber imaginado que las cosas irían por ese camino. Busca con la mirada a la morena, Max, según recuerda, y le sonríe maliciosamente.

"Oh, pequeña pervertida" le guiña un ojo. "Si querías diversión, sólo tenías que pedirla".

La morena rueda los ojos con impaciencia pero antes de que Dean pueda continuar en su plan de mortificarla, una fotografía es plantada ante sus ojos. En ella, una pareja con su hijo sonríen al lente de la cámara. El chico no tiene más de quince años, quizás menos y lleva anteojos. Él sabe quiénes son esos… Cole… Collins… ¿Cale?... Entonces, algo en la mente de Dean hace click. Vuelve su atención hacia el hombre de la silla de ruedas, que es quien sostiene la fotografía en su mano, y examina con ojos entrecerrados sus facciones.

"Te conozco", le dice.

Max bufa desde el fondo de la habitación.

"Obviamente, Alec. ¡Es Logan!".

Pero ni Dean ni Logan le están prestando atención en ese momento. El hombre sonríe.

"Así es, me conoces".

"Ya no eres un niño".

"Nop".

Se miran el uno al otro en silencio por unos momentos, un poco admirados y otro poco ponderando la situación.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?", pregunta Logan en un tono casi reverente.

"No lo sé, amigo. Estoy esperando en primera fila a que alguien me responda eso".

"Cuando Alec apareció en mi departamento, pensé que estaba delirando a causa del virus. Pero más tarde, entendí, conociendo todo el asunto de Manticore, que sólo podía ser un clon tuyo o algo así".

Dean se ríe entre dientes. Es eso o comenzará a trepar por las paredes tratando de comprender de qué diablos le está hablando Logan y, además, intentando asimilar que tiene un clon superdotado al que ahora está usando como recipiente.

"¿Les importaría compartir con la clase?"

Ambos hombres miran al mismo tiempo a Max.

"Él me salvó la vida", explica Logan.

"¿¡Alec!"

"No" y señala al hombre en la camilla. "Dean Winchester".

"Sus padres tenían un sucio espíritu vengativo anclado en la línea sanguínea familiar" aclara Dean. "Les ayudé con eso."

"Yo tenía 14 años en ese entonces y el espíritu iba tras de mí, el miembro más joven de la familia. Casi termina conmigo pero Dean salvó mi vida arriesgando la suya".

"Fue un trabajo difícil".

"Sí, lo recuerdo bien".

Max los mira a uno y otro, manos en cintura. ¿Se están riendo de ella?. Si se pone a sacar cuentas, resulta que Alec es once años más joven que Logan. Es imposible que el transgénico a los ¿qué? ¿tres? ¿cuatro años? hubiese hecho tal cosa como salvarle la vida al periodista cibernético. Y menos aún defenderlo de un espíritu. Tales cosas no existen.

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido", protesta.

Dean simplemente la ignora y se vuelve hacia Logan.

"Er…¿Te importaría…?" y señala con un gesto de su cabeza las restricciones en sus muñecas y tobillos.

"Oh, perdón" dice Logan y empieza a abrir cerrojos. Max en un segundo está al lado de ambos hombres.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?"

"Está bien, Max. Tranquilízate.

Pero Max no le quita la mirada de encima como una fiera acechando a su presa mientras Dean se masajea las muñecas libres allí donde las restricciones dejaron cierto ardor.

"Con calma, señorita. No muerdo", le asegura y los ojos de la mujer parecen taladrarlo.

Con los pies liberados también, desciende de la camilla frente a la figura del cibernauta prestando atención por primera vez a la silla de ruedas en la que se encuentra el hombre.

"Oh, amigo. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Hiciste enojar a la dama?"

Logan, aún arriesgándose a una reprimenda de Max, ríe ante la broma.

"Gajes del oficio, larga historia. Ya habrá tiempo de contarla".

"A propósito de tiempo, sé que voy a arrepentirme pero tengo que preguntar: ¿qué año es éste?"

"2023"

"Oh, mierda".

"Y tú estabas en el año…?"

"2014"

Con un suspiro de resignación, el cazador se acerca al ventanal que da al pasillo, por primera vez también dándose cuenta que la sala forma parte de una enfermería u hospital. El vidrio le devuelve la figura estilizada de su juventud.

"Así que… ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿20? ¿21?

"De hecho, 24"

"Wow. Me siento como Benjamín Button"

"¿Quién?"

"No importa"

Max se ha movido hasta detenerse unos pasos más atrás de Dean, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el rostro duro como la piedra. Puede verla en el reflejo del vidrio.

"Lo que quieras decir, dilo de una vez, Max", la exhorta Dean.

Ella lo mira unos instantes, también a través del ventanal, antes de responderle.

"Si tú no eres Alec, lo cual, por cierto, no termino de creer, entonces ¿dónde está él?"

Dean lo piensa un momento.

"Supongo que cazando un poltergeist en Madison, Winsconsin, nueve años en el pasado".

Max entrecierra los ojos, sopesando la respuesta.

"Digamos que te creo: ¿cómo lo traemos de vuelta?"

Dean se voltea y la mira de frente para que ella pueda ver que no hay atisbo de mofa en él.

"Quisiera poder responder eso, pero no puedo, no lo sé".

"Entonces ¿qué hacemos?"

Dean se vuelve hacia Logan que los observa desde su silla de ruedas.

"Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Sam".

Continuará…


	6. 6 Alec

**6**

**Alec**

Ya es de día cuando Alec despierta, la cabeza contra la ventanilla del copiloto, preguntándose en qué momento se rindió al sueño.

"Oye, bello durmiente", lo llama Sam y le da un remezón en el hombro. "Ya llegamos".

El lugar parece el patio trasero de la casa de Joshua, sólo que en versión XL. Montones de autos oxidados se apilan unos sobre otros alrededor de una vieja casa de dos pisos.

"¿Llegamos adónde?" Alec se estira con pereza sintiendo con toda satisfacción cómo sus huesos se acomodan correctamente en brazos y piernas luego de tantas horas de inmovilidad.

"A casa de Bobby".

Sam se apea del auto y se dirige de inmediato a la entrada sin esperar a comprobar si Alec le sigue o no. El tal Bobby ya se encuentra en la puerta con la vista fija en el Impala. Es un hombre mayor, lleva barba y una desgastada gorra de béisbol sobre la testa. Saluda a Sam con un casi imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza.

"Sam"

"Bobby"

Y ambos se vuelven hacia Alec en una muda invitación, que sabe más a exigencia, para que se les una.

"De acuerdo", se dice a sí mismo Alec mientras abre la puerta del vehículo y baja de él. "Aquí vamos de nuevo", con un vigoroso portazo cierra el auto y se encamina hacia la casa.

"Dean", le saluda el hombre de barba y Alec de inmediato rueda los ojos con toda la intención de iniciar sus protestas.

"Alec" informa Sam antes de que el ex -transgénico llegue a abrir la boca. "Su nombre es Alec". Bobby mira al cazador con una expresión de "me estás fastidiando ¿no?". Luego, con toda calma, se vuelve hacia el nombrado.

"Alec", le saluda. Éste se ríe a medias.

"Sí que conocen la palabra efusividad. ¿eh? Supongo que usted, señor, es el sabio de la tierra de Oz que me llevará de regreso a casa. ¿Podemos entrar ya?" y sin esperar respuesta ingresa a la casa mientras Bobby le dirige una mirada inquisidora a Sam y éste le responde con un agobiado encogimiento de hombros. "Muero de hambre. ¿Dónde está la cocina? ¡Wow! ¿Todo esto es suyo?" ha descubierto los montones de textos arrumbados en el suelo y en los anaqueles y los mira con admiración. "Desearía que Joshua estuviera aquí. Él ama los libros casi tanto como la pintura".

Un carraspeo por parte de Bobby lo saca de su deslumbramiento.

"Mencionaste que estabas hambriento", le recuerda. "El desayuno espera por ustedes dos, así que…" y le hace una seña en dirección a la cocina.

Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora Alec no se ocupa de otra cosa que no sea zamparse todo el huevo y tocino del que es capaz. Sam apenas ha tocado su propio sándwich y su café se enfría en el tazón mientras la preocupación se apodera de su rostro. Ese que tiene al frente sigue siendo su hermano, el mismo semblante, los mismos gestos y sin embargo, hay algo en él que se le hace ajeno. Desearía poder introducirse dentro de esa perturbada cabeza para arreglar el problema, pero hace mucho que juró, a ese mismo hombre que ahora repasa el fondo del plato con un trozo de pan para no desperdiciar ni lo más mínimo de su desayuno, que no volvería a hacer tal cosa en su vida. Bobby, por su parte, de brazos cruzados en su silla, sólo se ha dedicado a observar en silencio, mesurando cada uno de los movimientos de quien está devorando sus provisiones. Alec, súbitamente, toma plena conciencia de ser el objeto de atención de los dos pares de ojos. Es algo realmente embarazoso. Con un movimiento deliberadamente lento, el ex transgénico aparta de sí los platos y encara a los dos hombres que lo tienen retenido allí.

"Bueno," dice entrecruzando las manos sobre la mesa "¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora, si lo deseas, puedes ir y echar un vistazo a todas esas cosas interesantes que encontraste en la sala".

El tono condescendiente en la voz del hombre mayor no pasa desapercibido en sus oídos como tampoco la orden implícita en sus palabras de dejarlos solos para conversar en privado.

"¿En serio?".

"En serio".

Alec pasea su mirada de uno a otro, tratando de mantener un semblante neutro. Esto no puede ser tan bueno.

"De acuerdo, entonces", aparta de un impulso la silla de la mesa para poder incorporarse, pensando en alcanzar la puerta de salida en el minuto en que los estantes lo oculten a la vista de los dos hombres.

"Alec" le habla Sam y Alec se detiene. "Prometiste darme unos días".

Demonios. ¿El sujeto es psíquico o algo así?

Fuerza una sonrisa políticamente correcta antes de contestar.

"Por supuesto" y sale de la habitación.

Cuando Alec desaparece tras el umbral, Sam mueve las puertas correderas hasta dejar sólo el espacio suficiente para espiar los movimientos del hombre en la sala contigua.

"Demonios, Sam", le espeta Bobby apenas voltea hacia él.

"Te lo advertí".

"¿Qué tan fuerte azotó la cabeza esta vez?"

"Lo mismo me pregunté al principio pero comienzo a temer que se trate de algo más. ¡Si oyeras las cosas que me cuenta!".

"¿Piensas que se trata de algún espíritu? ¿Qué está poseído?"

Sam niega con la cabeza.

"No. El tatuaje, ¿recuerdas? Debe ser algo más".

Por un momento ambos guardan silencio.

"¿Esquizofrenia?", sugiere Sam con la cabeza gacha y la mirada de reojo como si le avergonzara siquiera mencionar dicha posibilidad.

"Sam…" empieza su reproche el cazador.

"Piénsalo, Bobby. Después de todo lo que ha vivido ¿no sería razonable?"

"Entonces, lo mismo vale para ti".

"Yo no alcancé a calentarme la punta de los pies antes de salir del agujero. ¡Dean pasó cuarenta años allí! Y luego lo mío, el fracaso con Lisa, sus problemas con el alcohol y si a eso le sumamos que nunca ha estado en las mejores condiciones mentales, no es extraño entonces que quiera cambiar de nombre e inventarse una historia que cree a pie juntillas".

"Estamos hablando de tu hermano, Sam. El hombre que te crió desde que tenía cuatro años, hombre justo y servidor del cielo, no de cualquier otra persona".

Sam cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

"Tienes razón. Olvídalo. Pensemos en otra cosa".

Mientras tanto, Alec ya se ha dado cuenta, tras asomarse a la ventana, que no será tan fácil evitar al par de jóvenes rottweiller que en algún momento, mientras él llenaba su estómago, el tal Bobby debe haber soltado en el patio. Ambos canes le miran como si él fuera la pieza mayor de una sesión de caza.

Así es que ha terminado abriendo libros y asomándose a sus páginas primero por distracción y ahora francamente interesado. Algunos están escritos en lenguas muertas hace varios siglos y, por lo poco que ha logrado descifrar, se refieren a cosas tan increíbles como brujas y hechizos, vampiros y hombres-lobo. No sólo eso. Algunos, más legibles, indican la manera de acabar con criaturas extrañas con balas de plata y cimitarras benditas. Otros, incluso, acompañan las explicaciones con diagramas detallados de cómo arrancarle el corazón a una Criatura de la Noche antes de enterrarlo en sal y prenderle fuego. De inmediato acude a su memoria la imagen del bolso lleno de armas en el cuarto del motel. Mierda. Se ha topado con unos asesinos rituales psicóticos. Se voltea a mirar las puertas entreabiertas que lo separan de los dos hombres en la cocina. Daría su brazo derecho y parte del izquierdo por saber qué están planeando esos dos hacer con él.

"Dean" y de repente un hombre con gabardina y aspecto descuidado está de pie a su lado.

"¡Wow!" Alec deja caer los libros con estrépito. "Amigo, ¿quieres provocarme un ataque cardiaco?"

Sam y Bobby llegan corriendo desde la cocina, abriendo de golpe las correderas, al escuchar el estruendo.

"¡Castiel, espera!"

Pero Cas está muy ocupado invadiendo el espacio personal de Alec para darse por aludido ante el llamado de Sam.

"¿Dean?", repite el ángel y antes de que el ex transgénico pueda responder con alguna bravata, el sujeto lo aferra firme de la barbilla inmovilizándolo para su inspección. Como nunca, Alec se siente intimidado por las maneras del sujeto y apenas logra ordenarle a su cuerpo mantenerse calmado mientras el otro lo mira directo y profundo a los ojos.

"Tú no eres Dean"

Alec bufa.

"¡Es lo que he estado diciendo!"

Sam se acerca entonces, despacio, el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto.

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

Con un movimiento seco, el ángel libera a Alec y camina hacia Sam.

"Él no es Dean" Castiel también está confundido. "Bueno, supongo que esto lo explica todo", dice bajando la mirada, casi en un susurro, perdido en sus reflexiones. Sam lo trae de vuelta sacudiendo su brazo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Es la razón por la que vine. Hay una situación anómala gestándose y no puedo identificarla. Lo único que he podido sacar en conclusión es que la anomalía proviene de este punto".

Los dos hombres y el ángel centran su mirada en Alec. Oh, oh, eso no es bueno. Sam avanza hacia él con una mirada tan amenazante como la del mentado Cas. Tanto que Alec no puede reconocer en él al tipo amable y preocupado de unos minutos atrás.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Alec suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

"Una vez más: Me llamo Alec. Alec McDowell o si lo prefieres X5-494, designación número 331845739494".

Sam lo estudia detenidamente, aturdido por la respuesta.

"Qué. Eres. Tú"

"Un transgénico. ¡Vamos, hombre!. ¡Tienes que haber escuchado acerca de nosotros!. ¿La revuelta de Jam Pony? ¿Terminal City? ¿Te suena algo?"

Sam guarda silencio por un momento.

"No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando. ¿Dónde está Dean?"

"No tengo idea. Ni siquiera lo conozco."

"¿De dónde has venido?"

"Vivo en Seattle y me gustaría mucho volver allá. Ahora. Gracias".

"Quizás la pregunta correcta no es _dónde,_" todos se vuelven ahora hacia Castiel "sino _cuándo_".

Tras algunos segundos Sam parece comprender y retorna su atención a Alec.

"¿Tu fecha de nacimiento?"

"¿Qué? ¿Me añadirás a tu agenda? ¡Qué tierno!"

"¡LA FECHA!"

"Cálmate, amigo. Cuida tu presión arterial. Nací el siete de mayo de 1999".

Silencio. Sam y Bobby intercambian miradas.

"¿Qué?" Alec no comprende la reacción de ambos.

"Chico," dice al fin Bobby. "Creo que no te gustará saberlo".

"Debo irme", anuncia Castiel de sopetón.

"Pe…pero, ¡no puedes!" Sam no cree lo que oye. "¡Tienes que ayudarnos a remediar esto! ¡Tienes que traer de vuelta a Dean!"

El ángel niega con la cabeza.

"No puedo", responde. "No todavía, al menos. En cuanto tenga noticias, volveré" y diciendo así desaparece en el aire con el sonido de un batir de alas ante el estupor de Alec.

"¿Dónde… dónde se fue?"¿Acaso el tipo era un transgénico de alguna serie que él no conocía? Pero Sam no está interesado en responderle su duda.

"Bobby, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé, hijo. Supongo que tendremos que esperar".

"¡No podemos! ¡No sabemos en qué situación pueda encontrarse Dean! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

Alec mira el techo con impaciencia y deja escapar un resoplido

"¡De acuerdo, caballeros!", los interrumpe. "Es suficiente. Me largo de aquí".

Pero apenas hace el primer movimiento, Sam ya está frente a él sujetándolo del brazo y una vez más Alec maldice su inusitada debilidad.

"Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que sepamos dónde está Dean" sisea Sam.

"¡No sé dónde está Dean! ¡Apenas sé dónde estoy parado yo mismo!¡Busca tus respuestas por tu cuenta! ¡Yo tengo cosas importantes por hacer!" y entonces, sin saber cómo, acaba golpeando violentamente la espalda contra la pared. Las ampolletas de las lámparas explotan al unísono esparciendo vidrios en todas direcciones.

"¡Sam…!" Bobby habla y parece una advertencia. "No"

Alec mira, aturdido, a su alrededor. Sam está de pie, a dos metros de distancia. Imposible. Se incorpora con cuidado, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su atacante que mantiene los puños apretados y la respiración forzada, conteniéndose.

"Ustedes están jodidamente locos", declara Alec.

"¡Cuida tu boca, chico!" lo regaña Bobby con firmeza. "No sabes de qué estás hablando".

Sam cierra los ojos, con expresión de cansancio y se retira hacia una esquina, dándole la espalda.

"¿No?" con una mano el ex transgénico abarca los estantes en toda su extensión. "¿Qué hay en todos esos textos entonces? Sólo hablan de asuntos demoniacos, de muerte y ritos extraños"

Bobby deja escapar un suspiro de hastío.

"No es lo que tu piensas, muchacho".

"Quizás me drogaron para reducirme a un simple ordinario", sólo está divagando, él mismo lo sabe, pero quizás si consigue hacerles bajar la guardia lo suficiente, logrará salir de allí con vida. "¿Qué tienen pensado hacer conmigo?"

"Basta ya, Alec", la voz de Sam, sosegada ahora, le llega desde un costado. El hombre tiene los hombros caídos como si soportara un gran peso en sus espaldas. Sostiene un periódico doblado en la mano. "Necesito traer a mi hermano de regreso. Necesito que te quedes" Se acerca a paso lento. Alec comprende que esta vez no quiere intimidarlo. Se detiene cuando están frente a frente. "Y tú necesitas quedarte". Sam extiende el diario frente a sus ojos y el mundo se derrumba alrededor de Alec cuando lee la fecha en letras de serifa:

**24 de septiembre 2014.**

**continuará...  
**


	7. 7 Dean

**7**

**Dean**

"Esto no es divertido"

Acaba de terminarse él solo una botella de whisky y ni siquiera está mareado.

"Metabolismo rápido, muchacho", le recuerda Mole, con una sonrisa y una botella de cerveza en la mano, desde el otro extremo del sofá en el departamento de Alec. "Vas a necesitar 10 galones de eso para comenzar a sentir cosquillas en los pies".

El cazador chasquea la lengua contra el paladar mientras deja a un lado la botella vacía.

"Es como tomar jugo de frutas… sin la fruta".

Durante las últimas horas, le han contado todo sobre Terminal City, el Pulso, Manticore. Todavía está digiriendo la revelación. Se suponía que el alcohol lo haría más fácil.

"Alec solía disfrutar de la bebida también" le comenta el humanoide. "Organizaba competencias de resistencia con quien fuera para buscar su propio límite (y ganar algún dinero extra, por supuesto). En ocasiones, pasaba toda la noche vaciando botellas y aún así nunca logró saber cuál era su tope porque los otros paisanos siempre caían primero".

Dean observa cómo la expresión del transgénico se suaviza y se transforma en casi una sonrisa mientras recuerda la situación que está narrando.

"¿Cómo es Alec?" le suelta sin pensarlo.

El transgénico se tensa por un instante como si el recuerdo de la ausencia de su compañero de armas en el presente lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

"Muy parecido a ti. Quizás un poco más parlanchín, encantador, ya sabes, dotes manipulativas. Pero es un buen tipo también, leal, preocupado… un buen amigo."

"Lo siento, camarada", le dice honestamente y Mole lo mira con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Perdiste a tu amigo. Y me tienes a mí a cambio".

Mole suelta un medio gruñido.

"No es tan grave" y toma otro sorbo de su cerveza. Pero Dean sabe que está mintiendo. Los embusteros se reconocen entre sí. Y mientras observa cómo el transgénico juega su mejor carta de indolencia, no puede dejar de admirarse por la situación en la que se encuentra y en la que jamás pensó estar. Por lo general, él no se sienta a conversar, trago en mano, con seres llenos de escamas que se comportan como seres humanos inteligentes. En otro tiempo, en otra vida, Mole ya tendría un agujero gigante en su cabeza reptiloide. Y mientras piensa en aquello, alza la mano inconscientemente hacia el rostro de Mole porque quiere tocar la piel dura como coraza y convencerse de que no es una broma. Sin embargo, la mirada del transgénico lo detiene en seco.

"¿Puedo…?", pregunta entonces.

Mole lo mira fijo.

"¿Te gustan los dedos en tu mano?"

Súbitamente, el escandaloso sonido de una alarma se distribuye por la ciudad.

"¡Mierda!" exclama Dean y se tapa los oídos. No ha podido acostumbrarse a sobreescuchar todos los sonidos aún cuando Gem ha estado tratando de enseñarle cómo controlar el asunto. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Llamado al Puente de Mando" responde Mole mientras se pone en camino hacia la puerta. "Malditos Ordinarios", jura por lo bajo. "Podría apostar que son ellos otra vez".

"Pensé que a ustedes les agradaban los humanos", Dean le sigue dos pasos atrás. "Quiero decir, Logan es un Ordinario ¿no?"

"Logan tiene trato especial porque nos ha facilitado muchas cosas y… por su "asunto" con su Majestad, la Bruja Reina".

"¿Quién?

"Max"

"Oh".

"La verdad es que no puedes confiarte un segundo en ellos. ¿Aquella explosión en el viejo Astoria? ¿allí donde hiciste tu triunfal aparición? Fueron ellos. Nos tomaron en pelo para sacarnos de nuestro metro cuadrado seguro".

Pero Dean no ha escuchado sus últimas palabras.

"¿Max tiene un asunto con Logan?".

Mole lo mira un instante y se ríe.

"Vamos. Hay que apurarse, **Niño Bonito**"

"Mole…", le reclama el cazador en tono de advertencia.

"Disculpa".

Cuando ingresan a la sala, Dean de inmediato recibe el saludo de quienes se cruzan en su camino. Allí están Joshua, Gem, Vic (que resultó ser un excelente jugador de póquer); Dalton, el chico de quince años, que se dedicó la tarde entera a observarlo con atención desde un rincón mientras el resto de los presentes lo ponía al tanto de la historia de Terminal City; Luke, que pasa frente a él como una exhalación mientras alza su mano en saludo, camino a las escaleras de la plataforma superior donde ya se encuentran Max y Dix. Arriba, Max discute algo con Dix inclinada sobre la consola. Apenas mira a su alrededor, comprobando la llegada de los compañeros, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Dean. Rápidamente, su expresión se torna dura e infranqueable, como si un muro de concreto cayera frente a ella. Luego vuelve a concentrarse en la tarea que está realizando.

"Me odia"

"No es cierto", niega Mole. "Es sólo que no puede hostigarte cuando las cosas se van poniendo negras como lo hacía con Alec".

"Pues a mí me parece que piensa que yo lo asesiné".

Dean puede comprenderla en todo caso. Está usurpando el lugar de un amigo, al parecer muy cercano, sin ninguna posibilidad clara de poder recuperarlo prontamente. Y si no fuera por las infidentes palabras de Mole minutos atrás, pensaría también que se trata de un amigo demasiado cercano por el grado de resentimiento que demuestra la morena.

"Señor,… er… Alec… quiero decir,… Dean", Dalton se ha aproximado hasta quedar a su lado. "¿No debería usted estar allá arriba también?, quiero decir… bueno…", el chico pasa el peso de su cuerpo de uno a otro pie nerviosamente mientras habla. "Usted aún es el segundo al mando… ¿O no?... o sea… demonios". Los hombros del muchacho bajan en actitud de derrota

Dean lo mira, divertido ante la inseguridad del muchacho.

"Dalton, ¿verdad? Tú debes ser otro de los buenos amigos de mi clon" el cazador piensa entonces que el transgénico debe haber sido un buen tipo, tal como le ha dicho Mole, dada la lealtad y amistad que ha logrado inspirar en todos, sin límite de edad.

Mole resopla y ríe a la vez.

"Dalton besa el suelo que Alec pisa".

E inmediatamente los colores suben a las mejillas del muchacho.

"No es tan así", se queja lanzándole una mirada asesina a Mole. "Es sólo que él se preocupa por nosotros, nos entrena,…"

"…Y sabe cómo conquistar a todas las féminas que se le cruzan por delante", completa Mole.

"Vaya", Dean mueve aprobatoriamente su cabeza, "Creo que mi clon me está cayendo en gracia".

En ese momento Max se asoma desde la plataforma superior.

"De acuerdo, compañeros". Todos callan, prestos a escuchar sus palabras, su voz se hace notar sin gran esfuerzo. "Acabamos de tener otro intento de sabotaje desde el exterior, sin embargo, ya está controlado. Sé que algunos, a pesar de todo, mantienen lazos cordiales con gente de allá afuera, pero debemos comprender que la situación con los ciudadanos de Seattle es irregular. Tenemos aliados y detractores, por lo tanto, debemos ser muy cautelosos. Como todos ya estarán enterados, no contamos con nuestro segundo al mando, al menos, por un tiempo". las miradas se vuelven al unísono hacia Dean. "Hasta que la situación se normalice, Mole tomará ese cargo". El cigarro puro está a punto de caer de la boca del transgénico al oír aquello. "Les pido la mayor cooperación. Pueden retirarse".

Mientras la multitud comienza a desbandarse, Max permanece apoyada en el barandal del puente, observando cómo un buen número de los asistentes rodean a Dean. El hombre parece ser el chiche del momento. Tampoco es de extrañar, pues se ha pasado la mayor parte de los dos días que llevan esperando noticias de Logan haciendo relaciones públicas con ellos.

"Nuevo Alec tiene amigos. Yo también soy su amigo ahora".

Max sonríe al darse cuenta de la presencia de Joshua a su lado.

"Pensé que extrañabas a Alec".

"Extraño a Alec, sí, pero mientras tanto, Nuevo Alec está aquí."

Max respira profundo. Abajo, Dean es todo sonrisas con Gem.

"Joshua, ¿y si Alec no vuelve?"

"Alec volverá"

"Pero…"

"Él volverá. Tú lo verás".

Gem está coqueteando con Dean. Vaya fidelidad la de la chica. Se suponía que hace tan sólo unos días su relación con Alec se había tornado en algo más serio (bueno, tan serio como se podría esperar tratándose de Alec) y ahora no tiene empacho en coquetear con Dean que es una persona completamente diferente. Max cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza. No pienses eso, Max, se recrimina a sí misma, nosotras no creemos que Alec se ha ido. Alec está allí y sólo hay que traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Max no cree que él es Nuevo Alec, ¿verdad?"

Max siempre se sorprende de la capacidad de Joshua para leer sus pensamientos.

"No, Josh. No lo creo."

"Bueno, ¿cómo lo explica Max? Él no es Alec tampoco."

"No lo sé. ¿Algún tipo de memoria genética? O quizás la explosión dañó su cerebro… Quizás… quizás…", la tercera posibilidad no sale de su boca. Considerar que Alec ha comenzado a perder el juicio, como Ben, simplemente, no es admisible. No soportaría pasar por eso otra vez.

Las risas provenientes de abajo la arrancan de sus tristes pensamientos. Es Gem que se ríe mientras Dean se acomoda en una de las sillas giratorias. La chica pide que alguien le consiga tijeras y una peineta y de inmediato Dalton aparece con ellas en la mano.

"¿Qué dem…?" pero de inmediato Max tiene la respuesta a su interrogante no formulada al ver que Gem inspecciona el largo del cabello de Dean en la nuca. Cuando Max llega a la planta baja, la improvisada peluquera le está pidiendo a Dalton que consiga además un par de espejos. La morena se planta frente a Dean, manos en cintura, observándolo con fijeza mientras Gem ahora busca algo con que proteger la ropa del transgénico. Dean no se inmuta.

"Vas a gastarme si continúas mirándome así, ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Mmm… ¿cortando mi cabello? ¿tornándome un poco más buenmozo? ¿mejorando mi apariencia?"

"Como primera cosa, esta sala es parte del comando central…"

"… y es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro. Vamos, Maxie, no seas aguafiestas. Además, Gem insistió".

La morena mira a Gem que sostiene un trozo de tela en sus manos.

"Sólo será un momento, Max. En veinte minutos entraré a la Guardia, así que…" y levanta los hombros como dando a entender que es la resolución lógica del asunto.

"¿Y no puede esperar?".

Gem entonces mueve sus ojos hacia la puerta y cuando Max mira en esa dirección ve al menos a tres muchachas X5 rondando el pasillo como si hubieran entrado en celo, echando miradas disimuladas hacia el interior del salón.

Sí, el chiche del momento.

Se vuelve hacia Dean.

"¿Y qué hay con el código de barras en tu cuello? Cuando salgas de aquí todo el mundo lo verá"

Dean la mira desconcertado.

"¿Código de barras? ¿Tengo un código de barras en mi cuello? Dalton, acércame ese espejo".

Max rueda los ojos mientras Dean mueve el espejo en varios ángulos intentando ver.

"Si voy a un supermercado, ¿podrían leer mi precio en la caja?"

"¿Es que acaso no puedes tomar algo en serio? Parece que no comprendes la gravedad de la situación en la que nos encontramos todos: nosotros sin poder contar con el Alec que conocemos, tú con tu delirio del 2014, allá afuera tenemos enemigos que están esperando cualquier paso en falso que demos para atacar ¡Y TÚ QUIERES CORTARTE EL PELO!"

Pero Dean ahora maniobra el espejo que tiene en la mano hasta hacerlo empatar con el que Dalton sostiene a sus espaldas.

"Mhm", es lo único que le contesta, absorto en admirar el tatuaje en su cuello.

"¿Quieres dejar de jugar un momento antes de que decida patearte el trasero?"

Dean gira en la silla hasta quedar frente a la morena y le dedica una semisonrisa antes de responder.

"Dime, cariño: ¿cambiaría mi situación, y la de Alec, si me rasgara el pecho en desesperación y clamara al cielo? No lo creo. Así que aquí estoy tratando de enfrentar el trance y mantener mi mente despejada hasta que tu novio me entregue la información que necesito y solo entonces decidiré el siguiente paso a seguir. ¿Queda claro?". Y se vuelve hacia Gem. "¿Qué hay de ese corte de cabello, nena?"

Dalton lo mira boquiabierto en admiración.

"¿Estás seguro de que no eres Alec?"

No, ese no es Alec. No el que todos conocen. No el que ella conoce. Pero Max se calla y prefiere salir del salón, tratando de no pensar en la tercera posibilidad que atormenta su mente.

Continuará…


	8. 8 Alec

**8**

**Alec**

Las fotos estaban en una caja en el cofre del Impala. No había pensado en prestarles mayor atención cuando las encontró pero, ¿qué más da? Habrá cambiado su cuerpo pero en el interior sigue siendo el mismo gato curioso de siempre.

Por eso ahora está allí, sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la casa de Bobby, examinando los fantasmas de una niñez ajena. Sam le ha explicado lo mejor que ha podido la historia de sus vidas, algo que Alec aún no termina de asimilar del todo. Fantasmas y demonios no son su área. Lo suyo es la racionalidad con que fue educado en Manticore, las estrategias de combate y el desarrollo de habilidades físicas. Nadie le narró cuentos en la cama (como lo hizo su psicótico gemelo, Ben, a Max) que pudieran hacerle más fácil ahora figurarse el mundo del que le ha hablado el cazador.

Se ha detenido en la fotografía de un niño de unos cuatro años que sostiene a un bebé en brazos cuando Sam se asoma por encima de su hombro.

"¿Lucías así a esa edad?", le pregunta mientras se instala a su lado.

El niño en la foto, Dean sin duda, tiene ojos verdes y miles de pecas, el mismo rostro que le devolvía su reflejo en los ventanales de la sección médica en cada chequeo semanal.

"No precisamente" y pasa a otra fotografía, la de una mujer rubia y hermosa con el mismo bebé en brazos. "Nos rapaban la cabeza. Vestíamos un buzo que era también el uniforme. No íbamos mucho de shopping, te imaginarás. Tampoco nos retrataban por diversión, sólo para documentar nuestra evolución."

Sam le ve examinar detenidamente la fotografía que sostiene en sus manos.

"Tiempos difíciles, ¿no?".

En un segundo, las imágenes que aún lo atormentan en sus sueños de vez en cuando pasan ante sus ojos. Las murallas grises, los calabozos del Psy Op, la luz roja del láser inundando su retina, las voces de mando ordenando olvidar todo rastro de independencia…

"Manticore nunca fue una fiesta".

"¿Eso estaba en Seattle?".

Alec niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

"En ese tiempo, cuando éramos niños, estaba en Gillete, Wyoming. Después que Max y los otros huyeron, la base pincipal se trasladó a Seattle".

Alec levanta otra de las fotos para observarla mejor. En ella aparecen Dean, Sam adolescentes y alguien que parece ser su padre, los tres sonriendo a la cámara, a la orilla de un lago en un día lleno de sol.

"Yo también tenía una familia en Terminal City. O algo parecido".

"¿Joshua?"

Alec sonríe recordando al grandulón.

"Sí. Él es mi mejor amigo. Y están Max, Mole, Dix, Luke, Gem…" Se pierde por un momento en el recuerdo. "Gem", repite bajito antes de proseguir en tono normal. "Todos nosotros eramos una gran y disfuncional y heterogénea familia". Guarda la foto junto a las otras y cierra la caja. "Ahora no tengo nada".

Sam no puede sino comprender su desazón.

"Encontraremos una solución, Alec."

Alec sabe que no está sólo tratando de reconfortarlo, realmente Sam necesita creerlo. El regreso de Dean está en juego también. Le sonríe a medias.

"Sí, por supuesto".

"¿Qué tal una cerveza?"

Alec tiene un momento de duda ante la invitación. Ya ha comprobado que las cosas aquí no son como cuando él aún era un transgénico.

"No sé cómo reaccionaré en este cuerpo, amigo. Quizás me emborrache demasiado pronto."

"Bueno,… averigüémoslo. Podría ser divertido".

Ambos entran en la casa y Sam le señala el refrigerador en la cocina.

"Ve por las cervezas. Yo traeré el laptop. Haremos algunas averiguaciones en la red mientras Castiel se digna regresar".

Alec obedece y allí, dentro del refrigerador, entremedio de otras provisiones, encuentra un pack de cervezas a medio abrir. Extrae dos y examina las etiquetas con admiración.

"Amigo, el proveedor de Bobby debe ser muy bueno".

Sam, claramente, parece no entender a qué se refiere.

"Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?"

"¡Vamos, hombre!. Cerveza, tocino, café, todo en una misma casa. Estas cosas no son fáciles de conseguir".

El cazador lo mira ahora realmente confundido.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Y de pronto, como si un rayo cayera desde el cielo sobre su cabeza, las pistas de un acertijo que no sabía que estaba resolviendo encajan en el orden correcto.

"¿Alec?"

Pero Alec continúa aferrado a la manilla del refrigerador abierto mirando en su interior.

"¿Estás bien?"

Las luces altas y brillantes, ni un parpadeo siquiera, la alacena llena, Sam y su laptop eternamente conectado a la red…

"No ha ocurrido ningún colapso electromagnético todavía, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"Contéstame".

Aunque quizás no quiere escuchar la respuesta.

"Pues,… no".

Alec cierra el refrigerador lentamente mientras su cerebro le grita a toda voz "¡Esto está mal! ¡Esto está mal!"

"Y… qué año dijiste que era éste?"

"2014"

Oh, mierda.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

…esto está mal, está mal, muy mal…

"Nada… Yo necesito… necesito… No importa. Iré a descansar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo", responde desconcertado el cazador mientras Alec se retira hacia el segundo piso a paso rápido y cierra la puerta del cuarto tras de sí.

Bobby se asoma desde la sala.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Y Sam sólo puede encogerse de hombros.

Arriba, dentro de la habitación, Alec pasea de un lado a otro intentando clarificar su mente. Si el ataque terrorista que sumió al país en el tercer mundo aún no ha ocurrido, entonces ¿qué ha sucedido con Max, con Ben, con él mismo? ¿habrán podido escapar o también eso ha cambiado? ¿Está sufriendo su yo más joven un nuevo paso por Psy Op? ¿Lydecker habrá logrado preservarlo una vez más de la eutanasia? (Nunca entendió por qué se había empecinado tanto el hombre en mantenerlo con vida a pesar de las claras señas de pensamiento independiente que siempre demostró, pero su intercesión estaba señalada en su expediente por más sorprendente que el hecho pudiera parecer). La ansiedad comienza a ganar terreno en su ánimo a medida que se da cuenta de la impotencia en que está sumida su situación. Se encuentra viviendo en un mundo ajeno a él, con reglas distintas y sin amigos porque Bobby y Sam ciertamente han sido muy comprensivos considerando todo el asunto pero, mal que mal, no son sus amigos, lo son de Dean (¡demonios! son su familia) y el regreso del cazador es lo que los ocupa en primer término. El peso de la soledad repentinamente cae sobre él. Necesita buscar a los suyos. Algo tiene que hacer.

En el primer piso, Sam ha intentado comenzar la investigación en la red pero al querer determinar el tópico de búsqueda, se encuentra con que no tiene idea qué palabras tipear. ¿Intercambio de almas? ¿Intercambio intertemporal de cuerpos? En algún momento de su vida leyó artículos sobre algunos casos extraños que podrían calzar en el escenario actual. Recordaba uno en Rusia, el de una bailarina del Bolshoi que, tras recibir una descarga eléctrica, juraba ser una persona distinta procedente de la Inglaterra de la época victoriana. Hablaba en inglés, mostraba un modo distinto de caminar y de gesticular, ya no supo más cómo bailar, pero nadie le creyó. Terminó recluida en un sanatorio. Hubo otro caso en Canadá, si mal no recuerda, en que un hombre despertó una mañana hablando ndebele. El caso fue tratado psiquiátricamente y el sujeto tuvo que reaprender su vida y adaptarse lo mejor que pudo a su nuevo contexto. Espera que ese no sea el caso de Dean y Alec.

"Quizás debieras ir y ver cómo se encuentra".

La voz de Bobby lo trae de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

"No lo sé, Bobby. Debe estar agotado. Estos dos días han sido muy estresantes para él. Dejemos que descanse".

Bobby no parece muy convencido pero no hace amago de insistir.

"Si tú lo dices…"

Y entonces el batir de unas alas llena la habitación.

"Pero, ¡Cas! ¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"¿Dónde está Alec?"

Bobby y Sam intercambian miradas desconcertadas antes de que el más joven conteste.

"Está en su habitación…"

"Tienes que detenerlo."

"¿Qué?"

"Hablé con Joshua. Los eventos tienen que ser reparados, no cambiados".

"¿Qué eventos?"

"En el futuro".

"¿Qué va a pasar en el futuro?"

"No lo sé. No estoy autorizado para entrar allí. Pero Alec sabe".

Entonces Sam comprende.

"…Y va a intentar cambiar las cosas. ¡Oh, Dios!".

Corre escala arriba hacia el dormitorio que Bobby les ha facilitado, seguido por el viejo cazador. La ventana está abierta y la cama vacía. Alec se ha ido.

Continuará…


	9. 9 Dean

**9**

**Dean**

Cuando Dean y Max llegan a casa de Logan, ex de Joshua, el ciberperiodista está terminando de hacer ajustes en el exoesqueleto recién refaccionado y la visión del aparato deja a Dean boquiaberto.

"¡Vaya, mi amigo! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Robocop?"

Logan ríe de buen humor.

"Es un exoesqueleto, una creación de un amigo mío, Ralph. Me lo regaló después de mi accidente tras haber intentado otros métodos de recobrar la movilidad".

Dean lo rodea con lentitud, la vista fija en el mecanismo del artilugio.

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"Pues, verás…" y comienza a señalarle algunos puntos. "¿estos circuitos? avanzan hacia…

Una leve carraspera interrumpe su entusiasta explicación. Ambos hombres buscan su procedencia. Max.

"Muchachos, ¿nos concentramos?"

Logan entonces se acomoda la pierna del pantalón sobre el exoesqueleto disculpándose con la mirada con el cazador y se dirige hacia la consola central donde despliega en pantalla un mapa meteorológico.

"No tengo buenas noticias para ti, lo siento. No he podido encontrar a Sam todavía, sólo algunas inexplicables tormentas que podrían ser...

"…actividad demoníaca", completa Dean inclinándose en el escritorio para estudiar el mapa.

"Exactamente".

La morena le dedica una mirada sorprendida al cibernauta.

"¿Qué sabes tú acerca de esas cosas?", inquiere cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo … aprendí una cosa o dos después de mi pequeña experiencia sobrenatural". El color sube a sus mejillas mientras contesta a sabiendas que acaba de revelar su lado menos científico. "Sé como suena, una locura, pero tenía que saber".

Dean continúa frente a la pantalla observando con atención los cambiantes colores en ella.

"Hay actividad desde Seattle a Lawrence" comenta, pensativo. Eso no le produce ningún buen presentimiento. Aún recuerda, y muy bien, lo ocurrido en el cementerio de la pequeña ciudad con su hermano, Lucifer y Miguel.

"Sí. No sé por qué. Lawrence, como casi toda Kansas, es un poco más que una ciudad fantasma".

"Triste. Yo nací allí".

"Lo lamento, amigo".

"No importa ahora. ¿Qué más puedes decirme?

"Bueno, la actividad comenzó el día de la explosión, cuando aterrizaste en el cuerpo de Alec".

"¿Puedes darme una copia en papel de todo esto?"

"Seguro, no hay problema".

"¿Es sólo eso? ¿Por eso me pediste que viniera aquí?"

"Sí, pero…además, pensé que esto podría interesarte".

Le alcanza un tablet-pc en cuya pantalla se lee:

_Concebido: 10.8. 1998 - 08:25  
(Genetista Dr. Henry Winer)  
Locación: Labs Vivadyne _

_Donador esperma #1469-299 _

_Donador óvulo #456-2-34-00 _

_Madre suplente #23 _

_Ingeniería genética realizada con fecha__ 10.8. 1998 - 13:45 _

_Tipo sanguíneo O-negativo (Donador Universal) _

_Gemelos realizados con fecha 14.8.1998 _

_Fecha de nacimiento 7.5.1999 (Labs Vivadyne)_

"¿Qué es esto?"

"El expediente de Alec"

"¡¿Qué?" exclaman Dean y Max al unísono y la morena se acerca hasta poder mirar lo que exhibe la pantalla.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?", pregunta ella.

"Tengo contactos en todas partes", le contesta Logan con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para Dean.

"¿Dijeron tus contactos quién es el donador de esperma, este 1469-299?"

"Me temo que no. Intenté encontrar su identidad pero el expediente estaba bloqueado en ese punto y parece ser que la información original está en el archivo personal de Sandeman, el cual, por supuesto, está desaparecido".

"Sandeman", el cazador se vuelve hacia Max. "No es ese el hombre que jugó a ser Dios con ustedes,… quiero decir, con nosotros?".

"Sí, es él. Joshua lo llama Padre".

"Y…", prosigue Logan, "…adivinen qué otro expediente está bloqueado de la misma manera".

Es una pregunta retórica y Logan no espera que sea contestada. Aún así no puede evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la morena en forma delatora. Dean la señala con el dedo.

"¿El suyo?" y ante el asentimiento de Logan, "¿Por qué?"

"No lo sabemos todavía".

"Hum", gruñe el cazador retornando su atención al expediente. "Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes. Como sea. ¿A qué se refieren con Psy-Op? ¿lavado de cerebro o algo así?".

"Pérdida de la memoria, reindoctrinación, supresión de emociones, reprogramación". Le informa Max. "Duele. Mucho".

Dean no puede reprimir una mueca.

"Parece que el chico lo ha pasado mal. Cuatro paseos por Psy Ops y seis castigos disciplinarios en ¿qué? ¿once años? Es mucho, ¿no?".

Max le arranca en un movimiento el tablet de las manos. Dean le señala con el dedo dónde es que ha leído lo dicho.

"Justo ahí, en blanco y negro y negrita".

Logan frunce el ceño.

"¿No lo sabías?"

La morena niega en silencio.

"Sabía sobre Berrisford, Ben y la primera vez con mi fuga… pero… las otras ocasiones…" comienza a leer en voz alta. "_Infracción del reglamento en relación a contacto con personal externo; Infracción del reglamento en relación a posesión de material de contrabando; Infracción del reglamento en relación a desobediencia hacia una orden directa; Infracción del reglamento en relación a posesión de material de contrabando e insolencia contra un oficial superior…"_

Dean no puede evitar soltar un silbido.

"Suena a mí".

"No es divertido, Dean", le reprocha seriamente la morena sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. "No es agradable cuando te manosean el cerebro hasta que no quieres saber quién eres tú nunca más".

El cazador también habla con seriedad.

"Créeme, puedo imaginarlo".

"_Debido a pasados y presentes problemas disciplinarios, una misión fallida y la psicosis presentada por el gemelo de la Unidad, se ordena la eutanasia de X5-949 con fecha 18 de Septiembre del 2020 por el comité de Psy-Op. Su cuerpo será asignado a la sección forense para estudios y rescate de órganos_… ¡Oh, Dios!".

"¿Iban a asesinar a Alec?" Logan siente un estremecimiento ante sus propias palabras. Se había preocupado de conseguir el expediente pero sólo había leído de él los detalles más a la vista. Lo que escucha ahora es una amarga sorpresa también para él. A pesar de todo, siempre ha sentido simpatía hacia el joven transgénico, en gran parte por su apariencia tan semejante, sino idéntica, a la de quien le había salvado de la muerte que inevitablemente le esperaba debido a la maldición sobre su familia. Pero también porque tras la fachada arrogante y autosuficiente del soldado perfecto, había podido vislumbrar al niño sin infancia y al joven en busca de su lugar en el mundo. Pensar en que alguien hubiera querido desecharlo como simple producto fallido, simplemente le revuelve el estómago.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?", inquiere Dean, cuya expresión refleja tanto rechazo ante la idea como la de Logan.

"Renfro", Max continúa revisando el expediente a gran velocidad. "Ella lo quería para misiones en terreno y reproducción. Esperen…hay algo más".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Esa no fue la primera vez que intentaron eutanasiar a Alec". Sus ojos se mueven con rapidez reglones arriba. "Hubo tres ocasiones más, una de ellas inmediatamente después de Berrisford… No puedo creerlo"

"¿Qué?"

"_El procedimiento de eutanasia no fue realizado por orden del Teniente Coronel Donald Lydecker_".

Los tres guardan silencio mientras digieren la información.

"¿Por qué Lydecker haría algo como eso?"

Logan se encoge de hombros.

"A causa del asunto de "compañeros de procreación" tal vez?"

"¿Compañeros de procreación? ¿Qué es eso? Suena a casamiento de mascotas."

Pero Max no está prestando atención. Está demasiado ocupada uniendo cabos, encontrando sentido a muchas cosas en torno a Alec, en las palabras de Joshua con respecto a la confusión en el interior del joven soldado, recordando la manera en que lo ha tratado desde el momento en que se conocieron. No es que él tampoco haya puesto mucho de su parte para hacerle saber el tormento por el que debió pasar todos esos años salvo por un par de frases sueltas y demasiado crípticas para llegar ella a comprender su verdadero significado. En su imaginación aún puede ver la figura del transgénico en el mesón de Crash, sosteniendo un vaso de whisky en la mano el que, sin embargo, no poseía el poder de mitigar los recuerdos que le estaban atormentando. _¿Crees que la vida era difícil cuando teníamos diez años? ¿Algunas clases, un lavado de cerebro, algunas maniobras fuera? ¿Crees que eso era difícil? Bueno, créeme, luego se volvió mucho peor. Así que hacías lo que debías y luego tratabas de olvidar. Y cuando no podías olvidar, ellos tenían maneras de hacer que no te importara"._

"Ella y Alec…", se encarga de explicar Logan a Dean, "…son, supuestamente, ... ejem ... compañeros de reproducción".

"Oh". Situación incómoda. "Uh… er…", Dean titubea, repentinamente cohibido por el hecho de que su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Alec, hay sido tasado como un instrumento de procreación y que su supuesta compañera en el hecho se encuentre justo al frente suyo y que resulte ser la amada de quien está haciendo lo imposible por ayudarlo en su situación. "Y…bien, Max…" se dirige a ella tratando de mantener un tono completamente neutral. "… ¿por qué podría ser tan importante que tú y Alec, específicamente, ...bueno, que ustedes dos hicieran hijitos juntos?"

"No lo sé, no me interesa. Pero quisiera que Alec volviera, ahora, ya", dice en voz queda, pensativa y entonces mira a Dean "… lo que sea que eso signifique".

El cazador levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

"Lo juro, nena: yo también. Ésta no es mi idea de mantenerse joven".

Al voltear hacia Logan el cazador ve que el ciberperiodista observa a la muchacha con intensidad, la mandíbula en tensión. Aquí se cocina algo de lo que él aún no se ha enterado, al parecer.

"No te preocupes, Max. Lo encontraremos…" asegura Logan en ese tono calmado tan característico de él y luego agrega enfatizando las palabras, " …y te lo regresaremos".

Max vuelve su cabeza hacia Logan.

"¿Estás insinuando algo?"

"No, nada", dice Logan defensivamente.

Oh, vaya. Debió haberlo supuesto. Dean se aclara la garganta intentando diluir la tensión.

"¿Quizás… quizás debería chequear esas tormentas?", y sí, parece que da resultado porque la atención retorna a la causa que los tiene reunidos allí. Logan se aparta de Max y va hacia la consola desde donde envía la información a la impresora.

"Estará en un minuto".

"¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?"

"Seguro, ¿qué cosa?"

"Tenía un amigo, él era casi mi padre. Me gustaría saber si está vivo todavía y si está viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre".

"¿Su nombre?"

"Robert Steven Singer, vivía en South Dakota"

"Dame un segundo. Mientras tanto, una cosa más por mí también". Logan extrae de una vieja carpeta en uno de los estantes un sobre que entrega a Dean. Éste lo mira inquisitivamente. "Ábrelo".

Dean examina primero el sello con fecha del 2014 y luego la escritura en el destinatario. Parece su letra. Y más aún lo parece cuando despliega la misiva que va acompañada de un par de fotografías digitales impresas de lo que aparenta ser una correccional. Mira nuevamente a Logan.

"¿Yo te envié esto?"

"Tú dímelo".

Dean lee la carta y mueve la cabeza lentamente en negación.

"Lo siento, compañero." Se lo devuelve. "Yo no te lo envié. No todavía, al menos."

"Bueno, tenía que preguntar".

Mientras la impresora trabaja, en otra esquina del cuarto suena una alarma. Proviene de un computador que está procesando información en forma continua. Logan va hacia él y acciona el teclado para guardar el resultado en un archivo. Dean curiosea por encima de su hombro.

"Sam solía hacer eso cuando teníamos una investigación problemática. ¿Qué estás buscando?"

En pantalla, hay una línea de símbolos.

"Estamos intentando traducir unas runas antiguas pero todo lo que he obtenido son aproximaciones, nada realmente concreto".

El cazador pasea su mirada por la primera línea y lee:

"_Y entonces, la nueva simiente alcanzará la tierra_. ¿Qué es? ¿La última novela de Dan Brown?".

Mientras Logan se sorprende, la actitud de Max, quien ha permanecido amurrada a espaldas de los dos hombres, cambia de inmediato.

"¿Puedes traducirlo?", pregunta ansiosa mientras se les acerca.

"Es enoquiano. Un amigo mío me enseñó", les explica el cazador.

"Tengo fotos del texto restante". El cibernauta hace el amago de comenzar a buscar entre pilas de documentos pero entonces Max se acerca aún más a Dean claramente ansiosa.

"Yo tengo todo el original" mira al cazador y luego a Logan. "Actualizado".

Se da la vuelta y descubre ante el cazador su espalda completamente revestida por las runas tatuadas en su piel. Dean queda atónito por unos segundos (aunque no es por verle la piel desnuda como puede creer Logan quien se revuelve en su lugar, incómodo por la situación).

"¿Dean?"

"He visto esto antes"

"¿Qué es?"

El cazador respira profundo antes de contestar.

"Palabras desde el Cielo".

Continuará…


	10. 10 Alec

**Gracias a tods por sus comentarios y perdón por el retraso en la actualización. Creo que las musas se me escaparon esta vez.**

**10 **

**Alec**

Se dirige hacia Gillette, Wyoming.

No se encuentra demasiado lejos de South Dakota pero él aún está adecuándose a la nueva situación. Al 2014. De ahí que el viaje le ha resultado largo y estresante. Se ha robado una motocicleta. Había pensado en hacerse de una lo más parecida a la Kawasaki Ninja que solía conducir allá, en su tiempo, en Terminal City, pero finalmente ha escogido una Tourer BMW suficientemente cómoda para viajes largos y espaciosa para guardar su nueva ropa (porque el que esté perdido en el tiempo y el espacio no significa que no pueda vestir con estilo) y el laptop que acaba de comprar con una de las tarjetas de crédito falsas de Dean. No se siente cómodo usando esos pedazos de plástico. Necesita tener billetes en la mano. Es por eso que está allí ahora, en un pequeño bar de un pequeño pueblo en el límite entre los dos Estados. En el fondo del establecimiento hay una mesa de billar donde, está seguro, puede batir a unos cuantos parroquianos. Sólo espera que su habilidad con el taco no se haya esfumado junto con sus facultades transgénicas.

Y mientras aguarda a que el ambiente se anime, sentado en la barra, con el celular de Dean en la mano, mira el pedazo de página que le ha arrebatado a un ajado directorio telefónico. Lo ha pensado toda la tarde y aún no se decide a llamar. ¿Qué va a decir?, ¿que un proyecto secreto gubernamental está produciendo niños de probeta manipulados genéticamente? Según pudo comprobar en Internet (¡oh, gran Internet que todo lo sabe!) el tema es uno de los grandes mitos de la época igual que Roswell y el Área 51 y los agujeros nazis en la antártica y el proyecto HAARP y el autoatentado de las torres gemelas. Un periodista serio no lo escucharía. Así y todo, tiene que intentarlo. Lanza un suspiro antes de comenzar a marcar. El teléfono al otro lado suena tres veces antes de que le contesten.

"Logan Cale". Sí, es la misma voz, con un tinte más jovial, pero de todas maneras la misma. "¿Hola?"

Amigo, no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte. Eso quisiera decirle pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta.

"¿Quién es?"

Al final, no dice nada.

"Oye, quizás tú sí tienes suficiente tiempo libre para gastar bromas por teléfono, pero yo trabajo ¿sabes? y…"

Alec cuelga antes que el periodista termine la frase. Necesita llegar a Gillete antes de volver a intentarlo. Al menos entonces habrá conseguido alguna prueba de que sus palabras no son invento de fanáticos. Eso espera en todo caso. Deja el teléfono sobre la mesa junto con el pedazo de página pensando en tomarse una cerveza para aquietar su ánimo. Casi de inmediato, el sonido estridente de una melodía rockera le anuncia que alguien está llamando a Dean.

Sam.

Otra vez.

"¿No vas a contestar, cariño?", la camarera lo observa divertida desde el otro lado del mesón. Alec mira la pantalla unos segundos más antes de rechazar la llamada. Otra vez.

"No es importante", y le dedica su mejor sonrisa a la camarera. Es todo lo que podrá ofrecerle esa noche (¡maldición!) porque, aunque quisiera disfrutar un poco más de la atención que definitivamente la rubia camarera está ansiosa por prestarle, hay cosas más urgentes que debe atender.

Alec recorre con la vista las mesas de billar que comienzan a ocuparse. Observa pacientemente cómo los jugadores ordenan cervezas, se desafían y hacen sus apuestas hasta que una billetera gorda en el bolsillo de un camionero de brazos tatuados capta su atención. El tipo parece saber lo que hace con el taco, pero ya lleva sus buenas rondas de cerveza y es todo un fanfarrón. Alec no tarda en hacerse aceptar como un contrincante fácil de ganar.

Deja pasar la primera ronda observando el juego de su contrincante y la segunda, calibrando sus propias capacidades. A la tercera comprueba que, al menos en ese tema, sigue siendo el mismo.

Un par de horas más tarde la billetera del camionero ha perdido casi todo su volumen y Alec es unos cuantos cientos de dólares más rico. El camionero no recibe bien la derrota pero lo deja partir, aparentemente, sin mayor escándalo. Alec no se percata de la mirada cómplice que el tipo cruza con un par de sujetos de talla similar a la suya mientras se retira hacia la puerta no sin antes dedicarle otra sonrisa coqueta a la camarera y depositar un par de billetes en la pechera de su delantal.

No necesita superpoderes para darse cuenta de que tres hombres lo han seguido hasta el estacionamiento.

"Oye, cara bonita", lo llama el camionero desde unos metros atrás pero Alec, que finge contar los billetes, no se da por enterado. "¡Te hablo a ti, hijo de perra!".

"¿Perdón?" y al tiempo que se vuelve tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que no puede cargar contra tres gorilas como aquellos confiando sólo en su fuerza física como lo hacía antes. "¿Te refieres a mí?

"Me escuchaste. No te puedes ir con mi dinero".

"No es tuyo ahora. Perdiste. Yo gané. ¿Lo recuerdas?".

"Ese es el dinero de mi jefe. Lo necesito de regreso".

Los otros dos avanzan lenta y amenazadoramente desde atrás hasta cortarle la retirada hacia su motocicleta.

"¿De verdad?". Se guarda los billetes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Lo siento, amigo. No me importa. Tengo un corazón cruel y tú una cabeza hueca. Piénsalo dos veces la próxima vez".

El tipo aprieta los puños con rabia.

"Pues, no podemos dejarte ir".

Los dos sujetos continúan acercándosele peligrosamente. Alec saca la cuenta de que lo sobrepasan en estatura por lo menos en diez centímetros.

"Oh, sí. Siempre es más fácil de tres a uno. Resultado seguro, ¿no?" y se lleva la mano lentamente al bolsillo donde ha guardado el dinero como si fuera a entregárselos. Pero antes de que se asome algún billete, carga contra el sujeto que tiene más a la mano con un certero puñetazo en la quijada. El hombre cae poco elegantemente sobre el cofre de una camioneta, aturdido. El camionero no pierde tiempo y de inmediato inmoviliza a Alec por la espalda disponiéndolo para que el restante sujeto lo ataque sin piedad. Pero el ex - transgénico no ha estudiado tres tipos de artes marciales para caer tan fácilmente. De una patada en el punto preciso, se asegura de que su atacante no pueda traer más hijos al mundo y a renglón seguido se deshace del abrazo del camionero con una complicada voltereta lanzándolo al suelo con el mismo impulso que el otro intentaba descargar en él. Nunca falla. El tercero le agarra el pie cuando intenta de nuevo el truco del control de la natalidad. Alec, sin embargo, tiene la agilidad necesaria (gracias a Dean por mantenerse en tan buen estado físico) para girar en el aire y plantarle el otro pie en el puente de la nariz. El hombre cae como muerto y, por un momento, Alec piensa, y con él los otros dos hombres, que se le ha pasado la mano. Pero no transcurre mucho tiempo antes de que el sujeto comience a gimotear en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando ahí?"

Un hombre avanza desde el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Lleva uniforme coronado por un sombrero negro de ala ancha. El sheriff del pueblo. Los dos que aún quedan en pie y Alec intercambian miradas. Nadie quiere líos con la justicia. El otro aún se revuelca en el suelo.

"Está bien, sheriff. Todo está bien." Alec levanta las manos en señal de paz mientras retrocede. "Me estoy marchando".

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, el hombre saca su arma de servicio, apunta y dispara tan rápido que Alec apenas si tiene tiempo de parapetarse tras el vehículo que se encuentra más cerca. Desde su escondite ve cómo el sujeto, sin titubear, le mete una bala en la cabeza al caído y otra en el pecho al que hace el intento de detenerlo. Mientras se mueve escondido entre los vehículos estacionados en la esperanza de alcanzar su motocicleta, escucha la huida desesperada del tercero y los disparos que le ponen fin a su carrera. Hay gente que se asoma por la puerta del bar.

"¡Vayan adentro!", les grita. "Éste es un criminal peligroso!"

¡¿QUÉ?

"¿Dónde está Jerry, Mike?", pregunta uno a gritos también desde la puerta. "¡No deberías hacer esto solo!"

"No te preocupes. Me haré cargo. ¡Vayan adentro!".

Alec se mantiene quieto entre los vehículos. Tan sólo era un partido de billar. ¿Cómo es que se ha convertido en menos de un cuarto de hora en un criminal peligroso? Y ahora resulta que va a morir sin pena ni gloria, en el traje de carne de un ordinario, sin haber logrado cambiar nada de lo que se había propuesto. Demonios. A veces Max tiene razón al acusarlo de atraer la mala suerte. El movimiento del sujeto entre los vehículos lo aparta de sus pensamientos y lo trae de vuelta a su complicada situación. Está claro que el policía no tiene ninguna intención de dejarlo escapar con vida. Se encuentra de pie justo entre Alec y su moto. Como si pudiera olfatear su esencia en la máquina, el sujeto se dirige directamente al vehículo de dos ruedas, negro, lustroso, y tras recargar su arma dispara contra el tanque de gasolina hasta hacerlo estallar en llamas. Alec apenas puede creerlo. El tipo debe estar desquiciado. Es fácil imaginar por qué el tal Jerry no está allí. Seguramente lo encontrarán más tarde con un tiro en la cabeza como el pobre diablo tendido en el suelo unos metros más allá. Como sea. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que no hay forma de salir del estacionamiento sin ser avistado, así es que si quiere sobrevivir a este contratiempo tiene que convertir su defensa en ataque. Sigiloso como un gato, él también se mueve a la par del policía y apenas se presenta la primera oportunidad, ataca por la espalda intentando derribarlo. Pero el tipo es firme como una roca, mucho más de lo que podría esperarse de su delgado físico y tras un violento forcejeo, lo único que consigue a su favor es hacer que el arma caiga al suelo y se pierda bajo los vehículos estacionados. El sujeto entonces se las arregla para que ambos terminen frente a frente, cara a cara, como un tácito reto, y Alec puede apreciar, desconcertado, cómo los ojos del sheriff se han cubierto de una película negra como el petróleo que lo miran con odio y sorna a la vez. Al segundo siguiente, está volando por los aires, arrojado como si fuera un vulgar muñeco por el policía, hasta incrustarse en el asiento delantero de una camioneta, a tres metros de distancia. A duras penas logra entender cómo es que ha terminado con medio cuerpo atravesado en el parabrisas. Hace mucho que Alec no siente un dolor tan intenso y extenso. Para ser más exacto, no ocurre desde la revuelta en Jam Pony cuando la mujer aquella de las fuerzas de choque lo hizo pebre aprovechando que su hombro estaba herido. Parece que se ha dislocado un hombro ¡Dios! No quiere moverse. Pero tiene que hacerlo porque el policía ya regresa y trae en su mano algo que parece un gran pedazo de fierro. ¿Un "familiar"?¿Será posible que este hombre sea un "familiar"? Alec intenta incorporarse pero lo único que obtiene es que el borde del parabrisas se incruste en su muslo. No tiene de dónde asirse para salir de su trampa. Entonces, sorpresivamente, el hombre se detiene frente al vehículo justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarle la pierna y se lleva una mano al pecho. El pedazo de fierro cae a sus pies. De pronto, completamente atónito, Alec ve cómo un espeso humo negro comienza a escapar de la boca, oídos, ojos del policía, y se precipita al suelo. Cuando el cuerpo del sheriff cae a su vez, un hombre muy alto está allí de pie, los ojos cerrados y la mano extendida hacia la camioneta.

Sam.

Continuará…


	11. 11 Dean

**11**

**Dean**

Mole le consiguió un Jeep Hammer y Dix una identificación que dice que es un técnico de la compañía generadora de electricidad estatal.

Max viene incluida con el vehículo.

Ella piensa que no bastan las apuradas lecciones de Dalton sobre sus nuevas facultades ni los sabios consejos de Gem para que Dean enfrente por sí solo los peligros de una sociedad que no conoce. Por eso ahora está instalada en el asiento del copiloto porque Dean se negó rotundamente a entregarle el volante, mirando en dirección a la carretera mientras el cazador busca una emisora de radio con música decente en vez de esa mezcla rara entre hip-hop y electrónica que escucha todo el mundo ahora. Antes de que pueda localizar algo, Max le apaga la radio.

"¡Acaba ya con eso! ¡Es molesto!".

Dean la vuelve a encender y cuando Max alarga la mano hacia el aparato nuevamente, él se la palmotea con la suficiente fuerza para que ella la retire con una queja.

"Nadie te invitó. Éste es mi viaje así que sigues mis reglas o te bajas". Ubica al fin una estación de rock clásico y aumenta el volumen de la radio.

"¡Tenía que venir contigo! ¡No puedes hacer esto tú solo!", se hace oír Max por sobre la música.

"¿Quién dice? ¡Es mi problema!".

"¡Es el problema de Alec también!".

Dean la mira con sospecha.

"¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ustedes dos?"

"¿Eres siempre tan fastidioso?"

"¿Y tú tan gruñona?"

Vuelven a sus esquinas y el sonido de Credence Clearwater Revival llena el interior del vehículo. En algún momento, Dean le baja el volumen a la música.

"En serio. ¿Por qué viniste? ¿No tienes una nación que gobernar?"

"Quizás no quiero perder a la única persona que puede leer mis tatuajes".

Ambos guardan silencio nuevamente, Max de brazos cruzados y Dean concentrado en la carretera. Run through the jungle suena fuerte y claro por los parlantes.

"Deberías haberte quedado en Terminal City".

"Porque tú eres un experto en transportarte dentro de un país en estado de sitio ¿verdad?

Dean sólo mira el camino y se muerde la lengua para no contestar porque quizás la chica tiene razón aunque enfrentarse a lo desconocido nunca lo ha detenido antes y no será ésta la primera vez.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos, en todo caso?"

"Primero donde Bobby, y luego seguiremos los presagios y si somos afortunados, encontraremos a Sam".

Max lo examina un instante como decidiendo si hablar o no.

"Así que, este Sam es tu hermano", decide al fin.

"Sip".

"Y es un cazafantasmas también".

"Un cazador, somos cazadores".

"Lo que sea. ¿Cómo te convertiste en eso?"

"Es una larga historia".

"El camino también lo es. Soy toda oídos".

Dean deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

"Mi papá nos enseñó".

"¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"Un demonio mató a mi madre cuando yo tenía cuatro años".

Eso parece impresionar realmente a Max.

"Yo… Lo lamento".

"Yo también".

Tanto como lo que le acaba de decir, le impresiona la naturalidad con que lo ha dicho. Apenas puede imaginar lo que es haber tenido una madre y verse privado de su presencia a tan tierna edad aunque ella hubiera dado lo que fuera para conocer a la suya por ese corto lapso de tiempo y luego ser criado para perseguir cosas que hasta hace unas pocas horas atrás ella ni siquiera pensaba que fueran reales. No es que esto último esté muy lejos de su propia experiencia de adoctrinamiento, pero Max escapó y este hombre vestido en la piel de Alec no. Es más, parece cómodo en su papel. Más que cómodo, casi como si formara parte de su ser, indisoluble el hombre del cazador.

Un leve escozor en su muñeca la obliga a bajar la mirada en busca del origen de la molestia. Abre los ojos en sorpresa al observar que nuevos signos comienzan a tomar forma allí, bajo la piel.

"¡Mierda!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Dean intenta echar un vistazo pero Max se cubre rápidamente la muñeca estirando la manga de la chaqueta sobre ella.

"Nada".

Pero Dean puede ver cómo ante sus ojos un trazo nuevo se pinta bajo la piel asomándose por debajo de la manga hasta alcanzar el dedo medio. El cazador se orilla y detiene el motor del jeep.

"Max, déjame ver".

Ella, reluctante, se desabrocha el puño de la chaqueta y sube la manga hasta el codo arrastrando también la del sweater que lleva debajo. Dean se acerca y examina los trazos con atención.

"¿Qué dice?"

"No estoy seguro", le contesta el cazador sin quitar los ojos del brazo. "Parece ser que faltan algunas palabras. En todo caso, nunca fui un estudiante muy brillante en idiomas. Dicen algo así como que eres la favorita de alguien", suelta una risita divertida. "Parece que tienes admiradores en las altas esferas".

"¿Cómo sabes que son palabras del Cielo y no del Infierno?"

"Mi amigo me lo dijo". Le sube la manga por arriba del codo para tener acceso a más. Ella se estremece un poco ante el toque de su mano acariciando las líneas del tatuaje. ¿Alec? ¿Dean? Por un momento se siente perdida y un tanto vulnerada en su espacio personal. "Oye, aquí dice que tienes un enamoramiento con un guapo transgénico…" y Max siente que los colores suben a sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo y sin saber por qué. "…llamado Mole". La morena le da un manotón mientras Dean se hace a un lado riendo y protegiéndose contra el golpe. Ella no está segura si enojarse o reír con él.

"¡Esto es serio, Dean!"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón", y cuando vuelve a examinar el brazo se da cuenta que hay líneas nuevas apareciendo alrededor de las antiguas. "Mira" y se las señala a Max. Ella se tensa.

"Han aparecido más rápidamente desde que estás aquí", explica.

"Entonces, ¿hay más?", Dean la mira con una ceja arqueada.

"Sí, en mi… busto" .

Se miran un momento, Max esperando la reacción del cazador ante la revelación involuntaria.

"Bueno…" dice medio tragándose una sonrisa pícara. "…Yo debería ver eso ¿no crees?" y antes de que Max pueda reclamarle, agrega más solemnemente. "De una manera profesional, por supuesto".

Aún así la mirada de Max no deja dudas sobre su opinión ante la idea. "Quizás más tarde".

El cazador enciende el motor y devuelve el vehículo a la carretera.

"Una vez también me nombraron como el elegido", comenta como si nada.

"¿Y qué tal?"

"No es divertido".

"Gracias por las buenas noticias. ¿Es por eso que sabes de los tatuajes?"

"Como dije, lo he visto antes".

"¿Dónde?"

"En alguien más".

"¿Quién?"

"Alguien más".

Desde atrás, un sonido les interrumpe.

"¿Escuchaste?"

Max arruga el ceño.

"¿Un estornudo?"

Otro más.

"Creo que tenemos un intruso con una nariz sensible".

Dean orilla nuevamente el vehículo, se apea y con toda calma, abre la puerta del asiento de atrás mientras Max se mantiene en estado de alerta del otro lado del jeep.

"Me parece que tendrás que mejorar tus habilidades de infiltración, muchacho".

En un principio, el cazador parece estar hablándole a la nada, pero entonces, poco a poco comienza a asomar una cabeza rubia desde atrás del asiento trasero. Max lo reconoce.

"¿Dalton?"

El muchacho le dirige una mirada compungida y luego a Dean.

"¿Cómo… cómo supiste que era yo?"

"¿Quién estuvo llorando y suplicando por acompañarme?"

Max se le acerca, manos en jarras.

"¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? ¡Podríamos haberte matado!".

Pero el muchacho no se deja intimidar.

"Tú lo dijiste. Éste es un problema de Alec, yo soy el asistente personal de Alec,…" reclama con orgullo mal disimulado. "…así que es mi problema también, como lo es tuyo. Él confiaba en mí. Él hubiera querido que yo viniera".

"Quizás", dice el cazador, "Pero yo no soy Alec y no pongo niños en peligro para resolver mis problemas".

"¿Qué?", interviene Max, "¿Deseas volver a Terminal City? Estamos demasiado lejos, por lo menos dos horas".

"Debería enviarlos a ustedes dos de regreso a Terminal City…" Max de inmediato abre la boca para protestar. "…Pero sé que eso es imposible. Acomódate en el asiento de atrás, niño". Y cierra la puerta antes de regresar al lugar del conductor.

"No soy un niño", rezonga el muchacho por lo bajo mientras abandona su escondite atrás.

"¿Qué dijiste?" el tono del cazador, claramente amenazante desde el asiento delantero, obliga a Dalton a contestar de inmediato, reconociendo autoridad.

"Nada".

"Nada, ¿qué?"

"Nada, señor".

Y Dean se sonríe a medias, divertido ante el efecto de su desplante de poder.

"Eres imposible", le reprocha Max a su lado.

"Soy adorable".

Mientras el vehículo retoma la marcha, Dalton nota el gran bolso que descansa a su lado en el asiento. Curioso, alarga la mano hacia el zipper.

"Si tocas eso te arrojo fuera del jeep. ¿Me entendiste?"

La mano del muchacho se paraliza sobre el bolso y luego retrocede hasta descansar en el asiento.

"Eres un mandón".

"Así es como todos me llaman".

El viaje prosigue en silencio por algunos kilómetros antes de que Max recuerde repentinamente el tema que estaban tratando antes de la involuntaria interrupción de Dalton.

"Entonces, los tatuajes de este _alguien más_, ¿qué decían?"

"Básicamente lo mismo: una nueva generación, la mujer elegida y el Siervo del Cielo que deberá proteger a la nueva simiente, bla, bla, bla… bla, bla bla…" Dean le echa una mirada. "Tú y Logan están planeando bebés?"

Silencio.

"Mmh. ¿Las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes dos?".

Max suspira.

"Es… complicado"

"Por el virus y todo eso. Cierto. Lo olvidé".

Max lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Cómo sabes acerca del virus?"

"Bueno, tus amigos me informaron acerca de todo y de todos. ¿Son siempre tan conversadores?"

"No, sólo cuando un carismático cazador cae en medio de ellos desde el pasado".

"¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Soy un carismático cazador?"

El azoramiento de Max es evidente. Lo ha dicho sin pensar.

"No, yo sólo quise decir…"

"Soy buenmozo también. Y divertido".

Max deja escapar un gruñido de fastidio.

"¿Cómo pude pensar que eras tan diferente de Alec?"

"¿Eso es un insulto o un halago?"

"Tómalo como quieras".

"Un halago entonces".

"Lo que sea"

Dalton mira a uno y a otro alternativamente hasta que el silencio se instala entre los dos de nuevo, Dean concentrado en la carretera y ella rehusando establecer contacto visual con el cazador. Si no fuera porque Dean no es Alec, diría que es una más de las tantas épicas batallas entre los dos líderes de TC.

"Oigan chicos, ¿de qué tatuajes estaban hablando?"

"¡Qué te importa!" le responden al unísono.

"Vaya, al menos están de acuerdo en algo".

Pero ambos mantienen su actitud.

"¿Por qué no es de mi incumbencia?".

Dean lo mira por el espejo retrovisor.

"Amigo, el asunto de la curiosidad es por el ADN gatuno o es una cosa tuya?"

"Cállate, Dalton", ordena Max y de inmediato el chico cierra la boca.

"Wow, Max. Me gustan las mujeres dominantes. Me producen cosquillas en la espalda".

"Cállate, Dean".

"¡Sí!" exclama profundizando aún más el tono de su voz. "A eso me refiero".

Atrás, Dalton ríe.

"Tengo que tomar notas. ¿Dónde está mi libreta?".

Max bufa y se cruza de brazos.

"Hombres".

Media hora más tarde, vislumbran el puesto de control para salir del Estado. Y mientras se acercan a baja velocidad a la caseta y sus barreras, Dean acomoda una escopeta que lleva bajo el asiento de manera que sea fácil de tomar en caso de necesidad. Por supuesto, Max lo ha observado mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Una escopeta"

"¡Sé que es una escopeta! Por qué tienes una escopeta bajo el asiento es lo quiero saber".

"Calma. Sé lo que hago. Dalton".

"¿Sí, señor?".

"Escóndete bajo el asiento y cúbrete".

Cuando se instalan frente a la barrera, Dalton ya ha cumplido la orden. Los tres hombres que custodian el puesto de control se acercan lentamente, pero en vez de dirigirse de inmediato a la ventana del conductor, rodean el vehículo observándolo con atención.

"Esto no es bueno", musita la morena.

"Lo sé. ¿Puedes oler eso?"

Max inspira aire y frunce la nariz ante el olor.

"¿Qué es?"

"Azufre".

Y de pronto, el guardia está en la ventana.

"Papeles", el cazador, con cautela extrae la identificación que le ha proporcionado Dix y se la entrega al hombre. "El suyo, el de la señorita…" Max hace lo propio con la suya. El guardia las examina con desinterés. "… y la del chico que se esconde en el asiento trasero".

"¡Cristo!" lanza Dean y de inmediato un velo negro cubre los ojos del guardia ante el asombro de Max. El cazador no pierde tiempo y con una rapidez increíble, aún para los estandares transgénicos, extrae la escopeta de debajo del asiento y dispara a quemarropa arrojando al demonio hacia la caseta.

Otro abre la puerta que corresponde a Max e intenta sacarla a la fuerza agarrándola del brazo. Ella le patea el cuello. El ruido del hueso al romperse le asegura que el hombre debiera caer muerto, pero en vez de eso, simplemente voltea a verla, sin haber aflojado un ápice su agarre, y sus ojos se vuelven negros como el petróleo. Y de pronto Dean vuela sobre el techo del jeep para caerle encima al demonio y hacerle tragar media botella de agua bendita que ha hecho aparecer del interior de su chaqueta. El demonio chilla y se retuerce y Dean lo mantiene sujeto al suelo sacando provecho de su nueva superfuerza.

"¡Dalton! ¡El bolso! ¡Ábrelo!" le grita al muchacho que se ha incorporado en el asiento trasero y mira boquiabierto toda la acción. Dalton abre el bolso y encuentra adentro más botellas de agua bendita, barras de hierro y otra escopeta.

Max se recupera de su estupor justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de un nuevo atacante que quiere sorprender a Dean por la espalda. Coge el arma, que el cazador ha dejado momentáneamente en el suelo mientras le habla en un idioma extraño al que ya tiene dominado, y sin pensarlo dos veces dispara. El demonio retrocede con el impacto al mismo tiempo que de la boca del caído surge un humo negro que se eleva y desaparece en la noche.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!", le grita Max.

"¡Te lo explicaré más tarde!", le contesta a gritos también poniéndose de pie. "¡Vámonos!".

Dalton le dispara con la escopeta que ha cogido del bolso al primer guardia que ha intentado entrar en el jeep, pero el bicho parece ser más fuerte que los otros. Lo agarra del cuello de la chaqueta y comienza a arrastrarlo fuera.

"¡Deeeeeean!"

Y Dean se arroja dentro del asiento trasero, coge una de las barras de hierro del bolso y, al mismo tiempo que aparta a Dalton de un manotón, la hunde en el pecho del demonio. El bicho chilla mientras intenta arrancársela.

"¡Max! ¡Sácanos de aquí!"

La morena dispara una vez más al demonio restante y se lanza al asiento del conductor. Aún tienen las puertas abiertas cuando parten a toda velocidad, Dean sujetando con fuerza a Dalton en el asiento trasero.

"¿Qué diablos sucedió allá atrás?", pregunta la morena mientras se asegura de que nadie les sigue.

"Demonios", le contesta Dean y se vuelve hacia Dalton que aún no recupera el aliento. "¿Estás bien? ¡Respira, chico!" Dalton sólo atina a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. "Bien".

Max mira en el espejo retrovisor cómo Dean se estira para cerrar las puertas.

"No puedo creerlo".

"Bueno, tendrás que creerlo. Ambos. Oye, respira". Le palmotea el hombro al muchacho. "Todo está bien ahora".

Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora Max conduce con el acelerador a fondo, aferrada al volante, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Finalmente introduce el vehículo a una zona escondida en el costado del camino.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tenemos que abandonar este auto".

Nadie discute eso. Sacan lo necesario, incluyendo el bolso del asiento trasero, y abandonan el jeep para enfilar hacia el otro lado de la carretera.

"Necesitaremos otro vehículo", acota Dean.

"Sé dónde conseguir uno", le responde Max sin detenerse ni mirarlo. Lo único que desea es completar esta misión lo más pronto posible y volver a la relativa tranquilidad de TC. Comienza a arrepentirse de haberse sumado al viaje. Atrás suyo, Dalton camina a la par de Dean dedicándole al hombre miradas llenas de admiración.

"Así que, ésta es la manera de matar demonios?"

El cazador niega con su cabeza.

"No matamos ningún demonio allá atrás. Sólo los detuvimos. Y yo exorcicé uno".

"¡Pero, les disparamos!".

"Sí, con cartuchos de sal. Eso los alenta. Lo mismo que el agua bendita y el hierro santificado".

Max se detiene y se voltea hacia ellos.

"¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso?"

Dean se sonríe.

"Joshua me ayudó".

Max bufa.

"Debí imaginarlo".

Al rato, alcanzan una pequeña loma, tras la cual se aprecia una media docena de vehículos abandonados. Max alza la mano hacia ellos como presentándoselos.

"Voilá"

"Autos gratis en la carretera. Me gusta el sistema. ¿Por qué están aquí, en todo caso?"

"Por la misma razón que nosotros dejamos nuestro jeep".

Se dirigen hacia una camioneta negra, que parece estar en buen estado.

"¿Qué tal éste?"

"Bueno…" Dean pasea su mirada por el vehículo. "Parece tener buenos neumáticos, buen tamaño…", rodea el vehículo hacia la sección delantera. "…y sabes que hay gente observándonos, ¿correcto?".

Max asiente sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

"Correcto".

"¿Dalton?"

"Sí, ya los ví también. ¿Demonios, de nuevo?"

"No lo sé aún" arroja el bolso al suelo, lo abre y recarga con cartuchos de sal una de las escopetas. "Pero, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Toma esto". Y se la ofrece a Max. Pero antes de que la morena pueda cogerla, un pequeño dardo cruza el aire y se introduce en su cuello. Ella se lleva la mano hacia la minúscula herida y extrae el objeto.

"¿Qué dem…?"

Casi de inmediato, un segundo dardo hace blanco en Dalton. Y un tercero va en busca de Dean, pero éste, ya advertido, logra esquivarlo. Max intenta esconderse tras la camioneta pero sus movimientos se han vuelto torpes y la cabeza le da vueltas. Cuando Dean la alcanza, agazapado para evitar ser otro blanco, ella ya no puede verlo con claridad.

"N-n… npuedmovrme" es lo último que alcanza a decir antes de que el mundo se vaya a negro.

"Mierda".

Dean mira hacia Dalton que yace de espaldas en el suelo unos metros más allá. No hay ayuda posible por ese lado. Deja a Max y se refugia entre los vehículos mientras intenta ver a los atacantes. Desde la arboleda cercana, se acercan figuras encapuchadas de sotanas claras que se destacan en la semioscuridad de la noche. Ve una media docena. Saca la 45 que le ha facilitado Mole y que ha llevado todo el rato en la cinturilla del pantalón, escondida de todo el mundo. Apunta hacia el primero de los encapuchados que comienza a acercarse a Max.

"Dean", lo llama entonces una voz femenina a sus espaldas y al voltear, recibe de lleno uno de esos dardos en el cuello. Intenta levantar el arma contra la figura blanca que se cierne sobre él pero fácilmente se la arrebatan. Lo asaltan las nauseas mientras siente cómo pierde el control de todo su cuerpo y cae al suelo. La figura encapuchada pasa a ser un manchón borroso mientras se le acerca. Una mano se posa en su frente.

"Dean", dice la voz con emoción apenas contenida. "Estás aquí. Eres el elegido". Y Dean se pierde en la inconsciencia.

Continuará…


	12. 12 Alec

**12**

**Alec**

Alec lo mira con sospecha desde el centro de la habitación mientras Sam cierra la puerta.

"No vas a usar esa cosa tuya en mí ¿verdad?", se toma un momento para pensar en lo que acaba de decir. "Wow. Eso sonó sucio".

Y Sam tiene que recordarse una vez más que ese, al que ha arrastrado fuera del estacionamiento del bar hasta el motel más lejano que ha podido encontrar, no es Dean sino Alec.

"¿Tendré que hacerlo?", le devuelve la pregunta mientras deja caer los bolsos que lleva al hombro a los pies de la cama más cercana.

Alec permanece en silencio pero parece un animal acorralado, el cuerpo en tensión, el agotamiento visible en cada gesto. Sam va hacia la puerta y pone el seguro.

"Siéntate", ordena.

"Estoy bien así, gracias"

"¡Siéntate!"

Alec obedece a regañadientes rengueando hacia la segunda cama.

Sam extrae de uno de los bolsos el botiquín de primeros auxilios y al levantar la vista hacia Alec, que ya está instalado en el borde de la cama, se da cuenta por primera vez de su apariencia.

"¿Qué te hiciste?"

Porque tiene el cabello lacio y ropa nueva: pantalones más anchos de lo usual y sin agujeros, chaleco de cuello subido con cierre al centro, chaqueta corta de cuero. Alec se echa una mirada rápida a sí mismo.

"Amigo, a las damas no les gusta las piernas arqueadas y el cabello almidonado y nadie puede ir por la vida con la clase de ropas de tu hermano. No tienen estilo".

Sam bufa.

"Dile eso a Dean"

Luego se inclina sobre Alec, dispuesto a ocuparse de sus lesiones, empezando por el muslo herido. Coge las tijeras y las acerca al borde inferior de la pierna del pantalón demasiado peligrosamente para el gusto del ex transgénico.

"Oye, qué estás…?" la respuesta llega de inmediato cuando Sam comienza a cortar. "¡No, no, no, no! ¡Maldición!", pero el daño ya está hecho y el tajo deja al descubierto la herida. "¿Sabes cuánto me costó este pantalón?"

"Calma, traje conmigo las ropas de Dean que dejaste en casa de Bobby".

"¿Qué parte de SIN ESTILO no entendiste?"

Sam se ríe de buena gana y a continuación se concentra en la lesión que debe atender.

Alec lo observa trabajar en silencio, siseando de vez en cuando al retirar Sam los remanentes de vidrio con una pinza. Sin embargo, el silencio nunca ha sido lo suyo.

"¿Sam?"

"¿Mh?"

"Eso que hiciste allá con el sujeto que me atacó… ¿cómo…? Quiero decir,… ¿qué eres tú?"

Sam, incómodo, se detiene un momento en su trabajo, la pinza agarrada a una porción de vidrio especialmente complicada.

"Un humano" responde al fin, su voz más profunda que de costumbre. "Sólo un humano". El trozo de vidrio es extirpado por la pinza y Sam procede a colocar un apósito con desinfectante en la herida abierta. "Esto necesitará puntos".

"¿Dean sabe?", insiste Alec.

Sam da un respingo y levanta la cabeza, indignado.

"¡Por supuesto!"

La mirada que le dedica es pura rabia y quizás presiona la herida con más rudeza de la que debiera provocando mucho más que un siseo en Alec.

"¡Vamos!" lo azuza con sorna. "¡Esto es sólo un pequeño rasguño para un soldado perfecto genéticamente capacitado como tú!".

Alec aprieta los labios y le devuelve su mirada de furia mientras entierra los dedos en la colcha. Y en ese momento Sam se da cuenta de lo desmedida que ha sido su reacción ante la sola insinuación de que Dean pudiera no saber de sus facultades.

Dean lo sabe ahora, por supuesto, pero hubo un tiempo en que Sam se ocultó de su hermano en la mentira, en la negación y luego en el desprecio y el espejismo del poder.

En el fondo, está conciente de que la interrogante ha clavado un aguijón en un área de su vida que aún no ha terminado de sanar. No puede culpar a Alec por preguntar y que aún duela.

Alza la vista hacia el herido y lo que ve es a su hermano escondido tras una máscara estoica mientras él le termina de cerrar la herida con un par de puntos. Puede advertir los muros alzándose a su alrededor y sabe que una vez que alcancen altura, ya nadie podrá traspasarlos. Lo sabe tan bien como conoce a Dean. Sam suspira y se mira los pies antes de intentar suavizar las cosas.

"Dean…".

"¡Alec!", estalla el ex transgénico, harto de todo, lanzando lo primero que encuentra al alcance de su mano - la botellita del desinfectante - contra la pared. En el cuerpo que ha quedado allá en el 2023 las terminales nerviosas, cuidadosamente diseñadas, hubieran evitado el sufrimiento y la humillación a la que se ve sometido ahora. Durante sus 24 años de vida ha recibido sin pestañear balazos, golpes y descargas eléctricas que habrían hecho llorar al más recio de los camioneros del bar. Ahora sólo puede apretar los dientes y aguantar el dolor que se difunde a lo largo de su extremidad y resistir la urgencia de golpear con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que lo tiene a su merced y que insiste en mantenerlo a su lado sólo porque el pellejo que porta es el de su hermano.

"Lo siento", le dice Sam, y no es sólo por el yerro en su nombre, pero Alec mira hacia otro lado, realmente superado por el dolor, la frustración y el miedo que nunca confesará tener. "Está bien, Alec. Lo entiendo. Tómalo con calma".

"¡No, no está bien!" replica, furioso, volviendo el rostro nuevamente hacia el cazador. "¡Y tú no entiendes nada! ¡Éste no es mi tiempo! ¡Éste no es mi lugar! ¡Éste no soy yo! ¡Quiero volver a mi hogar y no puedo hacerlo!"

Sam se toma un momento para pensar y dejar que el ex transgénico recupere la calma.

"Alec", le dice con voz sosegada, "No soy tu enemigo. Yo, Bobby, Cas, todos estamos de tu parte".

Porfiadamente, Alec desvia la mirada nuevamente hacia un costado evitando a Sam. El cazador respira profundo, va hacia el baño y regresa con un vaso lleno de agua. Se lo tiende a Alec junto con un par de analgésicos que extrae del botiquín.

"No, gracias".

"No seas testarudo".

"Dije que no".

Sam se sienta frente a él en el borde de la otra cama.

"Créeme. Sé como duele, así que ¿podrías perdonarme por lo que dije antes y tomar la medicina?

"¿Qué tan infantil crees que soy?", le replica de inmediato, el mismo tono cortante anterior. "Necesito estar despierto y alerta, es por eso. No me interesa lo que tú pienses de mí".

Tan parecidos que es demasiado fácil olvidar que no es Dean.

"¿Alerta para qué? ¿Para escapar de nuevo?"

"Tal vez".

Sam deja el vaso en el suelo y las pastillas sobre la cama.

"Alec, no debes intentar cambiar el presente"

"¿Qué?" y lo mira como si hubiese dicho la idiotez más grande del mundo.

"Es lo que ibas a hacer, ¿no es así? Pero no debes".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es peligroso. Para todos nosotros. Debes dejar que los hechos fluyan sin intervenir".

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Castiel".

Ante el nombre del ángel Alec parece reconsiderar por un momento sus planes. El tipo realmente le merece respeto. Pero, finalmente, niega con un lento movimiento de su cabeza.

"No puedo hacer eso".

"Alec…"

"¡Tú no entiendes!

"¡Entonces, ilumíname!"

"Tu único interés en todo esto se llama Dean. Mi preocupación es por mi familia, la que a ti te importa un comino. Tengo que tratar de encontrarlos en esta época. Necesito… Necesito saber".

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Si Max… si ella… si todos ellos… ¡demonios! ¡Si es que yo siquiera existo!"

Sam frunce el ceño, confundido.

"¿Por qué no habría de ser así?"

"Porque todo está mal".

"Sí, eso ya lo sabemos".

"¡No! Quiero decir, muy mal. En el 2009, terroristas crearon el Pulso, un ataque electromagnético a los Estados Unidos que dejó al país en el caos, sin computadores, sn tarjetas de crédito, la economía se vino abajo, se estableció la ley marcial… pasamos a ser parte del tercer mundo. Dijiste que éste es el 2014. Nada como eso ha sucedido aquí todavía. Si este presente ha cambiado, ¿qué más puede haberlo hecho? Quizás yo ni siquiera nací. Necesito saberlo".

Sam lo mira por un instante con ojos muy grandes por lo alarmante de la información. Luego saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y marca.

"¿A quién llamas?"

"Castiel"

Alec arquea las cejas en sorpresa.

"¿Llamas a un ángel por celular?"

"¿Cas? Tenemos un problema".

Al instante, el ángel se materializa frente a ellos, celular en mano, sobresaltando a ambos hombres.

"¿Qué clase de problema?",

"Amigo, nunca me acostumbraré a eso", reclama Alec tendiéndose en la cama con cuidado para aliviar el dolor de su pierna. A Sam no deja de asombrarle la capacidad de este personaje y la de su hermano para saltar de la más absoluta desesperación a los comentarios más banales. Se vuelve hacia el ángel.

"Cas, los hechos de este presente no calzan con los del futuro de Alec", le informa rápidamente.

El ángel, con rostro imperturbable, clava sus ojos en el ex transgénico y se le acerca hasta topar el borde de la cama. Alec no puede evitar estremecerse ante su presencia y la intensidad de su mirada que permanece sobre él por largos segundos. Casi podría decir que le está escudriñando el alma.

"Ya veo", dice al fin el ángel con el aire de un médico que acaba de dar con un diagnóstico. Cuando habla, se dirige a Sam. "Tendrán que reparar la línea de tiempo".

Sam frunce el ceño.

"Espera. ¿Qué?"

Pero el ángel no le responde sino que retorna su atención hacia el hombre en la cama.

"Pero no debes detener a Manticore", Alec abre la boca para protestar pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Castiel vuelve a hablar. "He visto en tu mente y en tu alma. Sé lo que sientes hacia la gente que te educó dentro de ese lugar; puedo ver la pena, puedo ver tu enojo, todo". Castiel le habla con tanta cercanía, en un tono tan compasivo (como pocas veces le ha escuchado Sam) que por un momento Alec se siente al fin reconfortado y comprendido e imposibilitado de romper el vínculo visual con el ángel. "No fue justo. No era el deseo de mi Padre que sucediera de esa manera… pero tenía, y tiene, que ser así".

El encanto se rompe de inmediato ante las últimas palabras del ángel. Alec ríe sin alegría mientras siente que la rabia vuelve a cobrar vida desde lo profundo de sus entrañas.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Acabas de decir que debemos reparar lo que está mal. Bueno, para mí, ¡Manticore ESTÁ MAL!".

"La existencia de Manticore es la única cosa que evitará que los Familiares se apoderen del planeta. Si lo haces caer, las bajas serán innumerables".

El desconcierto se pinta en el rostro del ex transgénico.

"¿Qué sabes tú acerca de los Familiares?"

"Ellos ya se encuentran aquí, en este tiempo. Y saben de ti".

Alec saca cuentas rápido.

"¿El policía?"

"Sí"

"Espera un minuto", interviene Sam. "El policía era un demonio".

"Invocado por los Familiares".

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Un estúpido grupo de personas que están tratando de eliminarnos a nosotros, los transgénicos. Adoran serpientes o algo así" explica Alec haciendo un gesto vago de desprecio con su mano.

"Buscan la perfección", agrega Castiel, "Suprimen a los débiles y preservan a los fuertes. Él y su gente" y señala a Alec, "fueron creados por Sandeman para proteger a la humanidad de las acciones de este grupo".

Mirada de puzzle de Sam.

"¿Quién es Sandeman?"

"Sandeman, el profeta".

Y ahora es Alec quien está confundido.

"¿Qué?"

"Sandeman, el profeta", repite Cas.

"Estás equivocado", ríe Alec. "Era científico genetista, amigo".

"Es un profeta".

La expresión de Alec cambia de inmediato ante la conjugación en tiempo presente.

"Está vivo, entonces"

"Sí, lo está".

Sam comprende a dónde va su pensamiento.

"¡No, no! Alec, ¿no escuchaste a Cas? Si tratas de hacer cualquier cosa fuera del libreto, el mundo se acaba".

"¡Ya estamos fuera del libreto, Sam!"

"Tienes razón", le concede Cas, "Es por eso que tienes que reparar todo lo que está errado en este tiempo comparado con tu futuro".

Alec mira al ángel un instante intentando buscar más argumentos a favor de su causa.

"Ni siquiera sé qué más está equivocado".

"Averígualo".

Lo único que puede pensar Alec en ese momento es que toda la situación es asquerosamente injusta. Para él, para sus pares. Tiene la oportunidad de cambiar sus destinos en la mano ¿y tiene que renunciar a ello por la palabra de un ángel? Como un flash vienen a su mente con violencia los momentos vividos en psy op, el número de niños que vio morir ante sus ojos en los entrenamientos, aquellos que fueron derivados a la eutanasia al ser catalogados como defectuosos, la soledad, el terror…

"¿Alec?"

"No saben lo que me están pidiendo", musita. "Podría eliminar Manticore. Los niños serían libres". Busca la mirada de Sam. "Si tuvieras la oportunidad de enmendar los errores del pasado ¿no lo harías?"

Ese es un golpe bajo para el cazador.

"Créeme. Quisiera cambiar muchas cosas en mi vida, pero no si el hacerlo significa dañar a otros".

El bien propio y el de los suyos o el del mundo entero. No es justo. Alec desvía la mirada, la boca prieta en un gesto de testarudez. La voz de Sam le llega desde muy lejos.

"Sabes que es lo correcto"

Su rostro ha vuelto a ser una máscara inescrutable cuando lo alza hacia el cazador.

"Sí, lo correcto".

Pero no lo justo.

Continuará…


	13. 13 dean

**13**

**Dean**

Aún antes de abrir los ojos, Dean sabe que alguien le vigila. Así es que, apenas decide volver al mundo de los vivos, voltea su cabeza en dirección a la persona que le observa desde la silla, a un costado de la cama en que lo han puesto. Es la dama del dardo, su fangirl personal por la expresión de adoración en su rostro. Hay otros tres sujetos en el cuarto, dos de ellos armados con bastones tasers, cerca de la puerta de entrada, envueltos en las mismas capuchas blancas con que hicieron su aparición a un lado de la carretera. Hay barrotes en las ventanas. Está prisionero, sin duda.

"¡Vamos!", se frota los ojos con una mano. "¿Cuál es la ventaja de ser un supersoldado entonces?"

"Bienvenido, …Dean", dice la dama y el tono con que pronuncia su nombre suena a reverencia.

El cazador mira una vez más a su alrededor y descubre a Max en la cama contigua y a Dalton en la siguiente. Las nauseas lo atacan cuando intenta incorporarse de golpe. Mala idea. Tiene que volver a poner la cabeza en la almohada hasta que la habitación deja de dar vueltas en torno suyo.

"Calma, Dean", aconseja la dama, "deberías permanecer recostado un poco más".

El cazador hace caso omiso de la recomendación y se incorpora de nuevo, más lento ahora, titubeante, buscando comprobar la condición de Max. Aunque la morena tiene un color deslucido en el rostro, su pecho sube y baja en forma regular y no parece tener lesiones a la vista, sólo duerme profundamente. Demasiado profundamente.

"¿Qué le inyectaron?" reclama el cazador buscando el pulso en el cuello de la joven. "¿Calmante para caballos?"

La mujer se restriega nerviosamente las manos.

"De hecho, sí", Dean se voltea de inmediato hacia ella reprobadoramente. "Pero, no te preocupes", se apresura la mujer alzando las manos defensivamente. "No le dañará. Era necesario para hablar contigo tranquilamente".

Dean se acerca a Dalton también pero al chico podría pasarle una manada de elefantes por el costado y no despertaría. Para entonces, la mayor parte del mareo inicial ha desaparecido. Mientras camina con calma de regreso hacia la dama, puede notar por el rabillo del ojo la tensión que se apodera de los hombres que portan los tasers. Se detiene con la mirada fija en las armas. No tiene ninguna intención de dejarse tocar por esas cosas. Aún recuerda cómo se siente la electricidad recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo de la vez en que terminó en el hospital con un corazón con fecha de caducidad. No fue nada divertido.

"No soy el enemigo, Dean", le habla la dama. Con una seña de su mano, los guardias bajan los tasers. "Ninguno de nosotros".

A pesar de la explicación, Dean no deja de estar atento al movimiento de los sujetos.

"Si tú lo dices", vuelve a encararla. "¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

Ella mira hacia el sujeto que permanece cercano a la puerta y que no está armado. El hombre hace un pequeño gesto aprobatorio con su cabeza. La dama entonces va hacia una caja de madera antigua sobre una mesa en un rincón de la sala. De su interior extrae cuidadosamente, como si manipulara un objeto valioso y delicado, una foto que entrega al cazador. Dean la recibe y se asombra al comprobar que quien aparece allí es él mismo, con su cazadora negra, jeans desgastados y sus caterpillar. La instantánea parece haber sido tomada a escondidas, como si lo hubieran estado espiando. Es antigua y está un poco descolorida.

"Ustedes me trajeron aquí ¿no? Quiero decir, aquí, a este cuerpo, el cuerpo de Alec".

"Sí, fuimos nosotros"

"¿Cómo?"

"Oramos y el Cielo nos contestó a través de un ángel que nos entregó un conjuro enoquiano".

Dean entrecierra los ojos midiendo la respuesta de la dama.

"Un ángel".

"Sí".

"Un ángel les permitió hacer esto".

"Sí".

"¿Quién? ¿Rafael?", era una opción, sabía que el Arcángel disfrutaría bastante la broma.

"No", responde la dama. "Castiel"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Cas?", no tiene muy claro por qué pero de alguna manera el afilado cuchillo de la traición golpea su entendimiento (y sus sentimientos, si es que se atreviera a reconocerlo). ¡Cas es su amigo, por Dios! Él no puede haberle hecho esto. "Tengo que hablar con él".

La mujer duda y mira hacia el hombre en la puerta.

"Yo… Yo no sé si debieras hacerlo "

"¡Vamos! ¡Platicamos todo el tiempo!"

"Nos advirtió que no lo convocáramos", se escucha la voz del hombre que parece ser el líder y que hasta entonces se ha limitado a observar la escena. "Podría costarnos la vida, dijo. Sabemos que tú lo entiendes".

Oh, claro que puede entenderlo. No es nada grato escuchar la voz de un ángel sin estar preparado. Tampoco perder la vista por atisbarlo en su forma original como sucedió con Pamela. Al menos, con él tuvo la delicadeza de hacerse de un recipiente humano. Súbitamente lo asalta una idea.

"Esperen. ¿Cómo vestía?"

"¿Cómo vestía?" La dama intercambia nuevas miradas perplejas con el líder. "Él era un ángel"

"¿No vestía un traje y un impermeable?"

"No, él...", la voz de la mujer mantiene un tinte de inseguridad mientras intenta explicarse. "...Él era un ángel, luminoso, ruidoso... Caímos de rodillas para evitar que su gracia nos fulminara".

De acuerdo, esto es nuevo. Parece que Castiel ha tenido un real ascenso en el Paraíso. Tal vez ni siquiera es más el camarada que alguna vez conoció.

"¿Dijo si volvería?"

La mujer muestra vergüenza de que sus palabras afecten tan malamente a Dean Winchester.

"No lo dijo, lo siento".

El cazador baja la mirada, perdido un momento en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, al menos tienen el conjuro".

"Lo lamentamos", le informa con seriedad el líder. "pero se desvaneció en cuanto hicimos uso de él".

El cazador los mira a uno y a otro sin creer lo que escucha.

"¿Cómo es que voy a volver a mi cuerpo entonces?"

"Me temo que no lo sabemos".

"¿Q-qué?"

"Castiel no lo dijo".

El cazador guarda silencio un momento sopesando la situación, intentando no hundirse en la desazón ni caer en pánico. Si Castiel ha respaldado esto – y tiene la suficiente confianza aún en el ángel para creerlo- es que no va a dejarlo desamparado. Con un suspiro de resignación deja que el hombre práctico que ha sido siempre asuma el control.

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?"

El hombre se adelanta hacia el cazador.

"Estamos en tiempos problemáticos, Dean. Las cosas son diferentes ahora"

"Sí, ya me di cuenta. Denme la versión corta".

"Mi nombre es Milo y el de mi hermana, Edora. Somos Guardianes de la obra de Sandeman, el profeta", suelta el hombre y espera la reacción de Dean.

"¿Sandeman? Ví su nombre en el expediente de Alec. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?".

"Él te eligió".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?"

El hombre, por toda respuesta, se acerca a la caja de donde salió la foto y saca una carpeta que pone en manos de Dean. En la portada, bajo el rótulo DONANTE, está escrito: Dean Winchester, _#1469-299. _Adentro hay todo un estudio de su persona y un detallado desglose del perfil de su sangre.

"No recuerdo haber conocido a alguien llamado Sandeman en toda mi vida. Y mucho menos haber donado a nadie algo de mi cuerpo a excepción de…tú sabes…el asunto de las abejas y las flores, intercambiar fluidos y todo eso".

Edora y Milo lo miran, perplejos.

"Olvídenlo".

"Quizás tú no lo conoces, pero él sabe todo sobre ti. Y nos dejó esto".

El hombre extrae ahora un libro que Dean reconoce de inmediato: la primera novela de Chuck. No puede evitar reír al verla en manos del sujeto.

"Tienen que estar bromeando"

"No", le responde el otro con total seriedad". Sandeman dijo que en estas páginas encontraríamos todo lo que necesitamos saber acerca de ti".

Dean continúa riendo mientras se acerca y toma el libro para hojearlo rápidamente. Ya casi había olvidado esa intromisión en su vida y la de su hermano por parte del buen Chuck.

"Puedo imaginar sus caras cuando lo dijo y luego les entregó esto. Eran libros para gente un tanto… excéntrica, ¿lo sabías?"

Cuando va a dejar el ejemplar junto con la carpeta de vuelta en la caja, se da cuenta que adentro está plagado de fotos suyas de distintas épocas. En algunas aparece joven, con una expresión pícara en el rostro, mirando a la cámara – de seguro robadas de alguna manera desde el maletero del Impala -, en otras, pasada la treintena, se aprecia cansado y triste, captado a hurtadillas.

"¿En serio? ¿Ustedes, zopencos, crearon un culto en torno a mi persona? Sé que soy algo fuera de este mundo pero, ¡esto es ridículo!"

"Tienes que detener el Advenimiento", le suelta de improviso la dama.

"¿Uh?... ¿Cómo dices?"

"El fin del mundo".

El cazador permanece en silencio un momento y luego se mira los zapatos buscando paciencia que ya empieza a hacérsele escasa. Finalmente levanta la vista hacia la dama.

"Tengo noticias para ti, er…¿Edora?: El Apocalipsis ya sucedió, hace varios años atrás".

"No éste. Tienes que detenerlo como lo hiciste con el anterior".

Dean comienza a mosquearse, dama o no la que tiene al frente.

"¡Vamos, señorita! No has leído los libros correctamente. Yo no detuve el Apocalipsis. Ese fue Sam, mi hermano y a un precio muy grande".

"Él no lo habría hecho sin ti".

Dean se pregunta si realmente está hablando en serio o sólo es el resultado de esa admiración insana que le brota por los poros hacia su persona.

"Aún no sé que esperan que yo haga"

"Esto no se trata de ti", continúa ahora el hombre como si adivinara los pensamientos del cazador. "Quiero decir, no sólo de ti. Esto es acerca del destino de la humanidad en las manos de ella" y su mirada se dirige ahora hacia Max. "Y su destino en las tuyas".

"Ella es la esperanza de la humanidad", agrega la dama, "y tú tienes que defenderla de la amenaza que se cierne sobre su cabeza".

"Esperen un minuto. Sé que pedí la versión corta pero parece ser que faltan algunos detalles como, por ejemplo, ¿cuál es el peligro que amenaza a Max? ¿Por qué este Sandeman quiere que yo sea su guardaespaldas? Me refiero a que ¿por qué no simplemente Alec?

"El Cónclave es una secta milenaria que desea eliminar la vida en el planeta mediante un virus al que sus miembros, que se llaman entre sí como Familiares, son inmunes gracias a un método de selección cruel pero efectivo. Sandeman fue uno de ellos, pero cuando recibió revelación desde lo alto y pudo ver con claridad, los abandonó y creó Manticore, un proyecto destinado a obtener, mediante la manipulación genética lo que el Cónclave ha logrado a través de los siglos con su método de selección y quizás superarlo. Sandeman logró un ejercito de soldados perfectos, invencibles, capaces de hacerle frente al ataque del Cónclave cuando éste sucediera. Con el tiempo, el gobierno tomó parte en su proyecto hasta apoderarse completamente de él. Max es una creación especial de Sandeman. Aún no sabemos cómo funciona pero puso en ella el arma para acabar con el virus y el Cónclave".

Dean recuerda los tatuajes expandiéndose por la piel de la morena. Y también el lugar donde los vió por primera vez en su tiempo y el recuerdo envía una corriente eléctrica por su espina mientras sigue escuchando la explicación del encapuchado.

"Durante mucho tiempo, los Familiares han intentado eliminar sin éxito a los transgénicos, los únicos capacitados para detener su plan de convertirse en la raza dominante en el planeta. Hace un par de semanas supimos, mediante uno de los nuestros infiltrado en sus filas, que de alguna manera han averiguado cuán especial es Max". Aquí el hombre calla con la patente intención de darle énfasis a lo siguiente. "Y también cómo acabar con ella".

Por un momento todos guardan silencio. Dean los observa con cara de pocos amigos.

"Y ustedes piensan que yo soy una especie de Kevin Costner del universo".

"¿Qué?"

"No importa".

"Eres un Servidor del Cielo".

"Esa mierda ya acabó"

"Aún lo eres. Lo prometiste"

Sí, lo recuerda: Cas, el patio trasero en casa de Bobby, la desesperación del momento… _"__¿Te ofreces totalmente al servicio de Dios y sus ángeles?" "Sí. Exacto". "¿Juras que seguirás su orden y su palabra tan rápida y obedientemente como si Él fuera tu propio padre?" "Sí, lo juro"._

"No, no lo soy" agarra la tela de la polera por el pecho. "Éste es el cuerpo de Alec, no el mío".

"Pero es la misma sangre. La gracia vive en la sangre".

Dean sólo los mira.

"Sabes que es verdad", insiste Milo. "Lo has leído en tu piel, estoy seguro".

El cazador guarda silencio un segundo y luego deja caer los hombros con un suspiro.

"¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias en todo caso? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no buscar simplemente a mi yo del 2023?"

Ellos se miran el uno al otro, incómodos y Dean comprende.

"Wow. Estoy muerto".

"El Cónclave no sabe nada acerca de ti, acerca del hermano de Sam en el cuerpo de Alec. Ellos sólo saben que tú, Dean Winchester, el cazador, el Servidor del Cielo, estás muerto".

"Y ellos lo saben porque…"

"Los Familiares te asesinaron", completa el hombre. "Sandeman sabía que podría ocurrir. Alec, o su gemelo Ben, si éste hubiera vivido, sería entonces el ancla para traerte de vuelta. Por supuesto, de esto último nos enteramos a través de Castiel".

Las piezas comienzan a calzar en la mente del cazador.

"Es por eso que el tal Lydeker lo protegió tanto en Manticore, ¿verdad?".

"Sí"

"¿Dónde está Sandeman?"

"Desapareció hace algunos años".

Como Chuck, recuerda Dean. Quizás el sujeto sí era un profeta, después de todo.

"Hay… hay una cosa más", agrega Milo.

"¿Más aún?"

"El peligro sobre Max involucra magia negra y poderosa y… a tu hermano".

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡No me pedirás que mate a Sam!"

"Al contrario", lo tranquiliza, "tienes que salvarlo a él también".

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"No sabemos aún con certeza cuál es su plan. Nuestro hermano fue descubierto y eliminado hace dos días así que no hemos podido obtener nueva información. Lo que sí sabemos es que están buscando a Sam, quieren su sangre".

Su sangre, sangre de demonio, se recuerda a sí mismo el cazador, los remanentes de la gran aventura en el infierno, sangre maldita y maldiciente. Es como revivir una pesadilla una y otra vez, un deja vú que nunca acaba. Puede sentir el nacimiento de una jaqueca en la base de su cráneo.

"Y ¿por qué debería creerte?"

En el rostro de Milo se pinta la victoria de haber captado al fin el interés del cazador.

"Sabemos donde está Sam".

Dean enmudece por un momento mientras intenta tomar una determinación con cabeza fría. Pero no puede. ¡Demonios! ¡Es Sam! De seguro se arrepentirá después, pero es Sam.

"De acuerdo. Lo que haya que hacer, hagámoslo"

**Continuará…**


	14. 14 Alec

**14**

**Alec.**

Va camino a Gilette, Wyoming. De nuevo. Sólo que ahora el asunto es plural y no es arriba de una moto sino dentro del imponente Impala del '67, propiedad de Dean y conducido por Sam.

Se ha echado en el asiento del copiloto, apoyado en la ventanilla de la que no se ha despegado desde que partieron un par de horas atrás. La pierna le duele, el efecto de los analgésicos hace rato se ha terminado y tiene que luchar contra el deseo de pedir otra dosis. Sam lo mira de reojo, preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?"

Alec tarda en responder.

"Yo siempre estoy bien".

Sam no se lo cree, ya conoce la actitud. Pero lo deja ser. Alec permanece silencioso, aparentemente perdido en el paisaje.

"¿Crees que tu ángel desee que fastidie al mundo con el Pulso también?", dice de repente en tono cansado y no es difícil deducir que ha estado repasando una y otra vez la situación en su cabeza.

"Tal vez", responde Sam porque él tampoco tiene idea de lo que van a tener que hacer, sólo espera saberlo llegado el momento.

"Le preguntaré cuando lo vea de nuevo" dice Alec flojamente. "Necesito prepararme psicológicamente para eso".

En ese momento siente vibrar el celular de Dean en su bolsillo.

"¿Quién es Lisa?", pregunta después de examinar el visor. "Tengo millones de llamadas de ella".

Sam le quita el teléfono en un solo movimiento que deja a Alec con la mano extendida y contesta.

"¿Lisa?... Sí, uh… Dean no puede responder en este momento… ¿qué?, no… dile a Ben que no se preocupe, él está bien… bueno,… lo estará…" La conversación parece haber logrado revivir al ex transgénico quien ahora sigue con atención las palabras de Sam. "…es sólo, ya sabes… tenemos una situación aquí… sí, esa clase de situación… no, es sólo que…" le echa un vistazo a Alec a su lado, "…no ha sido él mismo últimamente… bien… de acuerdo… él les llamará apenas pueda… de acuerdo… adiós".

Por supuesto, y Sam lo sabe por la manera en que Alec mantiene su mirada fija en él mientras le devuelve el celular, va a preguntar. Uno…dos…

"¿Dean es casado?"

"No"

"¿Quién es Lisa?"

"No es asunto tuyo".

"Bueno… si no vuelvo a ser yo mismo, lo será. ¿Quién es Ben?".

Sam lanza un suspiro de cansancio.

"Si no vuelves a ser tú mismo, lo cual es improbable, te lo diré".

"¿Por qué no quieres contarme?"

"Porque son asuntos de Dean".

"¡Yo soy Dean ahora! ¡Así me llamas todo el tiempo!"

Sam lo mira entre el asombro y el enojo.

"¡Eres imposible! ¡Recién te quejabas porque te llamo Dean por error! ¿Quién te entiende?"

Alec lo observa apretar el volante mientras intenta concentrarse de nuevo en la carretera.

"Eres un poquito gruñón, ¿sabes?"

"Descansa, Alec" y es la última frase que cruzan el resto del viaje.

Cuando arriban al motel de turno, Alec hace rato que duerme noqueado por el dolor, el cansancio y un cuerpo que, a su parecer, se agota rápidamente. Apenas abren la puerta del cuarto, aún atontado por el agotamiento, se apodera de la cama que tiene más cerca y se mete dentro deshaciéndose escasamente de los zapatos mientras camina hacia ella. Sam tiene oportunidad entonces de darse una ducha con toda tranquilidad e incluso ir por algo de comer antes de meterse él mismo en la otra cama. Tras asegurarse de que su compañero de viaje se encuentra en el séptimo sueño, apaga la luz y se deja envolver por el sopor del cansancio él también, no sin antes preguntarse en qué situación estará su hermano, dondequiera que se encuentre.

A la mañana siguiente, la cama contigua está vacía. Como un resorte, el cazador de pone de pie, presto a coger su ropa y salir corriendo tras el ex transgénico pero entonces, apenas ha agarrado sus pantalones cuando la voz de Alec le llega desde la mesa, atrás del laptop abierto.

"Buenos días, princesa. ¿Cuál es la prisa?", le saluda sin apartar su concentración de la pantalla.

Sam resopla.

"¡Demonios, Alec!"

"¿Qué? ¿Te impresionan los madrugadores?

Sam termina de recolectar su ropa con calma y se encierra en el baño donde deja que el sobresalto y el enfado se vayan junto con el agua de la ducha. Cuando emerge de nuevo en la habitación, el cabello aún estilando, Alec continúa frente al laptop, el ceño fruncido en frustración.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Investigo".

"¿Acerca de Manticore?"

"Más específicamente, busco una manera de entrar en su base de datos". Se echa hacia atrás en la silla en un gesto cansado. "Y no tengo nada"

Sam se le acerca, interesado en el asunto.

"Entonces, Manticore existe".

"Por supuesto, pero lo llaman Instituto Militar Manticore para Niños Dotados y su cupo de admision es ridículamente limitado, obviamente. Y…". Le señala la pantalla donde un montón de datos se despliegan. "Todo es falso. Horas de horas trabajando para introducirme y todo lo que encuentro es falso. No puedo decir qué cosas aquí son diferentes de las que yo conozco. No sé si Max está allí… y viva".

"Bueno, se supone que deberían tener toda su información adentro de la base, ¿no crees?. Diría que tenemos que ir allá". Comienza a buscar entre el sinnúmero de identificaciones falsas en su bolso. "¿FBI, quizás? ¿Seguridad Nacional?... Dean se encargaba de esto, no estoy muy seguro si…"

"No te canses, Sam. Esa idea no sirve. Nadie entra allí sin desfilar tres veces por revalidación del gobierno, así es que si no quieres pasar seis meses en una prisión militar de alta seguridad contestando preguntas comprometedoras, será mejor que lo dejes".

Sam se detiene en su búsqueda, un tanto decepcionado.

"Oh… bueno, entonces…tendremos que pensar en otro método. Pero antes," se pone de pie en busca de su chaqueta, "iremos por el desayuno".

"Esa es una estupenda idea. Creo que este gran agujero que siento en mi estómago es hambre".

Se incorpora también reprimiendo un ligero rictus de dolor.

"¿Qué tal tu pierna?"

"Maravilloso, hombre. Creo que nunca volveré a sentir dolor en mi vida".

Sam sonríe comprensivamente.

"Vamos. Hay un pequeño restaurante al final de la cuadra".

El lugar se llama "El cariño de mamá" y es atendido por mamá en persona lo que no le da a Alec la oportunidad de desplegar sus encantos para coquetear pero tampoco evita que mire sus cuartos traseros con todo descaro cuando la mujer se da la vuelta para ir por la orden porque, a sus cincuenta, mamá aún tiene bien puestas sus curvas. Ordena tarta, de ser posible de manzana, lo que hace sonreír a Sam y, una vez más, asombrarse de las similitudes entre su hermano y el joven que viste su cuerpo. La diferencia estriba en que en vez de café negro, Alec pide un tazón de leche caliente. Sam decide que le preguntará de eso más tarde, pero, al parecer su expresión, al observar el tazón de leche mientras mamá deja el pedido en la mesa, lo delata.

"Es una costumbre", le explica Alec. "Existía una falla en el ADN transgénico. Fue reparada más tarde pero una vida entera bebiendo leche para evitar los ataques crea hábito".

Y enseguida hace a un lado todo, incluyendo el desayuno de Sam para desplegar en la mesa el mapa que extrae del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

"¡Oye!", reclama el cazador pero el otro lo ignora y se concentra en el mapa. Mientras lo examina, bebe de manera ausente su leche y picotea su trozo de tarta. Sam sólo lo observa en silencio hasta que le ve hacer un círculo con un lápiz en una zona específica.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Manticore".

"¿Buscas la ubicación de Manticore? Pensé que la conocías bien"

"Nos trasladaban dentro de camiones sellados, Sam", le aclara mientras sus dedos recorren los caminos aledaños a su marca en el papel. "Nunca salíamos fuera de los límites de la base, así que yo sólo tenía nociones de su localización. Mi vida a partir de los 16 transcurrió entre el Manticore de Seattle y dondequiera me enviaban…" le echa una mirada incómoda a Sam, casi avergonzada. "…para las misiones. Gilette nunca más importó".

Sam mira el mapa e intenta calcular las distancias.

"Está muy aislado. Tenemos que encontrar un método seguro de introducirnos.

"Trepemos los muros, diría yo".

"¿Trepar los muros? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿qué parte de "método seguro" no entendiste?"

"Es directo, práctico, derecho al grano, amigo".

"Se supone que tenemos que evitar el peligro, Alec. Especialmente para ti. Pero…", alza las manos al aire. "¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?"

"¿Porque es lo que tu hermano diría?" responde sin despegar los ojos del mapa y acabando con los restos de leche en su tazón. "Dean es listo".

Repentinamente, la presencia de alguien más sentado a su lado hace que Alec se sobresalte y encuentre a Castiel mirando también el círculo en el mapa.

"¡Mierda!", exclama y se pasa una mano por el rostro. "¿Por qué no te colocas una campana en el cuello?"

"La anomalía persiste", informa el ángel. "¿Qué han estado haciendo?

Sam lo mira con algo de impaciencia.

"Estamos recién comenzando, Cas". Se señala hacia sí mismo con ambas manos. "Humanos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Claro", completa Alec. "Además, si eres tan poderoso, ¿por qué no reparas tú mismo todo este enredo, uh?"

"Puedo ayudar, pero no intervenir directamente", replica el ángel con el tono monótono que le caracteriza. "Tienen libre albedrío, ustedes hacen la historia, no los ángeles. ¿Cuál es el próximo paso?"

"Bueno", dice Sam, "pensamos introducirnos en la base que Manticore tiene en la zona para obtener la información que necesitamos sobre los amigos de Alec".

"Bien, ¿cómo?"

"Vamos a trepar los muros", contesta Alec con total naturalidad antes de que pueda hacerlo Sam. "Esta noche, de ser posible".

"¡Alec! ¡No es eso lo que habíamos…!"

"Es un buen plan" interrumpe el ángel.

"¡Qué!" Sam mira a Castiel pero el ángel no le presta atención porque está mirando el mapa.

"Iremos esta noche".

"¿Iremos?" replica Alec, una ceja en alto en descreimiento. "Pensé que habías dicho que no podías intervenir".

"Puedo brindar apoyo"

"Esperen un minuto ustedes dos. No sabemos nada sobre este lugar…"

"Yo sí", dice Alec.

"Tú mismo dijiste que tienen una increíble red de seguridad…".

"…que yo conozco. Yo vivía allí, Sam. Se supone que tengo 15 años ahora, o sea, mi yo allí dentro, quiero decir, estoy allí ahora, es decir, mis recuerdos de la base son de esta época".

"¿Y qué si no es así? ¿Si la base es una de las cosas que han cambiado y ya no es lo que tú conociste?"

Alec frunce el ceño en consideración.

"Bueno,… debemos tomar el riesgo. No hay otra opción. Además, con nuestro apoyo aquí presente," y señala con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza hacia el ángel, "el asunto debiera ser un poco más fácil ¿no?"

Sam se echa hacia atrás y mira hacia el exterior del restaurante por la ventana mientras mueve la cabeza negativamente. La idea de arriesgar a Alec con su pierna herida le quita la paz. Se sorprende de lo mucho que le preocupa, más allá de que sea el pasaporte de regreso para su hermano, como si, a pesar de los cuatro años de diferencia en apariencia física, el transgénico se hubiera convertido, de alguna manera en su hermano menor, en alguien a quien proteger, incluso de sí mismo. Sobretodo, de sí mismo.

"Esto no suena bien".

"Nadie dice que sí, Sam", replica Alec. "Pero es lo que hay y necesitamos movernos rápido antes de que las cosas empeoren".

"Alec está en lo cierto", interviene Cas.

"¿Verdad que sí? ¡Hombre, eres sabio!"

"No tenemos tiempo, Sam. No sabemos cuál es la causa de esta anomalía, pero a cada minuto que pasa, podemos perder a Dean. Para siempre".

"Gracias por acordarte de mí, amigo", reclama Alec, indignado, y se vuelve hacia Castiel en el asiento abriendo los brazos. "¿Estoy pintado aquí, acaso? Dean no es la única víctima en esta situación".

"Me disculpo".

Alec hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza indicando que acepta la disculpa y ambos hombres se vuelven hacia Sam que aún mira por la ventana.

"Supongo que tienen razón. Es lo que Dean haría, en todo caso". Se vuelve hacia el ángel y el ex transgénico. "Así es que supongo que es lo que debemos hacer".

"¿Esta noche, entonces?"

"Esta noche. Y tú…", señala a Alec con el dedo, "…será mejor que cuides tus pasos".

Alec se echa hacia atrás en el asiento con aire de suficiencia.

"Confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo".

Continuará…


	15. 15 dean

**15.  
Dean

* * *

  
**

"¡Cas!", Dean grita en el claro frente a la cabaña hacia el cielo como lo ha hecho durante la última media hora. "¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Sé bueno! ¡Mueve tus alas! ¡Te necesito aquí!"  
Nada.  
"¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Muéstrate si tienes las bolas para hacerlo! ¡Caaaaaaaaaaaaaas…!"  
Nada todavía.  
"¡Mierda!", Dean mira el suelo restaurando fuerzas y vuelve a acometer. "¡Juro que si no vienes inmediatamente, te rociaré con oleo santo y…!"  
"¿Q-qué sucede?", se asoma Dalton, los ojos soñolientos y el cabello en desorden, desde la puerta de la cabaña. Dean cierra la boca y baja los brazos, agotado, mientras el chico hace su camino hacia él.  
"Nada, pequeño".  
"No soy un niño, deja de llamarme así" pero se ve como uno mientras se reúne con el cazador frotándose los ojos.  
"Sí, sí", le concede Dean. "Lo olvidé".  
"¿Por qué estás gritando? Vas a despertar a los muertos en mil kilómetros a la redonda". Lo mira aprehensivo, repentinamente consciente de sus palabras. "¿Es eso posible?"  
Dean ríe.  
"Si conoces el conjuro correcto, puede ser".  
Dalton mira alrededor percatándose por primera vez del lugar en que se encuentran. La cabaña es grande y se ubica en medio de un bosque, en un pequeño claro, escondida de la vista de curiosos inoportunos.  
"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?"  
"Es una historia complicada. Espera a que estemos en camino y te la contaré. ¿Max?"  
"Dormida"  
"Bien, ve al vehículo y toma algo de comida para el desayuno".  
"¿Tenemos un vehículo?"  
El cazador le señala el jeep aparcado a cierta distancia.  
"¿Tenemos comida?"  
"El maletero está repleto de ella. Elige algo y ve adentro. No tardes".  
Dalton ve desaparecer a Dean en el interior de la cabaña y se dirige hacia la parte posterior del vehículo. El cazador no bromeaba. Hay comida, ropa, armas, no sólo de las ordinarias sino de "esas" armas. Fascinado, extrae de su funda una espada de plata con grabados en el cuerpo de la hoja y la observa a la luz de la mañana. Y entonces, en el reflejo del metal, una difusa figura atraviesa el espacio a su espalda. Se voltea de inmediato pero lo único que hay allí, atrás suyo, es el bosque. Un escalofrío baja por su espina. Se pregunta si debería llamar a Dean como su primer impulso le dicta. Pero delante suyo tiene la escopeta cargada con sal y una daga de plata. Podría dar un vistazo por su cuenta, se dice. Tal vez no sea nada. O tal vez sea la oportunidad de probarle al cazador que no está tratando con un niño. ¡Por Dios! ¡Es un X-6, penúltima generación, preparado para formar parte de las tropas de élite! Ni siquiera se sorprende de la claridad del pensamiento, como si alguien lo hubiese instalado en su cabeza a propósito. Toma el rifle y la daga y camina hacia el bosque.

"Oye, princesita".  
Max abre los ojos y se encuentra con el semblante de Alec/Dean que observa divertido su somnolencia.  
"¿Estuvo buena la siesta?"  
"Nosoyunaprincesa", y ni siquiera ella sabe qué ha dicho.  
"Oh, verdad, eres una reina, perdón".  
La morena se incorpora lentamente en la cama. Su boca está pastosa y los músculos de sus extremidades parecen haber estado en hibernación por meses. Le echa una mirada confusa al lugar.  
"¿Dónde… dónde estamos?"  
"En un lugar seguro", le asegura Dean mientras se pone de pie dándole lugar para que ella salga de la cama.  
"¿Dónde están los tipos en bata?"  
Intenta caminar pero la habitación aún da vueltas en su cabeza.  
"¡Whoa!" Dean está a su lado de inmediato ayudándola a llegar hasta una silla en el pequeño comedor. "Aquí, con cuidado".  
"¡Estoy bien!", intenta zafarse pero el cuerpo le obedece con demasiada lentitud y es inútil, Dean la tiene sujeta muy firme y muy cerca, demasiado tal vez. La recorre un estremecimiento. La droga en su sistema, de seguro. "¡Contesta mi pregunta!".  
Dean no le hace caso sino que la instala en el asiento frente a la mesa y pone ante ella una taza de café negro y humeante.  
"Bebe", Max mira con disgusto el contenido de la taza y abre la boca para protestar pero Dean es más rápido. "Créeme, te sentirás mejor".  
Max duda un momento y luego bebe el oscuro líquido. De inmediato su rostro se contrae ante la potencia de su sabor.  
"Sólido, ¿verdad?", sonríe el cazador que no le ha sacado la vista de encima esperando su reacción mientras él mismo se zampa sin ningún problema media taza del mismo brebaje.  
La morena necesita unos segundos para recuperarse, pero Dean tiene razón, ya está despierta y definitivamente más lúcida. Carraspea un par de veces, temerosa de que su voz haya desaparecido ante la fuerza de la bebida.  
"Entonces… ¿Los tipos?", logra decir al fin.  
Dean respira profundo y mira hacia su propia taza.  
"Bueno, se llaman a sí mismos Guardianes y conocen quién soy y dijeron que estoy aquí por una razón y que desean ayudarnos".  
"¿Cómo?"  
"Me dijeron dónde está Sam".  
"Vaya coincidencia. Sospechoso ¿no?".  
"Ellos me trajeron aquí".  
Max frunce el ceño.  
"¿Por qué harían una cosa como esa?"  
"Porque hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa y ahora debo cumplirla"  
"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto pero, ¿cuál es esa promesa tan importante que los obligó a traerte aquí?"  
"Todas las promesas son importantes, Maxie".  
"Dean. Concéntrate"  
"Está bien, está bien. Prometí… que serviría al cielo y a los ángeles de Dios"  
"Tú…¿qué?"  
"Ya sé, de nuevo no me crees".  
"No, no, no es eso. Es sólo que… déjame pensar un segundo".  
Y, a continuación, casi sin darse cuenta acaba con el café que tiene en su taza, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.  
"Así que, usaron a Alec," racionaliza entonces, "quien es tu clon, con tus genes y tu sangre, para traerte aquí y que puedas hacer tu trabajo"  
"¡Bravo, Maxie! Eres rápida".  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Er…¿Perdón?  
"Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es ese trabajo?"  
"Es algo que aún no tienen muy claro pero que implica a mi hermano"  
"De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está el presente Tú?"  
"Muerto".  
"Uh… lo siento, mis condolencias", la morena baja la mirada y se entretiene dando vueltas a la taza vacía entre sus manos mientras trata de digerir la información. "Todo esto suena un poco…"  
"¿… loco? Bueno, es la historia de mi vida. A veces siento como si realmente me estuviera volviendo loco, si es que ya no lo estoy, así que… como sea".  
Max no puede contener una ligera mueca que no pasa desapercibida para Dean.  
"¿Qué?"  
"No digas eso".  
"¿Qué fue lo que dije?".  
"Acerca de tu locura. No es divertido".  
"¿Por qué eres tan sensible al tema?".  
Max guarda silencio y por un momento Dean piensa que no le contestará.  
"Demasiadas veces he estado asustada de que aparezca algún signo de demencia en Alec. Y con él, sabes, no es fácil. En ocasiones hace cosas descabelladas, sin sentido y he debido aprender que es sólo su carácter lo que le hace actuar de esa manera. Y entonces apareces tú", hace un gesto hacia él con la mano. "y dices ser un cazador de fantasmas ¡Y del pasado para rematar! ¿qué podía pensar? Sí, he estado muy asustada desde que comenzó todo esto".  
"Y, ¿por qué temes eso?"  
"A causa de Ben"  
"¿Ben? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ben con todo esto?  
"¿Qué sabes tú acerca de Ben?"  
"Él es mi…" y entonces cae en la cuenta. "No creo que estemos hablando del mismo Ben".  
"Me refiero a Ben, tu gemelo… el gemelo de Alec"  
"Oh, sí. Ahora recuerdo. Su nombre estaba en el expediente. ¿Qué hay sobre él?"  
Y Max quiere contarle, como lo hizo alguna vez con Alec, pero su voz se ha quedado atrapada en la garganta y Dean se da cuenta.  
"Bien, supongo que es una historia triste", intenta ayudarla. "no tienes que…"  
"Lo maté", dice de sopetón.  
Ambos guardan silencio un instante, el peso de la confesión sobre sus cabezas.  
"Wow… Eso es… grave".  
"Era un psicópata. Asesinó gente. Estaba loco. Alec no lo conoció pero Ben estaba en mi Unidad, era mi hermano".  
"Y tuviste que detenerlo".  
"Él me pidió que lo matara. Estaba herido, Lydeker nos pisaba los talones, yo no podía huir y cargarlo a la vez. Él no deseaba que Manticore lo capturara así es que,…" Max voltea el rostro para evitar el esperable juicio del cazador. "Lo maté".  
"Max", le llama Dean buscando que se voltee de nuevo hacia él, "Oye, Maxie". Pero la morena se rehusa a mirarle. "Puedo imaginarlo. De verdad. Lo entiendo". Finalmente, Max se voltea, una ceja arqueada en signo de incredulidad.  
"¿Sí?"  
"Soy hermano mayor, ¿recuerdas? Y Sam… bueno, Sam no es un dulce corderito y a veces él…" y por un segundo, su expresión se ensombrece. "Bueno, …duele como el infierno, pero a los hermanos tenemos que dejarlos ser y que tomen sus propias decisiones".  
Max no puede ver sino verdad en su mirada triste.  
"Sí, lo sé. Pero aún así me pregunto si podría haber hecho algo más por él".  
"Los habrían capturado a los dos". El cazador se encoge de hombros. "¿Habría servido eso de algo? ¿Hubiera deseado él que pasara eso?"  
Se acerca y pone una mano sobre la de la morena.  
"Lo que estoy diciendo Max, es que no vale la pena mortificarse por cosas que ya fueron y que no pueden cambiarse. Tienes un presente, un pueblo que tiene en tí su confianza para salir adelante. Eres especial Max, más de lo que piensan todos, más de lo que tú misma sabes" dice con convicción, demasiada, tal vez. Al momento siguiente Max le mira con ojos entrecerrados llenos de sospecha.  
"¿Te han dicho algo de mí esos Guardianes?"  
"Uh,... bueno... digamos que sí... pero, ¿quién puede tomar en serio las palabras de un hombre que se llama como el perro de Jim Carrey?  
"¿Quién?"  
"No importa. ¿Por qué Dalton no está aquí? ¿Está amasando pan o algo así?".  
"Gracias, Dean".  
El cazador mira a la morena y se da cuenta que lo dice en serio.  
"Lo que necesites, cariño".  
"Puedo haberme equivocado".  
"¿En qué?"  
"No eres tan parecido a Alec". Dice antes de que pueda darse cuenta. "Quiero decir, sí, son similares, pero… de cierta manera… no eres como él… tú eres…" y ¡mierda! se le han subido los colores a la cara "No lo sé" termina bajando la mirada para esconder su turbación. Ella no es buena para compartir de corazón a corazón y no sabe por qué lo está haciendo ahora con la persona menos indicada. Tal vez los efectos de lo que sea que le han administrado los dichosos hombres en bata aún no se han desvanecido del todo. Cuando vuelve a levantar los ojos, Dean está evitando mirarla también y se muerde el labio inferior, claramente incómodo. Finalmente sus miradas se encuentran y él esboza su sonrisa fanfarrona.  
"Bueno, ya te había dicho que soy adorable". Se dirige de inmediato hacia la puerta. "¡Dalton! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Arrastra tu trasero hasta acá! ¡Ahora!"  
Pero Dalton no está a la vista. El maletero del jeep, sin embargo, está abierto. Dean se dirige hacia el vehículo atento al menor ruido a su alrededor. De un solo vistazo puede decir que falta un rifle. Y una daga. Bendita memoria transgénica. Acaba de cerrar el maletero cuando un ligero ruido a sus espaldas, lo obliga a girar sobre sus talones, listo para la lucha. Alcanza a agarrarlo del cuello de la chaqueta antes de darse cuenta de que se trata de Dalton.  
"Cielos, niño! ¡No hagas eso!", reclama mientras lo deja libre. "¿Dónde estabas?"  
El chico levanta una mano temblorosa y señala hacia el bosque. Imposible no notar el temblor que lo recorre por entero. "¿Dalton?"  
El chico tiene una palidez de muerte.  
"N-no me siento bien"  
El rifle cuelga de su brazo y se estremece al ritmo de las sacudidas sin control de su cuerpo. La daga sobresale de su cinturón. Dean lo examina de arriba abajo antes de cogerlo por los hombros y obligarle a sentarse en el jeep.  
"¿Qué sucedió, Dalton?"  
"No sé. Lo juro, no lo sé".  
El miedo emana por los poros del chico. El cazador, echa un vistazo hacia el bosque pero si hubo algo allí, ya se ha marchado.  
"¿Estás seguro, niño?"  
Al volverse nuevamente hacia el chico, los ojos de éste, muy abiertos y confusos, están clavados en su persona. Con lucidez chocante, advierte que el objeto de su miedo parece ser… él.  
"¿Dalton?" alarga una mano hacia la cabeza del chico y éste, involuntariamente, se echa hacia atrás antes de poder controlarse. "¿Tienes miedo de mí?"  
El chico no contesta en un principio, sigue temblando incontrolablemente, se abraza el cuerpo sin quebrar el contacto visual con el cazador.  
"Yo… no me siento bien", dice al fin y se derrumba hacia atrás en el asiento.

* * *

Continuará…


	16. 16 Alec

**16 **

**Alec.

* * *

**

Están sobre una loma, ocultos entre los árboles, el auto aparcado a un lado del camino, a buen resguardo. Desde allí los muros de la base de Manticore en Gillete, o Instituto Manticore para Niños Dotados, se aprecian con facilidad.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí". Alec levanta un brazo para señalarles lo obvio a Sam y Castiel y al instante siguiente el ángel ha desaparecido. "Es un tipo un poco perturbador, ¿no?"

Sam sonríe.

"Parece rudo, pero en realidad nos aprecia".

"Si tú lo dices…"

"No, en serio. Se lleva muy bien con Dean. Dale tiempo. No veo por qué no habría de congeniar contigo también".

"¿Castiel es amigo de Dean?"

Sam resopla, divertido.

"No sé si se pueda decir que es su amigo en la forma que entendemos el concepto".

Alec le dedica una mirada llena de suspicacia a la que Sam corresponde con un rodar de ojos.

"¡No ESA clase de amigo tampoco!".

"¡Entonces, explícate!"

"Bueno…", el cazador reflexiona un momento y sonríe con nostalgia. "Algunas veces despierto en la noche y Castiel está allí, al lado de la cama de Dean, vigilando su sueño (Y sí, ¡eso es realmente inquietante!). Pero Cas lo hace a causa de las pesadillas de Dean. Usa su mojo para calmarlo. Otras veces, cuando mi hermano se va en insomnio, ellos conversan por horas ya sea en el porche de la casa de Bobby o en la entrada de la habitación de motel de turno.

"¿Acerca de qué?"

Sam se encoge de hombros.

"Acerca de… todo y nada".

Y de repente tiene delante suyo la imagen de ambos, de noche, a través de la ventana desde donde él los espía, ambos sentados a la intemperie, Dean bebiendo una cerveza y Castiel sosteniendo la suya en la mano sin beberla nunca, el cazador dándole gratuitos consejos al ángel sobre cómo manejar las cosas en el cielo y Cas escuchándolo, a veces con los ojos muy abiertos ante las guarradas que el otro dice o con el ceño fruncido por la atención que le brinda a sus palabras. Y se da cuenta, en un segundo, que su hermano, antes de Castiel, nunca había tenido esa clase de relación con nadie fuera de él, su hermano (y aún así con ciertos límites), alguien que le escuchara sin juzgarlo, que le respetara y lo admirara, que lo liberara del infierno, literal y figuradamente, un verdadero amigo.

"Se cuidan el uno al otro. Así que… Sí. Son amigos. Buenos amigos".

Alec sopesa la respuesta por un instante mientras vigila con ojo crítico a Sam que permanece aún perdido en sus recuerdos.

"¿Por qué Dean tiene pesadillas?"

"¿Por qué eres tan entrometido?

"Mmm… ¿porque soy mitad gato?"

"No lo eres ahora".

"Como sea".

Un revuelo alrededor de ambos hombres anuncia que Castiel ha regresado.

"Hay demasiada vigilancia"

"Yo podría haberte dicho eso", reclama Alec.

"Entonces tenemos que idear un plan para entr…", comienza Sam pero al segundo siguiente están los tres al otro lado de la muralla, en la zona posterior del complejo, frente a la entrada de los niveles inferiores.

"¡Hombre!", se queja otra vez Alec. "¿Por qué viajamos todo el día si podías hacer esto?"

Cas le dedica esa mirada con la que hace mucho no mira a Dean y que Sam reconoce como esa que dice: Soy un ángel del Señor y me debes respeto.

"¿Te diriges a mí?"

Alec levanta las manos en señal que no desea discutir el punto.

"Yo solo decía". Detesta cómo le hace sentir el dichoso bicho celestial. Odia cómo el cabello en la base de su nuca se eriza ante su mirada escrutadora y se convierte en un frío que le recorre la espina. Es un atentado contra toda la autoconfianza y estoicismo con que se ha cubierto desde que supo cómo engañar a sus superiores tragándose su propia mierda para aparentar ser un dócil monigote asesino. El ángel lo observa fijo hasta que finalmente parece darse por satisfecho de su intimidación.

"Entonces, avancemos", dice y se pone en camino dándole, a propósito, un empellón en el hombro al extransgénico al pasar junto a él.

Alec voltea hacia Sam antes de seguirle los pasos a Cas.

"¿Y tú piensas que eso no es perturbador?"

La puerta se abre ante el ángel mostrando escaleras descendentes que se pierden en la oscuridad. Cas avanza sin dudar, los dos hombres atrás suyo.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?", pregunta Sam intentando distinguir alguna señal aclaratoria en las paredes húmedas y mal iluminadas.

"Al infierno", le responde Alec, cortante, sin apartar su atención del camino que llevan. Sam observa en la semioscuridad sus puños crispados asomándose por debajo de las mangas de la chaqueta.

Recorren pasillo tras pasillo sin que alguien demuestre percatarse de su presencia. Los guardias pasan a su lado como si los tres no existieran, las puertas se abren sin necesidad de los códigos de entrada hasta que el ángel se detiene en el entronque con la siguiente sección.

"¿Qué sucede?", pregunta Sam, algo inquieto por la interrupción.

La mirada del ángel examina las murallas hacia arriba y abajo con esmero.

"No puedo entrar allí", declara finalmente, apartándose de ellas.

"¿Algo anda mal, Cas?"

"Sellos"

"Maldición"

"Esperen un momento". Alec los mira a uno y a otro, sin comprender. "Yo no estaba presente cuando la materia fue tratada en clase, así que ¿de qué están hablando?"

"Hay sellos contra ángeles allí"

Alec sigue la dirección en que señala el ángel sobre la muralla.

"¿Estás borracho o qué? ¡No hay nada!"

"Es en el plano espiritual, Alec", Sam completa la explicación, "Nosotros no podemos verlos pero ángeles y demonios sí. Espíritus humanos fuera del cuerpo también. Dean y yo los vimos una vez cuando hicimos un viaje astral para resolver un caso".

"¿Hicieron qué?"

"No importa en este momento, Alec", interviene el ángel abandonando su interés por la muralla y centrándolo en el ex transgénico. "Puedo abrir esa puerta para ustedes, pero no podré cruzarla. Así que tú y Sam tendrán que continuar solos o abandonar"

Repentinamente todo el optimismo exhibido en la cafetería es drenado del espíritu de Alec. Entrar sin el poderoso respaldo con el que había contado no es algo menor. No es que no se haya visto obligado a hacerlo en el pasado, pero entonces contaba con sus facultades genéticamente mejoradas y ahora no tiene nada.

"Vaya ayuda" le reprocha al ángel. Avanza hacia la puerta y voltea a verlo con gesto demandante en el rostro. "Ábrela, entonces". La puerta se abre ante un movimiento de la mano de Castiel. "Vamos, Sam. Hagamos esto". El cazador le alcanza y la puerta cierra a sus espaldas dejándolos a su propio recaudo.

Delante de ellos se extiende otro pasillo, esta vez con celdas dispuestas a cada lado de cuyo interior surgen sonidos lastimeros e inidentificables. Alec se está un segundo allí, la puerta cerrada a su espalda, figurándose la disposición del plano de esa sección mientras Sam lo observa, y a todo alrededor, con evidente nerviosismo.

"Alec…", lo apura.

"De acuerdo. Vamos".

Pero en realidad, no está del todo listo. Por las ventanillas enrejadas asoman a su paso caras que en buen número él conoce, rostros que en alguna ocasión le vieron pasar por allí, condenado. De pronto el aire se hace muy delgado para alimentar sus pulmones y la distancia entre las paredes, muy pequeña. Por un momento piensa en Ben y en Max y en que si hubiese estado en los zapatos de su gemelo, también habría suplicado que le asesinaran antes de ingresar de por vida a uno de esos cubículos.

"¿Recuerdas bien todo esto?", le llega la voz de Sam desde atrás en un susurro.

"Es un poco difícil olvidarlo"

"¿Qué es?"

"El vertedero de Manticore" y esta vez jadea casi imperceptiblemente al final de la frase, pero no lo suficiente como para que no lo note Sam. Al instante siguiente, el gigantón se ha colocado a su lado y lo mira con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?"

Y Alec quisiera decir que sí, tal vez echar una broma, pero no puede. Está siendo ridículamente afectado por la situación. El pasillo se despliega ahora en varias direcciones y una de ellas tiene como punto final la sala de psy-op. Alec se congela. No cuenta con su oído superdotado pero puede jurar que allí adentro hay un transgénico intentando sin éxito no gritar ante la intrusión en su cerebro.

"¿Alec?"

Tarda más de lo que hubiera deseado en reaccionar, en regularizar su respiración (la que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo), en regresar sus pensamientos al rincón oscuro de su mente donde estaban confinados.

"Por aquí", dice al fin, sin contestar la pregunta, indicando en otra dirección que los lleva a las escaleras hacia el nivel superior, lejos de los desechados, los estropeados.

Le señala en silencio la ubicación de cada cámara de vigilancia y luego el camino a seguir entre los puntos ciegos. Sam va tras él, imitándolo, esperando el movimiento de cada cámara para trasladarse entre cada punto. A mitad de la siguiente sección, pasos fuertes les alertan de que la guardia se aproxima y se ven obligados a buscar refugio en uno de los laboratorios. A través del vidrio esmerilado, se ve pasar la figura de un solo guardia a paso relajado. Extraño. Alec abre apenas la puerta intentando evitar cualquier sonido delator para espiar al hombre. La disciplina en Manticore solía ser estricta en cuanto a las rondas y este soldado… está fumando. El hombre voltea a medias mientras enciende su cigarro y entonces, por un minuto, Alec es capaz de verle el rostro.

"¿Qué demonios…?" se le escapa.

Sam se encuentra en el lado opuesto de la puerta, sin acceso a lo que observa Alec.

"¿Qué pasa?", susurra.

Alec frunce el ceño mientras sigue los movimientos del sujeto por la abertura.

"Ese hombre debería estar muerto"

Y es que estaba seguro de que el soldado había recibido un disparo directo al corazón realizado por uno de los miembros de la unidad de Max, poco antes de la fuga. El rumor de lo ocurrido había corrido por toda la base y la disciplina a partir de entonces se había endurecido al extremo para evitar cualquier nuevo asomo de sublevación. Por supuesto el autor del disparo no sobrevivió al guardia. Y sin embargo, ahora el hombre estaba allí cumpliendo la misma labor para la que había sido asignado el día de su muerte.

"Se va", anuncia Alec cuando lo ve desaparecer por el otro extremo del pasillo. "Continuemos".

El avance es más lento de lo que esperaban debido a las cámaras. Finalmente, Alec abre la puerta de un salón lleno de mesas largas y, con una seña de su mano, invita a entrar a Sam. Al final del salón, hay estufas, ollas y todo lo necesario para preparar comida.

"¿La cocina? ¿Por qué estamos en la cocina?"

"Por eso", le contesta Alec indicando hacia el ducto de ventilación en lo alto al tiempo que comienza a encaramarse en una de las mesas para alcanzarlo.

"¿Sabes?", le advierte Sam mientras Alec se deshace de la tapadera. "Ya no tienes quince años".

El otro, de un solo impulso, se alza hacia el conducto, que es lo suficientemente amplio para darle cabida con comodidad, y desde allí lo mira.

"Pero tengo buenos genes"

Sam le sigue, pero su gran estatura, que la mayoría de las veces es una ventaja, esta vez le juega en contra y lo obliga a hacer varios intentos antes de lograr reunirse con Alec.

"¿Sabes?", le dice éste, una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. "Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas".

"Cállate, Alec".

Se arrastran por el conducto a cuatro manos, Alec intentando no forzar demasiado su muslo herido. Cada cierto tramo, aparecen las rejillas que dan hacia las múltiples dependencias de la base. Alec se detiene frente a una de ellas. Es el dormitorio de una Unidad. No recuerda con claridad de cual se trata. Podría ser la suya, o la de Max, pero a final de cuentas da lo mismo. De todas maneras lo que hay en las camas allí abajo son niños asustados y condicionados, torturados por un sistema de vida que nadie se merece pero para el cual fueron diseñados. Dios, piensa y deja caer su cabeza entre los hombros, no se supone que esto le afectara tanto.

"¿Alec…?"

"Estoy bien", le contesta antes de que pueda agregar algo más y se obliga a enfocarse en la razón por la cual se encuentran allí. "Estamos cerca".

Así es, la sala que busca Alec es pequeña pero tiene un computador y una cámara deshabilitada. Lo primero que hace al bajar del conducto es echarle seguro a la puerta. Luego se instala frente al computador el que es necesario conectar al sistema eléctrico y luego a la red, tarea que para cuando Sam ha terminado de bajar a su vez y de echar un vistazo al lugar, Alec ya ha completado en gran parte. El cazador se asoma por sobre el hombro del otro y puede verle accionar el teclado como si llevara décadas trabajando con el aparato. En pantalla aparece el recuadro de contraseña para todo el sistema. Alec tarda apenas unos segundos en conseguir acceso.

"¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?", porque no puede evitar hacer la comparación con Dean que, sin ser torpe en la materia, nunca ha tenido la paciencia para resolver tales problemas informáticos.

"Oh, no es nada", contesta el otro a propósito pedante. "Hice lo mismo para hurtar mi expediente"

"¿Hurtaste tu expediente?"

"Por supuesto, tenía que saber qué pensaban de mí los grandes". Recordaba claramente la razón para hacerlo. Estuvo días confinado en el pabellón de los condenados, como le llamaban a la celda donde los defectuosos esperaban la orden para eutanasia, no una sino tres veces y sin embargo, de una manera poco usual, Manticore se había retractado de sus funestas intenciones para con él. Por supuesto que necesitaba saber por qué. Y para eso había aprovechado sus escapadas nocturnas en las cuales vagaba por la base, utilizando los mismos conductos de ventilación que han recorrido ahora, para escapar de la férrea disciplina a la que se veía sometido durante el día. Max le ha contado que Ben hacía algo similar cuando escapaba al techo a rendirle culto a la Señora de Azul que tanto le obsesionaba, así que quizás es una cuestión de genética. Se pregunta si Dean habría hecho lo mismo.

Los datos corren rápidamente por la pantalla según el parámetro indicado por Alec, hasta que se detienen en el requerimiento que ha hecho el ex transgénico.

"Bingo"

Allí, frente a sus ojos, se encuentra la nómina completa de X5s residentes en Gilette.

"Por favor, dime que trajiste algo donde guardar esto", le dice a Sam mientras sigue manipulando las teclas y abriendo ventanas con suma habilidad. "No puedo confiar en mi memoria ahora".

Sam le entrega un pendrive que Alec conecta al aparato y hacia donde dirige toda la información. Abre otra ventana y teclea su nombre. De inmediato se abre su expediente. No es algo en que se haya detenido antes a pensar, pero dadas las circunstancias, tal vez sería bueno indagar un poco.

_Concebido: 10.8. 1998 - 08:25  
(Genetista Dr. Henry Winer)  
Locación: Labs Vivadyne _

_Donador esperma #1469-299 _

_Donador óvulo #456-2-34-00 _

_Madre suplente #23 _

_Ingeniería genética realizada con fecha 10.8. 1998 - 13:45 _

_Tipo sanguíneo O-negativo (Donador Universal) _

_Gemelos realizados con fecha 14.8.1998 _

_Fecha de nacimiento 7.5.1999 (Labs Vivadyne)_

Hace click en el número del donador de esperma y el computador le responde cerrándole el paso con un sonoro bip.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es extraño", dice ausente e intenta ir a la raíz del programa para acceder al permiso del expediente. Otro bip. "¡Oh, vamos!". Un tercer intento y la misma respuesta.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Yo sólo…" empieza y no sabe por qué se siente un poco avergonzado de su intento, tal vez porque ninguno de sus pares (salvo Max, por supuesto, siempre Max) había nunca demostrado interés alguno en el tema. Deja escapar un suspiro. "Deseaba saber si estoy relacionado con Dean. Es decir, eso es seguro. Ahora sé cómo será mi vejez", se señala el rostro. "Pero, ¿de qué manera? ¿Es mi padre biológico? Restando el asunto del manoseo genético posterior, por supuesto". Cierra la ventana de su expediente. "Era sólo curiosidad".

"Porque eres mitad gato", sonríe comprensivo Sam. "No es malo querer conocer tus raíces, Alec. No hay de qué avergonzarse".

"No es un buen momento para jugar al hermano mayor, amigo", lo evade. Mientras tanto, la carga se ha completado. Alec le entrega el pendrive a Sam y comienza a teclear de nuevo. "Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos agarren".

Un par de movimientos más sobre el teclado y Alec ha desconectado durante los próximos quince minutos cámaras y alarmas del sector por el cual llegaron y por donde han de salir.

Va hacia la puerta y luego de sacarle el seguro, la abre unos centímetros para atisbar hacia el exterior. Nadie.

"Vamos. De prisa", le dice a Sam.

Y sin embargo, apenas ha traspasado el umbral, la puerta se cierra de un portazo atrás suyo separándolo del cazador y encerrando de paso a éste dentro del cuarto. No tiene tiempo para pensar qué ha ocurrido. Alguien le agarra desde atrás y lo lanza contra la pared contraria como un simple bulto. Cuando siente de nuevo la mano sobre él, reacciona y ataca de vuelta a pesar del aturdimiento y del dolor de su pierna que se ha resentido con el golpe. Pero es inútil. El sujeto es firme como roca y vuelve a alzarlo con la mayor facilidad para luego voltearlo y aprisionarlo contra el suelo, presto a romperle el cuello. Es el guardia. Y tiene ojos negros. Entonces, cuando Alec sólo espera el movimiento final que cercenará sus vertebras, el sujeto lo alza de nuevo y lo pone a la altura de sus ojos frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quién eres tú?", le gruñe.

Al segundo siguiente la hoja de un cuchillo asoma desde atrás por el cuello del demonio mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona y se ilumina intermitentemente.

"Arreglado", dice Sam cuando el demonio cae. "Está muerto, como debe ser".

El extransgénico aún no sale de su asombro.

"Él no sabía quién era yo", consigue decir, una mano cubriendo protectoramente su cuello.

Sam lo mira con extrañeza.

"¿Y?"

"Castiel dijo que los demonios lo sabían".

Sin perder más tiempo, va hacia el cuerpo y empieza a arrastrarlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Debemos esconderlo", mira el suelo alrededor. "¿Por qué no hay sangre?"

"Porque lleva días muerto", le aclara Sam mientras se acerca a ayudarlo. "El desgraciado sólo lo tomó siendo ya cadáver". Frunce el ceño al ver el acentuado renqueo del ex transgénico. "¿Cómo está tu pierna?".

Alec bufa.

"Casi me matan, mi pierna no es algo que me preocupe demasiado en este momento. Por cierto, gracias. De nuevo".

Llevan el cuerpo hasta el ducto del incinerador y lo dejan caer por allí. No habrá ninguna evidencia de lo ocurrido esa noche.

"¿No deberíamos salarlo?"

"Vámonos, Alec. Cas está esperando por nosotros".

Alec se dispone a obedecer pero entonces un movimiento en el patio, a través del ventanal que tiene al frente, llama su atención. Un grupo de adolescentes se ha formado en el centro del patio con trajes de campaña. Ejercicio nocturno, razona Alec. Los reflectores les iluminan mientras el capitán de la unidad les da las instrucciones. La voz de Sam le dice algo en un susurro unos metros más atrás. Pero Alec no tiene interés en descifrar sus palabras en este momento. En la segunda fila, tercero desde la derecha, entre todos los cabeza rapada, hay un joven de piel blanca y pecas. Si pudiera plantarse frente a él, está seguro de que sus ojos tendrían un intenso color verde.

"Ese es… eres…" balbucea Sam cerca de su oído.

"Sí", le dice Alec sin apartar la vista del muchacho. "Soy yo".

* * *

Continuará…


	17. 17 Dean

Quisiera detenerme en este punto, cuando la historia prácticamente ha pasado la mitad de su extensión, para agradecer a los lectores y lectoras que la siguen. Sé que soy una malagradecida al no responder uno a uno los reviews pero si ya soy lenta para las historias, ¡imagínense!

Así que, de todo corazón, gracias a Sernatural, yaoilover4, Linne-'Malfoy, HimRam, Esther, 3R (tan fiel ella) y a Victoriam Speramus.

Y ahora, disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**17 **

**Dean

* * *

**

Es fiebre, se dice. De otra manera no se explica por qué los pensamientos se atropellan unos a otros dentro de su mente. Y está también esa sensación intrusa, el convencimiento de que alguien hurga dentro suyo arrancándole a la fuerza sus memorias lejanas y recientes.

… Alec de pie frente a él en Jam Pony durante la revuelta, indicándole con voz firme y segura que sea su vigía en el segundo piso, su imagen creciendo como la de un gigante ante sus ojos…

…Max derrapando en su motocicleta al ingresar por los portones de Terminal City, un transgénico más a salvo agarrado a su espalda…

…Joshua sumiéndolo en un cálido abrazo que casi le quita el aliento hasta el desvanecimiento…

… Alec nombrándole medio en serio, medio en broma, como su ayudante oficial para hacer enfadar a Max, la bruja Reina, la antítesis de Alec, la que todo se lo toma demasiado en serio…

…Mole retándolo a fumar uno de sus puros sin dar vuelta el estómago en el intento…

…Gem regañándolo por su cuarto en desorden mientras él huye hacia el patio a reunirse con el resto de la pandilla x6 para hacer cosas de adolescentes…

…Alec de nuevo, grave, como nunca lo ha visto, dándole las órdenes del día que incluyen mantenerse a salvo en las bodegas de Terminal City haciendo inventario porque White de alguna manera ha infiltrado a sus hombres y hay batalla. "¡No soy un niño!", protesta mientras intenta seguirle los pasos a Alec y éste se detiene y lo traspasa con una mirada que dice del mucho afecto que le tiene y de la necesidad de saber que se encuentra a salvo. "Lo sé, Dalton", y Dalton sabe que habla en serio y su pecho se inflama con orgullo. "Pero te necesito aquí"…

…y luego Alec ya no está y el miedo se transforma en hielo en su estómago porque nadie sabe dónde está Alec, porque aquel que regresó de la expedición, la que resultó ser una trampa, no es Alec, luce como él pero no lo es… Alec… Dean… Dean… Alec… y Dean es como Alec, pero no es lo mismo… y en ese punto, eso que hurga dentro de él se congela y luego arremete buscando más acerca de Dean… Dean… y lo obliga a extraer el nombre completo desde allí donde ha quedado enterrado porque para Dalton es sólo Dean, el cazador de demonios, el que traerá a Alec de regreso, el que quiere hallar a su hermano ¿cuál es su nombre? Sam, su hermano Sam, a cualquier coste… Dean Winchester…

Despierta envuelto en una manta en el asiento trasero del jeep. Max conduce y Alec… no, Dean mira un papel ¿dónde está Alec? Dean ha asesinado a Alec.

"Hey, amigo, ¿cómo te sientes?". Dean, medio girado en el asiento del copiloto, lo observa con lo que parece ser preocupación en su rostro mientras sostiene en una mano, contra su oído, un teléfono celular y en la otra, un mapa mal doblado.

…Dean ha asesinado a Alec para ocupar su cuerpo.

En un microsegundo los ojos del cazador se tornan negros como la noche para luego cambiar a su color normal. Dalton recuerda su pavor al regresar del bosque. ¿Por qué había ido allí en primer lugar? No lo recuerda. En seguida tenía el rifle en una mano y una cuchilla en la cintura y podría muy bien haber usado cualquiera de las dos armas contra el hombre que hurgueteaba en el maletero, como se lo pedía a gritos su instinto, pero tenía tanto miedo que simplemente no pudo hacer movimiento alguno.

…Dean ha asesinado a Alec.

Dalton traga saliva.

"Estoy bien".

La media sonrisa que intenta Dean vacila al notar la sequedad con que le ha contestado el chico. Luego recuerda que tiene a alguien en el teléfono.

"Sí, disculpa, Logan", dice al tiempo que vuelve a la posición normal en su asiento. "Era Dalton… Él…" le echa un rápido vistazo. "No se encuentra en la mejor forma. Quizás el encuentro con los Guardianes y todo eso. No creo que drogar niños esté bien aunque se trate de transgénicos… Bueno, como te iba diciendo…"

Dalton lo mira fijo desde atrás. Cierra los ojos y ve inmensas alas rojas cubriendo la espalda del hombre, imposibles de contener en el espacio reducido de la cabina. Abre los ojos y pestañea un par de veces. No hay nada allí. Cierra los ojos nuevamente y los presiona con fuerza esperando que, sea lo que sea que hay allí, se vaya rápido.

"Sí", continúa Dean en el asiento delantero. "Lo tengo", aparta el celular de su oído y lo levanta buscando señal. Pequeñas luces titilantes aparecen en la pantalla en varios puntos de un mapa virtual. "Aquí estamos" vuelve el aparato a su oído mientras mira el mapa en su mano. "… ¿Qué le pasó a Nevada?... oh… wow…mejor no hubiera preguntado… de acuerdo… bien, er… ¿deseas hablar con tu chica?... ¿Logan?"

Max niega desde el asiento del conductor con un ansioso movimiento de cabeza pero Dean no se da por enterado.

"…De acuerdo… Te paso con ella. Adiós".

El cazador le alcanza el celular a Max sin darle opción.

"¿Logan? Estoy conduciendo en este momento… Sí, lo sé… Es un gran lío… sí… Te llamaremos al llegar… Lo haré… sí… de acuerdo… adiós".

Corta el llamado pero permanece unos segundos con la mirada en la pantalla antes de retornar su atención a la carretera. Dean la está mirando muy fijo.

"Eres un poco lacónica, ¿eh?"

"Así que", le dice ella a cambio, desviando descaradamente el tema. "¿Eres mi ángel guardián?"

El cazador deja escapar un suspiro de fingida resignación.

"Sip, tu Kevin Costner personal. ¿Cantas bien, al menos?"

Max frunce el ceño.

"A veces dices cosas tan raras".

Dean ríe de buena gana.

"No tan raras como una chica "ilustrada" quien salvará al mundo, lo que sea que eso signifique".

Apenas dicho, se da cuenta que no debió hablar. A veces olvida que no todo el mundo comparte su sentido del humor. Max se afirma con un codo en la ventanilla y deja que su cuerpo refleje el desaliento que el recordatorio de su destino le provoca.

"Ups… lo siento. No quise decir…"

"No, está bien. Supongo que aún no me acostumbro a llevar el peso de la responsabilidad hasta ese punto"

Tiene razón, se da cuenta Dean. Ella tiene ¿cuánto? ¿22? ¿23? y acarrea la carga de toda una nación sobre sus hombros. Él sabe de eso. Bueno, en rigor, él acarreó el peso del mundo entero, pero al menos tenía a su hermano.

"Eres una chica valiente" se sincera él y agrega de inmediato, incómodo al darse cuenta que ha descuidado una de sus murallas, "Me refiero a que… Logan es un hombre afortunado".

Ella sonríe sin alegría mientras deja el celular a un lado.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

Ella se muerde el labio como sopesando si debe hablar o no.

"Es sólo que…" dice finalmente y deja escapar un suspiro. "No lo sé. Ya no es lo mismo. Supongo que ambos hemos cambiado".

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Alec?". Y Dean no sabe por qué está preguntando eso.

Ella sabe que debería dar una respuesta inmediata y firme, pero se sorprende a sí misma pensando dos veces antes de contestar.

"No lo creo". Y una tercera vez. "No. No lo creo".

La cabina permanece en silencio los siguientes minutos. La carretera, cada vez más deteriorada, se extiende frente al vehículo. Dean siente la mirada de Dalton clavada en su espalda desde el asiento trasero como si fuera un vínculo tangible. Tuerce el cuello en dirección al chico. En sus ojos hay desafío pero también temor apenas disimulado.

"Quizás deberías dormir un poco más", le dice Dean y más que un consejo suena a orden. El chico se acomoda, algo reluctante, entre las mantas.

"¿Qué hay de ti?", lo distrae Max, retomando el tema.

"¿De mí?", bufa. "No soy bueno para ese tipo de relaciones. Soy más un espíritu libre".

"¡Oh, vamos! Debe haber existido alguien especial en tu vida".

Dean sonríe.

"Sí. Cassie, pero se espantó con todo el asunto de la caza. Se lo dije y me botó".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, totalmente". Y su sonrisa decae un poco a continuación. "Y Lisa".

"Ella se espantó también?

"No, ella sabía lo que hago. Convivimos casi dos años. Realmente intenté lo de llevar una vida normal".

El cazador se sume en el silencio, como dando por cerrado el tema. A riesgo de tocar algún nervio sensible Max insiste.

"¿Y?"

"No funcionó"

"¿Qué pasó?"

Dean se encoge de hombros.

"No lo llevo bien cuando la gente me miente".

Esta vez, Max se da cuenta de que el cazador ha terminado y no le dará mayores detalles. Una vez más no puede dejar de comparar porque en cierta manera es lo mismo con Alec, sacarle información a tirabuzón, hacerle confesar que algo le afecta a fuerza de amenazas. Es raro recordar a Alec cuando tiene su cuerpo al lado ocupado por otro.

"¿Tú crees…?" se le ocurre. "… tú sabes… ¿crees que Alec está adentro tuyo?"

Dean se sonríe picarón.

"Bueno, eso sonó sucio".

Max lo mira desaprobadoramente.

"Está bien, está bien. Me pondré serio. No lo creo. Al menos, no siento a nadie más aquí. Sólo estoy yo. ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada", y en verdad no tiene claro por qué lo ha preguntado. "Sólo… se me ocurrió… Olvídalo".

Un bip en su celular hace que Dean se concentre de nuevo en el asunto que los tiene en la carretera.

"Estamos cerca del próximo Control", anuncia. Busca dentro de su mochila, extrae papeles desde una carpeta y mira hacia el asiento trasero. "Hey, ¿estás despierto?"

El chico abre los ojos de inmediato. Claramente, no dormía.

"Toma", le tiende un pase. "Eres mi hermanito por ahora", y le sonríe. Dalton se fuerza a sonreírle de vuelta pero no resulta demasiado creíble. "¿Estás bien?"

El chico se encoleriza.

"¡Termina con eso! ¡Ya dije que estoy bien!"

Dean levanta las manos en señal de paz.

"De acuerdo, muchacho. Sólo preguntaba", y a Max. "¿Nosotros nos enfermamos?"

Max aparta un momento su atención de la carretera y le echa un vistazo a Dalton con el ceño fruncido. El chico está pálido y algunas pocas gotas de sudor resbalan desde el nacimiento del cabello hacia su frente.

"A veces. Es raro, sin embargo", dice como si el chico no estuviera presente. "Quizás deberíamos chequearlo más tarde". Ya se puede distinguir el puesto de control unos cientos de metros más adelante. "Casi llegamos. Prepárate".

Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, el cazador se desliza en el asiento hasta quedar muy junto a la morena. Max siente el calor de su cercanía y la inusual sensación de cosquillas en el estómago. Se abofetea mentalmente por disfrutarlo un poquito.

"¿Uh? ¿Dean?", le cuestiona ella, sin embargo.

"Eres mi novia, ¿correcto?", y Max sólo puede sacudir la cabeza en reprobación y rodar los ojos mientras disminuye la velocidad para calzar con la posición de la barrera.

Uno de los guardias se acerca a la ventanilla.

"Papeles, por favor".

"Por supuesto, oficial".

Max le brinda la mayor de sus sonrisas junto con entregarle su identificación.

A un costado del camino, por detrás del jeep, algo se mueve rápido entre los árboles. Dalton lo capta con el rabillo del ojo. El deja vú de lo ocurrido en el otro bosque, alrededor de la cabaña, vuelve a él junto con la enfermante sensación de ser vulnerado en lo más íntimo de sus pensamientos. El terror comienza a apoderarse de nuevo de su espíritu, amenazando con privarlo de aire en un ataque de pánico. No hay nada allí, se dice, y respira profundo. Tampoco lo había en el bosque en la cabaña y Dean ha asesinado a Alec.

"¿…muchacho?"

…¿Quién evitará que haga lo mismo con Max?

"¡Muchacho!"

"Discúlpelo, señor", escucha la voz de Dean justificándolo y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que el guardia está mirándole "No es el mismo desde el accidente".

"¿Accidente?", el guardia mira ahora a Dean con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, mamá y papá…" y cualquiera le hubiera dado un premio al mejor actor por su expresión contrita. "Bueno, usted sabe… una cosa así no es fácil de superar".

Los ojos del guardia reflejan compasión cuando vuelven a posarse en Dalton.

"Lo siento, niño".

Dalton sólo hace un pequeño movimiento de asentimiento con su cabeza y busca entre sus mantas el pase que le ha entregado antes Dean. El guardia lo coge y lo examina sin mayor escrutinio antes de devolvérselo. Apoyando una mano en la ventanilla abierta, se dirige a Max y Dean.

"¿Cuál es su destino?"

"Salt Lake City", responde Max, porque no hay autoridad en el mundo que le haga revelar que en realidad se dirigen a Denver, Colorado.

El guardia los mira, perplejo.

"Pero… No hay nada allí. Sólo polvo y basura".

"Lo sabemos", miente Max. "Es por eso que necesitamos encontrar a mi hermano" y Dean piensa que bien podría hacerlo en forma profesional, como él.

El hombre los mira con suspicacia, y por un momento Dean teme que no se tragará el cuento. Pero es un joven amable e impresionable y les devuelve los papeles.

"Buena suerte, entonces".

Y le indica con una seña al de la cabina que accione la barrera.

Mientras se alejan del lugar, la morena se da cuenta que Dean la observa con una sonrisa juguetona en su semblante.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres una profesional".

Ella le sonríe de vuelta.

"Gracias".

En el asiento de atrás Dalton continúa mirando hacia el puesto de control por la ventana trasera y más allá de él, hacia el bosque, hasta que lo pierden de vista.

El agradable guardia camina de regreso a la cabina cuando desde ninguna parte y, al mismo tiempo, de todos lados, una nube negra se abate sobre él y le rompe el cuello con un sonoro ruido de latigazo. Su compañero corre a auxiliarlo desde la cabina, horrorizado por lo que acaba de ver, arma en mano, pero es tarde. No hay nada a qué disparar y su amigo está muerto. O tal vez no. Repentinamente, el hombre que había estado inerme en el suelo, su cabeza girada en un ángulo extraño, se sienta y le sonríe, los ojos color petróleo.

"¿Qué mier...? ¿Carl?"

Pero ese no es Carl.

De un sorpresivo zarpazo, el demonio extrae el cuchillo que el guardia mantiene en su bota y realiza un solo corte en la garganta del otro.

Mientras el hombre cae empapando el asfalto del camino con su sangre, el demonio va con toda calma hacia la cabina y recoge un bol que usualmente es para el almuerzo. Regresa hasta el guardia que ya ha muerto y, colocando el bol bajo su garganta, recolecta una cierta cantidad de la sangre que aún sale a borbotones.

Cuando el ritual está listo, el demonio habla al interior del cuenco.

"¿Maestro?, adivine quién ha vuelto a la ciudad".

* * *

Continuará…


	18. 18 Alec

**18**

**Alec

* * *

**

"Zack está muerto"

El cazador y el ángel levantan la vista hacia el otrora soldado perfecto, echado al otro lado de la mesa frente a la pantalla del laptop, la cabeza descansando de costado sobre los brazos cruzados, sus palabras apenas entendibles por la posición en que su boca topa con el antebrazo.

Han esperado durante horas a que termine de chequear cada uno de los datos hurtados desde la base y es la primera frase no monosilábica que le escuchan decir desde que comenzó la tarea.

"¿Zack está muerto?", repite Sam esperanzado en extraer algo más de ese simple pronunciamiento.

"Sí"

Pero, por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil. Nada parece serlo con Alec.

"Y eso es importante porque…"

"Se supone que fue él quien lideró la fuga".

Levanta la cabeza para apuntar con el dedo hacia la pantalla del laptop que tiene al frente.

"Tres más, X5-734**,** X5-210 y X5-656. Todos muertos. Max está todavía allí. Y Ben". Vuelve a dejarse caer sobre la mesa. "No sé cómo voy a arreglar esto".

El ángel se le acerca despacio y fijando su mirada en él, se sienta a su lado.

"Estás angustiado", diagnostica después de un rato.

Alec le echa un vistazo como preguntándose de dónde ha salido el sujeto que tiene al frente.

"Gracias por las noticias, genio". Mira a Sam. "¿Estás seguro que esta creatura es un ángel del Señor?".

"Establece un hecho solamente, Alec. Está preocupado por ti"

Castiel le mira con verdadero interés, la cabeza ladeada y el ceño ligeramente hundido. Eso es nuevo para Alec. Es decir, Max solía preocuparse por él también pero siempre sus gestos de supuesto consuelo iban acompañados de epítetos nada cariñosos. No es que no reconociera que la chica realmente sentía afecto hacia él. Es sólo que reconocerlo abiertamente en la expresión de alguien, eso es nuevo.

"Gracias", dice no muy seguro si corresponde o no decirlo, pero con la necesidad de hacerle saber que aprecia el detalle.

"De nada".

Y con eso, imaginando que ya es suficiente de momento emo, Alec se reacomoda en su asiento.

"De acuerdo. Volvamos a trabajo. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

"Quizás si nos cuentas cómo sucedieron los hechos, podríamos imaginar una manera de reparar todo", sugiere Sam mientras se instala a su lado con tal de tener acceso también él a la pantalla del laptop.

Con un suspiro, Alec hace hacia atrás el aparato para que los datos sean visibles para todos. Señala nombres y cuenta qué función cumplió cada uno durante la fuga, y posterior a ella, según los pormenores que Max le ha dado a conocer en sus cada vez menos raros momentos de confidencia. Joshua y él se habían convertido desde hacía bastante tiempo en el recipiente de sus pensamientos y temores, más que Logan, en vez de Logan. El ordinario era un buen tipo, a Alec le simpatizaba y había llegado a apreciarlo sinceramente, pero la verdad era que sólo un transgénico podía entender a otro.

Al parecer, Hanna, la dietista que sacó a Max del área de peligro esa noche, ya no trabajaba en la base desde hace meses; varios altos funcionarios, algunos de los cuales habían estado a cargo de supervisarlo en sus misiones en solitario en el presente que él conocía, han muerto en misteriosas circunstancias; Lydecker, por el contrario, parece mantenerse extrañamente invicto ante los acontecimientos y ha escalado un par de peldaños en la escala de poder; y Alec, a pesar de constar en los informes que es proclive a desarrollar pensamiento independiente, aún no ha recibido castigo alguno, quizás precisamente por la posición que ahora ocupa el otrora rudo guardián de los x5.

"¿Algo más que sea diferente?"

"X5-766 está viva. Debería haber muerto un día antes de la fuga protegiendo a Max de la inspección diaria. Y X5-401 también".

"¿Cómo saber si su presencia está afectando este presente?", escucha a Sam preguntarse a sí mismo. "Quizás no deberían existir" y Alec se vuelve hacia él como si alguien le hubiese enterrado un aguijón.

"No voy a matar a nadie para solucionar ninguna maldita línea de tiempo", declara con firmeza.

Y lo dice en serio. Mientras fue entrenamiento, con los peores asesinos condenados a muerte sirviendo como presa de caza, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, pudo haber estado bien. Pero aún recuerda su primera misión en la embajada rusa en Francia, la visión de la vida escabulléndose de su víctima tras un certero disparo directo al corazón, sus ojos mirándole con sorpresa, horrorizado ante la juventud de su asesino. Entonces ya no fue un juego. No es que pudiera hacer algo al respecto tampoco. Fue catalogado con buenas calificaciones por parte de sus supervisores y de no ser por los segundos de indecisión antes de apretar el gatillo (delatado por el aparato adosado a su pecho) y el detalle de preferir noquear a los guardias en vez de acabar con ellos, hubiera sido, lejos, el mejor de su unidad. Pasó las siguientes dos semanas lavándose constantemente las manos que sentía cubiertas de sangre y estuvo a punto de ser enviado de nuevo a Psy Op por ello.

Cuando los recuerdos se desvanecen encuentra la mirada del ángel posada en él con la parsimonia de siempre.

"No tenías opción entonces, Alec", le dice.

El rostro del ex transgénico se demuda entre la rabia y la vergüenza. Si hubiera estado desnudo no podría haberse sentido más expuesto.

"Deja de escanear mi mente, amigo". Y ahora es Sam quien le mira, perplejo. "¡Que haya sido diseñado como una máquina asesina no quiere decir que me guste hacerlo!", le dice al cazador contestando a la pregunta que no ha sido formulada.

Sam lo mira un instante más, cierra el laptop con calma y lo retira un tanto, a las claras pensando en las palabras que dirá a continuación.

"Nunca te pediría algo así, Alec. Salvamos vidas, no asesinamos a gente inocente".

Alec fija su mirada en la mesa. Mierda, se le han desbocado los caballos. Sam se inclina un poco intentando verle con claridad el rostro.

"¿Estás bien?"

Desde el otro lugar en la mesa, Cas le sigue mirando con intensidad, el rostro en blanco, casi como si fuera un insecto en estudio, provocando que la molestia crezca en el ex transgénico. Alec se gira en la silla para enfrentársele.

"Tengo algunas preguntas para ti", le dice en tono desafiante. "Ya que estás tan interesado en mí, supongo que habrás averiguado por qué Manticore oculta la identidad de mi donador".

"Órdenes de Sandeman", dice Cas de inmediato como si estuviera programado para ello.

Alec lo mira con la misma intensidad intentando hallar el momento en que no decir la verdad se convierte en mentira.

"Es Dean, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?", Cas alza las cejas abandonando su impasible actitud.

"El donador. Es Dean".

"Yo… Yo no…"

Entonces el rostro de Alec se ilumina con el entendimiento en el momento exacto en que su cerebro encaja las piezas.

"¿Es por eso que están intentando acabar con él?"

Sam se siente perdido en el giro que ha dado la conversación.

"Estás equivocado, Alec. Es a ti a quien intentan asesinar". Duda un instante y se gira hacia Cas en busca de confirmación. "¿Verdad? A causa de que él va a reparar el presente".

"No, créeme", insiste Alec sumando dos más dos mentalmente. "El policía iba tras de Dean, no de mí. El guardia también. Me separó de ti y me atacó con premeditación y alevosía porque pensó que yo era Dean. El tipo debería haberme reconocido, pero no lo hizo, estaba sorprendido de que yo fuera alguien más. Los familiares están buscando a Dean, no a mí".

Sam está confuso.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, pero apostaría que no tienen idea que hay una anomalía en la línea de tiempo".

Sam se vuelve hacia Cas.

"Alec tiene razón. Tú dijiste que ellos sabían acerca de Alec en el cuerpo de Dean".

Cas es quien se ve confuso ahora.

"No entiendo de qué están hablando ustedes dos"

Alec levanta los brazos con impaciencia.

"¡El sujeto no me conocía! El guardia de Manticore me miró a los ojos y no supo quién era yo. Si su misión era matarme a mí, Alec, debería haberme reconocido al menos, ¿no?".

Cas entrecierra los ojos en reflexión.

"Interesante"

"¿Interesante? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?"

"Supongo que los acontecimientos están variando mucho y rápido. Los límites entre causa y efecto se están desvaneciendo".

"¿Qué?" exclaman al unísono Alec y Sam.

"Tiene sentido para mí"

Alec se lleva una mano hacia el puente de su nariz en un gesto que Sam reconoce como típico de Dean.

"Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza", declara.

"Debemos apurarnos. Necesitamos contactar a Dean, hacerle saber qué está ocurriendo".

Eso definitivamente es del interés de Sam.

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Será difícil pero puedo intentarlo".

"¿Cómo?"

Por toda respuesta, Cas gira hacia Alec y Sam sigue la dirección de su mirada.

"¿Alec?"

"Es la misma sangre", dice el ángel.

"Wow, wow, espera un segundo" advierte el ex transgénico mirando a uno y a otro mientras se pone de pie y da un paso hacia atrás. "Primero, no he terminado con mis preguntas; segundo, mi sangre está muy bien aquí, adentro mío, gracias, y me gusta de esa manera, así que cualquier cosa que estés pensando hacer, la respuesta es NO".

"No voy a lastimarte y necesitamos contactar a Dean", le informa el ángel.

"¿Por qué todo es acerca de Dean? ¡Yo también tengo mis necesidades! ¡Soy tan víctima como él en esta situación!"

"Ya habías dicho eso"

"Bueno, parece que nadie me escuchó cuando lo hice".

Sam no sabe si reírse o felicitar a Alec. El celo con que parece cuidar de su persona es precisamente lo que le gustaría ver en su hermano de vez en cuando.

"Alec…", intenta calmarlo.

"¡No me vengas con Alec, Sam! ¡Es la verdad!"

El cazador respira hondo y se vuelve hacia el ángel.

"Cas, ¿podrías responder al menos a sus preguntas antes de hacer lo que quieres hacer?"

El ángel asiente y dirige su atención al ex transgénico.

"Haz tus preguntas".

"Acerca de Sandeman…"

"Él es un profeta".

Alec rueda los ojos con impaciencia.

"Sí, sí, ya sé. ¿Tienes idea dónde está él?"

"No estoy autorizado para decirtelo".

"¿Dean es mi padre?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Estás escondiendome información sobre mí o sobre Dean?"

"…"

"¿Cas?"

"No estoy autorizado…" el ángel baja la mirada, avergonzado. "Lo lamento".

Alec siente como la rabia caliente le sube desde las entrañas.

"¿Qué clase de angel eres tú? ¡No puedes ayudar, no puedes hablar…! ¿Qué es lo que SÍ puedes hacer entonces?

"Alec…" comienza a advertirle Sam, inquieto por el tono con que el ex trangénico se dirige a Castiel.

"¡No, en serio! Porque se supone que los ángeles te ayudan, te confortan, pero él…!" y señala a Castiel que se le está acercando, demasiado a juicio de Sam. "¡… él no hace nada! Sólo da órdenes: no hagas eso…"

"¡Alec!", vuelve a advertirle el cazador, pero ya Castiel está alzando su mano.

"…no hagas esto… y además…", los dedos del ángel tocan su frente y enseguida Alec cae totalmente noqueado. Sam lo sostiene a medio camino al suelo.

"Está angustiado", dice el ángel mientras el cazador lo coloca en el lecho. "Necesita descansar".

* * *

Continuará…


	19. 19 Dean

**19**

**Dean

* * *

**

Debería parecerle extraño.

Se mira los pies y son sus botas. Se mira los brazos y es su camisa bajo su chaqueta favorita.

Si pudiera conseguir un espejo en aquel yermo desierto, está seguro que encontraría su rostro, no el de Alec. Al volver a mirar, en la superficie de su camiseta gris crece un manchón oscuro y tibio. Sangre. Un carraspeo a su espalda le hiela la espalda a pesar del calor reinante.

"Hola, Dean" dice una voz, que él conoce demasiado bien, acentuando con malévola intención la pronunciación de su nombre. "¿Me extrañaste?"

Alastair.

Al instante siguiente, tiene grilletes en muñecas y tobillos y una gran cadena lo arrastra hacia el fondo del abismo. Dean no puede gritar, no tiene lengua y pronto tampoco entrañas. Escucha rasgarse la piel en su abdomen mientras su torturador tararea por lo bajo una vieja canción de Louis Amstrong. El dolor se expande como una ola sobre sus miembros. Aún no puede gritar.

Alastair chasquea la lengua y mueve la cabeza pesarosamente mientras le muestra el resultado de la acción del cuchillo allá abajo.

"¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes vivir sin mí, Dean, mi querido Dean?"

Las cadenas desaparecen y a cambio, el demonio ha colocado el cuchillo empapado en sangre en la palma de su mano.

"Vamos, mi pequeño", dice contra su oído. "Haz lo que debes hacer, eso para lo que eres bueno".

Delante suyo un hombre atado al potro gime, grita, suplica hasta hacer saltar los decibeles en alguna parte del universo.

Alastair guía su mano sobre el torso del hombre como quien guía a su hijo en las primeras letras, trazando los cortes que le llevarán al corazón de su víctima.

"Eso es, mi querido muchacho. Es como conducir en bicicleta. Nunca se olvida".

Ambas manos se sumergen juntas en el agujero tras el cuchillo, los dedos firmemente aprisionando el mango. Dean no quiere mirar pero tiene que hacerlo, quiere apartarse y su cuerpo no le obedece porque allí, en el foso donde sólo hay rechinar de dientes y lamento, no se pertenece a sí mismo sino a Alastair, su maestro.

"Por favor, no".

"¿No qué, mi pequeño?"

Y entonces el cuchillo alcanza el corazón.

"¡No es verdad! ¡NO ES VERDAD!", Dean forcejea contra el agarre del demonio, tanto como puede, mientras la sangre del hombre le salpica el rostro obligándole a cerrar los ojos (por lo cual el cazador está agradecido) y el otro le agarra del cuello forzándolo a mantenerse en el sitio.

"¿Estás seguro, muchacho?", le dice casi devorando su oído. "¿Estás seguro? Porque yo sí estoy muy seguro que estaremos juntos por siempre. ¡Cómo vamos a divertirnos!".

"¡No! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Estás muerto! ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD! ¡Cas me rescató de la perdición!"

Y de pronto, la presión en su cuello y el agarre en su muñeca desaparecen, lo mismo que cadenas y víctima. Está en medio de un prado, una brisa fresca acaricia su rostro. Se mira las manos y no hay rastro de sangre allí. Su ropa está limpia y frente a él hay un ángel vestido de contador.

"Estás en lo correcto", le dice la figura y esboza una leve sonrisa.

"¿Cas?"

"Es bueno verte, Dean".

Dean, jadeando aún, mira alrededor, inseguro.

"¿Realmente eres tú?"

"Sí, Dean"

Aún le toma un par de segundos hacer que su corazón retome su ritmo normal.

"Bueno… ya era tiempo, ¿no?"

Pero antes de que el ángel pueda comprender si debe tomar la réplica como una ofensa, el cazador avanza los dos pasos que les distancian y lo abraza con fuerza.

"Tú, hijo de perra, ¿dónde estabas?"

Y tan sorpresivamente como lo captura en el abrazo, se separa de él apuntándole con el dedo.

"Vas a tener que darme una muy buena explicación para todo esto, maldito idiota".

Castiel frunce el ceño, perplejo.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Tú me pusiste en esta situación. A mí y a Alec. Pobre tipo".

"¿Yo?"

El cazador rueda los ojos con impaciencia.

"Sí, tú. Podrías haberme advertido al menos".

Pero el ángel parece más confuso aún. Dean suelta un suspiro antes de continuar.

"La dama,… er… uh… Edora, dijo que fuiste tú quien entregó a su gente el conjuro enoquiano que me cambió por Alec". Cas le mira sin variar un ápice su expresión. "¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Sandeman?... ¿Familiares?... ¿Guardianes?... ¿te suena algo?"

"Yo… no sé…". Castiel reconoce la frustración en la expresión que comienza a formarse en el rostro del cazador. Por un momento es volver a ver a Alec reclamando por su derecho a saber. "Está bien", se rinde. "Los conozco, a ellos y a los Familiares, sé quienes son, lo que pretenden, pero estoy muy lejos de poder moverme hacia el futuro. No es como el pasado o el presente, es muy diferente, fuera de mis facultades. No soy un arcángel, Dean".

Ahora los ojos del cazador adquieren un tinte juguetón cuando le mira.

"Bueno, parece que eso va a cambiar en el futuro cercano, amigo", dice.

Castiel inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado y frunce el ceño.

"Dean, no tenemos tiempo para bromas".

Dean rueda los ojos.

"No estoy bromeando", pero Cas le sigue mirando con reproche. "Está bien, está bien. No eres un arcángel,… todavía… Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?".

"Alec".

"¿Qué? ¿Alec está contigo?"

"Sí. Está dormido. Estoy usando el lazo de sangre entre ustedes dos".

"¿Nos estás acosando en sueños? ¡Oh, Cas! ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre el respeto a la intimidad?"

"¡No estoy haciendo eso!" protesta el ángel, esta vez con real indignación.

La risa brota fácil en el cazador.

"Amigo, te he extrañado", le dice sin dejar de reír. "Nadie aquí pica tan fácil como tú".

"No tenemos tiempo…"

"¡De acuerdo! Sin bromas. ¿Cómo está Alec? Hay mucha gente aquí preocupada por él"

"Se encuentra bien. Sam está con él justo ahora. Háblame sobre los Guardianes".

En tan pocas palabras como puede, Dean le narra cómo apareció de repente en una sociedad completamente distinta, post- apocalíptica, no en el sentido que ellos conocían pero semejante en el concepto, le explica sobre transgénicos, ordinarios, el pulso, luego el viaje, el encuentro con los demonios, el secuestro... Se lo explica todo hasta quedar sin aliento, contento de poder hablar con alguien de su mundo y confianza. Cas se mantiene todo el tiempo atento a sus palabras, algunas veces asintiendo ligeramente, otras entrecerrando los ojos como si algún asunto en particular de lo contado por el cazador le llamara la atención.

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas?", termina Dean.

Castiel se frota la barbilla con la mano lentamente.

"El escenario es difícil, Dean. Y Alec…" el ángel no termina la frase pero el suspiro de resignación que deja escapar lo dice todo.

"Les está dando problemas ¿eh?"

Y el cazador cree ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en el ángel.

"Es, de cierta manera, tan fastidioso como tú a veces".

Dean bufa.

"¿Qué? ¿Así de encantador?"

"No puede quedarse callado o quieto, no hace lo que se le dice, tiene la misma facilidad para atraer el peligro que tú".

"Sí, suena como yo", con un dejo de pena por el muchacho, las palabras escritas en su expediente de Manticore respecto a su incomprendida independencia acuden a su memoria. "Era de suponerse. Sólo espero no encontrar sorpresas desagradables cuando regrese ..." Un pequeño espasmo en el costado de la boca del ángel disparan una alarma de inquietud en el cazador. "…porque voy a regresar, ¿verdad?"

Silencio.

"¿Cas?"

Silencio.

"Maldición"

"Las situaciones están cambiando", dice al fin el ángel. "Cada movimiento que haces aquí, que Alec hace allá, está lanzando la línea de tiempo más lejos del guión original. El conjuro cambió el orden natural de las cosas. Estamos tratando de repararlo pero ... no te puedo garantizar que tendremos éxito".

Dean se traga su rabia y desazón mirándose los zapatos, manos en cintura, antes de enfrentar nuevamente al ángel.

"Bueno, piénsalo dos veces antes de poner el conjuro en manos de los Guardianes en tu futuro".

"No puedo responder por cosas que todavía no he hecho".

"Sí, lo sé", concede quedamente el cazador devolviendo la atención a sus zapatos.

"Ten fe, Dean".

Dean lo mira como si de repente le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

"¿Me estás pidiendo fe? ¿A MÍ?"

"Esto es antinatural. El Cielo no lo habría permitido si no hubiese un plan B"

Dean suelta una risotada sin alegría.

"¿Sabes cuántas cosas antinaturales he tenido en mi vida a causa del Cielo? Y no es que ellos se hayan preocupado mucho al respecto. Esto es sólo un pelo en el rabo, amigo".

El cazador le da la espalda con una falsa sonrisa llena de ironía en los labios, dispuesto a terminar allí la conversación.

"Sí lo hacen", le asegura Cas. "ÉL lo hace. Siempre".

Algo en la firmeza con que las palabras suenan en su boca hace que Dean se voltee hacia el ángel de nuevo y lo examine con detención. No. No está mintiendo.

"A veces me gustaría creerte".

"A veces sería más fácil si lo hicieras"

Silencio.

"Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

El cazador lo observa con detención, intentando dilucidar si su amigo realmente está tratando de ser gracioso. Su rostro continúa impasible. Finalmente, el cazador sólo deja escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"Como sea. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Sólo cuídate y sé paciente"

"Sí, suena fácil"

El paisaje alrededor comienza a hacerse inconsistente bajo los pies del cazador. Mira hacia el ángel y puede ver la extensión del prado a través suyo.

"Mmm… Estoy despertando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"¿Te veré de nuevo, pronto?"

"Trataré, pero Alec no estará contento"

"Apuesto a que no. Dile que tenga cuidado con la mercancía. Me tomó mucho trabajo mantenerme en tan buena forma".

Cas sonríe.

"Lo haré"

Al instante siguiente está mirando el techo del jeep obstruido parcialmente por el contorno en sombras del rostro de Max. Es de noche y están en la cabina.

"¿Está muerto?", escucha la voz de Dalton proveniente del asiento de atrás, pero no es preocupación lo que hay en ella. Torpemente Dean intenta identificar de qué se trata pero falla en el intento.

"No, no lo está", dice Max totalmente concentrada en Dean. La chica está tan cerca que el cazador puede sentir la calidez de su aliento en el frío nocturno.

"¿Alma de acosadora?", dice con una sonrisa torcida.

Los labios de la morena se curvan ligeramente en un extremo y su mano suave se posa en la frente del cazador testeando la temperatura.

"Parecías muerto", le informa.

No podría haberlo dicho mejor. Dean toma conciencia de su cuerpo pesado, imposibilitado aún de moverse, enterrado en el asiento como si la mitad de él hubiese decidido permanecer allá, en el prado, con Castiel.

"Tengo el sueño pesado a veces".

"Tenías una pesadilla también. Quiero decir, antes"

"¿Sí?"

"Ajá. Estabas gimiendo como un bebé".

Ella no retira su mano. Él cierra un instante sus ojos deseando sentir a ciegas el reconfortante contacto.

"Yo no hago eso".

"Despierto quizás no, pero estabas dormido y gemías y entonces, de repente, estabas quieto como un cadáver. Llegué a pensar que no respirabas"

"Entonces, ¿ibas a darme respiración boca a boca?"

"Ya quisieras", dice ella mientras le acaricia el cabello con suavidad en su nacimiento. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Algo", contesta él y abre los ojos para encontrar los de ella. La visión nocturna con que está dotado su cuerpo transgénico es simplemente maravillosa. "Quizás si recibiera un poquito más de atención…"

Y esta vez ella no se enoja ni se espanta ante la coquetona implicación. Quizás es debido al relativo descanso, en una cabina temperada y suficientemente cómoda después de tantas horas ininterrumpidas de viaje por la desierta carretera, que la morena se siente a gusto y relajada. Se sonríe abiertamente.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de atención?", tienta de vuelta e insiste en enredar sus dedos en el cabello del cazador, conciente del juego en que ambos están entrando.

"Se me ocurren unas pocas ideas".

Max está tan cerca que está seguro que si mueve un dedo encontrará algo de ella en su camino. A la morena parece no importarle. Y por unos segundos Dean tiene la sensación que el tiempo se ha detenido en aquel extraño espacio de intimidad, y teme que en cualquier instante Castiel aparezca de nuevo y lo arrastre fuera de este sueño que no sabe que está soñando, un sueño dentro de otro sueño. En ese momento la pequeña burbuja revienta con un casi audible pop desde el asiento trasero.

"¿Qué estabas soñando?"

Oh, vaya. Lo había olvidado. Dalton.

Dean es capaz ahora de identificar aquello latente en el tono del chico. No es preocupación, ni curiosidad. Al cazador le suena más a… repulsión. Erguirse en el asiento para voltear a ver a Dalton requiere mayor esfuerzo de lo que espera porque parece haber ganado peso desde que se tumbó a dormir, algo así como un par de cientos de kilos al menos. El cazador cree ver un casi rictus de desprecio en la forma en que la nariz del chico se crispa en las aletas en forma apenas perceptible.

"Sueños privados, amigo. No apto para menores", le contesta secamente, intentando responderse a sí mismo internamente el por qué del cambio de actitud del muchacho. Dalton bufa insolentemente.

"Sí, claro".

Max y Dean intercambian una mirada de preocupación. La morena decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

"Dalton…", comienza ella.

"Necesito algo de aire", dice el chico y sin esperar autorización, baja del vehículo.

Ambos lo observan mientras Dalton camina y se aleja hasta llegar a una malograda pirca que en algún tiempo glorioso dividía el campo de algún agricultor con su vecino. Dean mira hacia el chico y luego a Max. La morena decide por él.

"Ve", le dice.

Dean abre la puerta y baja. Se mantiene allí mientras espera que las fuerzas regresen a sus piernas. Cuando se siente suficientemente seguro, echa a andar hacia la pirca y se instala al lado de Dalton, mirando hacia el valle nocturno cada vez más muerto que se aprecia desde esa altura.

"Si me dijeras por qué te molesta mi persona, quizás podríamos arreglarlo, ¿sabes?".

El chico permanece inmóvil como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Dean sólo espera.

"No se trata de eso", responde Dalton al fin.

"¿No? ¿De qué se trata entonces? Porque desde la cabaña has estado actuando muy raro conmigo". El chico permanece en silencio. No lo mira directamente, pero de tanto en tanto, parece fijarse en las manos del cazador sobre la pirca como buscando algo en ellas. "¿Qué pasó allí?"

"Nada".

El muchacho mantiene la cabeza gacha.

"¿Es por Alec?"

Un escalofrío le recorre la espina a Dalton, pero no responde. Escucha al hombre a su lado suspirar en fustración.

"Lo lamento".

Sólo entonces se atreve a mirar a Dean directamente y se sorprende de ver allí sólo preocupación y quizás tristeza, pero no hambre de sangre como esperaba encontrar.

"¿Lo lamentas?"

"Sí. Puedo imaginar que debo aparecer ante ti como el asesino de Alec", un nuevo estremecimiento recorre al muchacho ante esas últimas palabras y le hace recordar a quién tiene delante suyo. Porque él lo vio abrir en canal un par de cuerpos. En el sueño. Porque él pudo ver su sueño, al menos en parte, de la misma manera en que puede ver ahora, como antes, esas horribles alas rojas desplegándose en su espalda. Lo que no sabe es cómo Max no lo ve. Y tampoco sabe cómo es que él sabe que aquello que vió es el infierno y que es allí donde Dean pertenece. Nadie va al infierno gratuitamente ¿verdad? Así es que Dean debe ser algo horrible en realidad. Y mientras el hombre, o demonio, sigue hablándole, prometiéndole que Alec está bien y protegido por sus amigos en otro tiempo y lugar, y que cuando cumpla aquello que tiene que hacer todo volverá a la normalidad, Dalton llega a la definitiva conclusión de que debe asesinar a Dean. El asunto es ¿cómo se mata a un demonio?

* * *

Continuará…


	20. 20 Alec

**20 **

**Alec

* * *

**

El espejo empañado del baño le devuelve su imagen cansada. Se supone que el denso sopor en el que los dedos mágicos de Cas lo han sumido el último par de horas deberían haber espantado en algo la fatiga física y emocional que arrastra desde que arribó a esta dimensión de mierda. Por alguna razón se siente vejado. No está acostumbrado a que se sirvan de él libremente. Ugh. Eso sonó feo. Sólo digamos que esa no es la idea que tiene de los dedos mágicos.

La ducha tampoco ha ayudado mucho, sólo le ha dado el tiempo para estar a solas sin que le respiren en el cuello.

Aún le duele la mano allí donde el ángel hizo el corte. Al menos, ha valido la pena. Cas ha dicho que Dean está bien, aproblemado, tal como él, pero bien. Por lo tanto, hay posibilidades de arreglar el cuento porque donde hay vida, hay esperanza ¿no? Al menos, es lo que se dice. Aún hay un cuerpo esperándolo del otro lado. Por lo pronto, lo único claro en su mente es que Max tiene que salir de Manticore y de eso se va a encargar él con o sin la ayuda del plumífero y el niño maravilla.

Mira una última vez hacia el espejo donde el rostro de Dean luce rejuvenecido por el cabello que cae libre sobre su frente. Alec piensa distraídamente en que se lo dejara crecer. Luego se ata flojamente la toalla alrededor de la cintura, el cuerpo aún húmedo, y abre la puerta del baño sólo para encontrarse de sopetón con la imponente figura de Sam que claramente ha montado guardia del otro lado desde hace rato.

"¿Sueles espiar a la gente cuando se ducha o es sólo conmigo?"

Sam no acusa recibo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Sabes? Me estoy aburriendo un poquito de esa pregunta. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Siempre estoy bien! No te tienes que preocupar por mí".

Con gesto de enfado, le da la espalda a Sam en busca de su ropa y allí está, desplegándose desde el centro hacia los omóplatos y hacia la baja espalda, un tatuaje de líneas negras que deja boquiabierto al cazador.

"¡Espera! ¡No te vistas!", exclama sobresaltando a Alec que se vuelve de inmediato.

"¿Qué?"

"Voltea de nuevo"

"¿Mh?"

"Muéstrame la espalda"

Alec lo mira con perplejidad.

"Er...hum... ¿Dean sabe acerca de tus insanas voyeuristicas inclinaciones gay?"

Pero Sam no está para bromas, se adelanta y tomándolo de los hombros, le da la vuelta y lo mantiene allí, maravillado por las líneas que forman lo mismo intrincados dibujos y lo que parecen ser signos lingüísticos de algún idioma.

"Esto es embarazoso, amigo", se queja Alec.

"Hay un tatuaje", explica Sam en un susurro lleno de admiración.

"¿Y?"

"Es un gran tatuaje"

"De nuevo: ¿y?"

Sam toquetea la piel sobre la que están los extraños símbolos y siente el suave y extraño relieve de la tinta en las yemas de sus dedos.

"¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con las manos!", se libera con un movimiento brusco. "¡Para ya, hombre!"

"Perdón", se disculpa Sam. "Es que... esto es extraño"

Alec suspira.

"Amigo, este sujeto tiene una mano impresa en su hombro. ¿Cómo puede un tatuaje ser más extraño que eso?"

El cazador extrae su celular desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Deberíamos llamar a Cas"

"Sí, hazlo", lo respalda Alec y se inclina a rebuscar ropa en su bolso.

"Pero no te vistas todavía", le advierte el cazador mientras espera que contesten del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Oye! ¡Cogeré un resfriado! ¡Ya no soy inmune!"

"¿Cas?"

El ángel se materializa de inmediato con su típico batir de alas al lado del cazador.

"¿Sam?", y su atención se dirige hacia Alec que aún permanece envuelto en la toalla. "Deberías cubrirte. Podrías coger un resfrío".

"Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo".

"¡No! ¡Espera!" Lo detiene otra vez Sam con un gesto de su mano mientras arrastra a Cas hacia él. "Mira esto" y nuevamente voltea al ex transgénico quien no puede hacer otra cosa más que rodar los ojos y dejar caer los hombros en señal de derrota. El ángel se inclina y observa con intensidad las líneas del dibujo.

"Interesante"

Alec voltea a medias a mirarlo.

"¿Desearías explayarte?"

"Han crecido".

Alec frunce el ceño.

"¿Sabías de esto?"

El ángel sigue las líneas del tatuaje con la punta de los dedos, tal como antes lo hizo Sam, demasiado concentrado en ellas para contestar y ahora el cazador es quien interviene, impaciente.

"¿Cas? Contéstale".

Sin dejar de observar el despliegue del dibujo sobre la espalda de Alec, Cas se endereza y respira profundo.

"Dean no quería que tú supieras sobre esto, al menos hasta que lo descifráramos en todo su significado".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no deseaba que te preocuparas"

"Claro, por supuesto. Porque hay razones para preocuparse, ¿verdad?".

El ángel no contesta y continúa examinando el tatuaje con sus dedos.

"Soy el único tipo desnudo en esta habitación, amigo", reclama Alec una vez más. "¿Podría vestirme? ¿Por favor? Esto es incómodo".

"Tiene sentido ahora"

"¿Uh?"

"Era difícil de traducir con las partes faltantes. Ahora está completo".

Sam se adelanta hacia el ángel.

"¿Cuando sucedió esto, Cas?"

"Hace tres meses"

"¿Y cuándo ustedes dos iban a decírmelo?"

El ángel no contesta. Sam suspira en busca de paciencia.

"¿Qué es lo que dicen?"

"Es enoquiano, muy antiguo, la primera versión. Hablan sobre la misión de cierto servidor del cielo".

"¿Servidor del cielo?".

"Si"

"Bueno", interviene Alec intentando una vez más alcanzar su ropa y fallando miserablemente de nuevo ante el agarre firme de la mano del ángel sobre su hombro. "Sería bueno saber dónde está para darle el mensaje".

"Es el portador".

Alec y Sam cruzan miradas.

"¿Dean?", Pregunta Alec dubitativamente.

"Sí".

Perplejo, Sam sacude la cabeza intentando aclarar las ideas.

"Espera un segundo. ¿Dean? ¿Mi hermano Dean? ¿Cuando firmó por ese trabajo?"

"Cuando estabas en la habitación del pánico, me llamó. Me juró que serviría al cielo y sus ángeles".

"¿A cambio de qué?"

"Lo hizo por ti".

Sam frunce el ceño, confuso.

"¿Por mí?"

"Para prevenir tu entrada en el juego".

Alec puede notar el enojo irradiando de Sam a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad.

"Pero... eso era una mentira".

Castiel esconde la mirada, avergonzado.

"Pero el juramento no".

El silencio que sigue es tenso mientras Alec, inmóvil y liberado del agarre de Castiel, los mira a uno y a otro.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho", dice el fin Sam, la rabia apenas solapada en el tono de aparente tranquilidad.

"Dean dijo que no".

"Y tú haces cualquier cosa que mi hermano diga, ¿verdad?"

Cas aprieta los labios y Alec puede ver formarse en su rostro la misma expresión amenazante que en otras ocasiones a él lo ha dejado clavado en el piso.

"Tú tienes una condición especial, Sam" dice el ángel acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el cazador. "No lo olvides". Alec puede ver ahora como Sam se tensa. "Tu hermano estaba considerando tu bien. Y yo estuve de acuerdo con él".

Se mantienen la mirada en mudo desafío, por largos segundos, hasta que Alec carraspea tan vistosamente como puede.

"Er... muchachos... Tengo frío. ¿Puedo vestirme?"

Ángel y cazador desvían su atención hacia el ex transgénico.

"Sí" le dice Sam relajando su postura y el ángel hace lo mismo. "Puedes hacerlo", y después echarle una última mirada de reproche a Castiel, se da la vuelta y busca asiento entre el desorden que Alec tiene sobre su cama.

"Bueno," dice éste al tiempo que se coloca la ropa interior. "¿qué dice el tatuaje sobre esa misión?"

"El servidor tiene que proteger el futuro de la humanidad".

"¿No es una meta un poco... amplia?"

"Es una mujer" aclara el ángel.

"¿Qué?"

"El futuro está en manos de una mujer"

Con los pantalones a medio cerrar, Alec siente como su garganta se seca y le obliga a humedecer los labios y tragar para hacer desaparecer el malestar.

"¿Max?" Se atreve apenas a preguntar.

Cas se vuelve hacia él.

"Eso creo".

"Wow ", resopla Alec intentando ordenar la información en su cabeza. "Sabía que Max era una chica especial, pero ¿el futuro de la humanidad? Wow. Eso es poderoso". Termina de vestirse pasando una camiseta sobre su cabeza. "Supongo entonces que en realidad no soy el centro de esta aventura. Creo que a veces me sobrevaloro demasiado".

"No, no lo haces. Eres evasivo, autodestructivo y recurrentemente depresivo como Dean. Aunque él ha mejorado ahora".

Alec resopla.

"¿Qué? Tengo un alto concepto de mí mismo".

"No, no lo tienes".

Alec frunce el ceño.

"Cállate, Cas".

"Pero, es la verdad"

"Mira, si necesitara un psicoterapeuta no elegiría precisamente un ángel del Señor que puede ver hasta lo que desayuné la semana pasada".

"¿Por qué no?

"Porque hay cosas que uno prefiere mantener en la intimidad. ¡Un poco de privacía, por favor! Me recuerdas a Mía, sólo que ella era mucho más bonita".

"Entiendo sobre privacía, pero Mía... no sé de qué estás hablando".

"¿Podemos... podemos regresar al punto principal, por favor?"

"Estamos en eso, Sam", contesta el ángel y mira a Alec.

"¿Qué?" Salta él , temeroso ya de lo que ese tipo de miradas esconde.

"Estás en el cuerpo de Dean ahora".

"No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Cas"

"Él tiene ahora los tatuajes" interviene Sam comprendiendo y dirigiéndose a Cas en busca de confirmación. "Entonces... es un sirviente también".

"Sí".

"¿Yo?" Se espanta Alec. "¿Quieres decir que soy un servidor del cielo porque Dean hizo una promesa quién sabe cuándo?"

"Sí".

Los mira a uno y a otro y luego piensa la cuestión mientras se muerde el labio. La perspectiva no le hace gracia. Es el compromiso de otro, no el suyo, con fuerzas que él aún no alcanza a comprender.

"Entonces, ¿tengo algunas super habilidades o algo así?"

"No lo sé".

Mierda. Por un breve momento había pensado que volvería a ser el de antes, con las facultades que ahora tiene Dean en su cuerpo transgénico al otro lado del universo. Dios le da cinta al que no tiene sombrero, dice el dicho.

"Oh, cierto. Olvidé que tú no sabes nada", dice arrogante y se contenta de ver que su comentario parece exasperar de nuevo al ángel.

"Es por Max, Alec", le recuerda Sam.

Mierda, de nuevo. Él siempre ha sido capaz y valiente en asuntos graves, en especial a los referidos a su familia. ¿A qué viene entonces que las tripas se le hagan un nudo en el vientre?

"Quizás aún puedes ser el héroe después de todo", continúa Sam.

"Sí, claro", suspira Alec tragándose sus aprensiones. "Así que...", Levanta hombros y cabeza para plantarse firme en el piso mientras mira a ángel y cazador alternativamente. "... ¿Qué hacemos?".

* * *

Continuará...


	21. 21 Dean

**21**

**Dean

* * *

**

Denver, Colorado, es una capa de polvo y ceniza sin límite que Dean observa desde el borde de la carretera, manos en cintura e incredulidad en el rostro.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

Por aquí y por allá asoman grupos de troncos secos y de algunos aún vivos, los menos, tan grises como el paisaje alrededor.

"Un pequeño desastre". Max baja del vehículo y se reúne con él a la orilla de la carretera de cara al desolado paisaje que se extiende a sus pies. "El Pulso, ¿recuerdas? Algunas industrias importantes dejaron de trabajar; sin sus filtros, los residuos acumulados contaminaron el ambiente, la gente huyó ... Hay lugares que nunca pudieron recobrarse. Éste, por ejemplo".

A lo lejos se pueden ver las torres abandonadas de lo que fue una gran ciudad, muerta como todo lo demás. Dean extrae el celular e intenta conectar con el satélite.

"¿Qué dem…?"

"No hay señal, Dean. No aquí"

"Maldición"

"Sí. La radio tampoco funciona. No hay nada de nada".

"Mierda".

Dean deja caer los brazos, descorazonado. Max se le acerca y coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

"Lo encontraremos, Dean", intenta animarlo.

"¿Dónde? ¿bajo una roca?", bufa. "Ni siquiera hay a quien preguntar. Quizás ni siquiera esté vivo. ¿Quién puede vivir en este lugar? Se equivocaron. O me mintieron. Sam no está aquí."

"Dean…", intenta la morena, pero el cazador levanta las manos, atajando cualquier charla de consolación mientras se aleja unos pasos, carretera abajo.

"Sólo… dame un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito pensar un poco".

Max lo deja. Lo ve caminar por el asfalto mal mantenido, manos en los bolsillos, hasta detenerse en un punto mirando colina abajo. El hombre es un puzzle para ella todavía. A veces tan abierto y otras tan hermético como una roca. Y aún así…

"No me gusta este lugar", le llega la voz de Dalton desde el vehículo. Max lo ve asomarse por la ventana del asiento trasero que se ha convertido en su guarida los dos últimos días.

"Sí, a mí tampoco", la morena pasea su mirada por el horizonte opaco. "No puedo creer que hayamos llegado tan lejos".

"Quizás confías demasiado en él", masculla el chico como si no supiera que nada se le escapa a la audición de un transgénico. Max se vuelve despacio hacia él, no muy segura de lo que ha escuchado.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Dalton levanta la vista hacia la morena y se aclara la garganta para explicarse.

"Después de todo, él fue el único que conversó con los hombres de blanco y él nos trajó hasta aquí, a esta..." mueve su mano en un gesto vago alrededor, muy en el estilo de Alec. "... nada. ¿Quién dice que está diciendo la verdad?".

Max lo mira como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Pensé que Dean era tu héroe".

"ALEC", corrige de inmediato el chico "es mi héroe. No Dean". Y vuelve a bajar la vista. "Yo estaba… estaba un poco confuso con ellos dos pero ahora entiendo que son dos personas diferentes", una mirada de reojo a Max. "Tal vez tú estás un poco confundida también".

La morena lo observa con perplejidad, de brazos cruzados, intentando coinciliar a este Dalton con el muchacho entusiasta que hace un par de días besaba el piso que hollaba Dean tal como antes lo hacía con Alec.

"Tengo muy claro quién es quien", se adelanta hacia el jeep e introduce una mano buscando la frente de Dalton que la rechaza haciendo a un lado la cabeza, fuera de su alcance. "¿Qué te está pasando?".

"Nada. No estoy enfermo", y comienza a deslizarse en el asiento hacia la puerta contraria. "Quizás soy la persona más sana aquí"

No espera una respuesta de la morena, simplemente desciende y desaparece en la parte trasera del vehículo. No sabe si Max le está observando ni le importa. Abre el maletero y rebusca allí entre las armas que Dean mantiene en perfecto orden, listas para ser usadas en caso de ataque de cualquier tipo. Busca algo muy específico, algo poderoso y manejable y aunque no sabe si debe creer lo que le ha escuchado decir, escoge una larga daga labrada en la hoja, daga mata demonios según el sujeto en los zapatos de Alec, y la oculta con su funda en la cinturilla del pantalón, bajo la chaqueta, como le ha visto hacer al cazador.

Cuando regresa al frente, Max se ha reunido con Dean unos pasos más adelante y está sentada a su lado, los pies de ambos colgando por el borde del antiguo terraplén de la carretera desprovisto de barreras. En algún momento, la morena pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de Dean y ambos se miran con una intimidad que enferma a Dalton. Toma aire y en un borroso segundo está sobre la espalda de Dean blandiendo la hoja del cuchillo. Pero el cazador es mas rápido a pesar de no estar preparado y ambos ruedan colina abajo, agarrados el uno al otro como dos gatos enzarzados en una pelea de callejón. La daga se pierde en algún segundo durante la caída. Cuando el mundo deja de dar vueltas, el panorama no es del agrado del muchacho. La hoja apenas le ha hecho un corte a la chaqueta del cazador y, a cambio, Dalton está atrapado contra el suelo, la mano fuerte de Dean inmovilizándole la muñeca y su brazo le aplasta el cuello dejando sólo el suficiente espacio para que pueda respirar.

"¿Qué demonios, muchacho?", truena la voz del hombre pero más que enojo, Dalton ve en su ceño fruncido preocupación e incredulidad.

El ruido de la tierra desprendiéndose por encima de sus cabezas, anuncia que Max ha ido tras ellos. Dalton ve en ella su última oportunidad.

"¡Es un demonio, Max!" grita a través de la opresión en su garganta. "¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!"

Y Max se detiene en seco, sorprendida ante el arranque del chico. Dean alza la vista hacia ella y sacude la cabeza en señal de que comparte su desconcierto.

"¡Oh, mi Dios!" exclama Dalton y ambos retornan su atención a él. Los ojos del chico, fijos en Max, parecen a punto de salir de sus órbitas. "¡Eres uno de ellos!".

Dean arruga aún más el ceño intentando comprender lo que sucede.

"¿De qué infiernos estás hablando?", insiste y gira su cabeza hacia la morena en busca de algo que le indique el origen del terror en Dalton. No puede ver los ojos negros de Max que sí contempla con pánico el chico. Está en eso, distraído con la morena, cuando una rodilla se estrella violentamente contra su entrepierna. Lo siguiente que sabe es que ha caído hacia un costado, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo a su presa en medio del ramalazo de dolor que le ha quitado el aliento. Desde su perspectiva en el suelo puede apreciar a Dalton, convertido en un animal asustado, emprendiendo la huida de nuevo. Max mira al fugitivo y luego a Dean, sin decidirse a dejar al cazador. Éste gesticula con la mano hacia Dalton que corre dejando una estela de polvo tras él.

"¡Ve por él!", le ordena en un gruñido que es un intento por ocultar su aflicción.

Ella obedece y corre. Alcanza a Dalton a la entrada de un bosque seco y escuálido cuyos troncos se rompen como hojarasca cuando caen sobre ellos, Max haciendo plancha sobre el muchacho para detenerle. El chico se defiende hasta que el agotamiento lo vence y se queda allí de espaldas al suelo, con el resuello de la carrera en su aliento, enfrentando a la morena encima suyo. Max nunca ha visto a nadie con tanto terror en sus ojos.

"¡Háblame, Dalton! ¿Qué te está pasando?"

"¡Suéltame!", se revuelve intentando liberarse pero es inútil porque Max le mantiene las piernas inmovilizadas con su peso. "¡No dejaré que te apoderes de mi cuerpo!".

El desconcierto casi obliga a la morena a bajar la guardia.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Sé que asesinaste a Max, como Dean asesinó a Alec! ¡Ustedes dos robaron sus cuerpos! ¡No dejaré que hagan lo mismo conmigo!"

"Qué...?" y en ese momento Max cree comprender lo que pasa. Debió haberlo visto venir. El chico está enfermo y alucinando. "Dalton, mírame. ¡Mírame!" Dalton se obliga a obedecer y resulta que sólo hay un par de preocupados ojos castaños fijos en él. "Todo va a estar bien. ¿Me escuchas? Vas a estar bien. Cuidaremos de ti y entonces..."

Un brazo alrededor de su cuello le impide seguir hablando y la arranca de encima del chico.

"Deja tranquilo a mi muchacho, perra", le habla una voz masculina en su oído, tan cerca que le humedece el canal de entrada y enseguida la otra mano del sujeto está aferrándole la barbilla con claras intenciones de romperle el cuello. "¿Qué dices tú, chico? ¿Lento o rápido? ¿Quieres verla sufrir o no?"

Desde el suelo, Dalton sólo atina a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, horrorizado ahora por la violencia que ejerce el sujeto.

"Tienes razón", declara el hombre como si el chico realmente hubiese dado una respuesta. "Es mejor acabar pronto con la basura para que no apeste", pero antes que pueda hacer el movimiento fatal, un cuerpo cae sobre ambos, haciéndolos estrellarse contra la arena. Max rueda de inmediato hacia un costado, liberándose, sólo para ver cómo Dean, a golpes de puño, hace del rostro del sujeto un mapa con relieve. Y sin embargo, el hombre no para de reir.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes?", pregunta.

"No, no lo es", y en un borroso movimiento, Dean le clava el brazo al suelo con la daga perdida por Dalton y que ha recuperado en el camino. El grito del demonio recorre la colina y se difunde en ecos hacia el valle.

"Es el policía del Control", nota con asombro Max.

"No, no es él", le asegura Dean poniendose de pie, la respiración anhelante y mira hacia donde permanece Dalton, petrificado. "Él", dice y le señala al tipo que intenta inútilmente arrancarse la daga entre lastimeros gimoteos, "es un demonio".

Los lamentos se convierten entonces en rasposas carcajadas que atraen la atención de los tres transgénicos y luego en un rictus de profundo desprecio en la boca del sujeto.

"Apestas a Dean Winchester", dice. "¿Qué? ¿Cuántos difuntos crees que podrás llevarte de aquí? ¿Cuántos llevas?" y mira a Dalton. "Alec gritaba mientras le sacaban las entrañas fuera de su vientre hasta que éste le cortó la garganta y la lengua y no pudo hacerlo más".

Con rabia, Dean avanza nuevamente hacia el demonio y hace girar en redondo la daga desgarrando tendones y músculos sin importarle sus escandalosos aullidos. Cuando se aplacan sus gritos, el bicho busca a Dalton con la mirada, media sonrisa en el rostro desfigurado.

"¿Ves?" le dice en medio de su respiración agitada y luego en un susurro. "¿Ves como tengo razón?".

Dean gira para enfrentar al muchacho. Dalton está de pie, todo su cuerpo preparado para huir de nuevo, y lo observa con los mismos ojos saltones con que antes miraba a Max.

"Cualquier cosa que esta cosa te haya hecho ver en mí, Dalton, no es verdad". Saca de su bolsillo una botella de agua bendita y antes de que Dalton pestañee, rocía al bicho con el contenido. Éste gruñe y sisea a su contacto mientras la piel le hierve. Luego, Dean se lleva la botella a los labios y toma un trago largo. Nada pasa. Dalton frunce el ceño, perplejo.

"Vi sangre en tus manos", acusa "¡Desgarrabas cuerpos en un potro!"

Y entonces Dean tiene ganas de vomitar.

Max pasea su mirada entre el chico y el cazador intentando entender a qué se refiere.

"Esas eran sólo alucinaciones, Dalton", dice ella. "Una mentira de esta basura", señala al demonio con un despreciativo gesto de su mano y luego mira al cazador. "¿Verdad?" Pero Dean permanece en silencio.

"Estabas en el infierno", insiste el chico.

Dean mira al demonio.

"Yo no dije nada" y si pudiese, levantaría las manos para enfatizar burlescamente su inocencia. "Algunas cosas simplemente no pueden esconderse, Deanno".

Los hombros del cazador se curvan ostensiblemente hacia abajo como si se hubiera rendido ante un peso enorme.

"Sí. Estuve allí", dice al fin con la mirada baja.

Max da un respingo.

"¿Qué?"

Dean no contesta de inmediato. Está demasiado ocupado preguntándose hasta cuando el infierno ha de perseguirlo. Se toma un momento para resguardarse tras la careta de "no me importa nada", esa que hace rato que no usa.

"¿Por qué?", insiste la morena.

Dean la mira, instalada ya la máscara.

"Más tarde, Max. Tenemos que irnos", y desvía la mirada hacia la cuesta que tendrán que ascender.

Max lo mira un instante, incapaz aún de digerir lo que ha escuchado y a la vez, incapaz de desconfiar del cazador. Y entonces se acuerda del demonio.

"¿Y él?", pregunta apuntando hacia el bicho.

Dean voltea a verlo.

"Él viene con nosotros", va decidido hacia él, extrayendo su navaja desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Le abre la camisa en un solo movimiento y apoya la punta de la hoja en la piel desnuda, presto a trazar una línea desde el centro del pecho pero entonces se detiene.

"Max", ordena sin voltearse. "Lleva a Dalton al jeep"

La morena asiente despacio aún sabiendo que el cazador no la puede ver. Coge al chico del brazo, quien está demasiado confundido ahora para decidir por su cuenta qué es lo que debe hacer, y lo obliga a caminar cuesta arriba.

El bicho sonríe torcido al percatarse que el cazador no quiere que el muchacho le vea hacerle daño.

"Sabes que gritaré como una loca, ¿verdad?", dice con sonrisa fanfarrona. Pero entonces mira hacia el rostro del transgénico y lo que ve no son los ojos de un joven de veinticuatro años sino los de un hombre de larga y rabiosa vida que lo taladran con odio. Entonces su intento de fingir indiferencia desaparece paulatinamente junto con su sonrisa.

"Bien", le anuncia el cazador, "te daré razones para que lo hagas".

Max y Dalton están a media colina cuando los gritos del bicho les alcanzan.

"Está bien, Dalton", lo tranquiliza Max al notar su desasosiego. "Es un demonio, ¿recuerdas?"

El muchacho continúa subiendo, resistiendo la urgencia de taparse los oídos con las manos.

"Sí. Lo sé".

Lo que Dalton aún no sabe a ciencia cierta es si sólo uno de los que han dejado atrás lo es.

* * *

Continuará…


	22. 22 Alec

**22 **

**Alec

* * *

**

Se estira la manga de la chaqueta sobre la muñeca porque no piensa dejar que Sam lo vea. Por cierto que tampoco se lo permitirá a Cas aunque el ángel haya tenido la deferencia de saciar su curiosidad con respecto al enoquiano. Suficiente con una sesión de strip-tease en una habitación con dos hombres inspeccionandole el cuerpo. Realmente incómodo.

Están frente a la casa de la doctora Hanna Sukova, un edificio de dos pisos y muros altos que Sam encontró hurgando en Internet. Casi es de noche y las luces de la avenida comienzan a encenderse.

"¿Estás seguro que es la persona correcta?", pregunta Sam desde atrás del volante.

"Dímelo tú", le responde Alec y baja del vehículo. "¿Cuántas Hanna encontraste en la base de datos de Manticore?" Permanece allí unos momentos, apoyado en el techo del Impala mientras echa un vistazo alrededor.

"¿Qué sucede?"

El cazador ha descendido también del vehículo y sigue la dirección en que Alec está mirando.

"Demasiada seguridad ¿no crees?"

Sam arruga el ceño un tanto perplejo porque él sólo ve una cámara y un citófono en la entrada.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Alec le señala con un movimiento desganado de su mano los lugares donde se esconden sensores lasers, cámaras y reflectores.

"Allí, allí y allí".

Sam lo mira boquiabierto y Alec sube y baja sus cejas juguetonamente.

"¿Y supiste eso con sólo echar un vistazo?"

"Aún conservo algunas habilidades. Vamos", lo apura rodeando el Impala para reunirse con él. "Tenemos que entrar. ¿Qué somos ahora?".

"Ejecutivos de Phineas Home, comida vegetariana para gente saludable, y deseamos contar con ella en nuestra nómina".

Alec resopla, incrédulo, mientras se dirigen hacia la entrada.

"¿Y piensas que va a tragarse eso?"

"¿Alguna otra idea?"

"Podemos saltar los muros".

"¿Estás seguro que tu ADN es de gato? ¿Por qué esa inclinación a trepar como un chimpancé a la primera oportunidad?"

"Los gatos trepan. Y caen siempre sobre sus cuatro patas".

Llegan frente a la entrada, un portón de madera y hierro forjado, y Sam presiona el interruptor del citófono.

"Déjame hablar a mí", advierte.

"Date el gusto".

Toca una segunda vez y la cámara sobre sus cabezas se mueve hacia ellos con un siseo cibernético.

"¿Sí?", surge una voz femenina desde el altavoz.

"Buenas tardes, ¿está la Sra. Sukova en casa?"

"Sí, soy yo".

"Sra. Sukova, somos de Phineas Home, comida veg…"

"¿Cuál es su asunto?"

"...ah... er... tenemos una atractiva propuesta para usted con respecto a unirse a nuestra..."

"No estoy interesada, así que gracias por tomarse el tiempo de venir hasta aquí, pero ya pueden retirarse" y enseguida el clic del intercomunicador les avisa que no hay nadie del otro lado que siga escuchando. Sam mira a Alec quien se encoge de hombros, manos en bolsillos.

"Entonces…" propone Alec, "…¿trepamos?"

Dos horas más tarde, amparados por la oscuridad y abandonado el traje formal, recorren la periferia buscando un punto ciego en la vigilancia por donde penetrar, intentando no parecer demasiado sospechosos en un barrio tranquilo y reservado como ese. Encuentran lo que buscan en el muro que separa la propiedad de la doctora con su vecino quien, afortunadamente, no se da cuenta cuando ambos hombres atraviesan sigilosamente su patio.

Trepar y pasar hacia el otro lado no representa problema para ninguno de los dos. El asunto es que, agazapado al pie del muro, Sam descubre a un par de perros rottweiler andando por el jardín, con la postura vigilante, alertas al ruido que han hecho al caer. Palmotea en el hombro a su compañero llamando su atención hacia los animales. Alec asiente tras echar un vistazo, dándole a entender que ha comprendido la situación, y enseguida extrae del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete que desenvuelve con todo cuidado hasta dejar al descubierto pedazos de carne fresca y cruda.

"¿Dónde conseguiste eso?", le susurra Sam y Alec le contesta de la misma manera, sin perder de vista a los perros.

"En el supermercado, ¿dónde más? He tenido suficiente vida delictual como para imaginar que nos encontraríamos con circunstancias como éstas"

El cazador mira el paquete y luego a Alec, sorprendido.

"¿Eres un ladrón?"

Alec sopesa la palabra, pensativo, torciendo los labios de la misma manera en que Dean lo hace cuando le resta importancia a algo.

"Digamos que combato la desigualdad de las oportunidades económicas" y enseguida lanza un silbido agudo y corto que dirige las cabezas de los animales en su dirección.

"¿Qué haces, idiota?".

"Tómalo con calma, Sam" y a los perros, a medio susurrar: "¡Eh! ¡Bonitos!"

Los canes le enseñan los dientes blancos, grandes y feroces.

"¿Alec?"

"Tranquilízate, Sam. Si te pones nervioso, se darán cuenta". Alec se palmotea el muslo, en una tácita invitación al juego. Los perros parecen sorprendidos por la acción y lo observan con la cabeza ladeada durante un instante. Cuando luego los animales comienzan a acercarse, Alec les arroja un par de pedazos de carne. "Ve a abrir la jaula", instruye a Sam y éste obedece raudamente.

"Pensé que te gustaban los perros", le dice risueño Alec cuando terminan de cerrar las jaulas con los animales en su interior concentrados en dar de baja los trozos de carne que el ex transgénico les ha arrojado dentro.

"No ESTOS perros, amigo".

Lo siguiente es desconectar las alarmas y el teléfono, esperando que la dama realmente no les haya escuchado y no esté llamando en ese momento a la policía por el móvil. Luego, entran en la casa por una ventana posterior que da a la cocina. Todas las habitaciones en el primer piso están a oscuras.

En el segundo piso encuentran el dormitorio principal vacío, aunque el desorden en las mantas demuestran que hasta hace poco alguien estuvo acostado allí.

"Quizás está en el baño", aventura Sam en voz baja observando alrededor a la media luz de la lámpara de noche.

"Hey, mira", indica Alec, señalando lo que a simple vista parece un closet a medio abrir. "Tiene una habitación del pánico", se acerca a inspeccionar con la curiosidad de un niño como si no estuvieran allí en calidad de intrusos.

"Alec, no tenemos tiempo para eso", se queja Sam.

El ex transgénico abre la puerta por completo atisbando en el interior del pequeño espacio forrado en acero.

"No está aquí". Los cerrojos electrónicos no cierran. Alec frunce el ceño, extrañado. "No está funcionando. Debería tener un sistema independiente del resto de las alarmas. O algún manejo manual".

"Alec…"

"Creo que le faltó dinero para…". Y entonces, al dar la vuelta buscando a Sam, se encuentra con que una mujer en el comienzo de sus treinta tiene el cañón de un arma pegado a la cabeza del cazador por la espalda. "¡Oh, por favor!".

"¡Manos arriba!" ordena ella y Alec obedece de inmediato. "¡De rodillas!", le ordena a Sam y extrae la Taurus que el cazador lleva en la parte de atrás de la cinturilla del pantalón. "Tú", vuelve a mirar a Alec. "Pon tu arma en el piso. ¡Lentamente!" El extransgénico saca la Colt de Dean desde el interior de la chaqueta y la coloca en el suelo. "Empújala lejos de ti" así lo hace él con un ligero puntapié. "Llamé… llamé a la policía", informa la mujer.

Alec la observa con detención ahora. La mujer parece haber perdido la pista de lo que debe hacer a continuación. Es evidente que se ha vestido a la rápida y unos pasos más atrás de ella, en el suelo, hay una mochila grande y voluminosa.

"No lo creo", dice.

"¿Uh?"

"Si lo hubiera hecho, ya estarían aquí. Usted desea huir. No confía en ellos". Un fugaz vistazo hacia su mochila la traiciona y Alec sabe que está en lo cierto. "Así que, ¿usted misma acabará con nosotros? …"

"No la envalentones", le advierte el cazador entre dientes.

"… ¿o está esperando por alguien más que lo haga por usted?". La mujer acomoda los dedos alrededor del arma en claro signo de estrés. Alec se permite una media sonrisa. "No", deduce, "Está sola en esto".

Pretende dar un paso y la mujer presiona con fuerza el cañón del arma contra la cabeza de Sam.

"Mire", intenta calmarla el cazador desde su posición. "no somos un peligro para usted".

"¿Por qué debería creerte? Es claro que no eres un administrativo de Phineas Food".

Alec enarca las cejas en dirección al cazador en un silencioso "te lo dije".

"Sabemos acerca de su trabajo en Manticore", continúa Sam ignorando a Alec.

"Lo que no sabemos es por qué ellos querrían asesinarla", agrega éste. "¿Descubrió algo sobre Deck o alguien más dentro de la base?"

"Ustedes no saben nada sobre mí".

"Yo sé que usted se preocupa por los niños de allí dentro".

"¿De qué estás hablando?. Manticore es sólo una escuela militar para niños dotados".

"No, Manticore es un proyecto secreto del gobierno destinado a crear ejércitos de soldados genéticamente mejorados para luchar en cualquier clase de escenario. Superhombres al servicio del gobierno. Crearon niños que han sido sujetos a un entrenamiento inhumano para que alcancen su máximo potencial. Han sido sometidos a constante privación de sueño, adoctrinamiento mental, horas bajo el agua congelada, días sin comida ni agua, sometidos al temor de ser eliminados en cualquier momento por resultar defectuosos, a noches esperando angustiosamente no ser elegidos para los ejercicios de caza nocturna, esperando que el compañero de unidad haya superado la prueba correspondiente y vuelva a su camastro, pero a nadie le importa eso porque para ellos son sólo poderosas y costosas armas que deben alcanzar sus objetivos", sin querer ha alzado la voz más de la cuenta, llevado por la pasión de sus recuerdos. La mujer lo mira sorprendida. "Nadie. Excepto usted, ¿verdad?"

La tensión en el brazo que sostiene el arma contra Sam parece ceder un tanto.

"Cómo puedes saber todo eso?", pregunta la mujer casi en un susurro.

"Porque yo vivía allí".

"¡Alec!", le reprende el cazador.

"Calla, Sam".

La doctora entrecierra los ojos intentando penetrar la penumbra de la habitación.

"¿Te conozco?"

"Seguramente, aunque… no exactamente así".

La mujer lo observa con sumo detenimiento. Aprieta un interruptor en la pared que enciende una lámpara de pedestal en la esquina.

"Muévete a la luz", le ordena y Alec así lo hace. El transgénico puede decir exactamente el segundo en que la mente de la doctora comienza a encajar las piezas tras contemplarlo más claramente.

"Esos ojos…", le oye murmurar Sam desde su posición en el suelo y luego más alto, "Eres demasiado mayor"

"Lo sé", dice Alec y se encoge de hombros, "pero es lo que hay".

Sam no puede dejar de preguntar.

"¿Demasiado mayor para qué?"

Ella no le contesta, sigue mirando a Alec.

"Muéstrame tu cuello"

Alec se lo muestra, limpio de código de barras.

"Tú debes ser el donador"

"Algo así".

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Alec intenta mostrar en su expresión lo serio que es el asunto.

"Necesitamos su ayuda".

La mujer duda, mueve los dedos sobre el arma, se humedece los labios.

"Tienes cinco minutos para explicarte".

"Necesitamos su ayuda para liberar a M…" y se corrige de inmediato."…X-452 de Manticore".

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella es importante."

"¿Para qué?"

"Para salvar el mundo".

La incredulidad y el deseo de confiar luchan en el rostro de la doctora.

"Sí. Claro. ¿Por qué yo?"

Alec se encoge de hombros nuevamente porque no tiene otra respuesta más razonable.

"Porque así debe ser"

"No es suficiente".

"¡Oh, por favor!", Alec gesticula con sus manos en alto. "¡Si se lo digo, no me creerá!" y en ese momento, la expresión en el rostro de la mujer cambia, los ojos fijos en el movimiento que ha hecho.

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunta en un suspiro.

"¿Cómo dijo?"

"Tus manos"

Alec las alza hacia él y las voltea, examinándolas.

"¿Qué pasa con mis…?", en el dorso de ambas manos, líneas negras avanzan desde las muñecas formando signos hacia los dedos. "Oh, Dios".

"Muéstrame tus brazos", el arma abandona a Sam por un momento para respaldar la orden con un movimiento de amenaza hacia el otro.

Alec, un tanto renuente, se saca la chaqueta y se levanta las mangas de su jersey hasta los codos enseñando el enmarañado enjambre de tatuajes que cubre sus antebrazos.

"¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo?", le reclama Sam con gesto airado.

"Déjame ver… uh…er… ¿nunca?"

"Tu espalda ahora", ordena nuevamente la mujer sin hacer caso del intercambio entre ambos hombres. Con un suspiro, Alec se da la vuelta y se alza la ropa dejando al descubierto espalda y tatuajes. Sam ve de reojo cómo los labios de la doctora se abren y dejan escapar una velada exclamación de asombro.

Alec voltea a medias exhibiendo una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Le gusta lo que ve?", no espera la respuesta para comenzar a cubrirse de nuevo.

"¡Espera! Sácate el sweater".

"¿Qué?"

"Y la camiseta".

En serio quisiera desobedecer esta vez, pero el arma, aunque sin tanta determinación, todavía apunta hacia Sam.

"¡Dios!, soy un striptisero ahora", reclama mientras voltea por completo hacia la mujer. "¿Desea algo de baile también?"

Se despoja de ambas prendas, dejando ver su torso desnudo y sobre él, nuevas líneas que convergen hacia el lado del corazón.

"¡Mi Dios!" exclama la mujer y baja lentamente el arma.

"Bueno, sé que soy lindo pero no esperaba ese tipo de reacción".

Sam sólo puede rodar los ojos antes de comenzar a bajar los brazos percatándose que el momento de mayor tensión ya ha pasado.

"Tú", lo señala la mujer. "Levántate. Ustedes dos me tienen que explicar todo".

Les indica que le sigan al primer piso y les hace entrar en su estudio donde se instalan alrededor de un amplio escritorio.

"Bien", dice la doctora con las manos cruzadas sobre la superficie de madera del mueble."Hablen"

Es Alec quien comienza.

"Mi número de designación es 331845739494"

La doctora fija sus ojos en él como intentando ver la verdad a través de su mirada.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no eres donador sino transgénico?"

"Bueno, no exactamente… algo así. Era un transgénico pero este cuerpo es de mi donador. Soy del futuro… bueno, no exactamente este futuro… pero parecido".

La doctora mira unos instantes más a Alec y luego se vuelve hacia Sam, obviamente buscando una mejor explicación. El cazador respira profundo antes de comenzar a dársela.

"Mi hermano, Dean, al parecer, es el donador de Alec… o x494 y su gemelo x493. De alguna manera, ambos, Alec y mi hermano, han sido intercambiados en sus cuerpos porque, al parecer, los acontecimientos de este presente han sido cambiados y el futuro, tal como debe ser, peligra. Alec está aquí para reparar eso"

"Y, al parecer, ambos están dementes"

"Si piensa así de nosotros, ¿por qué entonces no nos disparó en su cuarto?"

La mujer guarda silencio un instante, manos sobre el escritorio, examinando la superficie de madera antes de incorporarse e ir hacia el cajón de un mueble cercano desde donde extrae una voluminosa carpeta. La deposita frente a los dos hombres y les deja ver su contenido: fotografías de documentos, todos ellos escritos en enoquiano.

Ahora es el turno de ambos para asombrarse.

"De dónde… de dónde vino esto?", pregunta Alec.

"Lo robé de los archivos personales de Lydecker"

"¿Los originales?", quiere saber Sam.

"Todavía están en su oficina". Se deja caer en el asiento como si un peso enorme la obligara a hacerlo. "Yo sólo tomé fotografías. No sé realmente si él está enterado de lo que hice pero desde entonces vivo con temor. Unos pocos días después de tomarlas, renuncié. No pude con el estrés. Él es un hombre peligroso".

"Lo sé", corrobora Alec.

"¿Lo conociste?"

"Sí. Muy bien"

"¿Sabe qué es esto?", inquiere Sam revisando una a una las páginas.

"He estado tratando de traducirlo pero me ha sido imposible. Sin embargo, mira", busca una fotografía en particular y la coloca al tope de las otras. Allí está la gráfica exacta del tatuaje en el pecho de Alec. "¿Te das cuenta por qué mi conmoción?"

"Sí", dice Alec siguiendo con el dedo el trazado en la fotografía. "Esto y mi cuerpo perfecto fue demasiado" y por primera vez la mujer ríe con relajo. Alec la acompaña con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista de la gráfica. "De acuerdo con esto, el trazado parece ser una especie de escudo"

Sam deja de revisar las páginas que tiene en la mano, sorprendido.

"¿Desde cuándo sabes enoquiano?"

"Desde ayer"

"¿Ayer?"

"Soy muy buen alumno".

"Así que", inquiere la doctora con interés científico. "¿Has conservado tus habilidades transgénicas?"

"Sólo las intelectuales, lamentablemente"

La mujer busca otra página en especial.

"Mira esto", señala otro esquema, similar al que acaba de mostrar. Su encabezado, sin embargo, no se encuentra en enoquiano.

"Es una secuencia de ADN", reconoce Alec. "Es…" levanta la mirada hacia la doctora con asombro. "…la secuencia de Max".

"Te refieres a 452, ¿verdad? Escuché a sus compañeros de unidad llamarla de esa manera en ocasiones".

"La conoció"

"A todos ellos" y se corrige, "a todos ustedes si en realidad eres 494" Se sonríe casi con ternura. "Eras una verdadera molestia en el trasero"

Alec le corresponde la sonrisa con un toque de picardía.

"Siempre".

"Ella era especial para Deck", continúa ella luego. "Quiero decir, él siempre trató a los X5 como si le pertenecieran, pero ella siempre fue especial".

Sam ha revisado una a una las páginas.

"Cada página tiene secuencias".

"Sí. Hay secuencias de ADN diseñadas para cada transgénico desde los X4".

El cazador deja las hojas en la mesa un momento, aturdido por tanta información.

"Dra. Sukova, ¿por qué robó este material?"

La mujer suspira.

"No lo sé. ¿Instinto tal vez? No me gustaba la manera en que trataban a los niños. Deseaba tener pruebas sobre sus abusos disciplinarios, así que me introduje a su oficina en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese utilizar en su contra, quizás reportes falsos acerca de sus actividades o algo similar. Deseaba mostrarlo en público. Cuando ví las secuencias en los documentos, pensé que estaban haciendo cosas equivocadas con ellos, así que tomé las fotos con la intención de estudiarlos en detalle más tarde. Sólo que no pude entender una palabra, sólo las secuencias. Y esto." Señala hacia el costado de una de las hojas, un signo que se repite en todas ellas: la figura en negro de una bestia Manticore sobre un pedestal envuelto en dos serpientes.

"¿Qué es?", inquiere Sam.

"Es la firma de Sandeman".

Eso de inmediato concita la atención de Alec.

"¿Sandeman? ¿Esto es propiedad de Sandeman?" la doctora asiente y Alec mira con reverencia los papeles. "¡Wow! ¿Puedo… puedo tener una copia?"

"Por supuesto. Tengo las fotos en mi laptop. Puedo traspasártelas", comienza a ordenar los papeles frente a ella de regreso a la carpeta. "Pero primero…", se detiene y los mira a ambos alternativamente. "¿Qué tengo que ver yo con su plan para arreglar el mundo?"

Ambos hombres intercambian miradas decidiendo quién debe hablar. Finalmente es Sam quien lo hace.

"Desde que Alec está aquí, demasiados hechos han sido cambiados y con eso, el futuro. Si no los reparamos, un grupo llamado "Los Familiares" tomarán control del planeta. Mucha gente morirá, millones, gente inocente. Con algunos de esos hechos, nada podemos hacer, pero debemos intentar con aquellos que sí. En la línea de tiempo correcta, usted se encontraba trabajando en Manticore el día en que Max y su unidad huyeron. Eso fue en el 2009. Usted la recogió en su auto y la mantuvo bajo su protección en su casa por algunas horas hasta que ella huyó nuevamente y desapareció de su vida. Intentaremos liberar a Max mañana en la noche pero sería aún mejor si usted estuviera allí por ella".

La mujer sopesa en silencio lo que ha escuchado por unos instantes.

"Lo siento, No puedo hacer eso"

"Dra. Sukova, si usted no se lleva a Max, la línea de tiempo no será restaura apropiadamente".  
"Si lo hago, me matarán. ¿Comprendes eso? Ustedes no van a protegerme".  
"Pero ..."  
"Lo siento, no puedo"

Sam se vuelve hacia Alec, quien ha observado en silencio hasta ese momento, en busca de ayuda. Con un suspiro, el extransgénico toma el relevo.

"Hanna, yo, más que nadie quisiera que las cosas no tuviesen que ocurrir de este modo. Bien lo sabe Sam", y señala al cazador, "que de ser por mí, escribiría una nueva historia. Yo soy uno de aquellos niños encerrados en Manticore". Alec puede ver cómo el entendimiento y la compasión se abren paso en el ánimo de la doctora. "En ese entonces no sabía lo que sé ahora. Pero aún así, comprendo que no debo cambiar mi historia aunque eso signifique dejar que ese niño que soy yo vuelva a pasar por los mismos tormentos que aún están en mi memoria".

"No veo todavía cómo es que mi presencia puede ayudar a reparar la historia".

"Con cada acontecimiento fuera de lugar, el futuro se desvanece y le da poder a Los Familiares. En el futuro, Max regresará a usted por respuestas, usted le entregará la información necesaria para que comprenda quién es ella, y Max salvará su vida porque usted la sacó de Manticore".

"Ella... ¿me salvará?"

"Sí. Nosotros no podemos darle protección ahora, pero ella sí lo hará", se detiene un momento para permitir que sus palabras se asienten apropiadamente en la mente de la mujer. "Así que," continúa luego, "si usted realmente desea ayudar a esos niños", señala la carpeta. "y ayudarse a sí misma... ésta es la manera".

La mujer permanece en silencio con la mirada perdida en su propio regazo. Sam la observa sin atreverse casi a respirar esperando su respuesta. Finalmente, cuando la doctora les mira nuevamente, el cazador sabe que todo estará bien.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

Y también lo sabe Alec.

"Esperar por nuestra llamada"

La mujer abre un pequeño cajón del escritorio y saca una tarjeta que le entrega a Sam.

"Mi número de celular y el teléfono de la casa aunque... quizás deberían sólo llamar al celular porque el teléfono ustedes lo estropearon".

"Oh, perdón", dice de inmediato Sam poniéndose de pie. "Lo arreglaremos inmediatamente".

"Uh, Alec, tú querías las fotos, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí", Alec saca un pendrive de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a la doctora.

"De acuerdo, ven conmigo. Mientras tanto, Sam puede reparar la línea"

Lo lleva hasta la sala de estar donde se encuentra su laptop.

"¿Están tú y Max relacionados de alguna manera?, pregunta mientras conecta el pendrive al usb y busca los archivos. Él levanta las cejas, intrigado.

"Usted se refiere a…?"

"Hay información complementaria en los alelos de ambos".

"¿Y?"

"¿Tengo que ser más explícita? Ustedes dos fueron diseñados como pareja de procreación".

Alec se sonríe, divertido.

"Oh, eso. Lo lamento, señora. Tengo que romper sus sueños románticos acerca de nosotros. Yo tengo mi novia y ella tiene su novio. Tal vez las cosas entre ellos no han estado del todo bien pero, ¿ella y yo? Somos como hermanos."

La carga de los archivos tarda unos cuantos minutos por su volumen. Cuando se completa al fin, la doctora saca el pendrive del aparato y lo tiende hacia Alec. Pero cuando éste va a recibirlo, ella no lo suelta.

"Alec, tengo otra pregunta para ti"

"Dispare"

"Hay sólo dos palabras que pude traducir de todo el material y sé que tú las leíste también: brazo y justicia", posa su mano libre sobre el brazo de Alec significativamente. "¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

Alec se pierde un momento en la mirada sincera y a la vez cómplice de la mujer.

"Justicia, supongo", dice al fin.

"Tu compañero, ¿lo sabe?

Alec busca, por sobre el hombro de la mujer, la figura de Sam que se asoma desde la puerta de la casa señalando que ha terminado su trabajo.

"Quizás su justicia no es como la mía".

Ella le sonríe.

"Buena suerte entonces".

Y le deja ir.

* * *

Continuará...


	23. 23 Dean

**23**

**Dean

* * *

**

Dalton observa con ojos inmensos mientras Dean hunde la punta del cuchillo en la muñeca del demonio. No es nada comparado con lo que le ha estampado en el pecho, casi raspando las costillas, para mantenerlo encerrado dentro de su anfitrión, pero el bicho igualmente grita como si le arrancaran a fuerza las entrañas. El cazador sostiene con firmeza la muñeca abierta mientras las gotas de sangre caen sobre el recipiente preparado debajo de ella.

Max mira con preocupación a Dalton un segundo y luego se acerca a Dean.

"¿Estás seguro de que dará resultado?", le consulta tan bajo como le es posible para que el chico no la escuche. "Porque Dalton va a colapsar de un momento a otro y no dudo que quiera huir de nuevo".

Dean le dedica una mirada llena de odio al demonio mientras vuelve a atar el brazo a la silla donde lo mantienen inmovilizado. El bicho se ríe entre dientes y le lanza un beso.

"Eso espero", dice el cazador ignorando el gesto.

El lugar no es gran cosa pero al menos tiene techo y ventanas en buen estado, suficiente para pasar la noche a resguardo. Todos en una sola habitación que alguna vez fueron dos y cuya muralla divisoria se encuentra ahora en el suelo. Debió haber sido una casa suntuosa, campestre, de dos pisos, pero tras una década de abandono, eso es todo lo que queda. Eso y el granero que también oficia de garage para una camioneta y un camión en desuso.

Dalton está al fondo de la sala, sobre un destartalado pedazo de sofá. Desde el incidente su lenguaje se ha limitado a un par de asentimientos o negaciones en respuesta a los requerimientos que Dean y Max le hacen, pero sus ojos se mantienen siempre alertas a cada movimiento de sus compañeros transgénicos así como a los del demonio quien ha hecho el viaje atado y encerrado en un rincón del vehículo al lado de las vituallas. No se queja, no pregunta y evita cruzar miradas con Dean y Max como si temiera que alguno adivine la confusión en su interior.

Ahora Dean le echa un último vistazo antes de dirigirse, llevando la vasija con sangre, hacia el otro extremo del salón donde el mapa de la región está desplegado sobre una mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?", le habla Max asomándose por sobre su hombro. "¿Cómo ayudará a encontrar a tu hermano?"

"Rastrea sangre demoniaca". Max se vuelve a Dean con sorpresa. "¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté acerca de mi familia? Bueno, eso es. Mi hermano todavía tenía esa mierda en sus venas la última vez que lo ví. Y con esto…", dice y se hace un pequeño corte en la mano para dejar caer un par de gotas de su propia sangre y mezclarla con la otra. "…estaremos seguros de que le pertenece a él".

Coge un trozo de hierro preparado de antemano en forma de una pequeña flecha en un extremo y terminado en una piedra minúscula en el otro y lo coloca dentro del cuenco. Cierra los ojos un momento.

"¿Dean?, escucha la voz preocupada de Max.

"Schhh", la hace callar, "Estoy tratando de recordar las palabras correctas".

Max frunce el ceño.

"¿Dónde aprendiste toda esta basura?"

"Un amigo me enseñó".

"¿El mismo amigo que te instruyó con el enoquiano?"

"Sí"

"No quiero imaginar qué más pudo enseñarte".

Dean se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

"Sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera entender sus malas bromas. Ahora, silencio".

"No me des órdenes"

"¡Max! Estoy tratando…"

"Está bien, está bien".

Cuando finalmente las palabras acuden a su memoria, en el otro extremo de la habitación la voz lastimera del demonio intenta llamar la atención de Dalton.

"Oye, chico" dice, la cabeza ladeada simulando no tener fuerzas para mantenerla erguida. "¿Podrías…?" y hace una pausa para reabastecerse de oxígeno. "¿Podrías darme un poco de agua?... ¿por favor?"

Dalton mira hacia los otros dos en la mesa, sin tener muy claro como reaccionar ante la solicitud. Dean está recitando algo en un idioma extraño mientras Max lo observa atentamente.

"Vamos, mírame", insiste el demonio. "¿Crees que puedo ser un peligro para ti en este momento?".

Dalton le mira los pies y manos atados fuertemente a la silla de fierro que encontraron en el lugar (sólo Dean podía hallar tales cosas en un edificio abandonado) con sogas empapadas en agua salada. El metal y la soga le han quemado la piel al bicho allí donde han hecho contacto, sus ropas en la parte superior del cuerpo están rasgadas y manchadas con su sangre. El tipo es una piltrafa.

Se pone de pie y busca un vaso antes de dirigirse al grifo que proporciona un agua turbia.

Cuando Dean termina de pronunciar la última sentencia del rito, la pequeña flecha se pone al rojo vivo en el cuenco mientras a su alrededor la sangre de demonio mezclada con la suya hierve hasta que no queda rastro de ella. El cazador espera a que el fierro tome su color normal para cogerlo y colocarlo sobre un pocillo de cristal, otra cosa que ha encontrado dentro de la casa. Enseguida vierte el contenido de una botella sobre él y lo coloca en el centro del mapa.

"¿Agua?", inquiere Max, curiosa.

"Agua bendita"

La barra de fierro se mueve lentamente, y con ella el pocillo de cristal. Max se sobresalta al lado de Dean. Pocillo y flecha avanzan un trecho sobre el mapa hasta que se detienen sobre un punto específico.

"Lo tenemos"

"Es muy cerca de aquí", calcula la morena. "Debe estar en las afueras de la ciudad sino aún más próximo. Quizás podamos hallarlo mañana y..."

Pero al levantar la vista en busca del cazador se da cuenta que está hablando sola. Dean se encuentra al lado de Dalton y el demonio, manoteando el vaso de agua que el chico estaba a punto de posar en los labios del bicho.

"¿No te acerques a él!", brama el cazador.

"¡Necesitaba agua!"

"¡Está muerto! ¡No necesita ni comida ni agua! ¡Sólo está jugando contigo, riéndose de ti!".

Dalton mira a Dean frente a él y luego al demonio en la silla que se humedece los labios y deja escapar pequeños gemidos lastimeros. El cazador respira profundo, superado, comprendiendo el cuadro que está formándose en la cabeza del muchacho.

"Muchacho, ¿podrías darme el beneficio de la duda, al menos?", dice casi sonando a ruego.

Dalton ve el cansancio en el rostro de Dean y algo más ¿dolor? ¿pena? ¿los demonios sienten pena?

"Yo… Yo…" baja la mirada. "Yo sólo… es que… esas cosas que vi… eras tú,…" duda antes de pronunciar su nombre como si temiera desatar algo malo al hacerlo. "…Dean"

"Lo sé, chico. Es lo que estas cosas hacen, mezclar verdad y mentira y hacer de ti un atado de confusión". Pone una mano sobre el hombro de Dalton y puede sentir la lucha del muchacho por no rechazarlo. "Pero, todo se aclarará. Puedes estar seguro de eso". Se vuelve hacia la morena. "Max, ¿tenemos algo para calmar a este muchacho un poco?"

"No soy un muchacho", balbucea Dalton sin levantar la mirada aún.

Una media sonrisa se asoma en Dean.

"Aún así, necesitas dormir".

Max levanta un pequeño frasco de pastillas desde el kit de primeros auxilios.

"Tenemos algunos analgésicos fuertes. No lo noquearán pero lo relajarán un poco".

"De acuerdo, haz que se recueste y descanse. Hay un colchón decente ahí atrás". Se vuelve hacia el muchacho. "Te lo explicaré todo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo… dame algo de tiempo".

El chico asiente y Dean va hacia el demonio y comienza a desatarlo de la silla. Max lo observa con extrañeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

De un solo movimiento Dean inmoviliza al bicho contra el suelo y le ata las manos a la espalda.

"Haciéndolo menos molesto". Lo levanta del suelo sin el menor esfuerzo. Es en momentos como esos que Dean agradece estar en el cuerpo de un transgénico. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido esas facultades en su universo, la historia de su vida hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ser muy distinta. "Vamos". Toma al demonio del brazo y lo obliga a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Max rodea a Dalton por los hombros con un brazo y lo guía hacia el camastro.

"Soy un actor increíble, ¿no crees?", se ríe el bicho mientras cruzan la puerta. El cazador ni siquiera le responde. No vale la pena gastar saliva en eso. Lo lleva hasta el granero y allí lo asegura contra la parte trasera del camión.

Max lo alcanza media hora después cuando el cazador está recolectando elementos que pueden serles de utilidad de entre las cosas arrumbadas allí, cosas como tarros de lubricante de vehículo, estacas de fierro, hachas, sal...

Max hace un repaso por sobre los elementos que el cazador ha reunido en ese rato.

"Estamos bien aprovisionados, Dean", le recuerda.

El cazador deja caer sobre la pila una lata de acelerante y se limpia las manos con un trozo de estopa.

"Perdón, es el hábito, no puedo evitarlo. Nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar algo de esto en el futuro", y luego, como si recién se percatara de la presencia en solitario de la morena, "¿Dejaste solo a Dalton?".

"Está dormido ahora. El analgésico funcionó bien" Max va y toma asiento frente a él en una caja grande de madera. "Creo que comienza a recobrar algo de confianza en nosotros".

"Eso sería grandioso", dice él sin levantar la mirada del montón, simulando tomar nota de lo que hay.

"Hey", lo llama ella y le da un pequeño tirón a la manga de la chaqueta del cazador. "Todo va a estar bien".

Él se vuelve y la mira por un instante. Sonríe sin humor.

"Sí, lo sé".

Ella le da otro tirón intentando acercarlo.

"Deberíamos hacer guardia" dice él y se escapa de su agarre para acomodarse la daga en la cinturilla del pantalón. "Tomaré el primer turno", y se dirige hacia la salida tras señalar al demonio. "Quédate con el Sr. Infierno aquí presente".

Max cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Dean, por favor, no hagas eso".

El cazador se detiene un momento y voltea a verla.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ya sabes".

"No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando", y hace la tentativa de retirarse nuevamente.

"¡Estás huyendo de mí!"

"No es así", dice intentando sonar casual. "Estás imaginando cosas"

"¡Está bien! ¡Si quieres comportarte como un estúpido pendejo, hazlo!"

"Yo no…!"

"Puedo entender que has tenido problemas realmente graves, experiencias terribles, con la clase de vida demente que llevas, pero lo que haya sucedido en el pasado allí se quedó, en el pasado. ¿No es eso lo que tú me dijiste? Así que sería bueno si sacaras tu cabeza del agujero en que la has puesto y dejaras de actuar como si hubieras traído la plaga contigo".

Dean regresa lentamente sobre sus pasos, la mirada fija y seria en Max.

"No deberías hablarme así" dice levantando un dedo hacia ella. "Yo podría ser tu padre".

Y en parte por la seriedad con que lo dice y sobretodo porque lo dice desde el cuerpo de un veinteañero, Max le devuelve la mirada un instante y luego se larga a reír a carcajadas. Dean primero sólo la observa y luego sonríe, echando abajo sus muros. Cuando la morena se calma, poco a poco, él aún sigue con la vista fija en ella.

"¿Qué?", quiere saber ella mientras se seca las lágrimas.

"¿Sabes?", le dice en tono afable mientras avanza hasta detenerse frente a ella. "Deberías reír de ese modo más a menudo"

Entonces ella acaba por calmarse.

"Bueno, no he tenido muchos motivos para hacerlo ultimamente".

Él se inclina hacia Max y la besa y ella se lo permite y le responde y saca cuentas de que no está en su ciclo pero de todas maneras siente ese fuego interno que le quema las entrañas al contacto de sus labios.

"¡Oh, por favor!" se escucha la voz del demonio desde atrás del camión. "Tienen que estar bromeando. ¡Aj! ¡Consigan un cuarto!"

Dean detiene el beso, dejando a Max aún flotando en una sensación de ensueño, coge estopa sucia de la que está en el suelo en medio de la grasa de los vehículos y se la embute en la boca al bicho hasta la mitad de la garganta, sin importarle las arcadas que el otro hace. Luego coge a la morena de la mano y la saca al terreno frente a la casa. Caminan hasta encontrar la valla de troncos que le da límite y allí se apoyan, uno al lado del otro, esperando a ver quien habla primero.

"Hay cosas... hay cosas que omití cuando te conté de mí y de mi familia", comienza el cazador con la vista al frente, evitando cuidadosamente que Max entre en su visual. "Ya sabes... lo que Dalton dijo… es verdad"

"Sobre ... el infierno?"

"Sí, el infierno".

Max le pasa la mano por el cabello, le busca la mirada, pero él se niega a complacerla.

"¿Qué sucedió?", le dice la morena con voz suave sabiendo que camina por terreno peligroso y que cualquier palabra fuera de lugar puede alejar a Dean del campo de las confesiones.

"Sam siempre fue mi responsabilidad. Desde que papá lo puso en mis brazos esa noche del incendio, proteger a Sam ha sido mi trabajo de tiempo completo", se pasa una mano por el rostro y la deja allí un instante, sobre su boca, antes de continuar con un suspiro. "Así que cuando Sam murió la primera vez…".

"¿La primera vez? ¿Dices antes de dejarse caer con Miguel en la jaula?"

"Sí, así es y en esa ocasión volvió a la vida porque hice un trato con el demonio del cruce de caminos".

"¡¿Hiciste qué?"

"Le devolvieron la vida y yo dejé que tomaran la mía un año después"

Ahora Max lo mira boquiabierta, el horror manifiesto en su expresión, insegura de querer seguir escuchando.

"Eso fue... ¡estúpido!"

"Sí, lo sé ahora. Pero, no estoy seguro de que haría algo diferente si tuviera la oportunidad. Pensaba, y aún lo hago, que Sam merecía una mejor vida, la vida que él deseaba. Él simplemente no podía acabar tan joven en el medio de ninguna parte con un cuchillo enterrado en su espalda. Él tenía derecho a más".

"¿Y tú? ¿No tenías también ese derecho?"

"Bueno, yo no tenía un gran concepto de mí mismo entonces. No es que lo tenga mucho más ahora, pero he mejorado… como sea. No hubiera soportado vivir sin Sam de todas maneras. Así que," continúa Dean, "cuando se cumplió el plazo, enviaron a sus cancerberos por mí y... me arrastraron al infierno".

El infierno. Max repasa en un microsegundo lo que sabe de aquel, para ella hasta ahora, mítico lugar. Las palabras de Dante, las de la Biblia sobre Lúcifer, pozos de fuego ardiente, gritos y lamentos y rechinar de dientes por toda la eternidad. Si todo eso es cierto...¡Dios! ¡Dean estuvo allí!. Su corazón se comprime ante la idea y tiene que obligarse a hablar y cuando lo hace es casi en un susurro.

"Pero... estás aquí ahora"

"Un ángel me alzó de la perdición".

"¿Un ángel?"

"Castiel"

"Oh, El Ángel"

"Sí. Pero no lo hizo a tiempo. Estuve cuatro meses allí... Hice cosas que me avergüenzan".

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Cosas malas"

"Deja que yo juzgue eso"

No quisiera contarle, en verdad que no. Pero tiene que hacerlo porque Max debe saber qué clase de hombre es. Quizás así se espante y le de la espalda porque a veces las cosas son más fáciles de esa manera. Perder antes de ganar, así no duele tanto. Necesita respirar fuerte y tragar varias veces antes de lograr hacerlo.

"Torturé almas", dice y el silencio que sigue le hace creer que ha tenido razón y ella se ha horrorizado. Pero no.

"¿Por qué?", pregunta la morena, su tono suave y neutro como antes.

Dean toma aire.

"Fue la única manera de hacer que Alastair cesara de torturarme a mí" y tiene que respirar profundo de nuevo mientras los recuerdos toman forma en su mente y su cuerpo. "Él me rebanaba, pedazo por pedazo, hasta que no quedaba nada de mí y luego mi cuerpo estaba entero de nuevo y él comenzaba otra vez. Todos los días. Tres meses. Treinta años. Entonces me rendí. Y durante el siguiente mes, los siguientes diez años, yo fui el torturador."

La escucha bufar con rabia.

"¡Ellos te forzaron a hacerlo!."

"Esa no es una excusa".

"¡Por favor! ¡Nadie puede resistir una cosa así! ¡Tú lo hiciste durante demasiado tiempo!"

Sólo entonces se vuelve a mirarla de frente, confundido.

"¿Por qué... por qué no estás asqueada con todo esto?"

"Porque ese hombre al que pareces considerar tan detestable y asesino, no es con quien yo he tratado. Dean, desde que nos conocimos, no has hecho otra cosa que intentar hacer lo correcto, preocupándote por gente que apenas conoces. Dalton, por ejemplo. Se nota cuánto te duele su actitud y sin embargo, tu prioridad ha sido que él se encuentre bien" se detiene un momento al darse cuenta de que no está consiguiendo mucho. "Además, esas almas allá abajo por las que tanto sufres deben haber estado allí por alguna razón, ¿verdad?"

"¿Como yo?"

"¡Oh, mi Dios!" exclama ella y deja que su frente descanse sobre sus manos afirmadas en la cerca de troncos. "¿Es posible que exista un sujeto má testarudo que tú?". Levanta la mirada luego, buscando la del cazador. "¡No. Fue. Tu culpa!"

"Hay más", le informa sin darle tiempo a hacer otro comentario consolador. Le cuenta cómo todo se transformó en una bola de nieve incontrolable desde que rompió el primer sello hasta llegar al momento en que Sam encerró a Lucifer y Michael en la jaula en el infierno. Y ella lo escucha atenta, posando su mano sobre la de él, manteniéndola allí a pesar de todo, como si no se diera cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que le relata, como si él no fuera merecedor del repudio del universo. Y termina contando que Sam volvió con poderes oscuros, peligrosos para los que le rodean, pero sobre todo para sí mismo, contaminado por la esencia de Lucifer y sus propios demonios y cómo, en el tiempo en que él fue intercambiado con Alec, aún no habían logrado descifrar el misterio de su liberación.

"Creemos que Cas sabe pero no dice nada", concluye su relato.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire como si de pronto sus pulmones hubiesen comenzado a funcionar mucho mejor.

"Así que, eso es", declara finalmente. "Esa es la clase de hombre que soy".

"Bueno," razona ella en tono completamente honesto. "la clase de hombre que salvó el mundo una vez funciona para mí".

"Claro, y quizás traiga la plaga a tu tiempo por el sólo hecho de estar aquí", se vuelve hacia el horizonte oscuro donde a la luz de la luna se perfila la ciudad abandonada. "Eres tan ingenua".

Max se sonríe.

"Bueno, puedo ser muchas cosas pero no exactamente ingenua".

Dean no responde, ni siquiera se da por enterado de que la morena le ha hablado.

"Dean", pero el cazador no quiere darle la cara, porfiadamente se mantiene en su posición, así es que ella le toma el rostro entre las manos y con suavidad, lo obliga a encararla. "Dean", repite ella. "No te puedes venir abajo. No ahora. Tú eres mi Kevin Costner, ¿recuerdas?" y esta vez es ella quien inicia el beso. Y Dean sabe que eso no debería estar ocurriendo, que él debería alejar a la muchacha en vez de dejarla entrar en su vida. Pero aunque las alarmas suenan a mil, es inútil. Hace tanto tiempo ya desde que se permitió creer que podía ser amado que su hambre lo lleva a hundirse más en su boca y dejar que el cabello de ella se enrede entre sus manos mientras la sujeta y le quita el aliento.

Y entonces todo se esfuma en un santiamén con el grito de Dalton desde la casa llamándolos a todo pulmón.

Ambos corren y en un instante están frente al muchacho que señala hacia la mesa, específicamente hacia el pocillo de vidrio. La aguja da vueltas sin control allí dentro.

"Escuché un ruido", explica Dalton con rostro aún soñoliento. "Y resultó ser eso".

El cazador se acerca a la mesa y observa por sí mismo el fenómeno con el ceño fruncido. Y entonces comprende.

"Oh, por favor" y se vuelve hacia sus compañeros mirándolos alternativamente para captar su atención. "De acuerdo, escúchenme: nadie va a atacar a nadie. ¿Entendido? Dejen que yo lo maneje."

"¿Manejar qué?" pregunta impaciente la morena. "¿Qué está sucediendo, Dean?"

Se apagan las luces.

"Grandioso" dice para sí mismo Dean de brazos abiertos. "¡Hey!" grita entonces a la oscuridad. "¡Es inútil! ¡Tenemos…!"

Desde un costado de la habitación escucha el clic del seguro de una escopeta y seguidamente una linterna lo enfoca de lleno en el rostro.

"¿Qué eres tú?", inquiere una voz amenazadora.

Dean no necesita siquiera de su visión nocturna para figurarse quién está allí. Por un momento no sabe si alegrarse, o enfadarse o preocuparse de que la situación se haya dado de esa manera. Ni siquiera tenía preparadas las palabras con que le explicaría todo. Levanta las manos mostrándole las palmas vacías.

"Necesitamos hablar", le dice en tono tranquilo.

"¡Tienes el rostro de mi hermano! ¡Qué. Eres. Tú!"

Para sorpresa del intruso, en un par de movimientos Dean se le ha acercado y le ha arrebatado el rifle de las manos sin que apenas lo haya notado. El cazador le pone el seguro y se lo arroja a Max dejándolo fuera del alcance del sujeto.

"Compañero, ¡cálmate!", insiste. "Necesitamos hablar. En serio".

El hombre le salta encima, sin escuchar, intentando conectar sus puños con el rostro del cazador pero Dean ya tiene suficiente práctica con su supervelocidad para evadirlos fácilmente.

"¿Qué demonios…?" jura el tipo, frustrado por su incapacidad para dar en el blanco.

"¡Oh, vamos, Dean!", se queja Max. "Noquéalo de una vez".

"No quiero herirlo", replica el cazador distrayéndose un segundo. El tipo entonces le hace perder pie golpeándole los tobillos por detrás de un puntapié. Dalton coge una barra de fierro, dispuesto a ir en su ayuda.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Es Sam!" le grita Dean desde el suelo intentando levantarse e interponerse, pero el sujeto no se deja impresionar por su velocidad esta vez y, cogiéndolo del cuello de la chaqueta lo obliga a caer nuevamente. Ese es el momento que elige Max para colocarse frente al hombre y enviarle un derechazo que lo deja inconsciente en el regazo de Dean. La morena se sonríe.

"Encantada de conocerte, Sam".

* * *

Continuará…


	24. 24 Alec

**24**

**Alec

* * *

**

Gem está allí, a su lado, acurrucada a él bajo las sábanas. Y Gem no es de las que se acurrucan, es de las que le gusta discutir el mando en la cama y despedirlo sin contemplaciones hacia su lado del lecho cuando sólo quiere dormir y él no. Pero ahora ella se adhiere a su costado, su piel cálida y suave contra la suya provocando cosas en su cuerpo adormilado. Él le acaricia el cabello y la obliga con ternura a mirarlo a los ojos formulando una muda pregunta cuya respuesta él conoce antes de que ella abra la boca.

"Tengo miedo, Alec".

Él la mira de vuelta, temiendo que esa sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo.

"Yo también".

Y luego está en un patio.

No es Terminal City, no es su edificio. Es un campo desprotegido y unos juegos infantiles desiertos en el centro. Escucha la risa contagiosa de Nadia, el retoño de Gem, la primera transgénica nacida en libertad. La busca y no la encuentra. Los juegos se mueven y no hay nadie allí.

"¿Alec?" Sam tiene una mano sobre su hombro que al parecer ha estado sacudiendo por un rato. "Hey, Alec. Es hora".

La realidad se abre paso poco a poco en su mente. Está en el auto, el chevy Impala de Dean, en el asiento del pasajero porque Sam aún no le permite conducirlo. Alrededor están los árboles que les ocultan de las miradas de la Guardia en la base. Las entrañas se le hacen un nudo en el vientre. Respira profundamente y se estira en el asiento, intentando espantar los fantasmas de su sueño sin que el otro se percate de su turbación.

"Claro. Esta noche es la noche", declara secundándolo porque es cierto. Es la noche en que puede que todo se arregle o se vaya a la mierda. Puede ser el punto en que se determina si algún día la pequeña Nadia nace en el edificio de Jam Pony durante la revuelta, bajo el auspicio de un Normal convertido a la causa transgénica; o si su jefe, en vez de contratarlo, le deposita un balazo entre los ojos; es la noche en que Max da su primer paso a transformarse en la Bruja Reina de Terminal City o se convierte en una prisionera perpetua de las paredes de Manticore.

"Lo hiciste bien con Hanna", le habla Sam apartándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Alec bufa.

"Vaya montón de basura", dice "Si realmente creyera en la inamovilidad del destino, no me sentiría tan miserable por dejar las cosas como están".

"Alec, sabes que es lo correcto."

Alec se mira las manos cubiertas por el entramado de los tatuajes.

"Supongo", y antes de que Sam agregue algo más, dirige su atención al exterior del vehículo. "¿Y Cas? ¿No debería estar aquí ya?"

Sale del auto y camina loma arriba, hacia el lugar de observación. Sam se le reúne a paso lento, advirtiendo su ansiedad.

"¿Estás nervioso?"

"No"

"¿Qué pasa, entonces?"

Alec se mete las manos a los bolsillos y pasea su mirada por los muros iluminados de Manticore.

"Nada".

"¿Alec?"

"Tú ya sabes".

Sam suspira. Hubiera jurado que el tópico ya estaba concluido pero al parecer, no es así.

"Alec, si no existiera el peligro de fastidiarlo todo, yo sería el primero en la línea para acabar con el proyecto de Manticore. Pero ya escuchaste a Cas. Sin ustedes, sin los transgénicos, el mundo entero se va a ir a la mierda. Lo tienes claro, ¿no?"

Alec resopla con impaciencia mientras mira alrededor.

"¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a Cas?". Por supuesto. Evadir el tema, la especialidad de Dean. Quizás va en los genes. Sam lo deja pasar. Alec se mueve impaciente como si no estuviera en una loma al aire libre y comenzara a faltarle el aire. "¿Por qué no usas tus poderes simplemente?" suelta, irritado. "Digo, sería mucho más fácil acabar con esto de una vez con esa cosa tuya".

La pregunta toma de sorpresa a Sam.

"Le prometí a Dean no hacerlo", dice después de unos instantes, suficiente hielo en la voz para cortar la conversación allí mismo.

Alec se detiene en su paseo para fijar sus ojos en el cazador en la oscuridad.

"Oh", dice y es claro que ha recibido el mensaje de no meterse en asuntos que no le incumben. Pero es Alec. 3… 2… 1…

"¿Por qué no quiere que los uses?"

Sam cierra los ojos, intentando decidir si debe contestar o no esta vez.

"Porque cuando lo hago,…", dice finalmente y debe reprimir los recuerdos poco gratos de los primeros meses después del infierno, cuando aún era más el Diablo que él mismo. "…me vuelvo malvado".

Sam siente los ojos de Alec sobre él. Una oleada de angustia lo invade. No debería importarle y lo sabe, pero no puede evitar sentirse ridículamente asustado de ser juzgado y rechazado por aquel que tiene el rostro de su hermano pero que no lo es. En su interior, se prepara para recibir la próxima pregunta, aquella que sin duda querrá los detalles que él intenta olvidar.

"¿Deseas hablarlo?", ofrece el ex transgénico a cambio. Sam abre los ojos, primero sorprendido y luego agradecido de la gentileza del otro.

"No realmente", responde.

Alec asiente lentamente.

"De acuerdo", se asoma para observar la mole que son los edificios de la base y parece que va a comenzar a bajar la loma pero a los dos segundos está volteando de nuevo hacia el cazador. "Eres un buen tipo, Sam", le dice. "Quizás un poco neurotico, histérico, pero un buen tipo. Es imposible que te vuelvas un malvado".

Un atisbo de sonrisa se asoma en Sam.

"¿Debería decir gracias?"

Alec sopesa la pregunta con un mohín burlesco en los labios.

"Tal vez"

Se quedan uno junto al otro dejando transcurrir los minutos de espera, Alec perdido en algún punto dentro de los muros de la base, Sam en el recuerdo de su hermano exigiendo a grandes voces que deje de usar sus poderes por el bien de la humanidad. Se lo había prometido entonces. A Dean. A Bobby. A sí mismo. Pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando la dichosa cosa que llevaba dentro burbujeara un poco y a veces alcanzara la superficie. No negaba que en ocasiones se alegraba de que sucediera, las más de las veces en el momento preciso, pero siempre ha sido, es y seguirá siendo para él un tema amargo de tratar.

Un murmullo extraño lo arranca de sus cavilaciones, un susurro melodioso que no logra identificar en un principio y que proviene del costado en que se encuentra Alec.

"¿Estás cantando?", pregunta mirando al ex transgénico con el ceño fruncido por la extrañeza. "¿En enoquiano?"

Alec se detiene de inmediato.

"Lo siento, sólo es algo que tengo pegado en mi cabeza"

"¿Por qué le pediste a Cas que te enseñara enoquiano en todo caso? No es como que vayas a usarlo mucho en tu universo".

"Pensé que podía ser útil, eso es todo". Pero el cazador lo mira con sospecha incomodando a Alec. "Oh, por favor, ¿por qué más me mamaría tres horas de malos chistes? ¿a quién le interesa cómo se llama un querubín sin su aureola?"

"Quizás porque de esa manera podrías leer el mombo jombo en tu cuerpo sin decírnoslo?"

"¿Qué?", exclama, el rostro congestionado por una indignación que cualquiera se tragaría. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría algo así?"

Sam tiene un momento de duda.

"Puedo porque conozco a mi hermano".

Alec toma aire con irritación.

"Yo no soy tu hermano", dice y enfrenta la mirada del cazador sin titubear por largos segundos para después volver su atención hacia la edificación adelante suyo. O es un excelente actor o realmente lo ha ofendido. Porque, piensa Sam, hasta ahora no ha dado señas de que no vaya a cumplir con su deber a pesar de que no desaprovecha ocasión para hacer presente lo mucho que le desagrada.

"¿Cómo se llama?", pregunta utilizando la táctica divergente de su hermano.

"¿Qué?", replica Alec aún sin darle la cara.

"¿Cómo se llama un querubín sin su aureola?"

Alec se rinde y lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"No, no, en serio. Me gustaría saberlo. Dean siempre me molesta con eso. Así que, dímelo".

Lo mira un instante más, lo tasa y se encoge de hombros.

"Lo siento, amigo. No es divertido en cristiano".

Entonces, una ligera brisa acompañada de un batir de alas, toca sus espaldas. Castiel.

"Ya era tiempo", refunfuña Alec pero el ángel lo ignora y a cambio avanza hacia ellos y coloca sus manos sobre sus cabezas. Un cosquilleo, mezcla de corriente eléctrica y agua helada, recorre los cuerpos de ambos hombres quitándoles el aliento por un instante.

"¿Qué..." intenta Sam cuidando de mantener el equilibrio en su sitio porque por unos segundos el mundo da vueltas. "... qué fue eso?"

"Un conjuro"

"Un conjuro", repite Alec. "¿Qué quieres decir con un conjuro? ¿Nos van a crecer alas? ¿Todo el mundo va a amarnos?..."

"Los verán como sus propios hombres, con rostros diferentes a los suyos y uniformes", les informa seriamente. "Pero deben darse prisa. El conjuro podría volverse inestable a causa de los sellos contra ángeles".

"Oh, gracias", Sam se mira las manos y las voltea como si esperara ver el resultado del encantamiento. "Nos apuraremos entonces"

"¿Listos?"

Los dos hombres revisan sus bolsillos internos, aseguran sus armas en la parte trasera del pantalón, sus frascos de agua bendita...

"Demonios", jura Alec por lo bajo mientras palpa los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sam alza la vista hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa?".

Pero Alec ya trota loma abajo en dirección al Impala. Una vez allí, Sam lo ve desaparecer medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y guardarse luego un pedazo de papel en el bolsillo superior.

"¿Qué es eso?" quiere saber el ángel, receloso, una vez que Alec se les ha reunido de nuevo.

"Mi pluma mágica voladora".

Cas ladea la cabeza, la expresión de su rostro reflejando su confusión.

"¿Mágica? ¿Otro conjuro?"

Con eso obtiene un rodar de ojos de parte de Alec.

"¿No viste Dumbo?"

"No. ¿Quién es Dumbo?"

"¡Qué importa!" corta ansioso Sam. "¡Vamos, Cas! Envíanos ya".

Entrar es más fácil que la ocasión anterior. Con la bendición del ángel caminan libres a través de los pasillos hacia la sección donde se encuentran las habitaciones. Alec pone atención a la numeración en las puertas a medida que avanzan hasta que encuentran la correspondiente a la unidad de Max. Se introducen en silencio, esperando encontrar a los pequeños soldados en sus camas. Pero no hay nadie allí. Las ropas están desordenadas, por cierto, señal de que han sido ocupadas. Hay una ventana abierta. Alec mira hacia la cámara que vigila la habitación y ve el artilugio conectado al lente desde atrás. Una sonrisa llena de orgullo se pinta en su cara.

"¡Ah, chicos listos!"

Sam, por su parte, pasea la mirada por la sala en penumbras, la hilera de camastros y las paredes desnudas a excepción de las palabras "DEBER", "MISIÓN, "RESPONSABILIDAD", visibles a la luz de los reflectores proveniente del patio.

"No hay nadie aquí"

"Están en el lugar alto"

"Uh,… ¿dónde?"

"Sólo sígueme"

Va hacia la ventana abierta y, claro, allí está: la tubería que conduce a la azotea de la que Max había hablado en las ocasiones en que ambos comparaban sus recuerdos de los años en Manticore. Con todo cuidado, recordando que está dentro del cuerpo de un ordinario y que no es precisamente el de un hombre rebosante de juventud, Alec comienza a trepar.

Cuando asoma la cabeza por el borde de la azotea, resoplando su agotamiento, 10 pares de ojos fijos en él le obligan a hacer una pausa en su ascenso. Con suma calma completa el trecho que le falta dándole el espacio suficiente a Sam para que haga lo mismo. Los niños, más bien adolescentes, permanecen en sus posiciones, una decena de estatuas aguardando a hacer el movimiento adecuado en el momento preciso. Alec reconoce a Max en la niña de labios gruesos y piel aceitunada que se esconde tras las cabezas de los otros, a un costado del paño de las ofrendas ubicado en el centro de todo. Y en el fondo, presidiendo, la versión adolescente de sí mismo y de Dean, vestido con un buzo gris y rapado a cero como el resto. Ben.

"Esto es… escalofriante", le susurra Sam entre dientes mientras se detiene a su lado.

La incertidumbre baila en los ojos de los muchachos que se vuelven hacia Ben en busca de orientación.

"Agárrenlos" dice el chico parcamente y Alec casi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el grupo se posicione en un nebuloso movimiento alrededor de ellos dos.

"¡Esperen, esperen!", exclama levantando una mano mientras con la otra busca torpemente dentro de su chaqueta. "La Señora nos envía", con lentitud extrae y voltea el papel rescatado del Impala a último momento, un pedazo de cartulina impreso, mostrando la imagen de la Virgen María en él. "La Señora de azul".

La expresión en el rostro del chico denota el desconcierto que se apodera de él. Aunque no puede vislumbrarlo en la oscuridad del lugar, Alec está seguro de que sus pupilas se han dilatado buscando más luz y un acercamiento a la estampita.

En un instante, el chico está de pie frente a ellos, adelantándose a la posición de sus compañeros. Sam se permite echar un vistazo rápido entonces al escenario, allí en el techo de las celdas, y el estómago le da un vuelco al notar la superficie del paño sobre las consolas de ventilación casi completamente cubierta por dientes humanos extraídos desde la raíz. La mayoría son antiguos, pero en el centro de la tela se destacan las sanguinolentas formas de piezas recientes. De pronto, no le parece tan buena idea dejar salir a tal clase de chiquillos super recargados. A su lado, Alec parece hacer caso omiso de la dantesca visión mientras entrega con todo cuidado la estampita en manos de Ben. El chico la sostiene con reverencia, rozando la superficie de la imagen con su dedo pulgar durante largos segundos. Cuando se da por satisfecho, Alec y Sam pasan a ser el objeto de su observación. Los mira de arriba abajo con total concentración y finalmente frunce el ceño.

"Pero ustedes son guardias", dice a medio camino entre el desafío y la inquietud. "No se supone que los guardias sepan acerca de la Señora de azul".

"Créeme: no somos como los otros guardias".

Un parpadeo en la energía que los ha acompañado desde que Castiel los bendijo con el conjuro y ambos hombres saben, atendiendo a la posición de alerta que adoptan los muchachos y al cosquilleo en sus extremidades, que su apariencia ha sufrido algún cambio momentáneo.

"Maldición", balbucea Alec.

"Creo que la magia de Castiel está fallando", acota Sam en el mismo tono.

"¿Tú crees?" y luego en voz alta hacia los chicos, "Ella nos ha enviado a ustedes".

Ben continúa observándolos con detenimiento y expresión recelosa.

"¿Por qué?", pregunta.

"Desea que ustedes sean libres".

Un espontáneo coro de exclamaciones susurradas brota del grupo.

"Pero…" y esta vez Ben se muestra perplejo. "No podemos. No tenemos a Zack. Lo mataron los guardias".

"Íbamos a escapar", dice otra chiquilla. "pero ellos aparecieron a último minuto y… le dispararon en la cabeza".

"Casi asesinan a otros tres de nosotros", completa Ben. "¿Por qué esta vez habría de ser diferente?".

"Porque…" comienza Alec, pero se le encoge el alma viendo la mirada expectante del grupo que espera su respuesta. "…porque…" se humedece los labios intentando ayudarse pero no puede. Cualquier cosa que les diga puede enviarlos a la muerte que tanto temen, al lugar malo donde los nomlin se alimentan de los malos soldados por toda la eternidad. Tan poderosos y tan frágiles a la vez. Si pudiera, se los llevaba a todos con él en ese instante y le prendía fuego a la base y a quienes la construyeron. "Porque la Señora lo ha dicho" dice escondiendo el rostro al final de la frase para que no perciban su frustración.

"Hemos sido favorecidos con la palabra de la Señora", agrega Sam con voz firme, apoyándolo "Ella ha dicho que éste es el momento".

"Pero, aún así…" surge una voz pequeña desde el grupo. "…no tenemos a Zack".

Alec levanta la mirada buscando a la propietaria de la voz y encuentra el rostro de Max aún redondeado por la pubertad. Se sonríe a medias, divertido ante la contradicción que hay entre esta jovencita y la irritante mujer que lo corrige continuamente a manotazos en la cabeza.

"Pero cuentan con ustedes mismos", y esta vez realmente cree lo que dice. "Y eso es suficiente". Se vuelve nuevamente a Ben. "Tenemos un mensaje para Maxie…Max… de parte de la Señora. ¿Puedo hablar con ella a solas?"

Ben consulta esta vez silenciosamente al resto del grupo antes de dar su consentimiento. Alec se lleva a la muchacha hacia un sector alejado pero igualmente escondido de las miradas de los guardias y las lentes de las cámaras. Max lo mira con ansiedad mientras él busca las palabras adecuadas para explicarse.

"A las dos de la mañana, un auto con una mujer llamada Hanna dentro de él estará esperando por ti en la muralla norte", le dice y el asombro se manifiesta se inmediato en el rostro de la chica.

"¿Por mí?"

"Sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres especial".

La chica mira entonces hacia el resto de sus compañeros que aún rodean a Sam como si éste fuese un fenómeno extraño.

"¿Qué hay de ellos?"

Alec respira profundo antes de contestar.

"No lo sé. Lo siento. Tenemos la misión de ponerte dentro de ese auto y fuera de aquí, nada más".

"¡Pero, POR QUÉ!" el enojo endurece las facciones de la chica mientras insiste en su pregunta.

Alec se inclina y posa sus manos en los hombros menudos de ella para que los ojos de ambos queden al mismo nivel.

"Eres una elegida, Max", le dice con total convicción. "Un día mucha gente te agradecerá por darles dignidad y libertad. Yo también. Serás grande y gobernarás una nación" espera un poco a que sus palabras se asienten en el entendimiento de la chica. "Pero tienes que salir de aquí. Ahora".

La chica lo mira pasmada, como si de alguna manera comprendiera el significado profundo de lo que le está diciendo.

"Tengo miedo", susurra.

Nuevamente el contraste con la mujer que él conoce le hace sonreír.

"Lo sé", le dice. "Pero tú eres una valiente mujercita, Maxie. Y vas a conseguirlo. Estoy seguro".

Los movimientos que Sam hace con sus brazos llamando la atención de Alec interrumpen la conversación desde el otro lado de la azotea. El cazador le señala hacia abajo, hacia el patio. Alec se asoma con precaución por el borde. Guardias se mueven de un lado a otro con rapidez, siguiendo órdenes de los superiores. Claramente, están buscándolos.

"Demonios".

Agarra a Max del brazo conduciéndola de regreso con los otros.

"Debemos irnos. Vuelvan a su habitación y permanezcan allí hasta que el peligro haya pasado. Luego,… huyan de aquí", les dice rápidamente y después a Sam. "Vamos, tenemos que ser la distracción"

Corren hacia el costado más distante, avanzan por cornisas y dejan que las cámaras los capten mientras descienden hacia el primer piso por las escaleras de emergencia, desviando la atención del grupo que baja por la cañería hacia la ventana de su habitación. De inmediato, las luces de los reflectores los alcanzan, las sirenas inician su estruendo y el contingente de guardias comienzan a entrar en el edificio donde se han refugiado.

Mientras intentan eludirlos, un nuevo y más extenso parpadeo de energía los atraviesa de pies a cabeza y muere con un extraño sonido similar a un chicharreo obligándolos a detenerse un instante.

"Parece que la magia se acabó", dice Sam señalando lo obvio.

"Como sea", replica Alec mientras trota en busca de la cocina. "Ya no nos servía. ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?"

"Tal vez el conjuro no era lo suficientemente poderoso. No importa ahora. ¿Adónde vamos?"

"Si logramos llegar a los conductos de ventilación sin que nos vean, estamos salvados".

Deben esquivar dos patrullas y esconderse en un armario durante algunos segundos, utilizando los puntos ciegos de las cámaras para avanzar. Finalmente alcanzan la cocina y la rejilla del conducto que les había servido bien en la ocasión anterior. Esta vez Alec deja que Sam trepe primero y lidere la salida. Avanzan rápido aunque deben detenerse y guardar silencio cada vez que pasan por sobre las habitaciones. Los hombres avanzan armados bajo ellos sin percatarse de su presencia. Sam acaba de pasar por sobre una de esas rejillas cuando escucha el ingreso violento de alguien a una habitación. Tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta que Alec se ha quedado atrás, absorto en lo que ocurre abajo.

"¡Vas a aprender a respetar las reglas de una vez!" gruñe una voz y enseguida se escucha el sonido reconocible de un bastón eléctrico. "¡De pie, dije! ¡Las manos en la pared!". Otro chasqueo eléctrico. "¡No dobles las rodillas!" Otro más. "Maldito fenómeno rebelde".

"Alec", lo llama Sam, tan alto como le aconseja la prudencia. El ex transgénico lo mira sólo un instante, la mandíbula prieta y el gesto decidido antes de devolver su atención a la rejilla. En un microsegundo Sam sabe lo que va a ocurrir.

"¡Alec, no!" Pero Alec ya se pone de pie, tanto como puede en el conducto y se arroja con todo su peso sobre la rejilla para caerle encima al guardia.

El golpe es suficiente para atontar al hombre y permitirle a Alec arrojar sobre él una buena andanada de puñetazos que lo sumen en la inconsciencia. Aún así, se ve tentado de alcanzar el arma en su espalda y descerrajarle un tiro. Se aguanta y en cambio se vuelve hacia el chico que aún se encuentra de cara a la pared con ambos brazos estirados sosteniéndolo.

"Hey, niño", lo llama con suavidad para no alarmarlo mientras se le acerca. "¿estás bien?". Lo toma de los hombros para ayudarle a dar la vuelta y lo que encuentra es un rostro lleno de pecas y unos ojos verdes que le miran con pasmo. ¿Ben? No. No es Ben. Ni siquiera tiene un nombre en ese entonces, sólo una designación. Y él la conoce. X-494.

Resulta ser suficiente distracción para que el compañero del guardia se asome por la puerta e intente reducirlo mientras grita la alarma. Sam le cae encima desde el techo y a continuación, mientras el cazador reduce al hombre, Alec aupa a su mini-mí hacia el conducto de ventilación. El chico lo mira con agradecimiento y desaparece en el agujero justo en el momento en que otros cinco hombres ingresan por la puerta apuntando con sus armas y obligan a gritos y un par de golpes a Alec y a Sam a tenderse de bruces en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

Cuando Alec levanta la mirada mientras inmovilizan sus manos en la espalda, se encuentra con el ceño fruncido de Sam, tendido justo frente a él.

"Perdón".

* * *

Continuará…


	25. 25 Dean

**25 **

**Dean**

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que alguien había noqueado a Sam Winchester. No es que no lo hayan intentado, pero cuando vives solo, sin que nadie te cubra las espaldas, en un mundo que básicamente se ha ido a la mierda, aprendes a dar siempre el primer y el último golpe.

Sam abre los ojos y se encuentra con la inútil visión fuera de foco de una descascarada muralla. Bajo él puede sentir la consistencia desigual de un colchón tan acabado como la muralla. Retrocede mentalmente en el tiempo en busca de una explicación para su situación y no la encuentra.

Alguien discute.

"¡Te dije que yo lo manejaría!"

Y la voz de aquel que habla hace que cada cabello de su cuerpo se erice.

"¿Sí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana en la noche?".

Esa es una mujer.

"Pudiste haberle roto algo".

Sam gira la cabeza siguiendo el sonido de las voces, deseoso de descubrir su origen, pero lo único que puede distinguir son dos figuras borrosas casi encima suyo y a contraluz de la lámpara que preside la habitación.

"¡No seas tan dramático, Dean! Él está bien", la mujer le echa un rápido y casual vistazo que repite de inmediato como para asegurarse de que ha visto correctamente y lo señala con un movimiento de su brazo. "¿Ves?"

Sam los mira a ambos con la cabeza aún confusa. ¿Ella lo ha llamado Dean?

"Hey, Sam. ¿Cómo te sientes?", lo saluda el hombre. Sam sólo parpadea intentando aclarar su vista y su mente. "No recordaba que patearas tan fuerte, amigo".

Poco a poco la nebulosa de su visión desaparece dejando delante suyo, inclinado sobre su cabeza, una versión veinteañera de su hermano y a una hermosa joven morena de labios llenos sentada en el borde de la cama, alerta como un ave de presa. Intenta incorporarse pero la morena lo devuelve a la cama con un no muy amable empujón.

"Tranquilo, tigre", le aconseja el hombre. "Puedes tener una concusión" y mira acusatoriamente a la morena, quien se limita a rodar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza con desaprobación, para luego volver a concentrarse en Sam.

"¿Quién eres tú?", escupe éste rabiosamente, incapaz de soportar la visión de una criatura extraña vistiendo la figura de su hermano.

El hombre respira profundo y suelta el aire con lentitud antes de contestar, como si buscara calmar sus propias ansiedades.

"No vas a creerme"

"Inténtalo"

La pareja se mira en un gesto de confianza e intimidad que parece ser suficiente para alentar al hombre a hablar.

"Soy Dean".

Sam bufa.

"Sí, claro"

"Bueno, quizás si te dijera que soy el clon super recargado de tu hermano tendría mejor suerte".

Sam le mira con ojos entrecerrados, amenazantes.

"Elije sólo una mentira a la vez, por favor".

"De hecho, ambas cosas son verdad". Dean mira a la morena un poco superado. "Esto va a ser tan difícil de explicar".

La mujer se dirige a Sam señalando con el pulgar hacia su compañero.

"Éste es tu hermano Dean Winchester del año 2014 vistiendo el cuerpo de un soldado transgénico, mi soldado, Alec, nacido en 1999, designación número X5-494, quien se apellidó a sí mismo McDowell porque es un gran admirador de La Naranja Mecánica", explica gesticulando grandilocuentemente con las manos en una clara mofa de su subalterno. " y quien es, según creemos, un clon de tu hermano. Soy Max, por cierto, designación número X5-452"

Sam los mira a uno y a otro, la sombra de la duda jugueteando en su ánimo.

"¿Transgenicos?"

"Ajá"

Sam se incorpora lentamente en el camastro, cuidando de no provocar suspicacias en la mujer, y apoya la espalda en la pared sin apartar un segundo su atención de la pareja. Por supuesto, ha oído hablar de su clase. Era un ligero rumor poco antes de que estallara el Pulso y un secreto a voces cuando se autoenclaustró en estas tierras de nadie. Hombres y mujeres genéticamente mejorados para ser supersoldados invencibles. Eso explicaría la rapidez con que fue atacado y, claro, su derrota allí donde ni los demonios han logrado obtener una.

"Digamos que te creo, ¿cómo…?"

"Cas me trajo aquí", le interrumpe Dean, deseoso de llegar al punto.

"¿Cas? ¿Castiel?"

"Sí, indirectamente pero, sí", se sonríe, divertido. "Ahora es algo así como un arcangel super poderoso".

"¿Qué?".

"Creo que lo promocionaron. Le dió un conjuro a un grupo de gente para traerme aquí porque soy una especie de..."

"... servidor del cielo", le interrumpe Sam esta vez en un tono de voz casi reverente.

La sonrisa se diluye en el rostro de Dean y la reemplaza el desconcierto.

"¿Cómo es que sabes acerca de eso?"

"Lo leí... en tí"

Y lo que sigue, Dean, a pesar de su condición transgénica, no lo puede evitar. Sam lo arrastra hacia él obligándolo a caer de rodillas al lado del camastro y lo aprisiona fuerte, quitándole el aire, asegurándose de que es realidad y no una ilusión aunque a segundos parece serlo porque ahora es tan joven, tan delgado como lo fue hace ya demasiado tiempo. La última vez que lo abrazó de esa manera fue para entregarlo a su tumba y cremarlo y en ese entonces su talla había aumentado un par de números como sucede con todos después de los treinta. Éste que tiene en sus brazos es un muchacho, apenas emprendiendo el camino de los veinte, la edad en que lo perdió de vista porque estaba en Standford intentando vivir una vida que no le correspondía.

"Está bien, está bien" la voz de Dean, medio ahogada contra su hombro, viene a romper la emoción que lo agobia. "Ya... ya está bien, entiendo que toda la situación sea emotivamente potente para ti, para ambos, pero..." y susurra. "...tenemos público"

Sam repara en la morena, Max según se ha presentado ella, quien se ha puesto de pie y mira la escena con real seriedad, todo su cuerpo preparado para el ataque de ser necesario. Deja entonces que su hermano recupere la libertad mientras él mismo trata de recomponerse. Nerviosamente baja los pies del camastro al suelo acomodándose frente a ambos y se pasa una mano por los labios antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

"Entonces", dice y carraspea aclarando su voz, intentando sonar calmado al mismo tiempo que le echa un rápido vistazo de reojo a la mujer. "¿quién estaba conmigo en el 2014? Ese no puede haber sido... Alec".

"No lo sé, hombre", replica Dean mientras se pone de pie, arreglando sus ropas. "Tú dímelo. La última vez que te ví fue en Minessota ese año. ¿No notaste que no era yo?"

Sam hace memoria. El hombre que le acompañaba entonces era el mismo que siempre conoció, el hombre que lo crió, lo protegió y le devolvió la vida permutándola por la suya. Las mismas bromas, los mismos comentarios sarcásticos, muchas más dosis de amargura en ellos durante los últimos años pero definitivamente el mismo Dean Winchester de siempre.

"Estabas allí. Eras tú. Estoy seguro".

Dean frunce el ceño, confuso.

"Creo que hay algo equivocado en todo esto".

"Moriste en mis brazos", dice de sopetón, intentando controlar sus emociones, provocando un momento de impacto en ambos transgénicos por el significado de la frase. "Y no hubo segundas oportunidades esa vez… bueno, hasta ahora al menos".

Dean tiene que detenerse un momento a pensar sobre la información que su hermano le proporciona. Sus sentidos arácnidos están funcionando a mil por hora porque hay algo que no termina de encajar y le produce un molesto cosquilleo en alguna parte recóndita de su ser que no puede identificar. Se pasa una mano por el rostro y mira a Max.

"Esto es tan extraño" y luego a Sam. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo… cómo fallecí?"

De inmediato el rostro del otro se ensombrece y parece aún más mayor de los cuarenta que debe haber cumplido ya. Mira al suelo y restriega sus manos una contra la otra, confortándose, mientras hace memoria.

"Estábamos en Gray Lake, Oregon. Nos detuvimos por comida. Sólo eso. No había motivo alguno para lo que el hombre hizo. Dean le mostró sus manos vacías, todo parecía estar bien. Así que, Dean volteó hacia los abarrotes y el hombre simplemente tomó su escopeta y…" su voz se niega a seguir narrando pero ya ha dicho lo suficiente para que Dean y Max imaginen el resto.

"¿Un demonio?", inquiere el cazador después de unos segundos de silencio.

"No. Sólo un simple humano. Yo…", se detiene en la duda si debe contarlo todo. "…lo maté", dice y espera alguna reacción de parte de su hermano, pero Dean sólo aguarda a que sea capaz de continuar. "Eran tiempos violentos" intenta explicar entonces. "Tal vez él sólo estaba asustado, pero… no pude controlarme. Yo… destruí el maldito lugar, lo incineré con él adentro…lo lamento".

"Está bien, Sam. No fue tu culpa"

"¡Claro que lo fue! ¿No lo entiendes? Falté a mi promesa ¡Usé mis poderes para matar al hombre! Hice… lo reventé como a un insecto", agacha la cabeza evitando confrontar a la pareja. "Soy el monstruo en el que por tanto tiempo temiste que me transformara."

"No, no lo eres. Si así fuera, entonces ¿por qué estarías aquí, escondiéndote?", replica con vehemencia. "Es porque no deseas hacer daño a nadie más".

"No. No es por eso".

"¿Qué otra razón podrías tener?"

Esta vez Sam levanta la mirada buscando la de su hermano.

"Vi tu cuerpo, Dean. Cuando te sepulté. Y tu espalda y tus brazos estaban cubiertos por tatuajes en enoquiano. Era imposible no notarlo".

Max no puede evitar fijar también su mirada en Dean, sorprendida.

"Así que alguien ¿uh?", le reprocha.

"Tú no le hablas de los tuyos a todo el mundo tampoco", replica y sus palabras captan de inmediato la atención de Sam.

"¿Tú los tienes también?", pregunta dirigiéndose a Max, completamente interesado.

La morena asiente.

"Eres la elegida, entonces".

"¿Cómo es que te enteraste?", quiere saber ella.

Sam deja escapar un suspiro mientras busca las palabras para explicar.

"Necesitaba descifrar el significado de los tatuajes. Llamé a Cas, una, dos, cientos de veces. Pero él simplemente desapareció. No regresó nunca más después de tu muerte, Dean. Supuse que era demasiado penoso para él o que tal vez se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí cuando lo necesitaste. Como sea, yo necesitaba saber, así es que investigué por casi dos años. Durante ese tiempo, fui atacado una y otra vez por toda clase de demonios. Usé mis poderes para defenderme y de esa manera fueron creciendo más y más con cada ataque. Estaba ebrio de poder y nunca me pregunté por qué los demonios no hacían reales intentos por matarme. Fue por ese entonces que encontré a este sujeto… Sandeman…".

"¿Sandeman?", exclama al unísono la pareja.

"Sí, bueno, más bien él me encontró a mí. Me contó acerca de la misión que el Cielo había puesto sobre sus hombros, acerca de la elegida, acerca del Servidor del Cielo, tú," y señala a Dean, "quien protegería a la elegida cuando las fuerzas demoníacas trataran de apoderarse del mundo. Pero no me contó los detalles porque tú estabas muerto y yo…", se toma un respiro y se humedece los labios antes de continuar. "…yo tenía el poder para eliminar a la elegida, la única amenaza real para los Familiares".

El silencio cubre los siguientes minutos dando tiempo a Dean para asimilar lo que acaba de oír.

"Wow", dice al fin. "Entonces, Milo realmente decía la verdad" voltea a mirar a Max. "En verdad soy tu Kevin Costner, aún desde ese entonces", dice mientras busca la mano de la morena con la suya. Max se sonríe, cómplice y cálida. Sam toma nota con un pequeño y rápido vistazo, tan breve como el momento que acaba de pasar.

"Entonces, te escondiste", continúa Dean, sin darle tiempo a su hermano a especular sobre lo que ha visto.

"Sí", se obliga a retomar el tema Sam. "No me dí cuenta que esos ataques estaban destinados precisamente a impulsar el crecimiento de mis poderes. Y tú ya sabes lo que pasa conmigo. Estaba perdiendo el control, estaba ciego con la pena y la necesidad y el deseo de venganza. Así que desaparecí, me alejé de la gente, de la elegida. No fue difícil. A causa del Pulso, había un millar de lugares desiertos donde uno podía esfumarse del mundo".

Es entonces que Dean siente nuevamente que las alarmas de su sexto sentido se disparan.

"Espera un minuto. ¿A causa del Pulso?"

"Mh, sí"

Definitivamente, algo no marcha bien.

"Aún no había Pulso en 2014"

Sam ríe a medias como si Dean estuviera soltando una más de sus bromas.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Cuando te asesinaron habíamos estado viviendo el Pulso durante 5 años".

Dean se vuelve hacia Max en espera de una confirmación.

"¿El Pulso fue en el 2009?"

"Por supuesto", la morena le devuelve la mirada con extrañeza. "Pensé que lo sabías".

El cazador repentinamente siente caer sobre él todo el peso de la revelación.

"Respóndeme algo, Sam"

"¿Uh? Sí, claro".

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el infierno?"

"¿Q-qué? ¡Nunca he estado en el infierno! Ese fuiste tú y Castiel te sacó de allí"

"Pero tú saltaste dentro de la jaula en el infierno con Lucifer en tu interior. Fue la única manera que hallamos de ganar sin rendirnos a los ángeles".

Sam niega lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza, confundido ante las palabras de su hermano.

"No sucedió de esa manera", dice.

"¿No? ¿Cómo entonces?"

"Tú eliminaste a Lucifer"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, tuve que beber un montón de sangre para enfrentarme a él y debilitarlo lo suficiente antes que pudieras atravesarlo con la espada de Michael, así que podría decirse que lo hicimos ambos. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Él casi te mata! Y entonces tú y Bobby intentaron desintoxicarme pero fue imposible".

"Oh, Dios", cierra los ojos.

"Dean", inquiere Max, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Qué sucede?"

El cazador se sienta pesadamente en el borde de la cama manifestando su cansancio.

"Creo que estamos en diferentes canales",

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hay dos líneas de tiempo donde debería existir sólo una. Ese es el problema. Un gran problema". Se lleva una mano al puente de su nariz como previendo un futuro dolor de cabeza. "Cas, ¿dónde estás?"

Repentinamente, un ruido vibratorio obliga a los tres a mirar hacia la mesa que ha comenzado a temblar en el centro de la habitación. Se mueven al unísono en busca del origen del fenómeno. En la superficie de la mesa, el pocillo de cristal y la flecha dentro de él se mueven sin control en círculos alrededor de la zona sur de la ciudad sobre el mapa.

"¿Qué demonios?", jura Sam mientras ve la flecha dar saltos sobre su contenedor.

Dean comprende.

"Vienen por ti", da la vuelta y se dirige a toda prisa hacia la entrada. "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"

"¿Dean?", lo llama Max mientras sigue sus pasos y tras ella, Sam.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¡Los hemos guiado hasta Sam! ¡Debería haber terminado con él en cuanto pude!", abre con violencia la puerta del establo y sin detenerse, haciendo caso omiso de la aprehensión que Dalton manifiesta al verlo entrar de esa manera, va hacia el demonio y lo arrastra, tomándolo del cuello, hacia la pared, silla incluida. Le arranca de un manotazo la estopa de la boca.

"¿Cómo estás haciendo eso, hijo de puta?"

Pero el bicho lo único que hace es reír a carcajada limpia hasta que se da cuenta que alguien nuevo está con ellos.

"Hola, Sammy. La pequeña familia se reúne de nuevo. Fue difícil hallarte esta vez", y se vuelve hacia el cazador que aún aprisiona su garganta. "Gracias, Dean".

El cazador lo deja caer con violencia al suelo antes de abrirle la camisa y revisar que el dibujo sobre su pecho sigue allí.

"¿Es ese un sello de restricción?", pregunta Sam, acercándose.

"Sí. Debería haber funcionado".

Sam mira al bicho con intensidad antes de voltear hacia Dalton que da un respingo cuando nota que es el objeto de atención del hombre con sangre de demonio.

"Funcionó", dice señalando a Dalton. "¿Quién es él?"

"Dalton, también un transgénico", contesta Max viendo con desconfianza cómo Sam se acerca cada vez más al muchacho obligándolo a mirar hacia las alturas. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

Dalton siente el impulso de salir corriendo de allí a refugiarse tras las espaldas de Dean, pero un poco el orgullo y otro poco el pánico que está comenzando a sufrir lo mantienen anclado en el lugar soportando el escrutinio del hombre. Lo único que atina a hacer es dirigirle una mirada a Dean que es más una petición de auxilio y que el cazador sabe entender.

"¿Sam?", pregunta, comenzando él también a preocuparse por la actitud de su hermano.

"¿Por qué huele a demonio?"

La pregunta sorprende a todos.

"No está poseído", le aclara el cazador acercándose con paso cauto, atento a cualquier movimiento de su hermano sobre el chico.

"Lo sé", responde Sam sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Dalton. "Los transgénicos no pueden ser poseídos. Sandeman se aseguró de eso".

El cazador alza una ceja con sorpresa.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, esa es una especie de buena noticia, ¿no? ¿Qué sucede entonces?"

Sorpresivamente, Sam alza una mano y la coloca sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Dean está a punto de saltarle encima.

"¿D-Dean?", lo llama Dalton, titubeante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre?", insiste el cazador, dispuesto a actuar si es necesario.

"Tiene la marca de un demonio. Ha sido maldecido", voltea brevemente hacia Dean. "Lo están siguiendo a él, no al demonio", y enseguida saca un cuchillo de su cinturón con una mano y con la otra agarra al chico de la camisa. Al instante siguiente, el cuchillo ha volado de su mano hasta el otro lado del granero y Dean está sobre él, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

"¡Qué demonios, Sam!", le grita en la cara.

"Está maldito, Dean!", replica tras los segundos que tarda en darse cuenta de cómo ha llegado a esa posición. "¡Tenemos que poner un sello en él también!".

"No, no tenemos que hacerlo. Seguro existe otra manera."

"¡Quizás, pero no hay tiempo! ¡Estarán aquí muy pronto!."

"Pelearemos si es necesario. ¿No es lo que hacemos todo el tiempo?"

"Dean", intenta razonar buscándole la mirada para asegurarse de que tiene toda su atención. "Ella está aquí" y hace un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza hacia Max. "Si me capturan, estará en peligro".

Max puede ver claramente cuando el entendimiento llega a la mente del cazador.

"Dean, no" le dice. "Lucharemos, como dijiste".

Pero el cazador ya está aflojando el agarre sobre su hermano aunque sin liberarlo del todo aún. Levanta la mirada hacia la morena primero, la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, y luego hacia Dalton. El muchacho se adelanta, recogiendo el cuchillo en el camino.

"Está bien", dice y le tiende el cuchillo. "Sanamos rápido, recuerdas?"

Dean mira el objeto en la mano del muchacho.

"Dalton…" comienza pero el chico sacude la cabeza.

"Esto no se trata de mí. Sólo… hagámoslo de prisa".

Tras un momento de duda, el cazador se incorpora dejando libre a su hermano quien intenta coger la daga pero Dalton es más rápido.

"No" y señala con un ligero movimiento de barbilla hacia Dean. "Él. No confío en ti".

Reluctante, el cazador recibe el arma como si pesara una tonelada. Dalton se deshace de la chaqueta y la remera que lleva debajo y espera.

"Deberías sentarte", le recomienda Dean en tono ronco. Dalton busca un asiento al otro lado del camión, lejos de las miradas del demonio y de los otros.

Durante los siguientes interminables minutos, Dean, cuchillo en mano, se dedica a marcar profundo en la piel del chico, porque así debe ser, las líneas que anulan el poder demoniaco latente en él, evitando mirarlo a la cara, avergonzado y dolido por lo que está obligado a hacer una y otra vez. Dalton ahoga las quejas reduciéndolas a esporádicos y breves gimoteos casi inaudibles. Las ventanas de su nariz se abren y cierran con fuerza buscando un poco más de oxígeno mientras la hoja se hunde en su pecho. Hasta que al fin la tarea termina y Dean alza la vista hacia el rostro del muchacho que mantiene los ojos cerrados.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Dalton asiente, incapaz de abrir la boca aún. La sangre fluye desde su pecho y se detiene en la cinturilla de su pantalón empapándola. Dean quisiera tener más tiempo para ocuparse de los daños, pero no se puede. Se saca su chaqueta, más larga y ancha que la de Dalton y la pone sobre sus hombros. El chico abre los ojos al sentir el roce de la prenda.

"Estaré bien, Dean", dice en un tono tentativamente firme. "No te preocupes".

Hay orgullo y determinación en sus ojos, algo que no puede dejar de notar el cazador, orgullo por haber resistido la prueba como un hombre y no como un niño. Dean intenta una sonrisa.

"Vamos, pequeño gran hombre. Parcharemos eso en el camino" y le ayuda a incorporarse para unirse a los dos que esperan al otro lado del camión.

"Tenemos que irnos ya", dice Sam inmediatamente. Dean deja a Dalton en manos de Max como si no le hubiera escuchado y saca el cuchillo grabado de su funda en su cinturón.

"Queda una cosa más".

Da la vuelta hacia el fondo del granero y se acerca con determinación al demonio que aún se encuentra medio caído en el suelo, atado a su silla.

"¿Quieres un beso de despedida?", se ríe el demonio. Dean, por toda respuesta, alza la daga y en un movimiento relámpago, le hunde la hoja hasta el mango en la garganta. El cuerpo se convulsiona en sucesivos estallidos bajo la piel hasta que todo rastro de animación desaparece.

Dean recupera el cuchillo y ni siquiera se molesta en limpiarlo antes de devolverlo a su funda.

"Vámonos", dice y lidera el camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

Continuará…


	26. 26 Alec

**26**

**Alec**

* * *

Sabía que algo andaba mal con esos dos en cuanto vio la distorsión en las pantallas. O ángeles o demonios. Mierda. Nada de lo que había hecho por proteger el lugar parecía estar funcionando y le enfurecía no saber el por qué aún más que el hecho de tener a ese par de intrusos dentro de su Base. En los últimos días habían detectado dos guardias poseídos (a pesar de las protecciones que les había obligado a llevar colgando de sus cuellos) y tres chicos víctimas de opresión. Y eso no es nada bueno. Pareciera ser que los bicharracos se han vuelto más poderosos e insistentes desde hace un tiempo. Demasiadas cosas están cambiando. Tendrá que reinventar el mundo dentro de su Base.

Cruza los pasillos en dirección a la celda donde sus soldados retienen a los prisioneros flanqueado siempre por el par de soldados de su guardia personal. Un oficial se le reúne en el camino, ajustando el ritmo de la marcha al suyo.

"La unidad está resguardada, señor", informa sin detenerse. "El distractor en el sistema de cámaras ha sido deshabilitado y se está investigando en la azotea"

"¿Están todos?"

"Sí, señor. La unidad está completa".

"Quiero guardias dentro y fuera de la barraca y un exhaustivo registro a toda la habitación. Cualquier objeto sospechoso, cualquier elemento fuera de lugar, será recolectado y llevado a mi oficina, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, señor".

Lo primero que Lydecker nota en cuanto abre la puerta, es que los sujetos no llevan los uniformes que mostraban las cámaras sino vestimenta civil común y silvestre. Vaya a saber uno en qué momento hicieron el cambio. Lo segundo es que uno de ellos tiene ojos verdes y pecas sobre un rostro que reconocería en cualquier lugar a pesar del paso de los años. No es como si tuviera la oportunidad de olvidarlo. 493 y 494 comienzan ya a lucir como el chiquillo de jeans desastrados y cabello erizado a fuerza de gel que era en aquel entonces. Según consta en los antecedentes que reposan en el compartimento secreto de su oficina, el chico estaba por cumplir los 19 cuando lograron obtener una muestra de su sangre. Cuando lo vio entrar en la clínica y detenerse en la puerta buscando orientarse en el edificio, supo que el trabajo de búsqueda que había realizado durante meses había valido la pena. Sandeman lo había tapado a fotografías suyas durante todo ese tiempo. No había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de equivocarse. El asunto ahora es: ¿qué está haciendo dentro de su Base? ¿ha averiguado de alguna manera sobre la existencia de sus réplicas y quiere reclamarlos? Por supuesto, sólo hay una manera de saberlo.

Ambos hombres se encuentran en el suelo, las manos atadas en la espalda, sentados contra la pared mientras los rifles de sus guardias, seis en total, les apuntan directo a la cabeza, el dedo firme en el gatillo y el seguro libre. Lydecker sacude pesarosamente la cabeza ante esto. Maldita sea la ayuda que podrán brindar esas armas si estos sujetos resultan ser entes sobrenaturales después de todo.

Le basta con hacer una señal para que los guardias abandonen la celda dejándolo al cuidado sólo de los dos soldados que resguardan su espalda.

Observa con detenimiento a los prisioneros. El hombre alto parece estar más preocupado por su compañero que por la presencia de los tres militares en la habitación. El otro, vigila sus movimientos como un animal a su presa desde que cruzó la puerta, la boca prieta y el cuerpo tenso como si a pesar de las ligaduras estuviese esperando la oportunidad para caerle encima.

Lydecker saca de su chaqueta un recipiente pequeño de plata y sin dilación arroja el contenido sobre la cabeza de sus prisioneros.

"¿Qué diab…?", se sacude el pecoso, sorprendido por el inusual ataque.

"Cristo", enuncia claramente el militar mientras guarda el recipiente de vuelta en su chaqueta.

"¡No somos demonios!", protesta el hombre alto.

Lydecker no le contesta. Se limita a hacer otra señal a los suyos que de inmediato tumban primero al alto y luego al otro, de bruces en el suelo, facilitándole el levantarles las mangas de sus ropas para examinarles el dorso de las muñecas.

"No somos Familiares tampoco", le aclara el pecoso mientras el militar le revisa las suyas. Lydecker se detiene en seco y lo mira con intensidad unos instantes, directo al rostro. A una nueva señal, sus guardias dejan al prisionero en su antigua posición mientras él se incorpora sin quebrar el contacto visual.

"Tu nombre".

El prisionero duda un instante, el otro lo mira como tratando de gritarle una advertencia a través de sus ojos.

"Dean Winchester", dice finalmente y el otro, a su lado, se relaja en forma perceptible.

El militar se vuelve entonces, demandante, hacia éste.

"Soy su hermano Sam", le informa el hombre.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Somos… er… periodistas", se apresura a contestar Sam antes de que Dean pueda hacerlo como hubiera deseado Lydecker que sucediera.

"¿Periodistas?" se sonríe, divertido ante la evidente mentira. "Y trabajan para…", concentra su atención sobre el pecoso, esperando que esta vez provenga de allí la respuesta. Pero no es así.

"Weekly World News", contesta nuevamente Sam.

Lydecker pasea su mirada entre los dos hombres.

"Así que, ¿ustedes piensan que tenemos fenómenos o algo así en nuestra base?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, el militar puede ver cómo Dean se muerde el labio autocensurando cualquier frase que está a punto de salir por su boca.

"No se trata de eso", continúa Sam.

"¿De qué entonces?"

"Hemos escuchado… rumores"

"Lo que sea que hayan escuchado, son sólo habladurías de gente ignorante"

"¿Por qué la seguridad extrema entonces?"

"Son habladurías. Y eso es lo que ustedes van a contestar cuando escuchen esos rumores nuevamente".

El pecoso no se puede contener esta vez.

"¿Qué es lo que teme tanto que descubramos? ¿Tiene algo que esconder? ¿Algo que punza su conciencia?"

"Dean..." lo llama Sam y le ordena callarse con la sola mirada. El pecoso cierra la boca con disgusto, el mismo que Lydecker ha comenzado a sentir también ante la imposibilidad de situar correctamente a estos hombres en su escenario. No tiene tiempo ni paciencia para esto.

"De acuerdo, terminemo con esto. No tengo idea cómo es que conocen acerca de demonios y Familiares y no sé con certeza lo que tú" y señala a Dean "estás buscando aquí, pero ustedes dos van a ir a la cárcel por un tiempo y entonces olvidarán todo lo referente a este lugar. Si los veo de nuevo por aquí, no volverán a salir. Ésta es una instalación militar y ustedes están quebrantando la ley".

"Pensé que era una escuela", replica Dean haciendo caso omiso ahora de las señales que intenta enviarle su compañero.

"Por lo que a ustedes concierne, es un proyecto gubernamental para proveer de educación gratuita y de mayor calidad a cierto tipo de niños dotados", hace una pausa con toda intención porque necesita que este hombre entienda lo que está tratando de decirle. "Ellos son el futuro de esta nación".

"¿Sus padres están de acuerdo?" insiste Dean y Lydecker piensa que no se ha equivocado en sus conjeturas. Este hombre viene por lo que considera suyo.

"No tienen padres"

"Así que, toman huérfanos, huérfanos especiales, y los traen aquí para hacerlos parte de su proyecto".

El hombre comienza a ser irritante. De no ser por la importancia que tiene para Sandeman, el militar ya habría terminado la conversación introduciendo una bala en su cabeza.

"Están protegidos y están siendo educados. Tienen un hogar. Yo mismo me ocupo de que su salud física y emocional sea la óptima. No podrían estar en mejores manos".

Dean bufa despreciativo mientras vuelve el rostro evitando al militar.

"¿Estás poniendo en duda mi probidad?"

"Sólo porque piensas que has salvado la vida de algunos chicos no significa que seas un buen tipo".

"Amo a esto niños", MIS niños, piensa Lydecker.

"Los torturas"

"¡Es disciplina!"

"¡Es brutalidad! ¿Puedes llamar el ahogarlos, congelarlos hasta la muerte amor?" sacude la cabeza como si estuviera ante un caso perdido mientras sonríe sin alegría. "Estás demente"

El militar siente el ardor de la rabia subir desde lo más profundo y apenas tiene conciencia del golpe que descarga sobre el rostro del hombre en el suelo.

"¡Vas a respetarme!"

Dean se las arregla para sonreír a pesar del evidente dolor en su pómulo.

"Oh, cierto. Olvidé que sueles arreglar todo de esta manera"

El militar lo agarra de las solapas y lo pone de pie contra la pared. Escucha caer los seguros de las armas que apuntan a Sam cuando éste intenta ponerse de pie.

"Tú no conoces nada acerca de mí", le dice entre dientes, el rostro tan cerca que puede contarle las pecas.

"Esto no es lo que Sandeman deseaba que hicieras con sus creaciones".

Lydecker frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de Sandeman?"

"Suficiente"

El militar se mantiene mirándolo a los ojos, muy de cerca, como si intentara leer la respuesta a todas sus dudas en ellos.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Demasiado tarde, el llamado Dean parece darse cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado.

"Un periodista"

Lydecker descarga con rabia otro puñetazo sobre el rostro del hombre. Un hilillo de sangre comienza a bajar por una de sus fosas nasales.

"¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?"

Y como Dean pone la boca prieta en señal de que no va a contestarle, el militar traslada su atención a Sam, saca su pistola y le apunta entre los ojos, el cañón pegado a su cabeza.

"Es la última vez que te lo pregunto:", advierte, "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Alec McDowell", barbota a prisa. "Pero tú me conoces como X-494. Mi número de serial es 331845739494, nací en mayo de 1999. Tuve un gemelo X-493, Ben. Fui entrenado como un comando asesino. Soy tu soldado perfecto".

Lydecker se congela.

"¿Qué?"

"Me educaste de esa manera", continúa Alec. "Vigilabas mi entrenamiento y yo siempre temía que tú o tus hombres me dispararan en la cabeza o me arrastraran al calabozo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Era eso el amor que dices tener a tus chicos?"

"Cállate".

"No te atrevas a hablarme a mí de tu amor y cuidado. Te importábamos sólo porque era el trabajo que Sandeman puso en tus manos, a causa de sus planes, a causa de la inversión de recursos que representábamos..."

"¡Cállate!"

"… y, si las cosas no han cambiado todavía, debes tener órdenes explícitas de cuidar mi trasero y el de mi hermano cada vez que se requiera".

El militar levanta sorpresivamente el arma con la que ha estado apuntando a Sam y la descarga con violencia contra el cráneo del hombre. Alec cae sin emitir quejido alguno, inconsciente. El militar lo observa un instante antes de volver a guardar el arma dentro de su chaqueta.

"Dije que te callaras".

* * *

Continuará…


	27. 27 Dean

**27**

**Dean**

* * *

Bobby les espera con la escopeta en alto, alerta y dirigiéndoles una mirada resentida mientras se apean del vehículo. No es broma que un jeep de corte militar se estacione en la entrada de su casa llevando dentro, entre otros, al menor de los Winchester, desaparecido desde hace tanto tiempo sin explicación, y a un joven que luce como aquel a quien quiso como un hijo cuyos restos descansan, salados y cremados, en un lugar privilegiado de su terreno. Malditos bastardos. El corazón se le encoge en el pecho mientras las imágenes del entierro, el último y definitivo, vuelven al presente junto con la pena.

Sam intenta explicarle lo sucedido a grandes rasgos, manos en alto, haciendo hincapié en que ha sido Castiel, el mismo que no quiso escuchar sus plegarias, quien los ha puesto en esta situación y que ese que tiene a su lado es realmente Dean sólo que en una versión físicamente mejorada.

La mirada del viejo cazador salta de uno a otro de los integrantes del pequeño grupo. El más joven no se ve bien. Apenas debe tener 14 o 15 años y se mantiene encogido, una mano en su pecho por sobre la chaqueta que no es de su talla.

Les hace una seña para que se acerquen, asegurándose de que pasen bajo la trampa para demonios en el techo de la entrada. Sam, el primero, luego el chico cuyo rostro revela dolor mal disimulado con cada movimiento, la chica guapa de labios llenos y piel morena (el tipo de Dean, no puede dejar de notar el cazador) y finalmente el joven veinteañero con la semblanza del mayor de los hermanos Winchester que se detiene allí y lo mira directo a los ojos. Por un momento, los dedos se crispan alrededor del arma. Si el muchacho no puede seguir adelante a causa de la trampa entonces todo es una farsa y él está listo para actuar. Dean se queda allí, manteniendo la mirada, esperando el reconocimiento.

"Soy yo, Bobby. De verdad", dice al fin.

Son sus ojos, tiene que admitir. Los mismos pozos verdes y llenos de vida que miraban a John con admiración después de cada cacería; el mismo rostro del entusiasta e impulsivo chico que golpeaba a su puerta arrastrando la pierna herida o abrazándose las costillas quebradas, soltando juramentos o riendo a carcajadas, según la ocasión; aquel que llenaba el espacio de esas cuatro paredes con su presencia.

"Luces tan joven", murmura casi sin darse cuenta.

Dean se examina a sí mismo de arriba abajo, como si fuese esa la primera vez que nota el detalle, y cuando vuelve a mirar a Bobby una sonrisa brillante y pícara, inconfundible, decora su rostro.

"¿No es genial?"

Y Bobby tiene que rendirse a la evidencia. Aún agarra firme el cañón de la escopeta pero esta vez es sólo por la lucha para evitar que sus ojos humedecidos lo traicionen.

"¿Una cerveza?", se obliga a decir, restringido por aquello que se le ha alojado en la garganta.

El joven sonríe aún más ampliamente, si se puede, y asiente con calma.

"Seguro", acepta y pasa por debajo de la trampa hacia el interior.

No ha sido fácil el viaje. Han tenido que atravesar las legiones de demonios que iban tras ellos, cortando unas decenas de cuellos en el camino, y después perderlas en medio de la nada abandonada en que se ha convertido Denver. South Dakota tampoco es la gran maravilla ahora, tan salvaje y tercermundista como el resto del país. Bien lo puede decir Bobby. Después del Pulso, no ha sido fácil sobrevivir como chatarrero y cazador.

Los cuatro, sentados en la mesa, compartiendo las cervezas y la comida que el anciano les ofrece, terminan de ponerle al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Dalton le enseña, con cierto orgullo, el sello que lleva en el pecho cuando Bobby inquiere, preocupado, si se encuentra bien.

"Auch, chico. Eso debe doler".

"Está bien", le responde con toda tranquilidad Dalton mientras se cierra la camisa. "Nosotros sanamos rápidamente. Mañana será sólo una cicatriz".

"Tú te refieres a ustedes, los transgénicos", quiere aclarar Bobby y sus ojos resbalan hacia Dean.

"Síp", le responde éste, divertido ante la mezcla de asombro y cautela que lee en el viejo cazador. "Nosotros, los transgénicos".

Bobby sacude la cabeza con lentitud.

"No puedo creer que estoy vivo para ver esto".

"Dímelo a mí. Soy un clon de mí mismo. ¿Qué tan loco es eso? Además de las facultades sobrealimentadas".

"Bueno, tus facultades sobrealimentadas son una ventaja ahora mismo. Imagina cuántos monstruos podrías atrapar".

"A propósito de eso", interviene Sam y guarda silencio un momento para atrapar la atención de todos. "¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?".

Dean no logra reprimir un mohín de disgusto.

"Tú no eres un monstruo, Sam", protesta.

"No vamos a discutir eso ahora. Respóndanme: ¿Qué piensan hacer?"

"Por ahora, instalar algunos sellos de protección alrededor de la casa"

"Mi casa tiene un montón de esos", advierte Bobby, orgulloso de su trabajo.

"Sí, pero no serán suficientes", señala a Sam. "Él es una gran presa, Bobby. Debemos apresurarnos a sacarlo del camino"

"¿Sacarme del camino?", Sam mira con extrañeza a su hermano. "¿Qué significa eso exactamente?".

"Significa que debemos bajar tu precio", explica y va por su bolso. "Los Guardianes me dieron mucha información útil", del fondo del bolso extrae un libro de hojas amarillas y maltratadas que entrega a Sam. "¿Reconoces algo de esto?".

Sam abre el libro cuyas páginas muestran anotaciones manuscritas en todas direcciones.

"¿Debería?"

"Es un Diario", intenta de nuevo y espera. Sin embargo, Sam sólo le responde con un confuso movimiento de su cabeza en negación. "El Diario de Sandeman", agrega y entonces sí capta su atención.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?", pregunta mientras da vuelta las páginas con reverencia.

"Los Guardianes me lo dieron. Ahora, escucha: Sandeman te advirtió que tus poderes podrían destruir a la elegida, ¿verdad?. El poder está en la sangre, al igual que la gracia. Esa es la razón por la cual los Familiares necesitan obtener tu sangre. Debemos prevenir que lo hagan por tu bien y el de Max".

"¿Y la idea es?"

Dean vuelve el libro hacia él y avanza en las páginas hasta hallar una marcada por un papel doblado.

"Cas le mostró a los Guardianes esto". Da vuelta el libro nuevamente de manera que Bobby y Sam puedan apreciar lo escrito. En la página se observa una serie de símbolos intrincados y frases enumeradas al pie.

"Un conjuro", reconoce Sam.

"Sí, bloqueará el poder dentro tuyo. Nadie podría tomar tu sangre de ninguna manera".

Sam frunce el ceño.

"¿Por qué no me dijo eso simplemente en vez de asustarme hasta la muerte? No me habría escondido por tanto tiempo".

"Porque no podía. El conjuro necesita la presencia de dos elementos importantes en el ritual", señala a Max. "La elegida", y a sí mismo. "El servidor del Cielo". Apunta con el dedo en la página. "Éste es el diagrama, éste el conjuro", levanta la hoja que servía de marca. "y ésta es la receta. Lo transcribí aquí", la alarga hacia el viejo cazador. "Estoy seguro que Bobby tiene toda esta basura".

Bobby coge la hoja con la lista enumerada en ella y le hace un rápido examen.

"La mitad de esto está en la casa. El resto, tomará algunas horas conseguirlo. Estaremos listos para mañana en la noche, según creo".

"Y necesitaremos la habitación del pánico", agrega el cazador.

"Entonces, sugiero que comiences a preparar el lugar. Hay muchas cosas allí abajo".

"De acuerdo", aprueba Dean poniéndose de pie. "Vamos".

Los demás le imitan, pero cuando Dalton está a punto de ir tras ellos en dirección al sótano, Bobby lo toma del brazo.

"No, tú vas a ocuparte de buscar en las cajas del ático mientras yo me ocupo de dibujar los nuevos sellos. Eso lo puedes hacer sentado en una silla".

Y sin darle tiempo a protestar, lo arrastra escaleras arriba.

* * *

Bobby no bromeaba. La habitación del pánico luce como una bodega más que como un refugio contra espíritus y demonios. El camastro ha desaparecido bajo decenas de cajas y cajones conteniendo todo tipo de objetos, algunos de ellos destinados al comercio ilegal se atreve a pensar Sam mientras desaloja una parte de ellos para despejar el suelo. Max y Dean trabajan mucho más rápido, como era de esperarse, intercambiando bromas y buscando excusas para toparse a cada momento. Demasiado obvio. Sam toma nota mental de hablar con su hermano al respecto. Sólo hay un momento en que Dean se detiene al descubrir el contenido de una de las cajas. Y es que adentro se halla su ropa, su música, su chaqueta de cuero y su pistola favorita, todo empaquetado con sumo cuidado.

"¿Qué es?", quiere saber Max asomándose por sobre su hombro.

"Mis cosas", dice en un susurro, conmovido por el descubrimiento.

"Bobby quiso conservarlas", le informa Sam en tono sombrío. "Yo estaba demasiado ocupado con mi revancha para hacerlo".

Dean extrae la chaqueta de cuero y la extiende.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo".

Max alarga una mano para tocar la prenda pero no alcanza a hacerlo porque un ramalazo de dolor le atraviesa el pecho obligándola a soltar un gemido.

"¿Max?", el cazador de inmediato suelta la chaqueta y pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros previniendo una posible caída. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo sé. Quema", se dobla sobre sí misma y aprieta los labios intentando reprimir una queja ante una nueva oleada del malestar.

Dean la conduce al camastro que ya ha sido despejado, la obliga a sentarse y permanece a su lado. Ella se levanta el borde inferior del top y ambos pueden observar las líneas negras de un nuevo tatuaje bajando desde el tórax de la muchacha hacia la altura de la cintura.

"¿Qué demonios…?", exclama Sam acercándose.

"¿Recuerdas los tatuajes?" explica Dean. "Bueno, eso es"

Max afirma su cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

"Oh, Dios. ¡Duele! ¡Mierda!"

"¿No había sucedido de esta manera antes?"

"No, nunca"

Sam va hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño y vuelve trayendo en sus manos una toalla mojada.

"Toma", se la entrega a Dean quien la coloca bajo el top de la morena.

"Oh, gracias", musita ella sin apartarse de él.

Al cabo de unos momentos, el avance de los tatuajes amaina y con él, el dolor. Dean puede ver que por el nacimiento del cuello de Max se asoman pequeñas líneas negras sobre la piel.

"El Cielo está llamando, parece", dice llamando la atención sobre su descubrimiento. Max se endereza e intenta echar un vistazo por sobre el escote.

"Todo mi pecho arde"

Dean no puede evitarlo.

"Yo ya sabía eso".

Y se gana una mirada reprobadora de parte de su hermano.

"Esto debe significar algo", acota éste intentando devolverle seriedad al asunto. "Tal vez deberíamos echarle un vistazo"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo", dice el cazador sin apartar la mirada del nacimiento de los tatuajes.

"Está bien", concuerda Max también. Se pone de pie de inmediato despojándose de la chaqueta y está a punto de jalar del top hacia su cabeza cuando Dean, irguiéndose él también, la detiene. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, sólo…" y cogiéndola de los hombros, la mueve de manera que le dé la espalda a Sam. "Continúa".

Max no puede evitar sonreír ante el súbito interés de su compañero por resguardar su honra mientras atrás suyo Sam rueda los ojos. En un movimiento, la morena se despoja del top y en otro del sostén. Cuando levanta la vista, Dean la está devorando con la mirada. Y ella que nunca ha tenido esa cosa llamada pudor con su cuerpo, de pronto siente la piel de gallina en total contradicción con el ardor que comienza a surgir en sus entrañas y que no tiene nada que ver con el que acaba de atacarla en el pecho.

"¿Y bien?" llega la voz de Sam desde atrás.

"Es… es… es una especie de…" tartamudea Dean.

Sam bufa.

"Concéntrate, Dean".

"Lo siento", se disculpa el cazador e intenta leer sin distraerse en la firmeza de los pechos de la muchacha. "Es una especie de… escudo", y se asombra del sentido del mensaje. "Estás protegida por un escudo". Traga saliva antes de hacer una seña con ambas manos, palmas hacia arriba. "¿Podrías…?" Max entiende y se levanta ambos pechos con sus manos para que Dean pueda leer por debajo de la curva inferior. Con la respiración entrecortada completa la frase. "Un escudo contra el poder del infierno". Desvía la mirada hacia otro lado de la habitación. "Puedes vestirte".

"¿Se refiere a mí?", inquiere Sam desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras Max vuelve a colocarse la ropa interior.

"No lo sé", responde Dean aún sin mirar a la morena.

"Eso no tiene sentido", acota ella, dirigiéndose a Sam tras colocarse el top. "Si tengo un escudo como ese, entonces tú no podrías dañarme".

"Dice infierno", aclara Dean y esta vez clava la mirada en su hermano. "Es Sam, no Lucifer o algo parecido. No creo que se refiera a él".

"¿White?"

"Apostaría por eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que él y los demonios tienen un montón de cosas es común".

"Entonces, estoy protegida contra White", mira nuevamente a Sam. "Pero no contra ti".

"No todavía, al menos" suspira. "Le echaré un nuevo vistazo a ese Diario".

Bobby aparece en la puerta en ese momento.

"Terminé con los sellos, muchachos. ¿Puede este anciano tomar un descanso? Ustedes harán la cena", va a darse la vuelta para retirarse cuando recuerda algo y rebusca en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Lo olvidaba", saca y arroja una llave por los aires directo a las manos de Dean. "Ella está aquí"

De inmediato el rostro del cazador se ilumina.

"¿En serio?"

Y el de la morena se tensa.

"¿Quién es ELLA?"

Dean se vuelve hacia Max todo sonrisas.

"Es mi Nena", la agarra del brazo. "Vamos. Te la presentaré".

Mientras salen de la habitación, Bobby y Sam no pueden evitar sonreír ante la reacción de la morena.

"No te preocupes, Max", le dice Sam. "Vas a agradarle".

* * *

No es lo que ella pensaba. Max se siente ridícula cuando ve el vehículo aparecer bajo la lona.

"Un auto", dice con una especie de alivio. "¿ELLA es un auto?"

"Es mi Nena, no sólo un auto", protesta Dean acariciando la negra superficie del vehículo con su mano. "Es mi compañera, mi hogar, mi confidente".

"¿Cómo un auto puede ser un confidente?"

"Me conoce desde que era un niño" lo piensa de nuevo. "Quizás desde antes de eso. Puedo contarle todo y ella mantendrá el secreto siempre".

Max rueda los ojos.

"¡Dean, es sólo una máquina!"

"No escuches eso, cariño", le palmotea el techo con suavidad, "Está celosa"

"¡Oh, vamos!", se da la vuelta para ir en busca de la puerta, pero en vez de permitírselo, el cazador la agarra de la cintura gentilmente y la aprisiona contra la carrocería. La besa hasta que el humor de la morena se suaviza.

"Creo que necesito ver un poco más de esos tatuajes tuyos" le susurra al oído.

"¿Por qué?", replica ella relajada y juguetona en sus brazos.

"Puedo haber pasado por alto algo, tal vez una g por una f, o algo así" .

"¿Y qué obtendré yo a cambio?

"Podrás mirar todo lo que desees de mí"

Ella sonríe, seductora.

"Eso suena bien", dice y se desliza fuera de los brazos del cazador mientras se saca la chaqueta, se arrima a la pared y levanta la manos mostrando su indefensión.

"De acuerdo, señor experto. Haga su investigación"

Dean no se hace de rogar. Al instante siguiente sus manos se han perdido bajo el top de la morena, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras ambos vuelven a hundirse en besos profundos. Dean puede sentir la leve protuberancia de las líneas de los tatuajes bajo sus dedos mientras suben en busca del broche del sostén. Ella suspira con agrado en el momento en que se separan para darle aire a sus pulmones y ha comenzado a jugar con la cinturilla del pantalón del cazador, reclamando su parte del trato, cuando intempestivamente se abre la puerta del galpón y aparece Dalton sosteniendo en su mano un celular.

"Dean, Logan está llamando pero no puede escucharme cuando le contesto".

"No hay buena señal aquí, Dalton. ¿Recuerdas?", dice con enojo apenas disimulado arrimándose a Max para cubrirla mientras ella se coloca el top de vuelta.

Sólo entonces Dalton parece darse cuenta que ha metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

"Oh... er... quizás no es un buen momento" .

"¡Quizás no!", se deja llevar por su molestia y de inmediato Max pone una mano sobre su brazo.

"Dean", le dice en tono suave.

El cazador suspira, buscando calmarse. Finalmente tiende la mano a Dalton.

"Dame eso".

El muchacho se acerca con cierta duda y le entrega el celular. Dean trastea en silencio entre las cosas de Bobby por algo que le sirva para aumentar el alcance del aparato. Lo encuentra y a los pocos minutos está marcando.

"Hola, Logan. ¿Llamaste?", saluda intentando mantener su tono neutral. No es fácil. Max está allí observándolo con atención mientras le habla a su novio... o ex novio, aún no lo sabe bien y Logan le habla sinceramente amable y preocupado, preguntando cómo van las cosas, cavando agujeros en su conciencia. "Lo siento, amigo. La señal es pobre por estos lugares", le explica. "Sí" y tiene que aclararse la garganta con un trago de saliva mientras mira a Max, de brazos cruzados a su lado. "Ella está bien", dice y se siente podrido porque hace sólo unos minutos estaba metiéndole mano a la mujer del hombre con el que habla, el que hizo posible que se reuniera con su hermano al confiar en él y prestarle su ayuda. Max parece adivinar lo que está pasando por su mente, pero en vez de unirse a su carga de remordimiento, lo mira con enfado, da media vuelta y sale del galpón ante la mirada compungida de Dalton. "No, Max no anda por aquí... Se lo diré... De acuerdo...adiós".

Corta la comunicación y por unos segundos se queda observando el aparato como si éste fuese a reprocharle algo.

"Perdón", se disculpa Dalton con expresión culpable.

El cazador sólo es capaz de dedicarle una media sonrisa que intenta ser reconfortante antes de salir él tambien del galpón.

El resto del día intenta mantenerse ocupado en revisar los sellos, catalogar los ingredientes y repasar una y otra vez el rito hasta aprenderlo de memoria, todo con tal de alejar de su pensamiento una piel morena decorada con tatuajes enoquianos.

El problema es que cuando llega la noche esa piel morena, asociada además a una poco usual sensación de confort y familiaridad, no ha desaparecido de su mente. Mira el techo en la oscuridad (para eso tiene visión nocturna) sintiendo la necesidad de su cuerpo. La desea. Es un hecho. Y el pequeño Dean está haciendo todo lo posible por recordárselo.

Sam está en la otra cama, dándole la espalda. Bobby ha repartido las habitaciones disponibles y en un par de horas han quedado acondicionadas. Bobby se ha quedado en el primer piso, en la cama que mantiene en el estudio; Sam y él han tomado la que solían ocupar en otros tiempos; Dalton la siguiente, algo más pequeña; la de Max está al fondo del pasillo... Mierda. Tiene que pensar en otra cosa. Se cubre los ojos con el brazo tratando de ocultarse de la realidad, pero no lo logra. No puede creer que esté actuando de una manera tan ruin. Su piel arde bajo las sábanas. Tiene que hacer algo. Se pone de pie y va en busca de la salida.

"¿Adónde vas?" le reclama adormilado Sam.

Demonios.

"Al baño. Disculpa. No quise despertarte"

"No te preocupes. Estaba despierto. Es difícil dormir cuando te das tantas vueltas en tu cama".

"Lo siento", insiste Dean.

"Ve y resuelve tus asuntos de una vez" dice Sam y hunde la cabeza nuevamente en la almohada. "Tal vez entonces sí pueda dormir"

Dean no sabe si su hermano tiene alguna idea de lo que le sucede. Probablemente sí. Es Sam. Pero de todas maneras tiene razón. Hay que acabar con el "asunto" y volver a dormir. Mañana será un día muy tenso y ocupado.

La casa está silenciosa y a oscuras fuera de la habitación. Dean observa la puerta del baño a mitad del pasillo por unos instantes. Sigue siendo una opción. Sería una forma decente de terminar con el problema. Pero aunque las órdenes a su cuerpo van dirigidas en esa dirección, termina plantado descalzo, en boxers y polera frente al cuarto ocupado por Max cuya puerta se abre en cuanto llega hasta ella. Ambos se miran un instante.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres psíquica ahora?"

Y la única respuesta de Max es agarrarlo del brazo y meterlo adentro de la habitación antes de que alguien, por ejemplo Dalton, los vea. Se plantan uno frente al otro unos segundos, tasándose.

"Estás feliz de verme", hace notar ella, sonriente.

Entonces se besan, hambrientos. Max se asombra porque está besando los labios de Alec, tocando el cuerpo de Alec, pero en realidad es Dean y ella está conciente de eso y le gusta que sea así, porque no es Alec, es Dean y Dean es diferente.

Cuando se separan para recuperar aire, Dean la mira directo a los ojos.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí", es la inmediata respuesta y lo único que necesita Dean para empujarla suavemente hacia la cama y despojarla de la poca ropa que lleva encima.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Sam continúa despierto. Debió verlo venir conociendo a su hermano. El rechinar de una cama, los gemidos y los golpes (sí, los golpes, contra las paredes y el suelo, una peculiaridad transgénica sin duda) llenan la casa ahora. Ya no dormirá esa noche. No en esa habitación, al menos. Con un suspiro de resignación se levanta de la cama y decide ir en busca de una cerveza a la cocina y permanecer allí viendo la televisión, si es que capta alguna señal, hasta que todo termine (lo cual luce como que no será muy pronto). Dalton está en el pasillo cuando él sale, los ojos como platos mirando en dirección al cuarto de Max.

"¿Dalton?"

"Uh… ¿Max y Dean…?"

"Quizás debería cubrirte los oídos. ¿Tienes suficiente edad para saber de esto?"

Dalton se ruboriza.

"¡Por supuesto!", exclama indignado.

"Vamos", lo invita, divertido ante su enojo. "Creo que Bobby tiene cerveza de raíz en su refrigerador", con una mano sobre su espalda lo conduce hacia la escala.

"Puedo beber cerveza de verdad".

"Sí, claro"

En la cocina, ya se encuentra Bobby preparando café.

"Si en algún momento lo dudé, ahora estoy 100% seguro que ese es tu hermano", dice y Sam ríe y toma asiento en la cocina, ríe como hace mucho que no lo hace mientras la sinfonía de sonidos provenientes de arriba les llena los oídos.

"Er… tal vez sería bueno ver alguna película", sugiere a Bobby y no puede dejar de notar la mirada de Dalton que parece estar fija en la dirección en que se encuentra el cuarto de Max arriba en el segundo piso. "No te preocupes, chico. No se están lastimando el uno al otro precisamente".

"No soy un chico. Y ya lo sabía". De pronto su expresión cambia de enojo a consternación y se mira los pantalones que está utilizando como pijama. "Yo… hum… Necesito ir…"

"Esa puerta, chico", le señala Bobby con una mano y los colores vuelven a subir a las mejillas del chico. Rápidamente desaparece en el cuarto de baño del primer piso. "Deberíamos advertirle a Dean que sus espectáculos no son recomendables para un adolescente lidiando con sus hormonas fuera de control"

Sam vuelve a reír con todo deleite hasta que se le acaba el aire y termina en un suspiro mientras Bobby le alcanza su taza.

"Ésta será una larga, larga noche", dice y toma el primero de muchos sorbos de café.

* * *

Continuará…


	28. 28 Interludio

**Interludio**

**Dean y Alec.**

* * *

"¿Es esto un sueño?"

"Tal vez"

"Eres Dean".

El otro asiente.

"Y tú eres Alec".

"Amigo", dice y mueve la cabeza con pesar. "tu vida apesta".

Dean le dedica una sonrisa amarga.

"Lo sé".

Se miran el uno al otro, estudiándose, sintiendo nostalgia por el cuerpo que cada uno tiene al frente. Es territorio neutral, un valle plácido y luminoso. La hierba les esconde los pies.

"Amigo, mi cabello crece rápido. Ya viene siendo hora de un corte", alega Dean.

"De ninguna manera. Ya no soy un soldado de Manticore", lo señala a su vez. "Tú deberías dejarlo largo. El código de barras será visible si no lo haces. Es peligroso".

Dean se encoge de hombros.

"No es mi estilo. Puedo derrotar a cualquiera que quiera mirar por sobre mi cuello ahora".

El silencio cae nuevamente entre los dos hombres, ambos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

"¿Soy tu hijo?", suelta Alec.

Dean se ríe.

"Oh no, hombre. Somos sujetos idénticos. No lo creo"

"¿Soy tu clon?"

"Es lo que parece"

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

El cazador deja escapar un suspiro.

"Después de pensarlo mucho, creo que tengo una ligera idea de cómo sucedió".

"¿Cómo?"

"Vendí mi sangre una vez"

"¿Qué?"

"Para experimentos. Nos estábamos quedando sin dinero, papá se había ido y Sam estaba muy, muy enfermo. Yo tenía 15 o 16 años, no recuerdo bien. Los hombres del laboratorio me midieron, me pesaron, me hicieron unos cuantos test… eso fue todo. ¡No me mires de esa manera, muchacho!. Era mejor que la alternativa"

"¿Cuál era la alternativa?" pero de inmediato alza las manos defensivamente. "¡Espera! Conociendo tu estilo de vida, prefiero no saberlo". Alec entonces se sube las mangas de la chaqueta y el pullover que lleva puesto dejando libre los antebrazos. "¿Tal vez obtuviste ésto allí?" y los extiende hacia el otro para que pueda examinarlos.

Dean se acerca y observa con interés los trazos negros sobre la piel.

"El brazo del cielo, ¿eh?"

"¿Puedes leerlo?"

"No es tan difícil. Cas me enseñó"

"Sí, a mí también. Un trabajo realmente fino. Nunca sospechó que yo no estaba interesado en sus chistes pobres"

"¿Te contó el de el querubín sin aureola?

"¡Tan soso!" Ambos ríen, idénticos sonidos, ¿cuán bizarro puede ser eso? "Tengo más en mi espalda, digo, …tu espalda", le informa volviendo al tema.

"Lo sé"

"¿Qué?... Oh, cierto. Tú y Cas y sus sucios secretitos. ¿Sabías acerca de estos otros también?" se levanta el borde del pullover y la camiseta que lleva debajo para dejar expuesto el diseño en su pecho. Y no, no lo sabía, su expresión lo dice todo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"He visto esos en alguien más"

"¿En quien?"

"Alguien más"

"Cierto. Ya supe de tu carácter críptico. Amigo, deberías aprender un poquito más sobre comunicación. Es verdaderamenre útil, en especial cuando necesitas suministros. O mujeres. En eso, tú y yo no nos parecemos".

"Es una especie de escudo. Los tatuajes, me refiero".

"Yo creo lo mismo"

"Pero no tiene sentido"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"A menos...", reflexiona en voz alta, sin tomar en cuenta a Alec."...tú estés siendo protegido contra algo más aquí"

"No sé de qué estás hablando, amigo".

"Probablemente yo tampoco. Sólo… ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Siempre"

"¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?"

"Uh… em… Creo que estoy en una especie de problema en este momento".

"Déjame adivinar: fastidiaste alguna cosa"

"Algo por el estilo. Es un poco difícil tratar de enmendar la historia del universo y al mismo tiempo hacer lo correcto".

"Dímelo a mí. Yo no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que los Guardianes me lo aclararon"

"¿Guardianes?"

"Pregúntale a Cas. Sería un poco largo de contar en este momento, pero fueron ellos quienes me pusieron al tanto de que mi misón es salvar el futuro del mundo porque soy un Sirviente del Cielo".

"Er… Dean, a propósito de eso… los tatuajes hablan de una cierta elegida"

"Sí, lo sé"

"Es Max, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"Así que tenemos que protegerla, tú y yo".

"Así parece"

Alec bufa.

"Amigo, siento lástima por ti. Aquí, ella es una dulce corderita, pero allá…es una especie de Reina de las Brujas, nunca acepta ayuda y siempre quiere estar a cargo".

Involuntariamente la expresión de Dean se tuerce en una sonrisa apenas contenida.

"No es tan malo", dice y sin darse cuenta su expresión se vuelve soñadora. Es apenas un segundo pero suficiente para que Alec lo mire con suspicacia.

"¿Dean? ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Nada, hombre. Ella y yo estamos en los mejores términos, no te preocupes"

Alec entrecierra los ojos y comienza a sumar dos más dos.

"Ese "alguien más" en quien viste los tatuajes… lo conozco?"

Otra sonrisa.

"Seguramente"

"Es Max. De nuevo".

El cazador se limita a asentir.

"Así que, viste el Escudo en ella"

"Bueno,… sí"

"Pero, si le sucedió como a mí, ella tiene sus tatuajes en su…"

Dean se sonríe con cara de bribón y se muerde el labio. Alec abre los ojos como platos al comprender.

"¡Te acostaste con ella!"

"Eso no te incumbe".

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿Es eso lo que entiendes por protección? ¿Usaste un condón, al menos?"

"No des vuelta la conversación, muchacho"

"¡No lo hiciste! ¡Estás usando mi cuerpo, amigo!"

"¿Qué? Deberías sentirte halagado por mi administración". Se vuelve a sonreír. "A ella le gustó".

"Ahora me siento abusado"

"No seas niñita"

"¿Cómo voy a mirarla a la cara cuando regrese?"

Dean se torna serio.

"Alec, estamos atrapados. Sabes eso, ¿verdad? Tú en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo".

Alec siente como el frío recorre su espina ante la implicación, pero de todas maneras pregunta.

"¿Te refieres a?"

Dean respira profundo.

"Lo lamento, pero quizás tendremos que acostumbrarnos a este intercambio de cuerpos"

Ambos guardan silencio. Alec desvía la mirada. La idea de perder casi diez años de juventud no es para nada agradable.

"Está bien", dice pesaroso. Luego vuelve a mirar a Dean y agrega enseguida. "¿Eso significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo? Quiero decir, ¿CUALQUIER COSA?"

El cazador evalúa su respuesta con cuidado.

"Sólo… no me avergüences".

"Lo intentaré", y se le ocurre luego, "¿Recordaré esto cuando despierte?"

"No lo sé, muchacho".

Silencio.

Se miran los pies en un gesto de ensimismamiento idéntico.

"Alec, ¿me harías un favor?"

"Sí, por supuesto".

"Recuerda esto: Gray Lake, 19 de diciembre del 2014".

Alec saca cuentas mentalmente.

"Eso es dentro de dos meses. ¿Por qué?"

"Es el día en que yo… bueno, tú mueres".

Silencio.

"Oh… de acuerdo… tendré cuidado".

"Tal vez ese escudo" y le señala el pecho en un gesto vago. "pueda protegerte, pero... no lo sé con seguridad".

"Está bien". Alec ve desaparecer las piernas del otro. "Parece que vamos a despertar". Mira hacia abajo y puede ver el suelo a través de sus botas.

"¿Alec?"

"¿Sí?"

"Haz lo correcto"

Alec levanta la mirada hacia la ahora casi inexistente imagen del muchacho que fue alguna vez.

"Tú también".

* * *

Continuará…


	29. 29 Alec

**29**

**Alec**

* * *

"¿Alec?" escucha la voz de Sam en algún recóndito rincón de su mente. "¿Estás conmigo?" Alec siente que todo le da vueltas y le punza la cabeza allí donde Lydecker le mandó el golpe. "¿Estás bien?", insiste Sam.

"M-mh" Alec acompaña su respuesta con un ligero asentimiento.

Entonces el tono en Sam cambia totalmente.

"¡Grandioso! ¡Realmente grandioso! Esta vez la hiciste buena. ¿No podías mantener tu bocota cerrada?"

"Dí lo que quieras, sólo dilo bajito, por favor. Mi cabeza me está matando"

"Pues, te lo mereces"

"Sí, lo que digas"

Sigue un tenso silencio, Sam completamente ofuscado mientras el otro hace el intento de mantener sus ojos dentro de sus concavidades. Horrible. Están solos ahora, atados cada uno a una silla, dentro de una de las celdas de castigo, según reconoce. Una suerte. Al menos su cabeza se mantendrá en su sitio y no en algún lugar del piso.

"Debe ser por el golpe, amigo, pero juraría que conversé con tu hermano".

Sam se vuelve hacia Alec, interesado, olvidando en parte su molestia contra él.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Tal vez tengo una contusión"

"Alec, concentrate. ¿Qué dijiste acerca de Dean?"

"Lo ví. Hablamos"

"¿Sobre qué?"

Alec piensa.

"Sobre lo guapos que somos"

"Alec..."

"Acerca de los tatuajes,… ", bufa."...y sobre su comprensión de la palabra protección. Soy su clon, por cierto, no su hijo…". Frunce el ceño. "Oye, ¿Gray Lake significa algo para ti?"

"Ni siquiera tenía idea que existiera"

"¿Qué fecha es hoy?"

"7 de Octubre. ¿Por qué?"

"Bien. No es hoy día"

"¿Qué no es hoy día?"

"Cuando lo asesinan… me asesinan"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡No me grites!". El accionar del cerrojo en la puerta de la celda los interrumpe y los obliga a centrar su atención en esa dirección. "Espero que sea la cena". Son dos soldados de gran talla con las manos vacías quienes ingresan. "Me temo que no". Se dirigen hacia Alec y sin mediar palabra proceden a liberarlo con movimientos precisos de las restricciones que lo atan a la silla.

"Hey, esperen", reclama Sam mientras observa cómo lo arrastran hacia la puerta. "¿Adónde lo llevan?", pero no hay respuesta. "¡Hey!". Y la puerta se cierra tras ellos. "Maldición".

Alec hubiera deseado tener una última broma en la lengua para tranquilizar a su compañero, pero, sinceramente, no se le había ocurrido ninguna. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantenerse alerta ante los hechos. La cabeza le retumba con cada movimiento y, por cierto, aquellos soldados no están teniendo ninguna misericordia con su prisionero al arrastrarlo de manera tan violenta por los pasillos de la base. Tal vez, después de todo, sí tenía una concusión.

Dos escaleras y un elevador. Alec está desorientado. Pasan un par de puertas selladas con contraseñas por las que nunca ha entrado antes aunque las instalaciones se asemejan mucho a aquellas donde rendía informes de sus misiones a Sandoval. Finalmente desembocan en un gran despacho, al fondo del cual espera Lydecker, dándoles la espalda, concentrado en la visión del pelotón de niños formado en el patio a esas horas de la madrugada a través de la ventana, demasiado confiado al parecer en la eficacia de su gente para detener cualquier intento de agresión por parte del prisionero. Los soldados marcan sus talones en posición de firmes anunciando su llegada sin palabras.

"Retírense", dice simplemente el Coronel y sus hombres abandonan la habitación tras un saludo militar que él no ve por encontrarse aún de espaldas hacia ellos. Antes que los soldados alcancen la salida, Alec ya está ideando la manera de llevar sus manos atadas hacia delante, saltar sobre el escritorio y noquear al hombre para escapar luego por la ventana. Es lo que habría hecho en otra época sin necesidad de planearlo, cuando su cuerpo se movía al mismo tiempo que su pensamiento. Ahora, apenas ha comenzado a moverse cuando Lydecker ya ha dado la vuelta y lo observa con expresión mortalmente grave.

"¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora?"

Alec parpadea un par de veces, perplejo.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Tú siempre en problemas".

"¡No hice nada!" protesta sin saber por qué se está defendiendo de la acusación. "Yo estaba viviendo en paz en el 2023, combatiendo Familiares cuando de repente… Un momento. ¿Me crees?"

Lydecker suspira cansado y de pronto es visible la tensión que acarrea en su cuerpo.

"Sandeman me advirtió que esperara lo inesperado". Sus ojos se posan un instante en los de Alec. Es sólo un segundo pero el ex transgénico juraría que ha visto en ellos algo parecido al aprecio. Y luego el modo soldado está de regreso, gobernando cada movimiento del hombre. "Has crecido bien, 494".

"Alec"

"¿Perdón?"

"Mi nombre es Alec ahora"

Lydecker sonríe, indulgente.

"De acuerdo. ALEC"

"Y este cuerpo le pertenece a Dean Winchester. Parece ser que estamos relacionados de alguna manera".

"Por supuesto".

Alec lo mira, sorprendido.

"Entonces,... ya sabías acerca de esto?"

"Lo conocí alguna vez"

"¿A Dean?"

"Sí, pero no creo que él me recordara", se detiene un momento, mirando la nada, el ceño fruncido. "Creí que había muerto como lo reportó el FBI. Una explosión en la estación de policía donde se hallaba detenido junto a su hermano, dijeron. No hubo sobrevivientes. Supongo que se equivocaron", vuelve su atención a Alec nuevamente. "Entonces, si tú tienes su cuerpo, ¿dónde está Dean?"

"En el mío, en el futuro"

Lydecker alza las cejas en admiración.

"Qué cosa más extraña, ¿eh? Me di cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Algunas pequeñas cosas comenzaron a cambiar. La mayoría, cosas realmente estúpidas pero que lograron hacer saltar mis alarmas internas". Con toda calma se traslada desde la ventana hasta el frente de su escritorio y se apoya en él. "La situación se volvió muy salvaje aquí adentro, ¿sabes? "No me preguntes cómo, pero algunos demonios lograron atravesar las barrera y atacar a mis muchachos. Tuvimos que aprender a ser más ingeniosos que ellos".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de qué buscaban aquí?"

"No lo sabemos exactamente. Iban tras los x5s y sólo X5s", un estremecimiento recorre a Alec, pero Lydecker no da señas de haberlo notado, demasiado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos. "Por supuesto, no pueden poseer a los miembros de tu especie, Sandeman se preocupó de poner defensas contra eso en sus genes. Pero pueden trabajar oprimiéndolos, obsesionándolos, llevándolos a la muerte", suspira con lo que parece ser verdadero pesar. "Tuvimos que ejecutar a 734. Esos malditos la confundieron hasta el punto de no saber qué era verdad y qué mentira. Ella asesinó a algunas de sus hermanas".

Alec comprende de inmediato que Max es la presa que buscan y tal vez también su propia versión adolescente, quien, si todo sale bien, vestirá los tatuajes de servidor del cielo en el futuro. Pero de eso, al parecer, Lydecker aún no sabe nada.

"Comprendo toda la parafernalia instalada contra los demonios. Pero, ¿por qué contra ángeles?"

"No confío en ellos", contesta el Coronel sin vacilación. "Suelen fastidiar los asuntos humanos".

Cierto, Sam tampoco confía en ellos. Una banda de idiotas sin voluntad propia, ha sido su descripción exacta. A excepción de Castiel, por supuesto.

"Supongo que en eso estamos de acuerdo"

Lydecker asiente, reflexivo y luego, como si recordara algo, se señala su propia cabeza en el punto en que golpeó a Alec.

"Lamento… Lamento eso… Estaba un poco… alterado"

"Puedo imaginarlo".

"Cuando te reconocí, pensé que en realidad eras Dean, resucitado desde la muerte, clamando por los chicos con su sangre. Esos Winchester siempre han sido de temer. Deberías sentirte orgulloso. Están en tu base genética", el fantasma de una sonrisa revolotea en su rostro.

"Sí, lo sé".

Y de pronto, Lydecker tiene sus ojos llenos de suspicacia nuevamente sobre él, tratando de leer en su interior.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, muchacho?"

La pregunta lo pilla de sorpresa, demasiado directa para esconderse detrás de una mascarada. Maldición. Alec duda un segundo sobre lo que debiera decir. El hombre parece saber suficiente ya. ¿Qué más da, entonces?

"Vine por 452".

Como si se tratara de magia, toda la actitud de relativa confianza y camaradería que el Coronel exhibiera hasta entonces, desaparece.

"¿Qué?"

Alec respira profundo.

"La línea de tiempo del universo se desordenó. Es por eso que estoy aquí, en el cuerpo de Dean. Yo… nosotros", se corrige. "Sam y yo, necesitamos restaurarla. Necesitamos a Max… 452 fuera de aquí, viviendo en libertad de manera que pueda convertirse en la líder que salvará al mundo de la ofensiva de los Familiares".

"¿Y tú sabes todo esto porque…?"

"Un…", ¿un ángel me lo dijo? No, eso no suena muy adecuado para alguien que acaba de confesar su aversión a tales criaturas. "Conozco el futuro", se corrige nuevamente. "Vengo de allá. Se supone que a estas fechas Max ha estado fuera ya por cinco años, el país se encuentra bajo ley marcial y las tecnologías que nos hacían poderosos como nación han sido freídas por una bomba electromagnética. Necesitamos restaurar esa historia".

Lydecker entrecierra sus ojos, un atisbo de mofa danzando en sus pupilas.

"Ya veo"

"Entonces, nos ayudarás"

"Lo siento, no"

Alec aprieta los labios intentando reprimir el enojo que comienza a crecer nuevamente en su interior.

"Esos demonios vienen tras Max", le advierte.

"Lo sé ahora. Tomaré especial cuidado con 452, alias Max. Gracias por la información".

"¿No me escuchaste?"

"Lo hice. Y creo que la mejor manera de proteger a 452 es mantenerla dentro de los límites de esta base, bajo mi supervisión".

"¡Pero es un error! ¡Eso alterará todo, incluyendo el permitir el fin del mundo!"

"¿Y cómo puedo yo estar seguro de que me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿De que no es un truco para llegar a ella?"

"No soy un demonio"

"Eso no me dice nada"

"Si hubiese querido hacerle daño, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees? Acabo de estar con ella y su unidad".

"Podría ser otro de sus retorcidos planes, ya sabes".

Alec aprieta los puños con impotencia a su espalda, restringidas aún sus manos por el par de esposas.

"¡Eres un retardado mental!", le espeta con rabia. "¡Tú serás el único responsable por lo que nos suceda a todos nosotros, incluído tú y tu precioso Manticore!".

Lydecker se yergue como si hubiese recibido una bofetada. Ciertamente, no a causa de sus palabras, pero algo en la actitud desesperada de Alec debe haber atravesado su propia coraza de obstinación.

"De acuerdo", dice sin apartar los ojos del otro. "Dices que si dejo que te lleves a 452 fuera de aquí, la humanidad estará a salvo porque es lo que tiene escrito el destino. Entonces, dejemos que el destino tome su curso natural. Si tú y tu compañero sobreviven a mis muchachos, entonces… podrás llevártela. Si no… ya lo sabes".

Sí, por supuesto que lo sabe. Cazador y presa. Había integrado la partida demasiadas veces para no conocer lo que viene. Sólo que ahora va a jugar un papel diferente.

"¿Qué hay sobre mí siendo especial?"

"No tú. El chico aquí. Él tiene un futuro.

"Yo soy su futuro"

"No lo sabemos todavía".

Demonios. En eso el hombre tiene razón.

"Muy bien, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja a Sam fuera de esto".

"Lo siento, no puedo"

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Sabe demasiado. No quiero que estropee el futuro de mis niños". Se acerca al escritorio y acciona un botón. "Buena suerte, Alec". La puerta se abre y el mismo par de soldados que lo condujeron a la oficina en primer lugar, lo aprisionan fuertemente de los brazos y lo empujan hacia la salida. Alec forcejea hasta medio volverse hacia Lydecker.

"¡Eres el mismo hijo de perra de siempre!"

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido", replica el hombre mientras la puerta se cierra detrás de Alec y sus carceleros. A través de la ventana asoman los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

* * *

Continuará...


	30. 30 Dean

**30 **

**Dean**

* * *

"Estás de mal humor"

Dean le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa, una sonrisa bribona bailoteando en su rostro y un brazo rodeando la espalda de su fémina. Bobby observa al par mientras el cansancio se le escurre por los huesos hacia la taza de café que sostienen sus manos. Parecen una pareja de siameses allí sentados muy juntos, el uno al lado del otro, como si no hubiese espacio suficiente en la mesa.

"Tal vez si hubiera dormido un poco no lo estaría", dice sin intentar siquiera disimular el tono acusatorio en su voz.

Max se muerde el labio con expresión culpable.

"Perdón, Sr. Singer", se disculpa. "No era nuestra intención"

"¿No lo era?", juguetea el otro y se gana un codazo en las costillas. "Auch". Una sola mirada de la morena basta. Dean se vuelve hacia Bobby. "No era nuestra intención"

"No volverá a ocurrir", insiste ella y Bobby no puede menos que sonreír ante la expresión de desolación en el rostro del cazador ante sus palabras.

"No te preocupes, Dean", lo tranquiliza el hombre. "Esta noche, después que terminemos con todo, la habitación del pánico será toda suya. Es a prueba de ruidos. Podrán tener toda la diversión que deseen sin molestar a nadie".

De inmediato la sonrisa vuelve al cazador.

"Gracias, Bobby".

Max hace a un lado su silla para levantarse de la mesa.

"¿Adónde vas?", quiere saber Dean, evidentemente poco deseoso de perder su compañía.

"Arriba, a arreglar el desorden que hicimos"

El viejo resopla sobre su taza de café.

"Al menos uno de ustedes tiene conciencia".

"Te ayudaré", se ofrece Dean haciendo el amago de incorporarse él también.

"Nuh, nuh", lo devuelve ella a la silla con un suave topón. "No quiero distracciones. Termina tu desayuno".

Él se sonríe, siempre juguetón, liviano como no se ha sentido en años.

"Me gusta cuando te pones mandona"

Ella sonríe y se inclina hacia él.

"Lo sé", le da un rápido beso. "Te veo después".

Sam llega desde el patio en el momento en que la morena desaparece escaleras arriba.

"Pensé que ustedes dos iban a envejecer en su habitación", comenta a modo de saludo.

"De ninguna manera. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Dónde está Dalton?".

"Haciendo una ronda. Necesito un café."

"Sí, por supuesto", Dean le alcanza un tazón. Bobby aún continúa dándole vueltas al suyo. "¿Qué sucede, Bobby?"

El viejo se acomoda la gorra y se hace hacia delante en su silla de manera de poder enfrentar al cazador sin evasiones.

"¿No es un poco apresurado todo esto?"

"Bueno, debemos darnos prisa. White podría estar cerca y tenemos que…"

"No me refiero a eso, imbécil"

Dean ofrece su mejor cara de puzzle.

"Flores y abejas, muchacho. Tú y tu chica, ¿cuándo se conocieron? ¿hace dos semanas?"

"Vamos, hombre", alega torciendo su sonrisa en ademán fanfarrón. "Me ha tomado sólo horas las más de las veces y lo sabes".

"Sí y también sé cuando no se trata sólo de rascarse las ganas. Te conozco, muchacho. Deberías poner un poco más de juicio en esto".

La diversión decae hasta desaparecer del ánimo del cazador.

"Somos personas adultas, Bobby".

"Yo sólo decía", se defiende el viejo mientras se pone de pie. "En todo caso, cuida el mobiliario. Es difícil de reponer en estos tiempos".

Bobby se retira mientras Sam se acomoda al lado de su hermano en la mesa con el tazón ya servido y un sándwich en la mano.

"Creo que tiene razón".

"¿Te pedí tu opinión?"

"Cálmate. Qué sensible"

"¿Por qué demonios están ustedes dos tan preocupados por mi vida sexual ahora, ¿eh? Hay asuntos más importantes que atender, ¿no crees?

"Estamos preocupados por ti. YO estoy preocupado por ti".

"Bueno, no tienes por qué.".

"Sí, tengo que. Recuerda que ahora yo soy el hermano mayor".

"¡En tus sueños, muchacho! Todavía puedo patearte el trasero. ¡Oh, sí! Especialmente ahora, en este cuerpo, realmente puedo hacerlo".

"Bueno, Dean, ¿debería recordarte entonces que no has sido exactamente afortunado en el amor?"

Dean sonríe sin alegría.

"¿Tampoco aquí?"

"En serio, amigo. Ten cuidado. Acuérdate de Cassie y Lisa. Estabas… estabas tan hundido… tú sabes… la última vez, antes de tu muerte". Dean se muerde la lengua para no preguntar qué le pasó con ellas a este lado de la línea. "No deberías involucrarte demasiado. No sabemos cómo va a terminar todo esto".

"¿Lo hemos sabido alguna vez?"

Sam sonríe con tristeza.

"No. Nunca sabemos" clava sus ojos en él. "Jamás imaginé que estaría desayunando con mi hermano muerto, una década más joven, mientras tratamos de evitar un nuevo Apocalipsis".

Los interrumpe el sonido de un vehículo acercándose. De inmediato están en la puerta, guardando las espaldas de Bobby quien se acerca con cautela a la camioneta destartalada que se ha instalado en el patio. Del interior del vehículo, un hombre de mediana edad extrae un paquete de respetable tamaño.

"¿Bobby Singer?".

El viejo cazador asiente.

"Un envío del señor Rufus Turner. Por favor, firme aquí".

Bobby voltea hacia la puerta donde los dos Winchester aún mantienen la guardia.

"La fiesta comenzará después de almuerzo", les informa al tiempo que acepta el recibo a firmar.

"Entonces", decide Dean, "terminaré la decoración", y diciendo así, va en busca de una buena brocha y tarros de pintura antes de dirigirse a la habitación en el sótano. Está pintando las marcas realizadas con tiza en el suelo cuando Dalton aparece por la puerta y se instala en el camastro, muy tieso y serio, obviamente ansioso por decir algo sin saber cómo.

"¿Crees que podrías ayudarme aquí o sólo vas a sentarte y verme trabajar?"

"Er… Yo sólo… bueno…"

"Escúpelo ya"

El chico se humedece los labios antes de hablar.

"¿Tú y Max…?", se detiene ante la mirada de reproche que le dedica el cazador.

"¿Tú también, muchacho?"

"¿La amas?", lanza de sopetón entonces.

"¿A quién?", se hace el desentendido. "¿Max?"

"Sí, Max. ¿O te acostaste con alguien más anoche?"

"¡No seas insolente, niño!".

"Contéstame"

"Ese no es tu asunto"

Dalton baja la mirada y mueve los pies nerviosamente.

"Son mis amigos", dice. "Me refiero a Max y Alec. Ese… ", lo señala con un gesto de su cabeza. "… es el cuerpo de Alec. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando pagues tus cuentas pendientes aquí y vuelvas al lugar de donde vienes?"

El cazador se toma unos segundos antes de contestar.

"No creo que pueda volver".

Dalton da un respingo.

"Pero, tú dijiste…"

"Sé lo que dije y en ese momento era verdad. Pero ahora… no lo sé. Con toda la línea de tiempo dañada, ¿adónde regresaría realmente? Ya no hay lugar para mí allí de donde provengo"

"Mh… eres Dean Winchester, un cazador"

"Sí, un papel que ahora ocupa Alec".

"No sabes eso".

"Estuve con él"

"¿Uh?"

"En sueños, después que Max y yo… bueno,… como sea,… Estaba algo cansado, me dormí algunos minutos y hablé con él"

"¿Él te dijo que no volverías?"

"No, pero vestía mi cuerpo y yo el suyo"

Dalton lo contempla con expresión en blanco, incapaz de establecer la conexión.

"¿Y?"

Dean suspira.

"Cuando estuve con Castiel en otro sueño antes, yo vestía mi propio cuerpo, el de treinta y tantos. Creo que algo sucedió, aquí o allá, que cambió aún más las cosas y me ancló en este tiempo y lugar".

Finalmente la comprensión alcanza a Dalton. Si Dean está anclado aquí, Alec también al otro lado del universo.

"Oh", dice y desvía su mirada hacia un costado, evitando a Dean.

"Lo lamento", se disculpa el cazador.

Dalton se vuelve hacia él.

"¿La amas?", insiste.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

"Contéstame", demanda otra vez.

Entonces Dean comprende. El chico espera que salgan de su boca las palabras correctas. Espera la comprobación de que no ha perdido a su amigo en vano, que no es un canalla sin corazón quien ha venido a ocupar sus zapatos. El cazador bucea en su interior, allí donde pocas veces se ha atrevido a mirar, en busca de esas palabras.

"Me preocupo por ella", dice. "Le deseo lo mejor. Me siento bien a su lado...". Rebusca un poco más y un nudo se forma en su garganta. Nunca admitirá, en todo caso, ni siquiera a sí mismo cuánto le asusta lo que encuentra. _Bien_ no es el término exacto, es apenas un fantasma de lo que sus afectos claman. "Ella es como llegar a casa", se le escapa en un murmullo ausente. Cuando vuelve a prestar atención, Dalton tiene sus ojos fijos en él. Se aclara la garganta con un carraspeo. "No sé mucho más que eso", termina. "Lo siento".

El chico guarda silencio, impasible.

"De acuerdo", dice al fin y tomando uno de los pinceles se inclina sobre el bosquejo en el suelo. "¿Cómo va esto?"

Para después de almuerzo, todo está en su punto y la puerta de la habitación se cierra con doble seguro con ellos adentro.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber sangre involucrada?", se queja Max mientras Dean le extrae de la palma de la mano la cantidad necesaria para el rito y la deja caer sobre un bowl de madera. "Es… asqueroso"

"La sangre es vida. Es la fuerza humana más poderosa", le explica el cazador envolviéndole la herida con un vendaje.

"Es por eso", completa Bobby, "que siempre ha estado en toda clase de ritos, incluyendo los judíos, y de alguna manera, los cristianos en su fundamento. ¿Listo?"

"Casi. Un minuto". Con un rápido movimiento, abre un surco en su propia mano con la hoja del cuchillo y hace presión con el puño para forzar el flujo desde la herida al mismo bowl de antes. "¿Suficiente?"

"Eso creo". Bobby retira el recipiente hacia la mesa donde mantiene el resto de los ingredientes y un mechero encendido. "Bueno", dice realizando un último inventario. "Hora del show", se vuelve hacia el resto y señala a Max. "Tú, querida, aquí", le indica un círculo ribeteado de blanco en un extremo del diagrama. Dean se posiciona sobre otro en el lado opuesto. "Ustedes dos no salgan de sus lugares o esto podría terminar mal para el resto de nosotros. ¿Entendido?"

Ambos asienten en silencio. El viejo cazador se vuelve entonces hacia Dalton que espera en un rincón, los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tenso.

"Tú, quédate ahí. No hables, no te muevas. De preferencia, tampoco mires".

"¿Y yo, Bobby?", Sam se mueve hacia el centro de la habitación sobre el diagrama pintado de rojo en el suelo.

"Tú serás la estrella del show". Bobby toma un cuchillo desde la mesa, lo examina y, tras pasarlo a través de la llama del mechero, tiene un momento de duda. "Tendré que usarlo, Sam", le advierte enseñándoselo.

Sam resopla, divertido y se saca la camiseta: decenas de protuberantes cicatrices como de zarpas gigantes surcan su pecho. Su visión impacta incluso a Dean, acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de heridas en el cuerpo de su hermano y en el propio.

"¿Qué? ¿Has estado jugando en Jurasik Park o algo así?"

Sam sonríe, agradecido por la broma.

"Hagámoslo", dice y se tiende en el suelo, al centro del diagrama.

Bobby comienza a recitar sosteniendo el bowl que contiene la sangre mezclada de Max y Dean sobre el cuerpo tendido de Sam. Luego, dejando de lado el recipiente, traza líneas sobre su pecho descubierto con la punta de la daga, siguiendo el patrón dejado por Sandeman en su diario, lo suficientemente profundas para permitir que la sangre del hombre salga a flote y forme el diseño deseado. Hasta allí, Sam apenas acusa algo de molestia. Después, el viejo cazador empapa dos dedos en la sangre mezclada en el bol y los repasa sobre las heridas abiertas del hombre en el suelo. La reacción es inmediata, como si se hubiese agregado fósforo al fuego. Sam grita y palmotea el suelo intentando paliar el dolor.

"¡Quédate ahí!", le advierte Bobby a Dean sin necesidad de voltearse para saber que ha estado a punto de echarse a correr hacia su hermano.

"Quizás debiéramos parar…", se atreve a sugerir Max.

"¡No!", protesta Sam de inmediato. "Estoy bien", dice y se dirige a Bobby buscando demostrarle que es verdad. "Estoy bien".

El viejo asiente y voltea hacia Max.

"Lo superará. Es un Winchester".

"¿Eso quiere decir que soy un valiente?", quiere saber Sam desde el suelo intentando una sonrisa que no resulta.

"No", le contesta Bobby y se concentra nuevamente en la tarea que está realizando. "Significa que eres un terco. Como tu padre. Como tu hermano".

Sam reiría si no estuviese tan adolorido.

El rito continúa y poco a poco, las heridas se convierten en líneas negras que la piel de Sam absorbe como un tatuaje.

"Hey", Bobby le palmotea la mejilla cuando el otro cierra los ojos ante el agotamiento. El sudor cubre por entero el cuerpo del cazador desdibujando la sangre sobrante. "¿Estás conmigo?"

Sam abre los ojos con esfuerzo.

"Eso creo".

El viejo se incorpora sobándose las rodillas. Se dirige a Dean.

"Puedes venir y ver a tu hermano ahora".

El cazador no se hace de rogar. En un dos por tres se encuentra sobre Sam revisando sus signos vitales. Max se acerca a ayudar con una toalla húmeda para aliviar el ardor de las heridas.

Bobby se dirige entonces hacia Dalton en su rincón quien aún mantiene apretados con fuerza sus párpados.

"Y tú", lo piquetea con un dedo. "ya puedes abrir los ojos. Se acabó".

El chico respira profundo y obedece. El cuchillo está en el suelo, aún manchado con la sangre de los cortes. Se lleva una mano hacia su pecho recordando su propio tormento. Lo de Sam se escuchó aún peor. Los gritos aún resuenan en sus oídos a pesar de habérselos cubierto con las manos en el momento en que comenzaron. Dean y Max le están atendiendo. El hombre no parece estar en condiciones de nada y se deja hacer. El gran ventilador en el techo, moviendo sus aspas con lentitud, arroja sombras intermitentes sobre ellos. Y de pronto algo sucede. Por un brevísimo momento, la luz no pasa por el hueco del ventilador. Apenas una mancha en el rabillo del ojo del chico. Dalton levanta la vista lentamente hacia el techo, prestando atención, y allí está otra vez.

"Uh… ¿Dean?"

El cazador, aún inclinado sobre su hermano, gira hacia el chico.

"¿Dalton?"

El muchacho no ha apartado la vista del techo.

"Algo anda mal"

Y entonces, antes de que nadie pueda figurarse lo que sucede, la ventila y su protección de fierro vuelan, arrancados de cuajo. Enormes bultos entran en rápida sucesión dentro de la habitación.

Max de inmediato comienza la lucha aún antes de analizar a qué se está enfrentando. No demora mucho en concluirlo, sobre todo cuando el cuchillo mata demonios que Dean entierra en uno de ellos ni siquiera le arranca un quejido.

"¡No son demonios!", le grita. "¡Son Familiares!".

Dean acusa recibo de lo que eso significa: sin prisioneros. Max le ha instruido bien al respecto. Un Familiar no siente dolor, es tanto o más poderoso que un transgénico y su consigna es matar mientras tenga un hálito de vida. No hay tiempo entonces para deliberaciones morales. En especial cuando te están dando la paliza de tu vida.

Bobby intenta agarrar la escopeta, pero su atacante es rápido. Lo arroja sin miramientos contra los estantes arrinconados y el viejo ya no vuelve a moverse.

Dalton se arroja sobre otro pero es como darse contra un murallón de ladrillos reforzados. Pronto está en el suelo, mareado y a punto de ser pisoteado, cuando Dean llega en su rescate desde atrás. Dalton nota vagamente los cuerpos de un par de familiares en el suelo, el cuello de uno de ellos en grotesca posición; el otro, con el pecho abierto y sangrante. En un rincón está Sam, los ojos cerrados, aún sin fuerzas. El mundo da vueltas. Y entonces la puerta se abre, alguien ha quitado los seguros. Una marea de Familiares entra. Dean azota contra la pared de fierro tan fuerte que Dalton juraría que ha sonado como una campanada profunda. Se están llevando a Max a la rastra, inconsciente. Y a Sam. Dalton quiere llamar a Dean, advertirle, pero la voz no encuentra camino hacia su boca. Voltea en busca del cazador y la habitación se mueve de nuevo. Siente náuseas. Dean está en el suelo, bajo la pared, no se mueve y Dalton no puede decir siquiera si respira.

Cuando el último Familiar atraviesa la puerta en su retirada, Dalton se incorpora a medias y vomita.

* * *

Continuará…


	31. 31 Alec

**31**

**Alec**

* * *

"¿Dónde están los ángeles cuando se les necesita?", Alec se frota las muñecas que sus guardianes acaban de liberar. La mañana apenas comienza y el frío se hace sentir en la bruma que emerge del suelo húmedo junto con el cansancio de una noche sin dormir.

"Los sellos, ¿recuerdas? Parecen estar por todo el lugar". Sam mira alrededor con preocupación. "Castiel no es capaz de pasar a través de ellos". Se encuentran en medio de un claro, en lo que parece ser un campo de entrenamiento militar. Los rodea un tupido bosque que se extiende sobre pequeñas lomas. "¿Qué harán con nosotros?"

Alec conoce el lugar. También la respuesta a la interrogante de Sam. En su imaginación escucha nuevamente, como si hubiera sucedido ayer, el resuello angustiado de la víctima de turno huyendo a través de la foresta.

"Van a cazarnos", informa en tono monocorde.

"¿Qué?"

"Es...", comienza a explicar Alec y gira el rostro hacia el otro extremo del claro, allí donde empieza el bosque. "...Es la manera en que se nos entrenaba".

Sam duda un segundo antes de continuar.

"¿Cazando? ¿Por qué?"

"Ya te lo dije: entrenamiento. Necesitaban que desarrolláramos nuestras habilidades: fuerza, velocidad,... instinto". Sus manos y las de sus compañeros marcadas con sangre. "Por lo general, la presa era algún reo de alta peligrosidad al cual se le ofrecía la posibilidad de salir en libertad".

"Ese es el papel que ocuparemos nosotros ahora, ¿eh?", concluye Sam. Alec aún le evade la mirada. "Así que, al final... ¿qué pasará con la presa si los chicos ganan?"

Alec se concentra en la distancia, su recuerdo anclado en la cerca alta que nunca nadie llegó a cruzar.

"Nada bueno", se rasca, ausente, su mano derecha sin dejar de mirar a lontananza.

"Amigo, ¿qué le sucede a tus manos?"

Sinuosas líneas oscuras toman forma sobre la piel de los dedos ante los ojos atentos del cazador. Alec se examina el dorso y las palmas y luego tironea del cuello de su camiseta para mirar sobre su pecho. Enseguida está hundiendo el vientre para echar un vistazo dentro del pantalón.

"Hum. No sólo allí",

Sam le levanta el sweater y la camiseta en busca de lo que ha encontrado. Más tatuajes que se extienden en dirección al bajo vientre.

"¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?", pregunta soltando las ropas.

"Hum… ¿nunca?"

"Alec…"

"¿Qué caso tenía?"

Un camión se acerca por el sendero de tierra, el único acceso para vehículos en esa zona. Transporte de tropas. El cuerpo de Alec se tensa cuando distingue la cabellera blanca de Lydecker en la cabina. No es difícil adivinar a los pasajeros en la parte de atrás. El coronel es un hijo de puta cruel.

"Lamento todo esto, Sam", se disculpa.

"No es tu culpa, Alec. Te dije que nuestra sangre está maldita"

"Comienzo a creerlo"

Del camión desciende un grupo de adolescentes transgénicos que de inmediato se forman ante el coronel, dando la espalda a Alec y Sam.

"Esos son...", comienza el cazador a quien aún le resulta difícil distinguir facciones entre las cabezas rapadas.

"Sí", le ahorra Alec. "La unidad de Max. De Ben".

"¿Por qué no intentan algo? Quiero decir, ellos son más fuertes, más inteligentes... Podrían acabar con todos".

"Están demasiado asustados para intentarlo", y luego su atención se dirige hacia el coronel, con rabia. "Bastardo".

Como si adivinara las palabras del ex transgénico, Lydecker mira hacia ellos y con apenas un ademán de su cabeza, los soldados que resguardan a los dos prisioneros comienzan a empujarlos hacia el grupo.

"Quédate cerca mío", le masculla Sam mientras caminan hombro con hombro.

Alec da un respingo y se detiene un segundo para echarle un vistazo al cazador.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?". El soldado atrás suyo de inmediato lo conmina a continuar con un golpe de culata en la espalda. "¡Oye!", protesta Alec. "¡Cuidado con la mercancía! Puedo caminar solo, gracias", y a Sam en un susurro, "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"¿Qué crees?"

Alec se muerde el labio para impedir la sonrisa completa.

"¡Hombre, eso es genial! ¿Vas a tostarlos a todos? Pero,…", recuerda de pronto. "¿Estás seguro? Dean no estaría muy feliz"

"Dean no está aquí. Y es una situación extrema"

"Bueno, concuerdo en eso".

"Estos hombres", está diciendo el coronel a los chicos en posición firmes frente a él, "han cruzado nuestras fronteras burlando nuestra seguridad. No sabemos cómo, no sabemos por qué. Sólo sabemos que cada vez que alguien lo hace, uno de ustedes muere. Estos hombres sólo buscan perderlos. Ellos ya lo han confesado"

"¡Eres un bastardo idiota mentiroso!", estalla indignado Alec. "Eso no es verdad! ¡Max, no le creas, tú sabes que vinimos por...!" un golpe de culata en la espalda a la altura de los riñones por parte del soldado que tiene atrás, lo hace enmudecer y caer de rodillas.

De inmediato Lydecker está sobre él, inclinado hacia su rostro, y lo obliga a levantar la cabeza tomándolo del cabello para asegurarse de que tiene toda su atención.

"Cállate. Por una vez en tu vida, cállate"

El caído, incapaz de decir una palabra, alza desafiante el dedo medio de su mano derecha. El coronel incrementa el agarre en el cabello de Alec.

"Una cosa más de tu parte y ni siquiera tendrás la oportunidad de salvarte a ti o a tu amigo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

Alec baja el brazo, aún con cierta reluctancia.

"Así es mejor". Lydecker lo deja libre sin ninguna delicadeza y vuelve a ponerse al frente de la tropa.

"¿Alec?", lo llama Sam en tono preocupado.

El ex transgénico siente que le han arrancado los riñones con una cuchara. Tras unos segundos de esfuerzo, logra sacar la voz al fin.

"Si vas a usar esa cosa tuya, éste es tan buen momento como cualquier otro", gira la cabeza para ver al cazador. Sam asiente y cierra los ojos, concentrándose. "Dos minutos antes hubiera sido aún mejor, en todo caso". Al frente, Lydecker mantiene cautiva la atención de los chicos con su perorata. Aún así, la mirada de Max en la primera fila se desvía constantemente hacia ellos cuando el coronel ha pasado ya su lugar en su va y viene. Alec mira nuevamente a Sam y éste tiene ahora el entrecejo más arrugado por el esfuerzo y la respiración agitada. "¿Sam?"

"¡Mierda!"

"¿Qué?"

"Como dije", y abre los ojos irritados. "Estamos malditos"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada. Ese es el problema".

"¿Nos fastidiamos?"

Sam pasea su mirada por el lugar y se ancla en el camión a espaldas de la pequeña tropa.

"Tal vez no".

Nuevamente cierra los ojos apretando sus puños con fuerza. En un principio, Alec no sabe qué esperar, nada parece suceder hasta que, sorpresivamente, el camión comienza a arder y a estremecerse como si sufriera el ataque de una especie de terremoto privado. Al mismo tiempo, uno a uno, los soldados sueltan sus armas como si tuvieran entre sus manos metal ardiente. Sam abre los ojos, noquea de un certero puñetazo al sorprendido soldado a su espalda y corre en dirección a los chicos en formación, derribando en el camino al Coronel.

"¡Corran!", les ordena a gritos, pero nadie se mueve. Los chicos se limitan a observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que uno de ellos le cae encima por la espalda y lo derriba. Eso parece ser la señal para que el resto le imite y se convierta en un monstruo de mil brazos que le retiene contra el suelo.

"¡De rodillas! ¡De rodillas!" escucha gritar. "¡Manos en la cabeza!" No es a él. Se dirigen a Alec, deduce, porque la presión sobre su cuerpo no ha disminuido un ápice. Imposible mover siquiera un dedo, menos aún alzar una mano.

"Suficiente", ese es Lydecker. "Levántenlo".

Con fuerza apenas imaginable para sus cuerpos adolescentes, dos de los chicos lo obligan a alzarse hasta quedar de rodillas frente al Coronel. Éste se limpia el rostro allí donde el puño del cazador dio en el blanco.

"Bonita demostración", dice. "Una pena que haya sido inútil"

"¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo es que ustedes no...?" El coronel se limita a tirar de la cadena de plata que lleva al cuello hasta dejar al descubierto una piedra redonda y plana grabada con una especie de runa. "Un amuleto", se explica a sí mismo el cazador reconociendo el símbolo de protección contra fuerzas demoníacas.

"No sé cómo hiciste eso, pero gracias. Probaste mi punto. Ahora comprendo por qué Sandeman no se molestó en obtener nada de ti"

A una seña, el cazador es arrastrado al lado de Alec que también está de rodillas, las manos sobre la cabeza, y obligado a imitar su posición.

"¿Eso es todo?", le reclama el otro. "Es decir, pensé que íbamos a ver fuego cayendo del cielo o algo así".

Pero Sam está demasiado agotado para discutir.

"Cállate, Alec".

"Ese fue un estúpido movimiento"

"Cállate"

Lydecker, por su parte, ha retomado su discurso.

"¿Lo ven? Esto es lo que estos hombres pretendían hacerles. No pudieron porque ustedes son inmunes a los poderes demoníacos gracias a su diseño genético. Excepto por una cosa. ¡701! ¡Dí qué sucedió con 734!"

"Murió, señor", responde de inmediato un chico de piel aceitunada sin abandonar su rígida postura.

"¿Por qué?"

"Se volvió loca, señor"

"Es correcto. ¿Y con 656?"

"Se suicidó, señor"

"Sí, así fue. Es bueno que lo recuerden. ¿Van a tomarlos por sorpresa de nuevo?".

"¡No, señor!", responden todos como una sola persona.

"Bien. Así que, cualquier cosa que les hayan dicho", prosigue y señala a los dos hombres de rodillas. "Es una mentira. No los dejen entrar en su cabeza y estarán bien. Ahora...", pasea su mirada con orgullo sobre las cabezas de sus dirigidos. "...podemos empezar el juego".

Alec y Sam son alzados sobre sus pies y empujados hacia el Coronel quien saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un cuchillo de campaña y se lo entrega a Alec.

"Sabes lo que sigue", le dice. "Ve".

Alec recibe la daga. Sólo una pequeña arma para defender a dos hombres.

"Vas a pagar por esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?", dice con la vista aún fija en el arma en su mano.

"¿Aquí?", se mofa. ¿O donde Dean está?"

Alec levanta la mirada hacia el viejo militar.

"Si no lo hago yo, Dean te cobrará. Y muy caro".

"No gastes tu tiempo", le advierte Lydecker. "Es mejor que empieces a correr ya".

Eso es verdad. Con un breve toque en el brazo, Alec le indica a Sam que es hora de salvar la vida. Y mientras corre a todo lo que puede su cuerpo ordinario en procura de la ínfima seguridad que les brinda el bosque, se pregunta si aún existe alguna manera viable de evitar que el mundo se vaya por el caño.

Huyen entre los árboles, se ocultan en los matorrales. Alec aún tiene fresca en su memoria, los pormenores de aquel extenso lugar. En un par de ocasiones están a punto de ser descubiertos, pero el ex transgénico también recuerda las técnicas de caza de su gente lo suficiente como para evitar que eso suceda. Piensa que podrían aguantar así hasta que oscurezca. Tal vez entonces podrían intentar acercarse de nuevo a Max. Al parecer, la unidad se ha dividido en grupos al darse cuenta de que esta vez la presa es un poco más difícil de hallar.

Cuando Sam tropieza y se hiere la rodilla con una roca, Alec lo arrastra hacia el interior de una pequeña oquedad entre dos grandes piedras recubierta de vegetación, sobre una pequeña loma que les permite ver a quienquiera que se les acerque.

"Lo siento, Alec. Esto se acabó", concluye Sam en susurros mientras Alec se asegura que no hay quebradura de por medio en su lesión.

"Estarás bien".

"No me refiero a eso", le aclara. "No podemos liberar a Max y salvarnos nosotros al mismo tiempo. Tendremos que dejarlo así". Alec no le contesta. "Sabes que tengo razón". El otro voltea el rostro hacia la salida. "¿Alec...?"

"Shh", le hace callar. Ambos prestan atención pero sólo hay silencio. "¿Podrás caminar?". Sam asiente en la semi oscuridad del lugar. "Espera aquí".

"¿Qué? No. Voy contigo"

Alec no le da tiempo y desaparece entre la vegetación. Cuando Sam logra llegar a la entrada, no hay seña del ex-transgénico. Por el rabillo del ojo cree ver algo, un manchón verde pálido moviéndose entre las sombras de la foresta. No es lo suficientemente rápido para captarlo en forma clara sino hasta que cae a sus pies con un grito de furia, las piernas enredadas en una gruesa rama que sostiene Alec en el otro extremo. El ex transgénico se apresura a cortar el flujo de oxígeno al cerebro del chico, presionando la vena en su cuello, hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento. Luego se pone de pie en un solo movimiento.

"¡Vamos!" apresura a Sam. Pero es tarde. El empellón le llega por la espalda y lo empuja hacia el suelo haciéndole morder el polvo. Un brazo rodea su cuello y una mano cubre su boca. Mientras el pánico comienza a invadirlo, no puede sino sentir lástima por todos aquellos a los que sometió a lo mismo alguna vez. Va a morir en un tiempo extraño, a manos de los que alguna vez fueron sus pares, sus hermanos. Le dan la vuelta en el suelo, rostro al cielo, el brazo en posición para quebrarle el cuello, su boca aún cubierta por aquella mano engañadoramente pequeña. Cierra los ojos en espera del chasquido que le arrebatará la vida. Pero nada sucede. Entonces otro pensamiento llega a su mente como una revelación. No es el día. NO. ES. EL DÍA.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo es Max sobre él llenando su campo de visión, un dedo en sus labios exigiendo silencio.

"No sé por qué… pero te creo", le dice la chica modulando cada palabra en un susurro como si quisiera asegurarse de ser completamente entendida. Luego mira hacia la espesura del bosque un instante y de nuevo hacia Alec. "Vendrán por nosotros. Debemos apurarnos".

Las manos desaparecen dejándolo en libertad. Alec apenas puede creerlo.

"Pero… pero…"

"¡Rápido!", le apura y le ayuda a incorporarse jalándolo del brazo.

Un poco más allá, Sam está de pie y tiene estampada en su cara la misma expresión perpleja que él debe lucir en su propio rostro. El chico que Alec atacara ya recupera el conocimiento y es ayudado por sus compañeros.

"Vamos", la chica les hace una seña al resto, que son cuatro, quienes se distribuyen alrededor buscando la protección de árboles y matorrales. Alec y Sam les imitan siguiendo los pasos de la pequeña morena loma abajo.

"¿Dónde están los otros?", le susurra Alec mientras avanzan deteniéndose de trecho en trecho.

"Buscándolos"

"Uhm… Buscándonos en plan salvarnos como tú o en plan de cazarnos?"

"Ben no está de acuerdo conmigo", los tres se detienen al amparo de un gran tronco en tanto un par de chicos se adelantan para inspeccionar el territorio. "Piensa que es culpa de ustedes el que Lydecker haya destruido el Lugar Alto y que necesitan ser castigados"

"¿Sabe que nos estás ayudando?", pregunta Sam también en susurros.

"Tal vez. Le dije que necesitábamos separarnos para abarcar mayor territorio. Él aceptó". Uno de los chicos que se ha adelantado, alza la mano y señaliza que la ruta está libre. "Dijiste la muralla norte, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"De acuerdo. Vámonos". Pero cuando hace el amago de incorporarse, Sam la detiene con un toque en su brazo. "¿Qué?"

"Necesitas huir de aquí. No somos transgénicos. Estoy herido. Sólo los retrasaremos. Es mejor que vayan ustedes".

La chica frunce el ceño en un gesto que divierte a Alec porque ve allí a la futura Max siendo contrariada.

"Pero, ¿quién los protegerá? Estarán en peligro"

"Cariño", replica Alec. "Vivimos en peligro"

Mira a uno y a otro.

"¿Están seguros?"

"Sí"

Max duda. Mira hacia delante, hacia sus compañeros que esperan la orden para avanzar y luego de nuevo hacia los dos hombres.

"Bien".

Un segundo después se ha transformado en un borrón ante sus ojos y sólo el movimiento en los matorrales da cuenta de que alguna vez estuvo allí.

Y luego, otro borrón, algo más distante. Ambos se cuidan de mantenerse a cubierto. Sólo es uno y se detiene lo suficiente para que puedan reconocerlo. Ben. Lleva una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Otea el horizonte en la dirección en que Max y su grupo han desaparecido. Sin duda ha sacado conclusiones de hacia donde se dirige. En un instante vuelve a convertirse en un borrón loma abajo.

"Maldición". Alec se pone de pie, dispuesto a ir tras él. "Va tras Max".

"¡Espera!", intenta detenerlo Sam. "¡No podrás alcanzarlo!"

"Lo sé", y se lanza en una dirección diferente, hacia las rutas sólo conocidas por él, las mismas que le permitían llegar primero junto a la presa.

Tiene que detenerse a tomar aire a medio camino. Alcanza a esconderse, dejándose caer al suelo, justo en el momento en que Ben hace su aparición a cierta distancia. Al parecer, el chico ha perdido la pista del grupo y escanea el área con todos sus sentidos, demasiado concentrado en hallar a su compañera para percatarse del hombre que lo tiene en su mira, rifle en alto, dedo en el gatillo. Alec sí se da cuenta y corre sin pensar hacia el soldado justo a tiempo para desviar el tiro hacia la nada. Sin embargo, no logra arrebatarle su rifle y el hombre está lo suficientemente bien entrenado para, después de un fiero forcejeo, deshacerse de su agarre y descerrajarle un tiro a quemarropa en el pecho. Alec cae, sin poder respirar durante segundos eternos. Es como si le hubiera golpeado un elefante y luego se hubiera sentado sobre sus costillas. Cuando es capaz de volver a respirar cae en la cuenta de que aún está vivo y que Ben, justo encima de él, lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Alec alza la cabeza y puede ver al soldado en el suelo, el cuello roto. Una fijación de su raza, al parecer. Se lleva una mano al pecho. No hay sangre, sólo un gran dolor que va desapareciendo paulatinamente. Luego se incorpora poco a poco y se da cuenta que, a pesar del dolor que le ha provocado el impacto, la bala no ha entrado sino que ha quedado atrapada, toda achaparrada, entre sus ropas. La sostiene en la mano y está admirándola boquiabierto cuando se da cuenta que Ben lo está observando también, los ojos como platos.

"Quién eres tú", repite y todo su cuerpo exhala tensión, listo para el ataque. "¿Por qué luces como yo?" y entonces su mirada se desvía hacia las manos de Alec donde las líneas negras que las cubrían han comenzado a desaparecer ante sus ojos. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Yo…" y no sabe qué decirle. Alec recuerda las palabras de Dean al final del sueño: Haz lo correcto. Mira al chico delante suyo, el mismo que en un par de años más no se contentará con arrebatarle los dientes a los muertos en los entrenamientos. "Soy tu padre", le dice. "y he venido por ti".

Ben da un respingo casi imperceptible, entrenado como lo está para no dejar que el enemigo lea sus reacciones.

"Eso es mentira", dice.

"Mira mi cara"

"No es posible"

Alec abre la mano y le muestra la bala achaparrada.

"Todo es posible"

Ben lo observa un instante más con fijeza, como si esperara que de un momento a otro Alec se lance a reír y declare que sólo es una mala broma. Entonces, muy despacio, introduce una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Por un segundo Alec piensa que extraerá un cuchillo y le rebanará la garganta por su atrevimiento para luego llenar el paño de las ofrendas con sus dientes. Pero no, lo que Ben saca de su bolsillo es el pedazo de cartulina impreso con la imagen de la Virgen María que el mismo Alec le entregara en el Lugar Alto, antes de que todo se fuera a la porra.

"¿Te envió la Señora de Azul?"

Alec apenas se lo piensa mientras se pone de pie y lo mira directo a los ojos.

"Sí"

El chico palidece, comienza a temblar. Alec se saca su chaquetón para cubrirlo. Apenas la prenda cae sobre sus hombros, Ben se le abraza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ex transgénico.

"Está bien, muchacho. Está bien", lo reconforta Alec.

"Sabía que ella me escucharía algún día".

Alec sólo atina a devolverle el abrazo mientras es su turno de estremecerse, no sabe si porque está helando o por el recuerdo de la manera de homenajear a su dama que Ben desarrollaría con los años. Allí y en ese minuto, decide que no permitirá que eso pase. A lo lejos, apenas un punto en la distancia desde la loma en que se encuentran, un vehículo particular se marcha. No necesita visión macroscópica para saber que se trata de la doctora llevándose a Max.

"Estoy aquí, Ben. No necesitas más de la Señora", deshace el abrazo pero no lo suelta. "Vamos".

Y cuando dan la vuelta, Sam los está observando con el ceño fruncido.

"Alec…"

"Sam, por favor."

Sam mira a Ben, lo ve temblar y se le parte el corazón pero de todas maneras niega con la cabeza.

"No podemos".

"¡Sí, podemos!" protesta Alec pero de inmediato se frena y toma un respiro para continuar. "Él no tiene por qué convertirse en un monstruo", dice calmadamente y da en el blanco.

Sam acusa el golpe. Mira nuevamente al muchacho que parece no explicarse qué está sucediendo, todo inocencia al parecer. Si no fuera por las historias que Alec le ha contado, él sólo vería un muchacho con las pecas y los labios de Dean y esa expresión perenne de desamparo y soledad en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes. Deja escapar un suspiro y con él, su resistencia.

"Vamos".

Los tres marchan loma abajo hacia la barrera donde Castiel los espera para hacerlos pasar a través de ella.

* * *

Continuará...


	32. 32 Dean

**32**

**Dean**

* * *

El pecho le arde como una llamarada. Conoce la sensación. Es la misma que lo lanzó al espejo alguna vez a examinarse la espalda y a llamar a Cas para una explicación que nunca obtuvo. Por un momento piensa que cuando abra los ojos se encontrará en la habitación del motel de turno, Sam en la otra cama y una nueva marca en la piel para compartir con el ángel. Pero no es así. Es Dalton a quien tiene al frente, sus ojos abiertos como platos, la habitual expresión de asombro constante dibujada en su rostro.

"Deberías estar muerto", declara el chico con toda seguridad.

El cazador se obliga a parpadear una y otra vez para asegurarse de que en realidad sigue con vida.

"Bueno, estuve cerca"

Intenta moverse bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho. Dios, cómo duele. Cuando logra sentarse y observar a su alrededor, los recuerdos de lo acontecido regresan a su memoria y le hace olvidar todo achaque de su cuerpo.

"Se los llevaron", le informa Dalton antes de que la inevitable pregunta surja.

El cazador aprieta los labios con rabia, es lo único que puede permitirse en ese momento porque no sacará nada en limpio con dejar escapar la rabia en una pataleta. El tiempo está contando los minutos y necesita poner manos a la obra antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos, pero en especial para Sam y Max. Se pasa una mano por el rostro con el vano afán de clarificar su pensamiento.

"¿Bobby?"

Dalton se hace a un lado y le señala hacia un rincón del cuarto donde ha colocado el camastro con Bobby encima. Enseguida Dean está sobre el anciano en busca de lesiones.

"Hallé tres costillas fracturadas", explica el muchacho. "Además de la clavícula derecha y la pierna izquierda. Por lo demás está bien".

Dean se vuelve hacia Dalton con expresión de no creer la liviandad con que lo ha dicho. El chico se encoge de hombros.

"Está vivo", termina de decir. "Le dí un calmante. ¿Hice bien?"

"Sí", responde el cazador a media voz con el ceño fruncido, su atención enfocada en el sube y baja del pecho de Bobby. "Hiciste bien".

En ese momento, Bobby comienza a dar las primeras señas de querer despertar.

"Oye, anciano", lo saluda Dean cuando el otro logra abrir los ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Bobby lo mira con desconcierto.

"¿Cómo si una banda de matones me hubiera dado una paliza?".

Dean se permite sonreír. Si el viejo tiene ganas de bromear no puede ser tan malo.

"¿Crees que puedas mantenerte bien aquí?" le pregunta ayudándole a incorporarse lo suficiente para tomar un sorbo del vaso con agua fresca que le tiende Dalton.

"La hierba mala nunca muere, Dean", le responde Bobby tras beber y se acomoda nuevamente en el camastro.

"De acuerdo entonces". El cazador mira al muchacho significativamente y éste asiente y se coloca al lado del anciano, listo a prestarle cualquier ayuda que necesite. Dean busca entre el caos de la habitación hasta hallar su mochila. Extrae un montón de papeles que esparce por el suelo junto con mapas y otras anotaciones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", pregunta Dalton, curioso.

"Tengo que encontrarlos", le responde sin detenerse. "Debo hallar un patrón aquí".

El muchacho escanea de un vistazo los puntos y las anotaciones al margen garabateados en los mapas.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Logan me contó acerca de tormentas, presagios demoníacos, que aparecieron cuando caí aquí. Tiene que haber una conexión entre ambos hechos. Si tan sólo pudiera ver…", repasa con la mano los puntos que marcan las perturbaciones. "Tiene que haber un patrón". Toma un lápiz y traza líneas uniendo los puntos pero la figura que se forma no tiene ningún sentido para él. Encuentra el diario de Sandeman y rebusca en él en pos de alguna pista pero es inútil. Mierda. ¿Dónde se ocultan los malditos Familiares?

"Tienen templos escondidos bajo tierra, sótanos, bodegas", habla Dalton y Dean se pregunta si acaso entre sus genes se halla también la capacidad de leer la mente. "La última vez, se hallaban bajo la máscara de una escuela para ricachones".

"Eso podría ser de aquí hasta Alaska". Se detiene un momento y coloca una mano nerviosa sobre sus ojos.

"Calma, Dean. Sam está sellado", intenta consolarlo Bobby.

"Sí y cuando lo descubran, no sé qué puedan hacerles", levanta la mirada hacia el anciano. "Tengo un mal presentimiento, Bobby".

El teléfono resuena en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Casi por inercia lo extrae y, tras un vistazo rápido al visor, se lo lleva al oído.

"No es un buen momento, Logan".

"¿Dean? ¿Sucede algo malo?".

"Todo, amigo. Es largo de contar ahora. Tengo que colgar."

"¡Espera! Esto es importante, creo. Las tormentas. Se han ido".

"¿Qué?".

"Las tormentas, todas ellas, han desaparecido, como si alguien las hubiese removido".

"…"

"¿Dean?".

"¿Hace cuanto sucedió eso?".

"Quince minutos".

"…"

"¿Dean?".

"Te llamaré después". Corta la comunicación y de inmediato vuelve a marcar.

"¿Dix? Dean. ¿Recuerdas la fecha en que caí entre ustedes?".

"Uh... sí... eso creo".

"Necesito que encuentres los informes de cada tormenta aparecida entre Lawrence y Seattle y rastrees su progresión de crecimiento desde esa fecha hasta hoy y lo necesito ahora. Acaban de desaparecer hace quince minutos. Averigua sobre su declinación también".

"Deaaaacuerdo… pero, ¿qué estoy buscando?".

"Una ubicación".

"Muy bien, la tendrás".

"Necesito que te apures".

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes".

Cuando corta la comunicación, los otros dos en la habitación le observan con curiosidad y preocupación.

"¿Encontraste algo?".

"Es sólo una corazonada. Pero no tengo nada más".

Media hora más tarde, Dix llama de vuelta.

"¿Y?".

"Comienzan y terminan en un lugar sobre Omaha, Nebraska. Eso es muy raro. Nunca había visto algo similar".

"¿Puedes decirme el lugar exacto?".

"¿Quieres decir una ciudad?".

"Quiero decir una ciudad, una calle, un número".

La risa incrédula de Dix se escucha a través del teléfono.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?".

"No".

"Uh… bueno, entonces, es no".

"¿Puedes localizarme?".

"Sí, puedo conectarme a un satélite de la policía en este minuto".

"Grandioso. Hazlo".

"Hecho".

"Excelente. ¿Puedes rastrear infomación visual de este lugar unas horas atrás?".

"¿Cuánto?".

"Tres o cuatro horas".

"¿Qué estoy buscando ahora?".

"Un vehículo. Tal vez, dos. No lo sé exactamente".

"Veamos…" el cazador puede escuchar los dedos ágiles del transgénico volando sobre el teclado. "Lo tengo. Dos camionetas negras, al parecer blindadas. ¿Es lo que querías?".

"¿Puedes seguirles la pista?".

"Sí, enfilaron hacia el sur, a… ¿Nebraska? Lo mismo que las tormentas".

"¡Sí!", exclama victorioso el cazador poniéndose de pie. "¿Cuál es el final de la ruta?".

"Bueno,… Ups, lo lamento. Los perdí".

"¿Qué?".

"Desaparecieron a las 3 horas, 20 minutos".

Dean deja escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras comienza a pasearse de un lado a otro.

"¿Dean?", tantea Dix.

"Sí, aquí estoy" se pasa una mano por el rostro. "¿Existe algún edificio cerca del lugar donde las camionetas desaparecieron? ¿Algo como una fábrica, una escuela o algo parecido? ¿Algo aislado y escondido?"

Nuevo tecleo al otro lado de la línea.

"Hay algunas posibilidades".

"De acuerdo, voy para allá. Envíame los detalles".

"Te guiaré una vez que estés en Omaha".

"Gracias".

De inmediato, recoge los papeles, el diario, su mochila y va hacia el camastro.

"Bobby…"

"Ve", dice el anciano. "No es como si fuera la primera vez que paso por esto. Lo superaré. Vete ya."

Dean literalmente vuela en busca del jeep estacionado en el garage. Por un momento considera el sacar de su hibernación a su nena, pero debe rendirse ante el hecho de que lo que necesita en ese momento es más velocidad de lo que puede darle ella. Deja sus cosas en el asiento trasero y al darse la vuelta se encuentra de lleno con Dalton.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

"Me necesitas".

"No, lo que necesito es que cuides de Bobby".

"Estás herido".

"No, no lo estoy. Sanamos rápido, ¿recuerdas?".

"No lo suficiente".

"Estoy bien".

Entonces la vista del muchacho desciende hasta la mano de Dean que se asoma por la manga de la chaqueta.

"¿Qué es eso?".

El cazador levanta su mano hasta tenerla frente a él. Dorso y palma están cubiertos por líneas negras formando una extraña escritura. Bufa, divertido.

"Hum, ¿una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos?".

"¿Qué?".

"No importa", olvida el descubrimiento y en cambio toma a Dalton de los hombros. "Escucha. Necesito que cuides de Bobby. De verdad. No confiaría en nadie más para cuidar del viejo".

Dalton lo mira, enfadado.

"Bueno, no hay nadie más aquí tampoco".

Dean se sonríe a medias.

"¿Lo harás?". Reluctante aún, el chico asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Aún así, el cazador lee el temor en sus ojos. "No voy a perder a Max", le asegura. "Y tampoco a Sam".

"¿Qué hay si tienes que elegir entre los dos?".

"Eso no pasará".

"Pero…"

"No pasará", repite y lo mira directo a los ojos.

El chico vuelve a asentir y le deja el camino libre para que suba al vehículo. Pero aunque lo ha dicho con total seguridad, Dean no puede evitar que el miedo se aglutine en sus entrañas mientras echa a andar el motor, porque no sabe qué diablos haría si lo que acaba de plantear Dalton llegara a suceder.

* * *

Max despierta con la sensación odiosa de no tener el más mínimo control sobre su cuerpo. Ramalazos de dolor atraviesan sus músculos. Está atada con fuertes grilletes, las manos por sobre su cabeza y los pies fijos al suelo por cortas y firmes cadenas. Nadie la ha subestimado allí. Un hombre en un hábito marrón la vigila desde una distancia prudente.

Sam comienza a moverse débilmente recuperando la conciencia. Está recostado sobre lo que parece una losa circular, pies y manos aprisionados en anillos contra su superficie. Surcos profundos como canaletas decoran la losa.

"¿Sam?", lo llama la morena sin importarle la presencia de su guardián. "¿Estás consciente?"

El cazador la busca medio a ciegas en las penumbras del lugar siguiendo el sonido de su voz.

"Sí… eso creo", dice, el agotamiento patente en su respuesta.

Hay antorchas en las paredes de lo que parece ser un calabozo. El hombre que les vigila echa a andar hacia las puertas dobles de la entrada, las abre y se hace a un lado para dejar paso a una figura que se recorta contra la luminosidad proveniente del exterior. Con una seña, el recién llegado le indica al de la capucha que puede retirarse. Max no tarda en reconocer el andar soberbio y la sonrisa fastidiosa.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno", se acerca a paso lento hacia la morena. "Ha pasado tiempo, 452. ¿Estás cómoda?"

"Fenomenal. El servicio es digno de ti, White"

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Sam se esfuerza por alzar su cabeza y obtener un vistazo del hombre.

"¿White? ¿Éste es WHITE?", se ríe tanto como puede en su posición. White se vuelve hacia él, su rostro imperturbable. "Perdón, amigo. Es que eres… un poquito menos impresionante de lo que pensé"

La intensa mirada del hombre, sin embargo, obliga a Sam a recuperar poco a poco la seriedad.

"Así que…", añade entonces White concentrándose nuevamente en Max. "Supongo que hallaste el significado de tus tatuajes. De otra manera, no te hubieras tomado tanta molestia para encontrarlo", señala con un breve gesto hacia Sam y se sonríe, satisfecho. "y traérnoslo. A propósito, gracias"

La morena le sonríe de vuelta, indulgente.

"Tú, siempre confundiendo las cosas. Sólo trataba de ayudar a un amigo a encontrar a su hermano".

"Un amigo. Claro. Ese anormal compañero tuyo, 494, el sujeto con el trastorno de personalidad múltiple".

"Sí, exactamente. El mismo que te patea el trasero, con mi auspicio, cada vez que te lo topas".

White ríe sin alegría.

"Descifré el código en tu ADN".

"Bien por ti".

"No me gusta lo que encontré en él".

"¿Debería sentirme mal por eso?".

"No importa ahora", continúa el hombre. "No va a suceder. Nunca. Nosotros ganamos".

"Quizás estaría más molesta si supiera de qué estás hablando".

"Hablo acerca de ti y ese sucio secretito dentro tuyo"

"De nuevo. No tengo idea de lo que tú y tu afiebrada mente han estado imaginando".

"El Advenimiento, 452. Me refiero al Advenimiento y el pretencioso plan de Sandeman para detenerlo".

El advenimiento. La palabra, oída por primera vez hace un par de años en los labios de un niño, produce un estremecimiento en Max.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Sandeman? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

"Sandeman puso en ti la esperanza de una cura"

"¿Una cura para qué?"

"Max", llama Sam desde su lugar, muy serio. "El Advenimiento es una plaga".

Todo encaja entonces. El proceso de selección entre los familiares. El fin del mundo del que le hablara Dean. El Apocalipsis.

"El patógeno", concluye, horrorizada. "Vas a lanzar tu mierda a los humanos".

"Una nueva tierra, un nuevo cielo… una nueva raza. Nuestra raza".

Entonces, de allí el apuro del genetista por crear un ejército de transgénicos, por advertir a Sam, por crear a Alec y Ben… por proteger la raza humana.

"No puedo creer que seas hijo de Sandeman".

"Él era tu padre. No el mío. Ya no. Él era una vergüenza. Amaba a la humanidad. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Toda esa imperfección, esa debilidad es… repelente".

"Sí, porque trabajar con demonios es mucho más limpio, ¿verdad?", replica Sam.

"¡Silencio!" White ni siquiera se toma la molestia de voltearse para contestar esta vez. "Si Sandeman no hubiese estado jugando las cartas del Cielo, no estarías sobre esa losa sino ayudando a poner el universo en orden".

"Es lo que he estado tratando de hacer desde que me convertí en cazador. Y puedo asegurarte que te hubiera cazado si hubiera sabido de tu existencia".

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo", decide White. Al golpe de sus palmas las puertas del calabozo vuelven a abrirse y un par de encapuchados hacen su entrada portando una daga larga y fina como un punzón y una serpiente viva e inquieta. "Hay que trabajar".

White comienza a recitar. Enoquiano, muy oscuro, según puede reconocer Sam, mezclado con otro idioma extraño y, al parecer, arcaico. El hombre de la serpiente se acerca a una señal y deposita al animal sobre el torso del cazador.

"E- espera, ¿qué haces?", Sam mira hacia la morena en busca de la respuesta que no encuentra en los encapuchados mientras la serpiente repta hacia su rostro. "¿Max?"

Pero Max está tan inquieta y confusa como él.

"No te muevas, Sam", le advierte en tanto el animal rodea la cabeza del cazador. Sólo espera que el rito no incluya el veneno de la serpiente. Los trangénicos pueden ser inmunes, pero no está segura si los poderes de Sam abarcan también esa clase de situaciones. Con rabia, hace la intentona de liberarse una vez más de sus cadenas aunque sabe muy bien que será inútil. Afortunadamente, la serpiente es retirada antes que pueda producir algún daño y su cabeza cercenada en un platón de metal. Enseguida, White está sobre Sam enarbolando la daga. Max contiene la respiración. Si el sello fue mal realizado o simplemente no funciona como lo describió Sandeman en sus notas, ambos, Sam y ella, y por demás la humanidad, estarán condenados. La daga cae sobre el pecho del cazador con violencia, pero en vez de desgarrar la carne, se quiebra en dos. El sonido de sus restos rebotando contra el suelo es lo único que se escucha en el silencio que sigue. White sólo atina a mirar el mango de la daga rota mientras los otros dan un paso atrás, temerosos de lo que podría significar. Finalmente, Sam rompe el silencio al comenzar a reír entre el alivio y la alegría.

"¿Qué demonios sucede?", despotrica White.

"No deberías subestimar a Sandeman", le explica Max desde su lugar.

El hombre arroja con rabia el resto de la daga al suelo mientras de su boca salen palabras ininteligibles llenas de enojo. Empuja con violencia a ambos encapuchados y los golpea, expulsándolos de la habitación.

"¿Qué mierda hiciste?", vocifera White fuera de sí, avanzando nuevamente hacia Sam. "¡QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE!".

"¿Por qué tendré siempre que resolverlo todo yo?", la figura de un hombre de baja estatura enfundado en elegante traje negro surge de entre las sombras. "White, mi hombre, calma. Ese carácter tuyo te va a matar antes de tiempo".

Sam no puede creerlo.

"¿Crowley?"

El otro le sonríe.

"Hola, Winchester. Es bueno ver una cara conocida", enseguida le señala a White el pecho descubierto y trazado con líneas negras del cazador. "Está sellado, tarado", se vuelve de nuevo hacia el cuerpo atado en la losa echandole un vistazo apreciativo. "Quizás si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de leerle los pectorales, te habrías percatado de ello". Por alguna razón, Sam se siente vejado por la mirada del demonio. Crowley se da cuenta de ello. "¿Te pongo nervioso?", le sonríe, perverso mientras alarga una mano hacia el sello, examinándolo. "Los Guardianes de Sandeman se creen unos sabelotodos. Como sea, bonito trabajo", sigue con sus dedos el trazado hecho por el cuchillo de Bobby provocando un estremecimiento involuntario en Sam. "Pero cuando el viejo escribió el conjuro...", continúa. "...no estaba pensando en el rey del infierno".

"Adivino que tienes una solución a esto entonces", replica White, los puños aún tensos.

"Por supuesto, mi amigo. Un simple sello no puede contra mí..." saca una funda alargada de cuero desde su bolsillo y la sostiene por el cordón que le da cierre. "...y una pequeña y simple daga. Bueno, no tan simple". Extrae desde la funda una daga del color del marfil, grabada en su hoja con signos intrincados. "¿Recuerdas ese favor que te pedí años atrás? ¿De tus asesinos? Bueno, eso es. Sólo un respaldo pero al final del día, muy útil"

"¿Y cuándo pensabas explicarme todo?", reclama el Familiar acercándosele en una actitud que pretende ser amenazadora.

"Perdón", se disculpa Crowley falsamente, a todas luces para nada intimidado. "Lo olvidé".

Se acerca y se inclina sobre Sam sosteniendo el cuchillo por la punta de la hoja y el fin del mango con la yema de sus dedos ante él. "Verás", le explica. "Ésta es una fina y rara pieza de arte. La materia prima es muy difícil de hallar. Procede de un especimen muy escaso en estos tiempos. Nadie jura tan fácilmente lealtad al cielo y sus ángeles. A menos, claro, que mantenga una relación enfermizamente co-dependiente con su hermanito".

La sorpresa da paso de inmediato a la rabia en el cazador. Sam siente cómo sus entrañas se retuercen con furia.

"¡Tú, pieza de porquería!"

"Sí, amigo mío. Entendiste bien. Un Sirviente del Cielo. Son tan pocos, ¿no? Así que esto es un regalo", examina la hoja por lado y lado. Se ríe solo, perdido en un pensamiento. "Perdón", se disculpa aunque nadie le ha pedido explicación. "Es sólo que... Dean siempre fue un hueso duro de roer". Y vuelve a reír. "Perdón"

Max ve la furia irradiando del cazador mientras el hombre de negro continúa riendo.

"¿Sam?", inquiere.

"Mató a Dean".

"¿Qué?"

"El almacén en la carretera, el hombre que disparó a Dean... todo fue planeado por esta escoria".

La morena se vuelve hacia Crowley.

"¿Y quién exactamente es esta escoria?", quiere saber, detestando desde ya al sujeto con todo su ser.

"Yo, mi dama", le responde el demonio, agitando el cuchillo en su mano en forma casual mientras se le acerca. "soy la razón por la cual esta encantadora gente va a ganar esta guerra". Coloca la punta de la hoja en el borde del top de la morena. "Crowley, el rey del infierno", y de un solo tirón desgarra la prenda de arriba a abajo dejando al descubierto los tatuajes bajo la ropa interior. El demonio se detiene un momento en ellos, observándolos con detención. "Encantado de conocerte", con un rápido movimiento abre un surco profundo en el estómago de la mujer con un lado de la hoja y luego otro con el contrario tiñendo el arma de rojo.

"¡Mierda!", exclama Max, incapaz de contenerse ante el dolor de la herida.

"Lo siento, dama. Es desagradable, pero vas a estar bien... por ahora". Como si fuese un trazo de humedad en una superficie ardiente, la herida se cierra sin dejar siquiera una cicatriz. "¿Ves?" y entonces se calla, toda su atención en las líneas negras que han comenzado a bajar desde el pecho hacia el vientre de la mujer envolviéndolo por completo. "Oh, vaya".

"¿Hay algo mal?"

Crowley ignora a White. En cambio, vuelve a reír de buena gana.

"Debería haber adivinado que el puto Winchester no podría resistirse a un par de buenas tetas delante suyo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", insiste el Familiar.

Crowley nuevamente lo ignora y avanza un paso más hacia Max hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, suficiente para que le escuche hablar en tono bajo.

"¿En serio? ¿Tú, querida? ¿Tú? ¿La elegida? ¿La única? Hubiera pensado que en tu estatus serías inmune a sus encantos." Sonríe con malicia. "Me equivoqué". Se inclina hacia su oído, llenando el olfato de la morena con aroma a azufre. "¿Fue bueno? Apostaría a que sí. Si alguien sabe cómo hacer felices a sus rameras en la cama, ese es Dean. A todas ellas. Y han habido muchas, sabías eso, ¿verdad? Yo no me ilusionaría demasiado. Eres sólo un polvo más en su vida". Se aleja lo suficiente para apreciar lo que sus palabras hacen al ánimo de la muchacha. "Él no vendrá por ti. Por su hermano, por el mundo, oh sí... ¿por ti? Nah. Piensa en eso mientras mueres".

"¡Púdrete!"

"¿Qué sucede?", pregunta White desde atrás.

"Lleva algo que le pertenece a su compañero".

"¿Será un problema?".

"No, para nada". Acaricia descaradamente el tatuaje del pecho por sobre el sostén. "En cambio, esto podría serlo si no lo hacemos bien".

"¡Déjala en paz, bastardo!", brama Sam de inmediato.

"Aww... Qué tierno. El pequeño, que no es tan pequeño ahora, defiende la propiedad de su querido hermano mayor".

"Los demonios mienten, Max", le dice a la morena. "Él sólo quiere confundirte"

"Yada, yada, ya...". Crowley camina de regreso a la losa donde se encuentra Sam. "Siempre el mismo discurso. ¿Sabes, querida?" gira a medias buscando de nuevo a Max. "Ese es el problema. Les decimos la verdad y ustedes no nos creen a causa de ese mito. Sólo porque en algunas ocasiones, por aquí y por allá, hemos mentido". Levanta el cuchillo moviéndolo con calma de lado a lado para que la sangre cubra la totalidad de la hoja. "Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Tal vez romper el sello para permitirle a White tener su diversión? ¿y dejar que todo ese poder salga libre? Pero eso no sería sabio de mi parte porque no tardarías en intentar enviarme de regreso a mis posesiones o, peor aún, convertirme en bonito humo y ceniza. Aunque... quizás no, porque jamás has dejado que ese poder se desarrolle en su plenitud a pesar de todas las oportunidades que puse en tu camino. Lamentablemente para todos nosotros, tuvo que aparecer ese necio de Sandeman y traumarte para toda la vida". Sam puede ver desde su posición que la sangre se ha coagulado en torno al hueso de la hoja. "Así que me ví obligado a cambiar mis planes", suspira el demonio teatralmente. "¡Podríamos haber sido tan felices!. Tú y yo, y un infierno en la Tierra. Una pena. Pero, no hay que preocuparse. Todo ese poder no será desperdiciado. Estará en mejores manos ahora".

"Sé que te gusta mucho escuchar tu voz", interviene White con impaciencia. "Pero, tenemos una tarea que cumplir. Por lo tanto, ¿ahora qué?"

"Bueno", replica Crowley imperturbable. "lo correcto sería comenzar el ritual desde el principio, esperar que tu animalito haga su paseo a gusto sobre nuestra valiosa víctima antes de cortarle la cabeza y extraerle su ponzoña como lo dicta el libro".

Y entonces, en un movimiento espeluznantemente rápido, el demonio hace un corte profundo en el cuello de Sam con la punta del cuchillo. Max ni siquiera alcanza a procesar lo que acaba de suceder, tan sólo puede ver, como en cámara lenta, a Crowley retirando el cuchillo y la sangre brotando desde la carótida del cazador. También ha tomado por sorpresa a White.

"Pero, acabas de decir...", balbucea confuso.

"Nos ahorro tiempo".

"Pero el libro..."

"Yo escribí el libro". El demonio sonríe ante la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del hombre. "¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta la literatura".

La sangre de Sam cae a pequeños borbotones sobre la losa y se escurre hacia las canaletas hasta desembocar en una vasija.

"Debes apresurarte, amigo mío. El otro Winchester vendrá por su hermano..." le echa una mirada rápida a Max a su espalda. "...y su puta" y se ríe quedamente.

White bufa con burla.

"¿Te refieres a 494?"

"¡Me refiero a Dean Winchester!" replica cambiando abruptamente el tono risueño por el enfado. "¡Maldición! ¡Crees en tantas cosas tontas y no eres capaz de tener fe en mis palabras! ¡El sujeto es de cuidado, no importa qué envoltorio lleve! ¡Así que apúrate antes de que aparezca por aquí con su sobrepotenciado organismo y encuentre la manera de detenerte!"

White le sostiene la mirada tanto como es capaz.

"Haré... Haré los preparativos", dice al final y se retira evitando darle la espalda al demonio hasta el último momento antes de alcanzar la puerta.

"Sammy, Sammy", repite con simulado pesar. "No luches. El cuerpo humano contiene cinco litros de sangre", se desplaza hacia el extremo del brazo izquierdo y desgarra la muñeca con un corte vertical. La sangre fluye hacia las canaletas. "perderla toda puede llevar desde unos minutos hasta horas. Tú eliges. Continúa forcejeando y estarás muerto en ocho minutos", rodea la losa buscando el otro brazo. "Al sabio romano Petronio, que se suicidó cortándose las venas durante un banquete, le dio tiempo a hablar de filosofía. Pero, ¿sufrió?". Hace el corte en la otra muñeca. "En absoluto. Puedes perder hasta el 15% de la sangre sin sentir más que un mareo. Pero conforme aumente la hemorragia, sufrirás una grave hipotermia, hasta que, tras perder 2,5 litros de sangre, entrarás en coma. No está mal, ¿eh? Y después la gente dice que somos crueles".

El cazador intenta responderle, desafiante, pero su garganta ha comenzado a inundarse y cuando abre la boca es sólo para expulsar más sangre aún.

"Uhm... al parecer esto será más rápido de lo presupuestado", mira a la morena quien tiene el gesto demudado en horror. "Me temo que tendré que dejarlos a solas por unos cuantos minutos. Debo prepararme para un banquete. ¿Lo vigilas por mí? No tardo".

El cazador escucha el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse tras el demonio. El golpeteo de su corazón acelerado le llena los oídos. Intenta recordar: el shock por hemorragia acarrea mareos, sed, hipotermia. Gira con esfuerzo su cabeza hacia Max. Ella abre la boca. Está llamándolo pero él apenas le escucha.

"Sam...", está gritándole. "¡Sam!"

Piensa en Dean, su hermano muerto; Dean, resucitado en el cuerpo de un fenómeno de la genética; en los años de soledad, escondido en un punto muerto del planeta; en los últimos días en casa de Bobby... Y ahora todo termina de esta manera tan poco honorable. Abre la boca y un burbujeo le responde desde su interior.

"Lo siento" logra decir, cansado, y es apenas un susurro porque la vida se le está yendo.

"¡Saaaam...!"

* * *

Continuará...


	33. 33 Alec

**33**

**Alec**

* * *

Ben duerme en una de las camas de la habitación triple en la que se han instalado después de poner cuatro estados de distancia entre ellos y Wyoming. Atado por el agotamiento al sillón del cuarto, Alec no puede apartar la mirada del muchacho, su hermano, su gemelo, a quien nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer mientras su vida transcurrió dentro de las murallas de Manticore. Es como verse a sí mismo en una película de hace una década. Se mira las manos a la luz de la tarde que ya comienza a entrar en la habitación y se pregunta por qué, si los tatuajes han desaparecido, él sigue anclado en el 2014. Tendrá que preguntarle sobre eso a Castiel cuando se digne aparecer. Si es que lo hace. Porque desde que los dejó abandonados en las afueras del motel, Impala incluido, no lo han vuelto a ver. Algo hizo o muy bien o muy mal. No caben medias tintas. Como sea, lo hecho, hecho está. No hay lugar para arrepentimientos.

Se pregunta qué será de su yo encerrado aún en Manticore. Sólo espera que Lydecker haya entendido su importancia dentro de los acontecimientos y continúe siendo fiel al mandato de Sandeman. Sin Ben adentro y sin otro clon conocido de Dean, al menos por ahora, el coronel debiera exacerbar sus cuidados para con su mini mí.

Sobre el cobertor de su cama descansan los impresos de toda la información que ha podido reunir en Internet sobre el Instituto Militar Manticore para Niños Dotados. En el pendrive todavía están las fotografías que la doctora Sukova extrajo de la oficina de Lydecker.

Va a terminar lo que empezó.

Tiene el correo electrónico de Logan Cale. Un periodista ideológico, deseoso del feedback de sus lectores, no es difícil de contactar. Lo anima la esperanza de que tal vez no sea tarde para que lo salve a él de la esclavitud, antes de las primeras misiones, antes de Berrisford.

Se lleva una mano hacia los ojos y la deja allí, cubriéndolos, por un momento. Sí, está muy cansado y no sabe si se debe más a los poco amables encontrones con la gente de Manticore o al peso de la responsabilidad que se ha echado sobre los hombros con su última decisión.

"Pensé que ustedes no necesitaban dormir", lo sobresalta la voz de Sam. Mala cosa. Ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar. Se está acostumbrando demasiado a confiar en que otro cuidará su espalda.

"Lo dopé" responde y vuelve a fijarse en Ben, "necesitará estar descansado para entender lo que sucede".

Sam se acerca a la mesa y comienza a desempacar la comida que acaba de traer, tres porciones de hamburguesas y gaseosas,. El cazador entonces descubre los papeles esparcidos sobre el cobertor.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Trabajo"

De inmediato, la sospecha se instala en la mirada de Sam.

"¿Qué clase de trabajo?"

"De la clase que no te gustará".

El cazador escoge al azar una foto impresa que muestra las edificaciones de Manticore y a unos cuantos de los adolescentes transgénicos formados ante un superior. A simple vista, y si no supiera qué se esconde allí, Sam podría pensar que se trata de una escuela militar o una correccional.

"¿Qué estás planeando hacer con esto?"

Alec se arrellana en el sillón y acomoda su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo mientras suelta algo que a oídos del cazador suena muy parecido a un ronroneo.

"¿Qué más da? Si voy a caer fulminado por la ira de un arcángel entonces que sea por la tarea completa"

Sam resopla, divertido.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Piensas que va a caerte un rayo en la cabeza o algo por el estilo?"

"Pienso que alguien en el piso de arriba debe estar enojado conmigo por lo que hice"

"Lo que hicimos, Alec. Si va a haber algún castigo, lo será para mí también"

"Bueno, tendrás que quedarte conmigo para siempre. ¿No es eso suficientemente malo?"

Sam respira profundo y se sienta en el borde de la cama enfrentando a Alec.

"Eres un buen tipo, Alec. Casi mi hermano. Y me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo… y con Dean. Pero la línea del tiempo volverá a su curso algún día. Sólo debemos tener paciencia".

Endereza su cabeza para mirar a Sam. Sonríe sin convicción.

"Sí", dice. "Seguro", y le echa un vistazo a la colcha llena de papeles. "Lo haré de todas maneras".

Sam considera en silencio unos segundos.

"¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda convencerte de que no lo hagas?"

"No", responde con firmeza y se vuelve hacia el cazador para que éste pueda apreciar cuan seria es su decisión.

Sam le sostiene la mirada.

"Eso pensé", dice al fin y se pone de pie para dirigirse hacia su propia cama. "Creo que voy a dormir hasta mañana en la noche".

Alec respira aliviado y se estira hacia delante para alcanzar el laptop.

"Viejo, no he podido hacer nada en el baño en todo el día", se queja "¿Cómo es que tú y Dean se han acostumbrado al zapping de Castiel?

Sam se ríe antes de hundir su cabeza en la almohada mientras la noche se cierne lentamente sobre la ciudad.

Alec abre el laptop y comienza a navegar entre los documentos que ha logrado reunir pensando en lo que será su vida en adelante. Aún queda mucho por hacer. Encontrar a Sandeman, esconderse de Lydecker, cuidar de Ben, encontrar a Sandeman, cazar fantasmas, encontrar a Sandeman... Sí, puede que esté un poco obsesionado con el asunto, pero si alguien tiene las respuestas correctas, ese debe ser el viejo padre de las cruzas genéticas.

Casi sin darse cuenta, escribe el nombre del fundador de Manticore en el buscador y da clic al "go". La bodega de vinos finos con ese nombre ocupa la primera página de resultados. Alec suspira decepcionado. No es que esperara encontrar algo realmente, como que Sandeman estuviese publicitándose a sí mismo después de permanecer escondido desde hace tantos años. Entonces, cuando está a punto de pasar a la segunda página, la pantalla se va a negro. Al segundo siguiente, las luminarias estallan en sus postes en el exterior. De pronto todo se ha hecho silencio y oscuridad. Una sospecha se forma en su mente y cae congelada hacia su estómago. Agarra su celular. Nada. El visor no enciende. Está muerto.

Después de todo, no tuvo que ser él quien fastidiara al mundo.

* * *

Continuará…


	34. 34 Dean

**34**

**Dean**

* * *

"Necesitarás toda la sangre", apura Crowley.

White lucha contra el impulso de hacer una arcada. Mira la jarra que tiene entre manos, llena hasta los tres cuartos del líquido escarlata, y luego al cuerpo pálido y de ojos abiertos en la losa. "Será mejor si te das prisa", insiste el demonio olisqueando el aire a sus espaldas. "Batman ya viene".

Al otro lado del sótano, Max mantiene los ojos cerrados a la escena, incapaz de afrontarla, las mejillas húmedas por el anterior llanto. Ha visto el último aliento escapar del hermano de Dean con impotencia. Ni siquiera puede, tampoco quiere, imaginar lo que el hecho producirá en el cazador.

White respira profundo y se lleva la jarra a los labios. Acaba el contenido hasta el fondo sin perder una gota dándose apenas tiempo para recuperar oxígeno. Atrás, una de las mujeres que asiste al rito se aparta a una esquina con nauseas y es retirada de inmediato. Un estómago débil no debe pertenecer al Cónclave. Sus hombres se encargarán de eso. Hubiese sido deseable que el Maestro estuviese allí para verle revertir los fracasos del pasado. Sin embargo, Crowley había sido muy específico al decir que no trataría con nadie más el asunto. A ojos de los Mayores, 452 es tan sólo una obsesión vinculada a Ray, su hijo. Nunca han logrado entender su importancia. Pero White sabe más, gracias a Crowley. Si no fuera por el demonio, jamás habría podido descifrar el significado último depositado en el ADN de 452; jamás se habría enterado que el Cónclave iba directo al fracaso.

"Perfecto", anuncia satisfecho Crowley asomándose hacia el fondo de la jarra vacía. "Repite después de mí". De la boca del demonio surgen palabras de sonidos extraños que el Familiar repite sin titubear. Crowley sonríe. "Bien".

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Tan sólo…", el demonio da un paso atrás sin apartar su vista del Familiar. "…esperaremos"

"¿Esperar qué?", comienza a impacientarse White.

Crowley da otro paso atrás y le señala el suelo a sus pies.

"Eso"

Un remolino gris ha comenzado a formarse alrededor del hombre y va cobrando cuerpo con rapidez. Se mueve de un lado a otro sin perder su centralidad, cambiando de dirección de cuando en cuando, siempre en torno a White. El Familiar alarga la mano hacia el torbellino y éste cambia de forma y se acopla a su brazo. Súbitamente, se da cuenta que el extraño fenómeno es sólo la respuesta a una energía mayor, una que emana de él mismo y va in crescendo. No puede contener un gruñido de gloria cuando ésta se conecta a sus venas. Un calor nuevo nace desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y amenaza con fundirlo todo alrededor.

Las antorchas se expanden, las puertas explotan y escapan de sus goznes, todos los hombres dentro de la habitación caen calcinados sin tiempo para gritar su horror. White ríe, embriagado por la sensación de poder.

"Oh, hombrecito" sonríe Crowley. "Pareces tan feliz. Lástima que no vaya a durar".

White está a punto de pedirle una explicación, convencido de que ahora puede sacarle hasta una confesión de fe si fuese necesario, cuando comienza a sentir el cambio. Mira hacia abajo y su vientre ha comenzado a hincharse.

"¿Qué... qué es esto?"

Crowley se acerca con paso cansino.

"Sólo un pequeño detalle que olvidé compartir contigo", alarga el brazo hacia él. "Permíteme ayudar". Deposita la mano sobre la cabeza del hombre. "Fue un placer", abre la boca y pronuncia una última palabra, ronca, sorda, profunda y entonces White grita. Un humo, rojo como la sangre que acaba de digerir, abandona su cuerpo a través de su garganta y va directo hacia la boca abierta y dispuesta de Crowley. Y a medida que sucede, White se convierte en un saco de piel y huesos resecos que cae vacío al suelo. El demonio hace los restos a un lado con un puntapié. "Los niños no deberían jugar con las cosas de sus mayores". Levanta la mirada hacia Max y puede ver que ya tiene toda su atención. Le sonríe.

"Tenemos asuntos que discutir".

"Yo no tengo asunto alguno con demonios", sisea ella, las palabras de Sam muy cercanas todavía en su oído.

"Bueno, yo sí puedo imaginar unos cuantos temas", Crowley avanza hacia ella sin prisas hasta colocársele al frente. "Por ejemplo, ¿cuánta diversión puedo obtener de ti antes de fastidiar tu destino?"

El demonio recibe el escupitajo de la morena en pleno rostro. Ríe sin alegría mientras extrae un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con toda calma limpia la respuesta de la chica de su mejilla.

"Una gatita salvaje. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?". Se le acerca aún más obligándola a ladear su cabeza para evitarlo. "Puedo hacer contigo lo que me de la gana ahora, ¿sabes eso?", continúa diciendo en un tono conspiracional. "¿Qué sería bueno? ¿Destruir esa cosa que llevas dentro? ¿La última esperanza de la humanidad? ¿Qué tal si te devuelvo a tu novio con un pequeño demonio adentro? ¡Mierda!" finge enojo. "Olvidé tu antidemoníaco ADN", suspira, "Hubiera sido divertido".

Se aleja lo suficiente para darse espacio y alargar una mano hacia el rostro de la muchacha. Ella intenta hacerle el quite inútilmente.

"No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima otra vez, hijo de puta".

"¿O qué? ¿Tienes algún poder escondido que mostrarme?", señala con un gesto de su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Sam. "A él le hubiera sido útil".

"Bastardo".

"Aw, hieres mis sentimientos, querida", se hace un paso hacia atrás con un fingido gesto de dolor en el pecho. "Verás, todos tenemos buenas razones para hacer lo que hacemos: salvar a la gente, evitar el Apocalipsis, purificar el planeta…". Se ríe entre dientes. "Ese estúpido némesis tuyo. Pensó que se convertiría en el rey de la Tierra. ¡Ustedes son tan divertidos!". Termina de reír. "Como sea, en mi caso, la crisis de espacio también ha alcanzado mi terruño, allá en el infierno. Necesitaba expandir mis horizontes. Pero para eso, había que limpiar el área en primer lugar. La plaga me pareció una buena idea. Obtener los poderes de tu cuñadito aún más. Así que aquí estamos".

"Acabaste con White. Tienes el poder de Sam. La Tierra y el Infierno son tuyos. Yo ya no puedo detenerte. Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?".

"¿De ti? Tan sólo que te mantengas fuera de mi camino, querida. Tristemente, Sandeman te puso justo al medio". Se acerca nuevamente y le acaricia la mejilla. "Así que, lo siento". Deja resbalar la mano desde el rostro de la morena hacia su pecho allí donde comienzan las líneas de los tatuajes. "Tengo que matarte", posa su dedo índice en el inicio de una de ellas y al arrastrarlo sobre la piel de la muchacha, la línea arde y desaparece, arrancando un grito de dolor de Max. "Y,…", continúa mientras agrega los dedos restantes y los mueve sobre la piel dejándola libre de todo trazo. "…con gran placer,…", se detiene y la obliga a mirarlo directo a los ojos sosteniéndola de la barbilla con la otra mano. "…a tu novio también".

Se voltea con un controlado movimiento y allí, en el umbral de la puerta, justo donde esperaba encontrarlo, Dean lo observa con el puño apretado alrededor de la daga matademonios y la furia irradiando de todo su cuerpo en tensión.

"Dean, querido amigo", saluda Crowley la ironía bailando en el filo de su lengua. "Deberías bajar el volumen de tus pensamientos. Lo sé, lo sé. Estás enfadado. Es comprensible", echa un vistazo al cuerpo exánime de Sam. "Mis condolencias".

Pero Dean no tiene tiempo para lamentarse por lo que tiene ante sus ojos. En un fluido movimiento que lo convierte en apenas un borrón, alcanza al demonio y le cercena la garganta hasta la mitad de la tráquea.

"Maldito Sandeman", farfulla Crowley mientras cae al suelo ante la sorpresa de Max y del mismo Dean, la sangre brotando a borbotones entre estertores.

"No puede ser tan fácil", dice ella sin creerlo aún.

"No, no puede". Dean, se vuelve hacia la muchacha, el ceño fruncido. "Mantén un ojo sobre él". Con certeros golpes de cuchilla la libera de sus ataduras y la recibe cuando las piernas no le responden. "¿Estás bien?"

La morena asiente y se le abraza.

"Lo lamento tanto, Dean. No pude hacer nada. Lo siento."

El cazador sólo cierra los ojos y responde al abrazo. No quiere mirar hacia el cuerpo en la losa todavía. "Lo sé".

Entonces, los resuellos agónicos de Crowley se convierten en algo diferente que los obliga a ambos a colocarse en guardia nuevamente. Está riendo. Con toda calma, el demonio se incorpora y los encara dejando ver su cuello completamente sano.

"Te olvidas de algo, mi amigo: tú y yo ya no somos los mismos", apenas un gesto de su cabeza y las ligaduras recién cortadas cobran vida y se enredan en Max para colgarla en las alturas sin que el cazador alcance a reaccionar. Crowley aparece frente a él. "Dame tu mejor golpe, muchacho", lo desafía.

Dean le lanza una nueva estocada que termina en la nada. Crowley está a su espalda ahora sólo que ya no es el hombre de acento británico que viste de negro. Atrás del demonio han crecido dos pares de inmensas alas rojas que parecen alcanzar el techo amenazando la figura suspendida en el aire. Un rabo asoma desde la nada y azota al cazador estampándolo contra la pared. El aliento a azufre es lo primero que nota Dean cuando se aleja el aturdimiento. El demonio lo sostiene contra el muro con una garra enorme en su cuello. Su rostro se ha deformado en una máscara horripilante. Y aún está riendo.

"Sé que no puedo tocarte con mi mojo. ¡Maldito Sandeman! ¡Mil veces maldito!. Pero,…" y comienza a presionar alrededor de la garganta del cazador. "…veremos qué puede hacer esta cosa que le robé a tu hermano".

Los dedos poderosos se hunden alrededor del cuello del cazador hasta que el crujido de las vértebras arranca ecos en la sala.

"¡Noooo…!", grita Max desde arriba, pero es inútil. El demonio se aparta y deja resbalar el cuerpo hacia el suelo.

"¡Sííííííí…!", exclama con sorna el demonio mientras arregla su corbata. "Eso es". Al segundo siguiente, ha recuperado su forma humana. "Así que…", mira hacia Max en lo alto. "…¿en qué estábamos?" Pero entonces, un ruido a sus espaldas le hace rodar los ojos con impaciencia. "Mierda". Voltea a mirar. "¿No te cansas de ser una molestia?". Dean está de pie y preparado para una segunda vuelta. "Déjame adivinar: también tienes un escudo, ¿verdad?"

"Tú lo dijiste:", responde el cazador, "ya no somos los mismos".

Las alas retornan a la espalda del demonio y el traje da paso a un remedo de piel escamosa y roja.

"Es verdad".

Ambos arremeten con violencia como si hubiesen convenido en ello.

Dean evade la carga y planta un golpe poderoso en el cuerpo de Crowley a quien lanza al otro extremo de la mazmorra, arrasando a su paso con todo lo que aún se mantenía en pie. El cazador cae sobre sus pies, en posición para el próximo ataque, al lado de la losa donde yace el cuerpo de Sam.

"¡Dean!", le grita Max desde lo alto. "¡El cuchillo!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡El cuchillo, a tu izquierda!"

El cazador gira y busca donde la morena le indica. En el suelo, entre utensilios despedazados y calcinados, se destaca la forma blanca de una daga construida en una sola pieza. Dean la coge en su mano mientras en el otro extremo de la habitación Crowley ya se recupera.

"¡Asesinó a Sam con eso!", le advierte Max.

El demonio, su rostro transformado de nuevo en una máscara roja horrible, hace una ademán con su garra y una de las sogas se introduce en la boca de la morena haciéndola callar.

"¡Juego limpio, por favor, mi dama!".

Dean examina la daga y luego levanta la mirada hacia Crowley quien aguarda pacientemente a que termine su inspección. El cazador puede darse cuenta, por la manera en que los ojos del otro no se despegan del arma, de que no se trata precisamente de caballerosidad en la batalla.

"¿Qué es esto?".

"Una rara pieza de mi colección que me gustaría me devolvieras, gracias. Es muy costosa."

Dean aún se toma su tiempo para leer la inscripción.

"La gracia de un Sirviente del Cielo, ¿uh?", traduce y vuelve a centrar su atención en Crowley, atento al más mínimo cambio en su expresión. "¿Se refiere a mí?".

"¡Vamos!. ¿Tu ser egocéntrico no puede pensar en otras posibilidades? ¡Cuántos otros Sirvientes deben haber revoloteando por ahí!".

Pero no logra engañarlo.

"¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú me asesinaste? ¿Por esto?".

El horrible rostro se tuerce en una sonrisa.

"Touché.", se rinde.

"Tienes miedo de esta cosa", continúa Dean.

El demonio se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

"Tal vez un poquito,…", confiesa. "…antes. Como sea, sabes muy bien que no puedes matarme ahora". Un gesto y todas las antorchas de la mazmorra vuelven a la vida. "Son los poderes de Sam, ¿recuerdas?".

"Tal vez", concede el cazador. "Pero tú tampoco me puedes matar a mí".

"Hasta que remueva los tatuajes de tu pecho. ¿Cuánto crees que me lleve conseguirlo?".

"Más de lo que me tomará a mí enviarte de vuelta al infierno", coloca el cuchillo y todo su cuerpo en posición de ataque. "Dame tu mejor golpe".

Cargan otra vez al unísono, Crowley intentando aprisionarlo entre sus alas, Dean evitándolo a último momento para dar una voltereta en el aire y trazar un surco con la hoja del cuchillo entre los homóplatos del otro.

El demonio cae al suelo, herido en la carne y el orgullo, rumiando su enojo en un potente gruñido.

Por un momento, ambos se miran desde sus esquinas, vigilándose mutuamente, Crowley reuniendo fuerzas, Dean examinando de nuevo la inscripción en la hoja del cuchillo.

"Uhm. Funciona."

"No es suficientemente poderoso".

"No", concuerda con el demonio. "Todavía".

La nueva arremetida es con saña. Dean no logra escapar esta vez. Crowley le ha leído la jugada. El demonio le hunde las garras en el vientre y lo obliga a caer, ensartado como un pez en una lanza, mientras le busca las marcas del escudo. El cazador se zafa de la trampa a patadas. La herida cierra enseguida. Se impulsa con los pies contra la muralla que tiene al frente y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le corta las alas al demonio en dos pasadas limpias, el cuchillo convertido en bisturí. Crowley aúlla de rabia y dolor, manoteando para alcanzar la figura del cazador que se mueve sin tregua a su alrededor. Un nuevo puntapié que el demonio no ve venir y Dean está encima suyo, aplastándolo contra el suelo con toda la fuerza transgénica de sus genes, el cuchillo fuertemente sujeto en su puño.

"Soy un Sirviente del Cielo", le dice casi escupiéndoselo en la cara. Sin dilación vuelve la hoja de la daga hacia su propio pecho y la hunde hasta el mango sobre su corazón ante la mirada atónita y angustiada de Max. Crowley calla un momento, tan asombrado como la morena.

Y comprende.

Intenta escapar, luchando por desasirse del agarre del cazador. Sin embargo, Dean no lo suelta a pesar del sufrimiento que su mandíbula prieta da a entender. El cazador extrae entonces el cuchillo, ahora empapado en su propia sangre, y lo clava con fuerza y rabia hasta el fondo en el pecho del demonio. El rugido de la bestia llena todo el lugar haciendo temblar las paredes. Las escamas rojas de su piel se alzan en reacción y allí donde se incrustó la hoja se conforma un cráter que engulle el arma por completo. Explosiones apagadas asaltan el cuerpo iluminándolo desde el interior. Dean rueda hacia un costado, exhausto, dolorido, para evitar ser alcanzado por las llamas que comienzan a consumir al demonio.

Las ataduras en Max ceden. La morena cae como peso muerto desde la altura al piso. Desde allí, incapaz aún de moverse, es testigo del instante en que las llamas alcanzan su clímax y se llevan para siempre la pestilencia de Crowley.

La temperatura desciende abruptamente hasta casi el grado de congelación. La habitación se sume en el silencio y la oscuridad. A Max le duele todo el cuerpo, en especial allí donde la mano de Crowley hizo su trabajo.

"¿Dean?", llama quedamente y no tiene respuesta. El corazón se le encoge en el pecho. "¿Dean?", repite con mayor intensidad. Esta vez, el sonido de un cuerpo arrastrándose es su respuesta. Con los dientes apretados, logra sentarse y ve cómo el cazador está procurando ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo. "Dean", lo llama por tercera vez mientras ella misma se incorpora a medias para alcanzarlo. "Quédate quieto. Estás herido". Dean no responde, sólo sigue intentando. Max lo rodea con sus brazos. Únicamente entonces parece calmarse algo. "Déjame ver". La morena le busca la herida por debajo de la ropa. Está abierta pero ya no sangra. La ranura de la hoja se confunde con las líneas de los tatuajes. El cazador mira alrededor como si buscara algo con desesperación. Pero allí sólo hay destrucción, oscuridad y en el rincón más alejado, sobre la losa, el cuerpo inerme de Sam. La morena no deja ir al cazador. Escucha su respiración agitada ahora, a medio camino entre el sollozo y la furia contenida. Quisiera poder decirle algo que le brindara consuelo. Pero las palabras se le ocultan tras el hecho de que todo lo ocurrido se debe a ella, la elegida, la carta bajo la manga de un científico profeta obsesionado por la idea de defender la estirpe humana. ¿Y ahora qué?, se pregunta. ¿Ahora qué?.

Súbitamente Dean se deshace de su abrazo y con un enérgico impulso se pone de pie mirando hacia lo alto.

"¡Castiel!" llama. "¡CASTIEL! ¡Ven aquí, bastardo hijo de puta!" la amargura se cuela en el llamado. "¿Estás contento ahora? ¡Ven a ver lo que has hecho! ¡Sam está muerto!" pero sólo responde el silencio. "¡CASTIEL! ¡Ven y arregla esto, mierda!".

Max lo mira con la pena en su garganta. Parece un demente, no el hombre que acaba de evitar el Advenimiento.

Un zumbido agudo comienza a colarse desde alguna parte.

"¿Qué… qué es eso?"

Dean también lo ha notado. Se deja caer de nuevo al suelo, de rodillas, buscando protegerla con sus brazos.

"Cierra los ojos", le dice y él mismo se encoge sobre la morena.

La habitación se ilumina en la medida que el zumbido se hace más intenso. Max se cubre también los oídos, incapaz de resistirlo.

"¿Qué sucede?", grita por sobre el sonido ensordecedor.

"¡No abras tus ojos!".

La luz los envuelve por completo y cuando amaina, una voz serena, profunda y pausada le habla al cazador directamente en su oído.

"Me puedes ver ahora".

Es Cas.

Dean abre los ojos y lo que ve no es lo que esperaba. Cas ya no es el mismo, no tiene una forma humana reconocible. Su cuerpo es alargado y muy blanco, casi transparente, no puede distinguir su rostro y sus alas ocupan toda la habitación. El cazador nota el detalle.

"Veo tus alas".

Aquello que ahora es Castiel parece sonreír.

"Como te dije, me puedes ver ahora, en mi verdadera naturaleza".

Dean lo observa un instante más, con expresión impenetrable, antes de dirigir su atención a la morena entre sus brazos.

"¿Max?". Se ha dormido. El cazador, preocupado, la acomoda con solicitud a su lado. "¿Max? ¿Cariño?"

"Estará bien", lo tranquiliza Castiel. "Tiene un futuro. Gracias a ti".

Pero Dean no tiene interés en enorgullecerse de lo que ha hecho y se vuelve hacia la dormida Max para acariciarle el pelo ignorando las palabras del otro.

"¿Dean?".

"Sam está muerto".

Aquello que ahora es Cas dirige su mirada al cuerpo de Sam.

"Lo sé".

Dean se vuelve hacia él como si alguien le hubiese clavado una espina.

"¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? ¡Es tu culpa, maldición!".

El otro se mantiene en silencio por eternos segundos.

"Va a ser reparado", dice al fin.

"¿Qué?".

"Va a ser reparado", repite. "Lo prometo… pero no ahora".

El cazador ve acercarse la mano de Castiel a su cabeza y la habitación se diluye en blanco.

* * *

Continuará…


	35. 35 Alec

**Gracias, pantha, por tus comentarios. Lástima que no te pueda responder directamente, pero quiero que sepas que siempre me dejas con una sonrisa en los labios. :) Respecto a si copio la narración de las escenas de algún libro, no, no lo hago. Tengo por regla, en la escritura y en mi trabajo de diseño, siempre ser original. Pero me halaga que pienses eso. Y, ¿lo arreglaré?... pues, tendrás que mantenerte en sintonía. No falta mucho en todo caso. Son 36 capítulos más el epílogo así es que realmente no falta NADA. Wow. Acabo de caer en la cuenta de eso. Saludos.  
**

**35**

**Alec**

* * *

Cuatro días bastaron para que estallara la anarquía. Entonces el saqueo hizo presa de las calles. El desabastecimiento siguió después. No hay energía y en las ciudades se ha decretado ley marcial. El plástico se ha ido a la basura. Sólo sirve el papel. Resulta una bendición el que Alec sepa como manejarse en esa nueva sociedad regida por el caos. El ex transgénico conoce exactamente los lugares donde aún se puede encontrar algo de civilización y aquellos donde hay que evitar poner el pie. Toma contacto con los proveedores habituales de la época en que era el encargado de llenar las bodegas de Terminal City, tomando de sorpresa a quienes todavía ni siquiera han desarrollado la idea de dedicarse al mercado negro. Gracias a eso, tienen armas, tienen dinero, tienen comida.

Alec piensa que es culpa suya el que Dean no haya podido regresar. Pero no le pesa. Ben está vivo, está bien y mejora cada día. Ha volcado todo su afán de caza y muerte hacia el trabajo familiar. Es un alumno rápido y aplicado. Alec también. Y ningún arcángel lo ha tostado todavía.

Sandeman aún no aparece y con las tecnologías de la comunicación muertas, la tarea se ha hecho demasiado difícil sino imposible. Aún harán falta meses para que la gente con más billetes en el bolsillo pueda acceder a los primeros computadores para uso privado. Y, en todo caso, entre cazar a Sandeman y cazar fantasmas, la prioridad Winchesteriana siempre se inclinará hacia lo segundo. Alec ha abrazado casi con tanta pasión como Dean su nueva ocupación y quizás por eso, o porque simplemente ya no es tan fácil creer que el otro volverá, es que Sam le ha entregado las llaves del Impala. Alec no se ha hecho de rogar y el vehículo se ha transformado en parte de su ser. A lo mejor va en los genes.

Sam está durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto cuando se detienen por comida. Llevan dos meses alejándose de Wyoming y de toda base militar hasta casi llegar a Alaska. Alec detiene el motor y de inmediato el silencio se hace notar, sólo interrumpido por la bulliciosa plática mañanera de las aves. Hace frío. El ex transgénico estira los miembros dejando que sus huesos se acomoden después de toda una noche de conducción.

"Yo también podría conducir", le recuerda Ben desde el asiento de atrás, el diario de John Winchester en las manos. El muchacho está fresco como una lechuga a pesar de que tampoco ha pegado el ojo estudiando el dichoso libro.

"Eres menor de edad", replica Alec ahogando un bostezo. "No necesitamos atraer problemas". Han pasado varias patrullas en el camino y durante el tiempo en que han permanecido en constante movimiento por el país, se han topado con Estados donde la fuerza policíaca ha establecido verdaderos reinos del terror amparándose en la autoridad que les otorgan las armas. No es broma llamar su atención. Alec se vuelve hacia el cazador a su lado. "Hey", lo sacude. "Despierta, princesa. Ya estamos". El otro desenrolla su humanidad en el asiento y abre apenas los ojos intentando lidiar con la claridad de la mañana nublada.

"¿Dónde?"

"Ni idea", le contesta Alec. "¿Qué quieres de desayuno?"

Sam levanta la cabeza a medias para echarle un vistazo al lugar. Es una vieja gasolinera con el consabido minimarket instalado a un costado. Las paredes se ven sucias y mal cuidadas.

"Bueno, supongo que es mucho pedir leche tibia y cereales, ¿verdad?", dice y se vuelve a acomodar en el asiento cerrando los ojos. "Decide tú"

Alec mira a Ben.

"Confío en tu criterio", replica éste.

Alec se encoge de hombros y desciende del vehículo para dirigirse hacia el negocio. Entra con las manos visibles en alto. Lo recibe un hombre apuntándole desde el mesón con su escopeta, presto a utilizarla al primer movimiento sospechoso.

"Calma, amigo", lo tranquiliza Alec. "Sólo necesito algo de comida". Nada. El sujeto lo mantiene en la mira. "Tengo efectivo", aclara y sólo entonces el hombre relaja su posición aunque no le quita los ojos de encima mientras Alec se dirige hacia los escasos anaqueles del minimarket. La oferta es aún peor de lo que esperaba. Deja vagar su mirada por los productos, casi todos golosinas, hasta que encuentra algo interesante. Cheetos. Un tesoro difícil de hallar en esos tiempos. Alec está seguro que le gustarán a Ben tanto como le chiflan a él. Toma tantos paquetes como puede y al retirar el último deja al descubierto, colgando de la pared, un calendario del 2014 sobre otros tantos de años anteriores. Lleva en letras grandes el nombre del negocio, "Clark's market", y justo abajo, en vistosas cursivas, "Bienvenidos a Gray Lake". Alec se paraliza con los paquetes de Cheetos contra el pecho. ¿Qué día? ¿Qué fecha? Pero no alcanza a tenerlo en claro ni a recriminarse por la torpeza de olvidar los días antes de que el seguro de la escopeta resuene detrás de su cabeza.

Maldición.

* * *

Continuará…


	36. 36 Dean

**3****6**

**Dean**

* * *

La vida no ha sido fácil.

Cuesta respirar, cuesta moverse, cuesta levantarse de la cama por las mañanas bajo la mirada preocupada de su mujer. La sonrisa con que intenta tranquilizar a Max, las más de las veces, no alcanza sus ojos.

Todo es una gran reminiscencia de otros tiempos en que se reconstruyó a sí mismo desde las cenizas en manos de otra mujer.

Intenta hacer creer a Max que es feliz.

Ella se esfuerza para que eso suceda.

Dalton se ha convertido nuevamente en su sombra y hace sus propios intentos de distraerlo de su pena, intentos que a ratos arrancan carcajadas sinceras del cazador.

De día, Dean se deja guiar y acompañar por su familia transgénica. Sale con las patrullas y vuelve siempre para encontrar a su morena frente al monitor en el Puente de Mando intentando esconder, bajo la máscara de una rabieta, la angustia que la consume cada vez que él se va sin saber si regresará con bien. Viven en el departamento que fue de Alec y en la noche hacen el amor hasta caer agotados, hasta que Dean olvida que existe un mundo triste afuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Habla regularmente con Bobby por teléfono y de vez en cuando le envía suministros que el viejo cazador no es capaz de obtener por sí mismo. Promete visitarlo en cada conversación pero siempre hay algo que hacer en la ciudad que se lo impide. Bobby comprende.

Logan se ha mostrado distante aunque cortés en las pocas ocasiones en que se han topado. El periodista continúa ayudando a la ciudad sólo que ahora no se deja ver tan a menudo. Dean se pregunta si él hubiera actuado tan civilizadamente en sus zapatos. Después de todo, le ha robado la mujer de su vida y la ha arrastrado consigo al pozo de su pena.

Y así se suceden los días, pasan las semanas.

Hasta que al fin logra despertar.

Contempla a Max mientras duerme y decide, como si hubiese recibido una revelación, que no es justo para ella.

Es tiempo de iniciar una nueva vida.

Se une en forma permanente a los equipos de habilitación de la ciudad que ya había organizado Alec. Ni pensar en ocupar el cargo de segundo al mando que algunos reclaman para él. Prefiere el trabajo sucio y esforzado. Es bueno en eso. Aún así, su presencia genera respeto sin él proponérselo. Su opinión es siempre esperada y acogida. Seguramente está relacionado con el hecho de que, tras toda una vida acostumbrado a dar órdenes, le es difícil esconder la estampa de autoridad. Tiene algo que ver también, y no se puede negar, con haber domado a la Reina de las Brujas. Todo Terminal City parece agradecer el cambio en el carácter de su líder, mucho mejor ahora que en los tiempos en que volcaba sobre los suyos la frustración de no poder estar con Logan, en especial sobre Alec.

Su mujer descansa tranquila ahora que se mantiene dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Y él se pasa horas en la noche sin dormir, sólo contemplándola y dejando que aquel extraño sentimiento se cuele hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Casi podría decir que es feliz.

En la mañana abre los ojos y Max, ya duchada y vestida, le sonríe a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. Su perfume le llena el olfato.

"¿Qué sucede?"

La morena se muerde el labio.

"Nada"

Si fuera posible, Dean juraría que Max brilla por todos sus poros. Alarga una mano hacia su aceitunado rostro y la acaricia con ternura, moviendo el pulgar sobre los labios carnosos.

"¿Qué te hiciste?"

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

"Soy feliz", dice y le planta un suave beso en la boca. "Vamos, flojonazo. El desayuno espera". Tironea de él fuera de las sábanas arremolinadas de la cama.

"¿Hiciste el desayuno? ¿Tú? Oh, Dios. Debo estar soñando aún"

Max le palmotea el hombro y se ríe, traviesa.

"Hoy es especial"

"¿Uh? ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que mostrarte algo".

La aprisiona de la cintura devolviéndola a la cama.

"Muéstrame"

"Nop", se escabulle de entre sus brazos. "Después del desayuno. Ve y date una ducha", y desaparece en dirección a la sala, bamboleando las curvilíneas caderas de una forma provocadora.

De acuerdo. Sí. Él también es feliz.

Debería sentirse culpable, pero no es así. De todas maneras, la relación de Max con el periodista estaba condenada al fracaso y, puede estar seguro, Sam deseaba esto para él: un lugar, una mujer, amigos, trabajo… Aún duele, por supuesto, y quizás nunca deje de doler, pero la felicidad nunca es perfecta.

Nunca.

Va hacia el baño y cuando abre el grifo de la ducha, un dolor en el pecho lo obliga a doblarse sobre sí mismo hasta caer al suelo de rodillas. Le falta el aire, no puede hablar, pero algún sonido debe haber dejado escapar porque de inmediato Max está en la puerta, aferrada al marco del umbral que le ha servido de freno en su carrera desde la sala. Le escucha decir su nombre mientras va hacia él. Dios. Es como si le hubiesen abierto otra vez el pecho. Siente los brazos de Max alrededor suyo cuando comienza a deslizarse hacia el suelo, perdido el control de todo su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos, agobiado por la pesadez en ellos, pero debe abrirlos de nuevo ante la urgencia con que es sacudido. Se encuentra tendido entre anaqueles derrumbados y mercaderías desparramadas por el suelo. Alguien está a su lado, tan cerca que no puede distinguirle el rostro.

"¿Alec?"

No es posible.

Alza la vista y lo primero que reconoce es la melena de chiquilla de su hermano.

"Alec, por favor. Háblame, hombre. ¡Dí algo!"

Aturdido, mira hacia el frente donde un muchacho que podría ser él mismo hace millones de años sostiene una escopeta recortada en su mano.

Alec.

No, no es Alec.

"¿Ben?"

"Sí, Ben. Él te salvó la vida".

Hay un hombre cerca suyo tendido también en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. El cuello está roto. Dean permanece en silencio. Tiene un sabor agridulce en la boca. Sam lo toma de las axilas y lo obliga a incorporarse hasta afirmarlo contra la muralla. A continuación Dean tiene el rostro del gigantón al frente del suyo, casi hurtando el aire de sus pulmones. Le ve fruncir el ceño.

"¿Alec?"

Dean lo mira directo a los ojos y Sam comprende.

No, no es Alec.

"Dean".

* * *

Continuará…


	37. 37 Epílogo

**Gracias por la colleja, Pantha. Eres un amor. Y me sigues haciendo sonreír con tus comentarios. Bueno, aquí va el final, final, final. Creo que Rosario no va a estar muy feliz.  
**

**Epílogo.**

* * *

Alec despierta súbitamente de madrugada. Gem duerme a su lado para su alivio. Algo extraño sucede, está seguro, pero no tiene idea de qué puede ser. Se levanta con sigilo y avanza en silencio, como el gato que es, fuera de la habitación matrimonial. El sol entra con sus primeros rayos a través de las ventanas. Se dirige por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Nadia, la pequeña de Gem, su hija ahora, y revisa si hay algo fuera de lugar. Nada. La niña también duerme profundamente. Se encamina entonces hacia la sala principal y allí está, de pie, envuelto en su gabardina, esperándolo: Castiel.

"Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?".

"Sí".

Alec mira alrededor, no muy seguro de lo que está buscando, y luego de nuevo al ángel.

"¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?".

"Necesito que le des un mensaje a Max".

* * *

La puerta está abierta en el pequeño departamento. Alec da un par de golpes en la puerta antes de entrar. No es que exista mucha formalidad entre ellos, pero es mejor anunciarse que darle a la morena una sorpresa, en especial en estos días.

"¿Max?".

"Aquí", le responde ella de inmediato, envuelta en una bata, desde la mecedora al lado del ventanal, el niño de meses sujeto a su pecho como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

"Hey, hombrecito", saluda Alec acercándoseles. "¿Qué le estás haciendo a tu mami, ¿eh?".

El bebé lo mira con atención sin despegarse un ápice del pecho de su madre a pesar de la sonrisa que quiere formarse en su pequeña boca. Max reprime una mueca de dolor.

"Creo que está tratando de sorberme entera", mira hacia el reloj en la repisa y frunce el ceño. Las 7 de la mañana. "¿Está todo bien?".

"Sí", responde Alec balanceándose sobre sus talones en un gesto suyo característico de nerviosidad.

"¿Estás seguro?", insiste la morena.

"Estoy seguro". Y allí está de nuevo el balanceo, sin poder evitarlo, mientras piensa en lo que ha venido a cumplir. "Yo sólo… desperté temprano".

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Gem?"

"Bueno, está comenzando a aceptarlo. Lo del bebé, me refiero. Te culpa a ti, por cierto. Yo sólo soy un pobre hombre, buenmozo e influenciable, sin voluntad, a merced de las mujeres", dice y le arranca una sonrisa a la morena.

Suena más ligero de lo que realmente ha sido. Le había llevado casi los nueve meses de preñez de Max, convencer a su amada de que lo supuestamente sucedido entre la líder de T.C. y él no había sido algo serio. Tampoco había resultado tarea fácil hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios en los pasillos y fingir que no caían sobre ellos miradas desaprobadoras cuando llevaron a un nuevo nivel su relación compartiendo un departamento. A ojos de todos, a causa de Gem, Alec estaba evadiendo sus responsabilidades para con Max y el niño que ambos habían gestado. Tampoco había sido muy llano el camino con Logan. Alec podía leer el rencor en la mirada del periodista en las pocas ocasiones que se habían topado. Según le había contado Max, le había ofrecido sutilmente hacerse cargo de ella y del niño, "darle un nombre", a pesar del virus, a pesar de tratarse del hijo de otro hombre, pero ella declinó la oferta sin argumentar más que el hecho de que podía valérselas sola. Logan no ha vuelto a aparecer por Terminal City desde entonces.

"Oh, vamos", se queja Max con el bebé distrayendo a Alec de sus pensamientos. "No puedes ser tan rápido".

Se levanta de la mecedora con el niño en brazos en dirección al mudador en el cuarto principal.

Alec va tras ella a paso relajado y observa, afirmado en el marco de la puerta, cómo la morena se hace cargo de su hijo con movimientos seguros y fluidos, como si el ser madre también hubiese estado escrito en sus genes. El bebé queda desnudo sobre el acolchado dejando al descubierto el signo enoquiano en el centro de su pecho.

"Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?", le pregunta ella, dándole la espalda aún mientras coloca el nuevo pañal en tiempo record. "Quiero decir, antes de que lo leyeras"

Alec sacude la cabeza, confuso.

"Lo siento, estoy perdido".

"Hablo de Sandor y la cura".

Alec suspira y se acerca hasta quedar al lado de la morena.

"Bueno, cuando me contaste que estabas embarazada supe que allí había un plan más grande, pero, ¿tu cincuenta con mi cincuenta igual a la cura para el virus de los Familiares?" Alec niega quietamente con la cabeza. "Nunca imaginé que mi cuerpo era el reservorio para algo como eso". El bebé mueve sus brazos y piernas y ríe en dirección a Alec como si éste le hiciese la mejor de las gracias. El transgénico alarga una mano y deja que Sandor juegue con sus dedos. El chico tiene los ojos verdes ribeteados de oro. Como los suyos. "Esto es turbador", susurra y Max se voltea a mirarlo mientras busca la muda de ropa para el niño.

"¿Uh?".

"Es decir,… Sandor es técnicamente, biológicamente mío, pero yo no estaba allí cuando fue encargado". Uno de los dedos desaparece en la boca de Sandor. "Es el hijo de Dean, no el mío".

Max coloca una de las prendas que ha escogido al costado de Sandor y la deja allí largos segundos, sólo observando cómo su hijo juega con Alec.

"Lo extraño", deja escapar.

El transgénico de pronto se siente un intruso y retira con cuidado la mano.

"Lo lamento".

Max lo mira con extrañeza.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"No soy él".

Max ríe y le da un ligero palmetazo en el brazo antes de comenzar a vestir a Sandor.

"Lo que es realmente extraño es que nadie lo recuerde excepto nosotros", el niño le dedica una risita burbujeante que ella agradece besándole sus pequeños pies. "De no ser por Sandor quizás yo también terminaría por creer que nunca fue real".

"Bueno, si todo lo que viví resultara que no es real, entonces de verdad, de verdad, estoy loco", le echa un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca. "Por cierto,…" agrega y espera a que la morena le preste atención para continuar. "Tienes que venir conmigo".

* * *

El lugar está a unos cuantos kilómetros de Seattle, lejos de los efectos contaminantes de Terminal City y de la persecución constante de los militares y policías ordinarios. Es una granja abandonada pero aún en buen estado. Un camino solitario la bordea, el mismo por donde Alec los ha hecho llegar en una camioneta hurtada de modelo clásico, una elección que ha hecho que Max se sorprenda de los nuevos gustos de su amigo y compañero de armas.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?", pregunta bajando del vehículo frente a la puerta principal con su hijo en brazos.

Alec se encoge de hombros desde el otro lado de la camioneta.

"¿Porque un ángel lo ordenó, tal vez?", le responde y avanza hasta instalarse a su lado.

"Y… ¿qué se supone que es este lugar?", se hace pantalla con la mano para escudriñar el horizonte. "Nadie vive cerca de aquí. La carretera estaba vacía".

"No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta".

"¿Confías en Castiel?".

"Claro, fue un buen amigo allá, del otro lado".

Un ruido ronco y apagado los hace voltear hacia la carretera. A lo lejos, entre los pastos altos y secos, se distingue un manchón negro acercándose.

"Oh, mi Dios", exclama Alec por lo bajo al reconocer el vehículo.

"¿Qué pasa?", quiere saber la morena, claramente inquieta, los brazos tensos alrededor de su hijo, pero Alec no responde, sólo se acerca lentamente hacia la entrada de la granja.

El vehículo es negro, amplio y antiguo, más incluso que la camioneta de Alec, un chevy Impala del año 67. Se detiene frente al portón haciendo desaparecer el ronroneo saludable y sonoro proveniente de su motor. Un hombre alto en sus cuarentas y de pelo largo es el primero en emerger desde el asiento del copiloto.

"No es posible", susurra Max, atónita.

Luego, desde el asiento trasero, se apea un joven, pelo corto, chaqueta de cotelón, idéntico a Alec. Max lo mira boquiabierta.

"¿Alec?... Él es… es…"

"Es Ben, Max", le hace saber mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se forma en su boca. "Lo logró", levanta una mano en saludo y el joven le responde de la misma manera.

Y entonces, del lado del conductor, emerge un tercer sujeto, cabello claro, piernas arqueadas enfundadas en jeans desastrados, hombros anchos bajo una chaqueta negra desgastada.

"Dean", resbala el nombre de los labios de la morena y, avanza hacia él con su bebé en brazos en modo automático, sin quitarle ni un segundo la mirada de encima, como si temiese que el hombre fuera a desaparecer en cualquier minuto. Dean hace lo propio y cuando se encuentran frente a frente, en la mitad del trayecto que lleva hacia la casona, el cazador contempla al bebé en brazos de la morena con una mezcla de asombro y serenidad. Luego, la mira a ella.

"Hola, Max".

Y ella, todavía observándolo con toda atención, sonríe, aún pasmada, y levanta una mano para acariciarle las líneas alrededor de los ojos, casi la única seña del paso del tiempo en su rostro.

"Estás más viejo".

Dean arquea las cejas.

"Sí. Gracias, Max. Lo olvidé por un momento. Soy más sabio también. He aprendido un montón de cosas útiles en todo este tiempo. ¿Quieres que las comparta contigo? Son divertidas. Lo juro".

Max sonríe.

"Sólo cállate".

La mano de la morena se desliza desde el rostro al cuello del cazador, invitándolo a inclinarse hacia ella. Un beso tranquilo y prolongado los une, olvidados los otros alrededor. Cuando se separan al fin, el carraspeo de Alec los devuelve a la realidad.

"Uh, chicos, el bebé".

Ambos miran hacia abajo y allí está el pequeño, observándolos con sus grandes ojos verdes, medio estrechado entre sus padres. Max lo levanta y lo pone con suavidad en los brazos del cazador.

"Él es Sandor" lo presenta y Dean lo recibe con reverencia.

"Hola, Sandor Winchester. ¿Cómo estás? Papá ha regresado".

El chiquillo le ríe y alarga sus manitos intentando alcanzarle el rostro. Dean no puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Max tiene lágrimas en los suyos aunque nunca lo admitirá.

"Bienvenido a casa, Dean".

El cazador mira a su mujer y sabe que es verdad porque algo se asienta en su interior al sonido de esas palabras.

"Sí" dice en un susurro, como si temiera que hablar en voz alta pudiese mandar todo a la porra. Vuelve su atención al bebé. "Estoy en casa, ahora".

Al fin ha saldado todas sus cuentas.

* * *

FIN


End file.
